


Devour (translation)

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Consent Issues, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Actual Deaths, Omega!Bucky, Reluctantly helpful Loki, Self-Lubrication, Tough Bucky Barnes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve đang ở trên nóc tòa nhà khi anh ngửi thấy mùi của một omega đến kì động dục.<br/>(Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bất ngờ vào kì động dục trong khi đang làm nhiệm vụ. Steve mất kiểm soát và giao phối với cậu. Cả hai đều chưa sẵn sàng cho những hậu quả phía sau. May thay đội Avengers có ở đó để giúp đỡ.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645883) by [SeptemberWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberWolves/pseuds/SeptemberWolves). 



> Thank you the author for giving me the permission to translate this. 
> 
> To others, I hope you enjoy this fic, though some words cannot be translated smoothly because you know we don't have that much words to describe this kind of sex.

Author: SeptemberWolves  
Translator: Eikyuu Yuki  
Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong fic thuộc về nhau và thuộc về người tạo ra họ.  
Permission:  
SeptemberWolves on Devour  
Yes! Go ahead and translate it! I'd love it if you can send me the link so I can link it to the work! I'm so glad you liked it! Happy reading! :)

 

 

**Chương 1:**

 

Steve đang ở trên nóc tòa nhà khi anh ngửi thấy mùi của một omega chưa được đánh dấu đang vào kì động dục. Mùi hương đủ mạnh để làm anh choáng váng vài giây và anh trượt chân né được cú đấm mất kiên nhẫn của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Bucky có vẻ bị kích động bất thường dưới lớp mặt nạ, hàng lông mày nhíu lại trên cặp mắt giận dữ.

 

 

“Đừng có đuổi theo ta nữa!” Chiến Binh Mùa Đông gầm gừ và quay lưng bỏ chạy. HYDRA rõ ràng đã ra chỉ thị chỉ cần để Steve dưới “một tòa nhà đang sập” là hoàn thành nhiệm vụ vì Bucky đang chạy khỏi trận đấu, điều chưa từng xảy ra trước đây.

 

“Bucky, chờ đã.” Steve nghẹn giọng giữa mùi pheromone tươi mới và lắc đầu, cố gắng kiềm chế alpha trong người anh. Tòa nhà phía sau họ bất ngờ nổ tung, khiến những mảnh kính vỡ, xi măng và một đám bụi như cơn thủy triều tiến về phía họ và Steve ôm lấy Bucky từ sau, che chắn cơ thể cậu khỏi luồng khí nóng ập tới. Giọng của Tony nghe như một loạt âm thanh tần số thấp phát liên tục một cách vô dụng trong tai anh.

 

 

Họ lăn tròn và dừng lại trong tình trạng tay chân huơ loạn xạ và bằng cách nào đó Steve lại nằm trên Bucky. Mặt nạ của Bucky đã rơi ra trong cuộc vật lộn vừa rồi và trên cái áo đen chống đạn của cậu là một vết rách dài và sâu. Mùi hương của một omega chưa được đánh dấu đánh gục khứu giác Steve. Anh có cảm giác như bị một chiếc xe mười tám bánh cán qua làm các giác quan của anh rối tung.

 

 

“Ôi Chúa ơi Bucky. Cậu là omega?!” Steve thở hổn hển, tự vả mình để giữ đầu óc tỉnh táo. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông gầm gừ, cố đẩy Steve ra nhưng chỉ khiến hông họ áp lại gần nhau hơn và Steve rên ư ử với làn sóng pheromone mới tỏa ra từ cơ thể Bucky. Cậu ta có mùi của một omega có khả năng sinh sản tốt.

 

“Ngươi đã làm gì ta?” Bucky thở hổn hển và mắt cậu mở to với con ngươi giãn căng đến nỗi chỉ còn một vòng tròn màu xanh bọc quanh phần màu đen. Cái mặt nạ đã làm tốt việc lọc mùi hương nhưng không có nó Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bị mùi alpha của Steve đáng gục và cơ thể cậu phản ứng theo đó, tự sẵn sàng để giao phối.

 

 

Steve không thể ngăn mình di chuyển hông xuống một cách khó khăn, nhấn cái đó của mình lên hông Bucky. Alpha bên trong anh vui sướng rên rừ rừ thỏa mãn với tiếng than khóc bật ra từ miệng omega bên dưới anh. Trước khi anh kịp ngăn bản thân lại, Steve tách chân Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ra và luồn tay vào giữa hai đùi cậu. Lớp vải quần dày của cậu ẩm ướt do thứ nước rỉ ra từ bên trong.

 

Steve rên rỉ và áp mặt vào một bên đùi non của Bucky, hòa mùi hương của anh vào mùi hương thuần khiết của một omega chưa giao phối lần nào. Tâm trí anh mờ đi bởi ham muốn. Bucky rên rỉ trong cuống họng, cố kéo mình ra khỏi người đang khiến chân cậu như thạch dẻo và làm cho nước chảy ra giữa hai chân cậu mỗi lúc lại nhiều hơn. Tay cậu tìm thấy cán con dao chiến đấu nằm an toàn trong đường khâu bên trong áo và cậu nắm chặt tay quanh nó.

 

Steve suýt chút không né được lưỡi dao vụt qua, dùng thân hình lớn hơn của anh ấn cánh tay lành lặn của cậu xuống và giật lấy con dao từ cổ tay yếu ớt của Bucky. Anh nắm tay quanh con dao và nhấn nó vào lại bên trong áo một cách chuyên nghiệp rồi lột lớp vải bằng da dày và sợi Kevlar mềm như bơ, để lộ mảng ngực căng phồng của Bucky. Một vệt máu mảnh lan rộng dần và Steve càu nhàu trong cuống họng, ghìm tay Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lên phía trên đầu cậu khi anh cuối xuống liếm vệt máu. Anh có cảm giác như “cậu nhỏ” của mình sặp nổ tung bên trong quần. Bucky bất lực than van bên dưới anh và chống trả yếu ớt dưới cái lưỡi nhám của Steve, hông cậu nảy lên không kiểm soát.

 

Cảm giác nóng ở bụng càng ngày càng dữ dội trong suốt vài tiếng qua. Cậu đã chiến đấu với đội Avengers cả buổi chiều và khi Người Sắt bắn cậu bằng thiết bị đẩy trên bộ giáp, quăng cậu vào một nhà hàng Trung Hoa, có thứ gì đó xảy ra bên trong cậu. Khi cậu đứng dậy, cơn đau nhói ở bụng không biến mất ngay lập tức mà lại tăng dần lên và giữa chân cậu có gì đó ẩm ướt, nhưng cậu không bận tâm đến nó vì cho rằng cái thứ ẩm ướt đó là máu. Cậu phớt lờ cả những cái nhìn tò mò từ những thường dân đang la hét, đột ngột dừng lại, đánh hơi trong không khí và bắn cho cậu cái nhìn căng thẳng đến kì lạ mà cậu chưa từng thấy trước đó. Cậu đá một gã đến quá gần và những kẻ khác phải suy nghĩ kĩ trước khi cố tiếp cận cậu.

 

Cậu đã rời khỏi căn cứ hơn ba tuần và bỏ lỡ hai kỳ kiểm tra, ba tuần lễ không có thuốc và cái ghế. Và bây giờ mọi thứ đều diễn tiến theo hướng xấu trầm trọng.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cảm thấy một bàn tay nắm lấy tóc cậu, kéo đầu cậu ra sau, để lộ cái cổ dài và không được che chắn. Mắt cậu bắt gặp ánh mắt của Đội Trưởng và hơi thở cậu nghẹn lại. Sự ấm áp trong mắt anh đã bị thay thế bằng ham muốn điên cuồng khiến lông gáy cậu dựng đứng. Cậu giật đầu điên loạn, cố gắng xoay cánh tay kim loại khỏi bàn tay đang giữ chặt lấy chúng nhưng mùi hương khiến cậu choáng váng và đuối dần và một đợt nước ẩm lại tràn ra khỏi cơ thể khi cậu vung chân đá loạn xạ.

 

 

“Bucky…” Đội Trưởng lại gọi cậu bằng cái tên thân quen, thì thầm nó bên tai cậu và mút vết bầm trên gáy cậu. Cái nóng ở vùng bụng có vẻ lại càng dữ dội hơn và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cứng người hoảng sợ khi cậu thấy mình đang cố dạng chân ra. Cơ thể cậu gào thét, đòi hỏi được lấp đầy bởi một vật to và cứng…

 

“KHÔNG!” cậu giật cánh tay ra khỏi cú siết của người tóc vàng và vung tứ tung đồng thời đạp chân. Anh bắt được tay cậu nhưng chân cậu thì gập lên bụng, cậu nhấc người dậy. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bò đi bằng bốn chân, nghiến răng và cố gắng giữ nhịp thở khỏi sự tấn công dữ dội của pheromone trong không khí bảo cậu phải khuất phục và banh chân ra cho người đàn ông phía trên.

 

 

Cậu sẽ không đầu hàng.

 

Cậu mới bước loạng choạng được năm bước thì cơ thể cậu ngã xuống vì sức nặng, nó đè cậu xuống mặt đất lần nữa. Những ngón tay mạnh mẽ bấu vào thắt lưng không khoan nhượng và người tóc vàng né được cú đá Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhắm vào đầu anh. Anh xé lớp vải ở đũng quần cậu kéo theo âm thanh rách toạc lớn. Cậu nghe anh rên rỉ như bị tra tấn và cảm thấy vật nóng và ướt lướt qua phần đùi trần làm cậu nổi da gà. Tay cậu bị kìm lại phía sau lưng và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông thấy cảm giác sợ hãi rỉ ra thấm vào đầu óc cậu khi người kia nâng hông cậu lên bằng tay còn lại. Cậu xoay người sang bên để bắn cho anh cái nhìn cảnh báo.

 

Người tóc vàng cúi xuống chỗ cặp mông trần của cậu, ấn cái lưỡi ấm ấn vào cái lỗ đang nhức nhối và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông hét lên.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Tony thừa nhận đã làm rối tung mọi chuyện khi nói cho vị Đội Trưởng tốt bụng là tòa nhà an toàn, điều anh không muốn thừa nhận là đã hét lên như một cô bé khi tòa nhà đó đổ xuống trước mặt anh với Đội Trưởng Mỹ vẫn còn bên trong.

 

 

“Làm ơn đừng để anh ta chết…” Tony bắt chéo ngón tay và bay vòng quanh đống bê tông và đường ống, quét phần cấu trúc bên trong để tìm bất kỳ dấu hiệu nhiệt nào. Anh không tìm thấy gì.

 

“Ầy, Pepper và Coulson sẽ giết mình mất.” Anh thổi bay tên điệp viên HYDRA núp đằng sau và cố tấn công anh bằng bộ đẩy trên áo giáp và ôm mặt. Tai nghe của anh phát ra âm thanh rì rào nhưng nó quá nhỏ để anh có thể lấy được thông tin cần thiết. Anh bay vòng trên đồng bê tông và hạ xuống trên phần nóc của một tòa nhà lớn.

 

 

Tony đông cứng khi anh nghe tiếng động lạ, tiếng rên rỉ bị bóp nghẹn, và cái đầu đang khủng hoảng của anh không nhớ mình đã từng nghe thấy nó khi anh bay lên lần nữa. Anh dự tính nhiều thứ trước khi bay đến chỗ âm thanh phát ra, Steve Rogers bị đè dưới đống bê tông, Steve Rogers bị chôn nửa người dưới tòa nhà đổ sụp, Steve Rogers bị gãy chân. Điều anh không dự tính là thấy Rogers trên nóc tòa nhà bên cạnh, không có một vết trầy xướt trên cơ bụng hoàn hảo và anh đang ôm một người trong bộ đồ đen. Anh ở quá cao để có thể thấy chi tiết.

 

 

“Jarvis, phóng to.” Tony nói và bay lại gần. Anh họ sặc sụa khi mùi hương đột ngột xộc vào bộ phận lọc của bộ giáp. “Jarvis, lọc nó ngay! Quỷ thần ơi!”

 

 

Tony đã lên một danh sách những thứ anh sẽ không bao giờ được thấy và một trong những thứ đó là mông của Đội Trưởng Mỹ. Và giờ thì nó chỉ là quá khứ.

 

 

“Jarvis, gạch nó khỏi danh sách đi, rõ chưa?”

 

“Đã làm, thưa ngài. Chúng ta có nên làm gì không?”

 

“Ừm… tao nghĩ là chúng ta cần tư vấn của chuyên gia hay đại loại vậy.”

 

 

Tony hít một hơi sâu và tập trung vào vấn đề hiện tại. Steve Rogers, Đội Trưởng Mỹ, chàng trai tân chín mươi tuổi đang gập người trên sát thủ của HYDRA, được biết với cái tên Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, hông anh đang thúc mạnh vào phần thân sau trần trụi của người kia và gầm gừ những từ không thể nghe thấy vào tai đối phương. Cánh tay kim loại của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ấn sâu vào nền gạch, cánh tay còn lại co giật yếu ớt quanh tay của Steve. Tay Steve mở ra ôm gọn lấy cái bụng trần của cậu, kéo cậu vào phần hông đang xoay của anh. Tay còn lại của anh đang ở sâu trong miệng tên sát thủ, cùng làm theo nhịp đẩy vào của hông và khiến nước miếng chảy xuống cằm cậu khi anh chộp lấy cái lưỡi ướt màu hồng bằng ngón trỏ và ngón giữa. Âm thanh dâm dục của da thịt ẩm ướt va vào nhau khiến Tony rơi khỏi không trung. Anh hé nhìn xuống thứ giữa hai chân Rogers. Có thể hiểu tại sao omega kia lại phát ra âm thanh đó. Rõ ràng là Steve Rogers có “cậu bạn” rất “khá”.

 

Anh luôn nghĩ Rogers là một trong số những alpha dịu dàng những rõ ràng là Tony Stark thỉnh thoảng cũng sai. Anh cảm tạ bộ lọc trên áo giáp của mình vì chỉ một luồn hơi mùi hương của omega mạnh mẽ kia nữa thôi cũng có thể đẩy Tony đến bờ vực.

 

 

“Natasha, chúng ta có vấn đề.” Cuối cùng anh cũng lên tiếng. “Đội Trưởng gục rồi.”

 

 

Steve có vẻ đã phát hiện Tony bay vòng phía trên họ và như những alpha khác nhìn thấy một alpha trong khi đang giao phối với một omega chưa được đánh dấu, anh gầm gừ cảnh báo và siết chặt tay quanh Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Người kia la lên, ánh mắt đờ đẫn quay ra sau khi Steve tăng nhịp cú đẩy vào không khoan nhượng, kéo cái đầu tóc nâu rối tung của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ra sau một cách thô bạo để lộ cái cổ chưa được đánh dấu. Một lời thách thức rõ ràng.

 

Tony mở to mắt đằng sau mặt nạ và quay người tự giấu mình đi.

 

 

“Tình hình là thế nào, Người Sắt? Cô hỏi, hơi thở gần như đứt quãng. Anh nghe thấy tiếng la kì quái ở sau.

 

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang than khóc van nài và Tony biết omega đó rất gần đỉnh điểm rồi, cũng có nghĩa là Steve sắp tạo nút thắt giữa họ. Ôi Chúa ơi.

 

 

Tony đập đầu vào tường và thở dài qua loa. “Sát thủ của HYDRA, cậu ta động dục bất ngờ giữ trận đấu và Đội Trưởng đang “giúp đỡ cậu ta, tôi nghĩ thế.”

 

“James động dục? Tôi cứ nghĩ cậu ấy là alpha.” Anh nghe thấy âm thanh răng rắc của tiếng xương bị gãy và co người lại khi Natasha nói, giọng hết sức ngạc nhiên.

 

“Tại sao cô lại xưng hô bằng tên với kẻ địch vậy?” Tony không có mặt ở lần chạm trán đầu và anh gần như chưa kịp đụng đến báo cáo nhiệm vụ khi HYDRA tấn công lần nữa.

 

“James là bạn cũ của Steve, cho đến khi bọn chúng tẩy não cậu ấy, Tony.” Natasha nói. “Họ đang làm gì rồi?”

 

 

Tony nghía đầu nhìn lén lần nữa từ đằng sau bức tường đổ nát. Steve dụi mặt vào cổ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, mút những vết bầm trên làn da tái nhợt. Độ dồng phục màu đen của cậu bị xé toạc thô bạo từ vai để lộ cổ và ngực. Một tay Steve đang siết lấy mái tóc nâu, để lộ cái cổ dài, tay còn lại ôm chặt quanh hông của omega. Hông Steve đã mất những cú đẩy chính xác và đang thúc vào người kia một cách vội vã cho biết anh sắp ra. Tony mở to mắt khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông oằn mình dưới sức nặng của Steve, ánh mắt không tập trung của cậu nhìn thấy Tony khi cậu bật ra tiếng khóc không thành tiếng, miệng há ra vì đau đớn do Steve vừa phóng ra trong cậu. Steve gầm gừ thành tiếng và cắn phập răng vào cổ cậu, đủ sâu để máu chảy ra và đánh dấu cậu là của anh. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông la đến khản tiếng và bấu một cách bất lực lên nền gạch, tay ấn sâu vào trong đống bê tông.

 

 

Tony quay đầu lại thật nhanh. “Chúa ơi anh ta cắn cậu ấy rồi.” Anh kinh hoàng báo cáo.

 

Natasha thở dài bối rối “Chờ cứu viện đi, Tony.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Steve như ở trên thiên đường. Cơ thể anh nhẹ hơn cả không khí, từng cơ bắp thư giãn và run rẩy trong khoái cảm. Alpha trong anh cảm thấy hài lòng khi cuối cùng đã có được một bạn đời hoàn hảo… khoan đã… CÁI GÌ CƠ?!

 

Steve Rogers mở mắt và thấy cơ thể người kia nằm gọn trong lòng mình. Anh di chuyển lùi lại để cho họ không gian.

 

 

“Tôi sẽ không làm thế nếu tôi là anh.” Một giọng nói có ý giúp đỡ vang lên. “Hai người đang gắn với nhau.”

 

 

Steve nghển cổ ra sau thì thấy Tony Stark ngồi trên đống bê tông trong bộ giáp Người Sắt hoàn chỉnh. Anh kinh hoảng nhìn mái đầu tựa vào ngực mình và chớp mắt, nghệch mặt ra. Steve dần nhận ra cảm giác ấm và ướt của lối vào đang bọc lấy cái ấy của anh và rên rỉ, hông anh giật lên khiến Bucky rên khẽ. Một dòng chất lỏng ấm bắn lên ngón tay Steve và anh rụt tay ra khỏi cái ấy của Bucky như thể anh bị bỏng. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang nằm cạnh anh, cơ thể cậu dính chặt vào Steve với thứ chất dính bắn khắp bộ đồ rách bươm và trên cả ngực cậu. Steve hoàn toàn không muốn nghĩ thêm gì nữa.

 

 

“Mọi thứ an toàn.” Giọng của Clint từ chỗ Steve rời đi. “Cảm ơn Chúa là hai người quyết định trần trụi trên nóc nhà. Lần trước với Thor và Loki ở Công viên Trung tâm không vui chút nào.”

 

“Bucky, tớ xin lỗi!” Steve nói bằng giọng quan tâm trìu mến, tay cố che cơ thể của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Bucky cấu bàn tay lướt dọc chân cậu lần nữa khiến Steve rút tay lại, kêu lên vì đau. “Xin lỗi!”

 

“Chúng ta có nên mang cho họ cái chăn hay gì đó không?” Clint hỏi.

 

 

Một lúc sau, Thor đáp xuống, cởi áo choàng của anh ra với nụ cười hào phóng sáng chói và thả nó lên đầu Steve.

 

 

“Cảm ơn vì đã đến giúp, anh bạn, nhưng lẽ ra anh phải che cái phần không nên để lộ ra của họ chứ không phải cái mặt họ.” Âm thanh của kim loại rỗng vang lên một tiếng “boong” cho biết Tony vừa bị đấm bay và đang ôm mặt vì đau.

 

“Tớ thật sự xin lỗi!” Steve vẫn cố xin lỗi trong khi hông anh đẩy lên và phóng ra dòng tinh dịch mới vào cơ thể Bucky. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nghiến răng, chờ cho cơn khoái cảm tên người qua đi. Cậu tập trung vào danh sách nhiệm vụ để đánh lạc hướng mình khỏi làn hơi ấm của alpha nam phía sau đang cố hết sức để thụ thai cậu.

 

“Họ còn thế này bao lâu nữa?” Bruce hỏi từ phía sau cái cây chết, đang bận kéo cái quần rách lên. Anh phủi trát vữa và mảnh kính ra khỏi tóc và nhìn qua hai người kia.

 

 

Natasha đi vòng và quăng cho Steve đang xấu hổ một cái nhìn tò mò. Cô kéo cái khăn choàng lên và nhìn vào bên dưới cái khăn rồi nhướng mày.

 

 

“Chúng ta có thể phải ở đây cả ngày.” Cô xác nhận, trong giọng có lẫn sự ấn tượng kì lạ. Tony nguyền rủa và nhảy xuống nền đất.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Ánh mắt Fury nhìn anh có thể san phẳng một đất nước nhỏ.

 

Steve ngẩng đầu ngoan ngoãn, sự hung hăng lúc trước đã hoàn toàn biến mất. Anh trở lại với bộ mặt của chàng trai tân tốt bụng hay ngượng mặc cho anh vừa đứng đầu các tít báo trên toàn quốc vì đã có một trận mây mưa nóng bỏng với một người đàn ông khác trên nóc nhà. Tony nhìn qua nhìn lại hai người, nhướng mày rồi quay lại chơi với cái điện thoại hãng Stark.

 

 

“Cậu giao phối với cậu ta bằng vũ lực, không có sự chấp thuận của omega. Cậu có biết điều đó là phạm pháp ở thế kỷ hai mốt này không?” Fury bắt chéo tay.

 

“Tôi đã mất kiểm soát, thưa ngài. Và tôi hoàn toàn chịu trách nhiệm cho hậu quả hành động của mình Tôi chấp nhận mọi hình phạt, nhưng tôi có thể gặp cậu ấy được không? Chỉ một lần thôi, tôi muốn chắc cậu ấy ổn.” Steve giữ người đứng thẳng và nhìn thẳng vào mắt vị giám đốc.

 

Fury liếc anh một hồi trước khi lên tiếng “Nói cho cậu biết, Đội Trưởng, cậu có thể gặp cậu ta khi nào cậu muốn nếu cậu có thể khiến cậu ta rời HYDRA và đến với chúng ta.”

 

 

Tony ngẩng đầu lên, sững sốt vì lời của Fury. Steve cũng ngạc nhiên.

 

 

“Cậu cũng biết HYDRA đối xử với cậu ấy thế nào rồi, nếu cậu có thể thuyết phục cậu ấy gia nhập, tôi sẽ để anh Barnes dưới sự giám sát của cậu và cậu ấy sẽ có được sự quan tâm đúng đắn, cậu sẽ thấy, và tôi sẽ có người làm được việc. Tình huống có lợi cho cả hai, Đội Trưởng.”

 

Fury vỗ nhẹ lên tay anh và quay sang Tony. “Rồi, bây giờ là phí sửa chữa…”

 

 

Tony rên rỉ và ngã một cách kịch tính lên bàn. Dạo gần đây có vẻ như anh hay thường xuyên ngã phịch lên một mặt phẳng nào đó.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Cậu ấy đã dùng rất nhiều thuốc kiềm hãm, cậu ấy đã che giấu những kì động dục của mình từ khi còn trẻ.” Cô y tá omega nhỏ người nói lí nhí, mặt cô hơi ửng lên vì đứng cạnh Steve. Anh hắng giọng, ngượng ngùng kéo khóa áo lên hết cỡ. Cô có thể ngửi thấy rằng anh vừa mới làm tình xong.

 

“Vậy là thuốc kìm hãm gây ảnh hưởng lên chức năng sinh học của cậu ấy?” anh hỏi. Cô gật đầu.

 

“Những kì động dục của cậu ấy rất dữ dội và không đều đặn. Cậu ấy đã ở trong trạng thái đóng băng quá lâu và nó cũng ảnh hưởng thêm vào.” Cô nhìn xuống biểu đồ và nhíu mày “Hóoc-môn đang thoát ra nhanh và cậu ấy có thể sẽ trải qua một khoảng thời gian dài của những kì động dục thất thường, có thể từ một tháng đến mười năm.”

 

Miệng Steve há hốc và anh mở to mắt “Ý cô là…”

Cô đẩy gọng kiếng trên cái mũi hếch lên và chớp mắt như cú mèo nhìn anh. “Cậu ấy sẽ trải qua nhiều lần động dục, đúng thế.”

 

“Và là bạn đời của cậu ấy, nhiệm vụ của anh là giúp cậu trải qua nó.” Natasha bước ra từ phòng quan sát và quăng cho Steve cái nhìn thích thú “Vết đánh dấu đã ăn. Rõ ràng là cơ thể hai người cần nhau, dù cho Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chỉ muốn xé anh ra cho hả giận.”

 

“Hả?” Steve đánh ực một tiếng.

 

“Chúc mừng, anh đã chính thức gắn kết với Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.” Natasha nói.

 

 

 

Hết chương 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky không hành động như một omega. Steve đỏ mặt mọi lúc mọi nơi.

**Chương 2:**

 

Tony quan sát từ sau tấm cửa kính ngăn anh với sự hỗn loạn trong phòng tạm giam, điều làm anh hiếu kì là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không lãnh đạm như một omega mà chính Steve mới là người dễ đỏ mặt và nói vấp khi đề cập đến những chữ như “tình dục” hay “phịch nhau”.

 

Tony vẫn nhớ như in lần đầu anh chạm trán tay sát thủ của HYDRA, được biết với cái tên Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.  Anh đang làm nhiệm vụ giám sát an nhàn đúng như chỉ thị thì cậu ta nhảy xuống khỏi máy bay phản lực đang bốc khói của SHIELD, uyển chuyển đáp xuống một chiếc khác, không hề nao núng thọc cánh tay kim loại tuyệt vời sáng bóng vào cánh quạt của bộ truyền động và giật manh một mảng to của nó ra. Chiếc phản lực bay vòng tròn, khói bốc ra từ bộ truyền động bị phá hủy và Tony Stark bay quá gần vì ngay giây sau, sợi dây thép vụt tới bất ngờ và quấn chặt quanh bộ giáp của Người Sắt và Tony bị kéo xuống bởi một vật khá nặng. Anh cúi xuống nhìn và thấy Chiến Binh Mùa Đông quăng mình đu qua khoảng cách khá xa giữa chiếc phản lực và tòa nhà, dùng bộ giáp của Tony như điểm cố định của con lắc. Cậu lăn vòng rồi duyên dáng dừng lại và giơ hai ngón tay ra dấu cảm ơn châm biếm đến Tony rồi ung dung quay lại trận chiến và sự hỗn loạn sau khi phá hủy thành công hai máy bay phản lực của SHIELD mà không có một vết trầy nào. Tony vô cùng ấn tượng.

 

Vấn đề là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không sinh ra để hành động như một omega về mặt tâm lý. Theo khía cạnh tâm lý mà nói, Tony chắc chắn cậu là alpha khó nhằn nhất mà anh biết từ trước đến giờ. Đúng là về mặt sinh học, cậu được xếp vào nhóm omega yếu thế nhưng cậu còn lâu mới chịu khuất phục Steve lúc này khi mà anh đang mặt bộ đồ làm ẩm mùi hương và cái mặt nạ lọc mùi kia.

 

 

“Bucky, dừng lại! Cậu phải để họ giúp cậu!” Steve la hét, né tránh đống khăn ướt và mau chóng ra hiệu cho cô y tá omega nhỏ bé với cặp mắt nâu to tròn ra khỏi phòng ngay. Hai y tá nam beta đang rúc vào nhau, liếc nhìn omega đang bị xích với sự sợ hãi hiện rõ trên mặt. Steve vuốt mái tóc vàng rối tung của anh và hít vài hơi cẩn trọng bên dưới mặt nạ.

 

 

Bộ đồ cứa vào cổ anh như dao cạo, ấn vào tuyến mùi alpha chính dọc cổ và vai. Nó hiệu quả và không gây đau đớn như cái vòng chặn công nghệ cao mà người ta bán cho các alpha, gần như cưa đứt cổ tay của họ, nhưng nó vẫn cực kỳ khó chịu. Steve vô thức xoa cổ tay, chỗ cái vòng kim loại móc vào lớp da mềm dưới cổ tay và cố gắng nở nụ cười trấn an với Bucky. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông giật mạnh dây xích, mắt nhìn mặt Steve đầy sát khí. Anh đánh ực một cái lo lắng. Không nghi ngờ gì việc Bucky muốn làm duy nhất ngay lúc này ngay tại đây là bứt hai hòn bi của Steve và quăng cho chó ăn. Nụ cười của anh méo đi.

 

 

“Chúng ta phải trấn tỉnh cậu ấy, Đội Trưởng Rogers và rửa…”

 

“ĐƯỢC RỒI, CON TRAI! Tôi hiểu rồi, đừng nói nữa!” Tóc Steve dựng hết cả lên khi nghĩ đến chuyện rửa sạch tinh dịch của anh khỏi cơ thể Bucky và bước đến hai y tá đang co ro một cách thận trọng. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông quan sát anh suốt lúc đó, thở nặng nhọc bên dưới bộ lọc bằng cách nào đó họ đã xoay sở đeo quanh miệng cậu.

 

Cậu y tá tóc nâu đưa cho Steve ống tiêm nhỏ và chỉ vào một điểm trên cổ người đồng nghiệp của mình “Ngay chỗ này là được.”

 

 

Steve hít thở vài hơi, tay sẵn sàng và quay lại, tiến đến Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Bucky nhìn anh với ánh mắt ước lượng và dừng giãy giụa chống đối, cơ thể cậu giữ yên như con rắn thu mình chuẩn bị vồ tới. Steve cười tươi và cho cậu thấy mũi tiêm.

 

 

“Thấy không? Chỉ một mũi thật nhanh để giúp cậu nghỉ ngơi thôi Buck. Tớ sẽ không làm cậu đau.” Anh thì thầm và nhẹ nhàng đẩy đầu Bucky sang một bên.

 

 

Không hề cảnh báo. Giây trước Chiến Binh Mùa Đông còn ngồi trước mặt anh, giây sau cơ thể Steve bị đá bay ra sau. Ống tim rơi lách cách trên sàn và lăn xuống dưới băng ca. Steve kéo cái mặt nạ ngột ngạt ra và hít sâu ba lần để không khí vào phổi, mặt anh đỏ gay vì cơn đau ở bụng.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lắc đầu ra sau như một cử chỉ thách thức rõ ràng. Steve nhăn mặt và đứng dậy. Bucky đã nhắm vào chỗ giữa hai chân anh.

 

Anh quắc mắt khó chịu khi nghe tiếng tặc lưỡi khẽ của Tony Stark từ cái loa trong phòng. Anh ta đang tận hưởng màn trình diễn đây mà.

 

Chéo góc anh, Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã đứng dậy, một tay đã bứt được sợi xích và đang bận rộn bứt luôn bên còn lại. Steve nhào tới, tay anh vươn ra để ngăn cậu gây thêm bất cứ thiệt hại nào nữa.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông quay vòng và cánh tay kim loại trước còn bị xích vào tường nay kẹp lấy cổ Steve, cậu siết chặt đến mức bẻ luôn cái vòng cổ trên bộ đồ và khiến Steve choáng váng. Cậu ném anh ngang phòng và giật cái mặt nạ ra với cái quắc mặt giận dữ, quay sang phía cửa và hoàn toàn phớt lờ hai beta đang co ở góc phòng.

 

 

“Ờ… tôi có nên bật loa báo động không?” Steve nghe Tony nói qua bộ đàm.

 

“Không, tôi ổn. Tôi lo được.” Anh kêu khò khè, tay chạm vào cái vòng cổ. “Xin lỗi, Buck. Tớ không thể để cậu đi như vậy được.”

 

 

Steve xé toạc cổ áo ra và túm lấy ngang hông Chiến Binh Mùa Đông từ đằng sau. Bucky gầm gừ giận dữ và quay lại đấm anh, nhưng Steve biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Anh ghét phải khống chế Bucky theo cách này nhưng anh không có lựa chọn nào khác.

 

Đầu gối của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bất ngờ oằn xuống và cậu cúi mình trong tư thế phòng vệ, cơ thể cậu run rẩy và cậu bịt mũi và che miệng để tránh mùi hương chế ngự từ alpha của cậu. Cậu thoát ra âm thanh hoảng sợ và cố chạy đi. Steve ôm gọn lấy cậu và giữ hơi thở của mình lại, giữ cậu yên khi Bucky dụi mũi vào cổ anh và cả người cậu run bần bật.

 

Từ từ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngừng giãy giụa và mềm nhũn trong tay Steve. Anh nhìn xuống và cuối cùng thở ra. Bucky nhắm mắt, lông mày hạ xuống không chắc chắn, tay bấu lên lớp vải áo của Steve. Cậu trông hoàn toàn mệt lả.

 

Steve vẫy tay ra hiệu hai y tá ở góc phòng, nhưng Bucky gầm gừ khi mùi của họ xộc vào mũi cậu và Steve xua tay cho họ ra khỏi phòng với tiếng thở dài mệt mỏi. Lúc này anh hơi hối hận khi bỏ mặt nạ ra. Mùi của Bucky đang làm những trò tinh quái với cơ thể anh, đặc biệt là phần giữa hai chân.

 

 

“Tony, tôi sẽ rửa cho cậu ấy bây giờ, giúp tôi tắt may quay đi.” Steve ra lệnh.

 

“Ngay đây.” Một câu đáp cụt lủn. Kể cả Stark cũng tin theo truyền thống rằng chỉ có alpha giao phối với omega mới được phép thấy omega đó trần trụi và trong tình trạng dễ tổn thương.

 

 

Steve nhẹ nhàng đặt Bucky lên giường, phớt lờ thôi thúc muốn ôm gọn cậu khi Bucky rên rỉ thút thít vì thiếu vắng vòng tay và mùi của anh. Cậu quằn quại trên giường, tay lần mò tìm áo của Steve, nhưng không thấy. Steve đi đến góc phòng, nhặt lại cái mặt nạ. Anh đeo nó lên mặt, dùng lực không cần thiết và hít vào vài lần, cố gắng quên đi vật đang cương cứng đe dọa sẽ bật ra khỏi quần.

 

Bucky phản đối yếu ớt khi Steve tách đùi cậu ra nhẹ nhàng kéo lưng quần cậu xuống, để lộ những vết bầm và dấu răng anh để lại trên làn da trắng bóc của đùi non. Anh nghiến răng và nhủ thầm sẽ không bao giờ mất kiểm soát nữa, bất kể khi đó trông Bucky có ngon đến mức nào.

 

Anh đeo đôi găng cao su vào và cầm một miếng khăn coton mềm, nhẹ nhàng chấm lên đống tinh dịch và chất dịch cơ thể. Bucky rên và di chuyển không ngừng, tay bấu lên giường. Steve quăng cái khăn bẩn đi và hít vào, sẵn sàng trước khi đút một ngón tay vào trong Bucky. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông than khóc thành tiếng, hông cậu giật nảy trên giường, tay quơ quào chụp lấy thành giường. Một dòng tinh dịch đặc chảy ra khỏi cái lỗ của Bucky và Steve đặt tay lên cái hông đang giật không ngừng của cậu trước khi cho thêm một ngón vào, cố gắng làm sạch nhanh nhất có thể mà không làm đau Bucky.

 

 

“не надо…” cậu kêu the thé. Steve dừng lại và đặt một nụ hôn lên hông cậu.

 

“Ổn rồi, Buck. Tớ chỉ muốn giúp cậu cảm thấy khá hơn thôi.”

 

 

Anh dọn dẹp đống lộn xộn gọn gàng nhất có thể mà không cần hướng dẫn chuyên nghiệp nào và nhúng tay mình vào kem làm mềm, bôi chất gel lạnh vào lối vào nóng ấm của cậu. Hông Bucky xoay nhẹ và cậu thở nhẹ thỏa mãn, cái ấy của cậu nhanh chóng căng cứng.

 

 

“Xin lỗi! Tớ không nên làm thế.” Steve rút ngón tay ra như thể anh bị điện giật. Anh biết Bucky không thể chống lại mùi của anh và cậu không thể ngăn cơ thể mình phán ứng theo thôi thúc sinh lý truyền từ tổ tiên của họ. Steve lột bỏ cái găng bẩn, nhắm mắt và vuốt sống mũi, cố gắng ngăn bản thân xé rách bộ đồ của Bucky.

 

 

Bàn tay kim loại với đến từ phía giường, kéo mạnh Steve về phía Bucky và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông rướn người tới, dụi mũi vào cổ Steve, môi cậu lướt qua phần da và miệng bật ra âm thanh hài lòng. Cánh tay lành lặn nắm lấy tay Steve và đưa xuống phần cương cứng của Bucky. Cậu nắm lấy cánh tay Steve, hơi thở nóng phả vào gáy anh. Steve đông cứng người không tin vào chuyện đang xảy ra, mắt quét qua mặt Bucky, hoảng loạn tìm dấu hiệu của cơn mê sảng. Cậu rõ ràng đang không suy nghĩ rõ ràng.

 

 

“Bucky, cậu không muốn điều này.” Anh nói, giọng không có vẻ thuyết phục chút nào. Anh đang đùa ai chứ. Steve muốn điều này đến phát điên và anh muốn Bucky cũng cảm thấy thế.

 

 

Cặp mắt sưng húp của Bucky như muốn đốt cháy Steve và anh đỏ mặt dữ dội dưới ánh mắt đó. Bucky liếm đôi môi sưng đỏ và nhắm hờ mắt.

 

 

“Пожалуйста…” cậu rên rỉ.

 

 

Steve lập tức chịu thua, nắm tay quanh cái ấy của Bucky và nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve cậu trong khi cậu dụi mặt vào cổ anh, hông nhích lên từng cơn và rên khẽ.

 

Vài giây sau, cậu ngả người lên nắm tay của Steve, mặt cậu ửng hồng và cậu thở ra hài lòng, để mắt từ từ nhắm lại và ngón tay buông lỏng trên cổ áo Steve. Steve lau tay bằng miếng vải khác, giúp Bucky kéo quần lên và đặt một nụ hôn lên trán của người đã ngất đi. Đúng như Steve nghĩ, cậu đang sốt cao.

 

Anh hít sâu một hơi, cố chỉnh lại quần để che chỗ căng nổi cộm lên rõ ràng và đi nhanh ra khỏi phòng, ra hiệu cho hai y tá vào và trông chừng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khi anh đi xử lý vài việc cá nhân.

 

Steve nhốt mình trong nhà tắm phòng anh và thọc tay ngay vào quần, ấn cánh tay còn lại còn vươn mùi của Bucky lên mũi và miệng. Anh rên rỉ và phóng ra khắp người trong vòng không quá hai phút. Anh ngả đầu dựa vào tường với tiếng thịch lớn.

 

Anh chếnh choáng như người say.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Anh bạn! Sao buồn so vậy?!” Steve không buồn ngẩng đầu dậy khỏi cái bàn anh mà anh đang nằm dài lên. Anh không ngủ nhiều trong mấy ngày qua từ khi anh ép buộc Bucky giao phối với mình.

 

 

Fury đã lôi anh ra trước Hiệp hội Bảo vệ Omega ở D.C. vào ngày thứ hai sau đó và anh quay về với lời hăm dọa ẩn ý là sẽ bị thiến nếu họ nhận được lời than phiền ở bất cứ hình thức nào từ omega của anh, và vì Bucky là một omega không đăng ký và không nằm dưới bất cứ luật nào nên Steve qua ải khá dễ dàng.

 

Fury đã NÓI CHUYỆN với anh trên chiếc phản lực và Steve sượng chín cả người, xoay chuyển không yên trên ghế và né tránh ánh mắt nghiêm nghị nhưng thích thú của vị giám đốc khi ông đưa cho anh một cuốn sách. Trên bìa ghi “Làm Cách Nào Để Có Mối Quan Hệ Hạnh Phúc và Những Bật Mí Chuyện Phòng The”. Steve làm đổ tách cà phê khắp đùi trong nỗ lực giấu cuốn sách đi.

 

Tony đã giúp đỡ rất nhiều, nhiều hơn là Steve nghĩ. Anh đã lôi Steve đến phòng thí nghiệm ngay khi anh vừa trở về từ D.C. và chỉ cho anh một lọ thủy tinh nhỏ chứa thứ gì đó.

 

 

“Bruce và tôi mất hai ngày hai đêm cho thứ này.” Anh nhếch môi cười và đập tay ăn mừng với người được anh gọi là “anh chàng bạn trai khoa học” của mình. Bruce ngồi trên ghế bên cạnh kính hiển vi, cười khuyến khích Steve.

 

“Xịt nó lên cổ, vai, cổ tay trong và tất cả tuyến tạo mùi. Nó tốt hơn là cái mặt nạ kinh khủng và cái vòng cổ xấu đau đớn. Nó cũng có tác dụng với cả omega.” Tony quăng lọ xịt nhỏ cho Steve.

 

“Đừng lo lắng quá thế. Cơn động dục sẽ qua và anh có thể nói chuyện với cậu ấy về quan hệ của hai người. Sẽ ổn thôi.” Bruce điềm đạm nói và Steve rất hy vọng anh nói đúng.

 

 

Bucky sốt cao từ chiều hôm đó trên mái nhà và Steve bị bác sĩ của SHIELD cấm thăm cậu sau khi cô không khi nghi ngờ gì là đã nghe được những chuyện xấu hổ về anh từ hai y tá beta.

 

HYDRA lại lần nữa ngưng mọi hoạt động và Steve đang phí thời giờ trên bàn ăn, cái dĩa bánh pancake bốc khói cách mũi anh vài inch. Anh muốn gặp Bucky đến phát điên lên được.

 

Thor hiền hậu đập tay lên vai anh và ngồi xuống với cái dĩa bánh kem xốp cao ngất. Clint bước xuống cầu thang vài phút sau đó, tóc anh chĩa mọi hướng như một gã ăn mày. Anh bước thẳng đến chỗ bình cà phê và rót cho mình một tách, dựa vào quầy với cặp mắt nhắm. Không lâu sau, Natasha đến, không một sợi tóc rối và mặc bộ đồng phục da màu đen quen thuộc. Cô nhéo mông Clint lúc đi ngang qua và nẫng luôn tách cà phê của anh. Clint ửng đỏ và lẩm bẩm gì đó dưới hơi thở, bĩu môi khi anh nghiêm túc rót cho mình tách khác. Steve thở dài thành tiếng và Natasha ngồi xuống cạnh anh.

 

 

Cô nhướng mày nhìn anh “Chuyện gì vậy?”

 

“Không có gì. Chỉ là. Chỉ là đã BỐN ngày rồi…” Steve lẩm bẩm trông rất đáng thương.

 

“Anh muốn gặp cậu ấy hả?” Natasha ngẫu nhiên hỏi.

Steve bật thẳng dậy như nút bần bắn khỏi chai rượu, mặt anh sáng lên tia hy vọng “Tôi có thể?”

 

 

Natasha vươn tay tới và chùi nước miếng trên miệng anh. Steve đỏ mặt và vuốt gọn mái tóc bù xù của anh.

 

 

“Tôi không thấy có gì không được.” Cô nói. “Tôi sẽ dẫn anh theo hôm nay.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Anh làm cái gì vậy?” Natasha nghi ngờ hỏi.

 

 

Steve quay đi và xịt cái chất trong lọ nhỏ lên cổ.

 

Cô đánh hơi và nheo mắt.

 

 

“Tất cả chỉ vì đi thăm một omega?”

 

“Tony nói nó sẽ giúp mùi của tôi bớt đáng sợ.” Steve giải thích.

 

“Anh có mùi như một đứa bé beta sơ sinh ấy.” Natasha nói, mày nhướng lên đến đường chân tóc.

 

 

Anh nhún vai vui mừng và đậy chai lại.

 

 

“Xong rồi, Tasha.” Steve kêu thỏ thẻ, nhún chân như một đứa trẻ kích động. Natasha thở dài ngao ngán và nhấn nút.

 

“Đừng nói với cộng đồng alpha New York là tôi quen anh.” Cô nói.

 

 

Phòng của Bucky nằm thứ hai từ phòng cuối trên hành lang dài. Hai beta lực lưỡng đứng canh trước cửa, vũ trang với súng cay và thuốc an thần. Steve nhíu mày bước qua họ.

 

 

“Cậu ấy có tính bỏ trốn không?” Anh hỏi vị bác sĩ khi cô bước đến chào họ.

 

“Không, cậu ấy không có, nhưng lính gác ngoài cửa để đề phòng thôi.” Cô giải thích, mở tập hồ sơ màu vàng. “Anh Rogers, anh đã có sự ràng buộc thân thể với anh Barnes rồi, đúng chứ?”

 

 

Steve gật đầu chậm rãi, mắt anh mờ đi khi hồi tưởng lại hành động xấu hổ. Natasha vỗ vai anh.

 

 

“Vậy tôi chắc anh đã biết rõ là anh Barnes không thể uống thuốc kìm hãm ở bất kì dạng nào nữa. Cơ thể anh ấy đã chịu tác động lên xuống suốt tám thập kỷ rồi. Thuốc kìm hãm được phòng khám duyệt không có sẵn cho đến cuối những năm 70, tôi nghi rằng HYDRA cũng chẳng quan tâm đến chuyện đó. Những cơn động dục của anh ấy cực kỳ bất thường và dữ dội ở nhiều cấp độ, và tôi cho là anh đã được thông báo vài ngày trước là anh ấy sẽ phải trải qua rất nhiều kì động dục trong vòng vài tháng tới rồi nhỉ?”

 

Steve chớp mặt trước lượng thông tin ồ ạt “V… Vâng. Cô y tá đã nói với tôi.”

 

“Tốt. Là alpha của anh ấy trách nhiệm của anh là giúp anh ấy vượt qua thời gian này, nhưng cơ thể anh ấy đang trải qua tình trạng khủng hoảng, anh không được phóng tinh vào anh ấy trong khi lúc hai người giao hợp nữa. Cơ thể anh ấy không chịu đựng nổi gánh nặng của việc mang thai, mặc dù nó đang cố gắng hết sức rồi. Thoải mái đi, đây chỉ là phản ứng bình thường của omega trước nguy hiểm và căng thẳng thôi.”

 

Steve đỏ gay vì lời của bác sĩ và nhún chân qua lại. Anh muốn nói là họ sẽ không làm tình với nhau theo bất kì hình thức nào nữa. Bác sĩ nhìn anh thăm dò rồi cau mày. “Cái mùi gì thế?” cô hỏi.

 

Natasha đảo mắt “Bác sĩ đừng hỏi.”

 

 

Bucky đang chống người trên giường bệnh, ống dẫn và dây gắn vào người, dây truyền tĩnh mạch buông thỏng từ cánh tay cậu và tóc cậu được cô y tá cột ra sau. Trông cậu trẻ và mong manh đến kinh ngạc khi không có mặt nạ và lọn tóc che mất khuôn mặt. Steve gần như muốn ôm cuộn lấy cậu khi vừa nhìn thấy.

 

Cậu để cho một trong số các y tá lấy thân nhiệt, cơ thể cậu thư giãn và mở rộng khi cô áp bàn tay lên trán cậu, nhưng khi Steve bước vào phòng, cả người cậu co lại, mắt cậu tối sầm đáng lo ngại. Steve muốn lập tức chạy vô góc phòng ngồi khóc.

 

Một chuỗi dài tiếng Nga thoát ra khỏi miệng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và Steve nhìn sang Natasha xin trợ giúp. Cô phớt lờ anh và nói gì đó bằng tiếng Nga với cậu. Môi cô khẽ nhếch lên và cô xoa tay Steve.

 

 

“Cậu ấy nói những điều đen tối về chuyện cậu ấy muốn làm với phần dịu dàng hơn của anh và gì đó về bố mẹ anh mà anh không muốn biết đâu.” Cô nói. Steve trắng bệch.

 

Con ngươi Bucky co lại khi Steve cố chạm vào tay cậu. Cậu giật tay ra và liếc anh, vẫn nói tiếng Nga để làm Steve bực. Natasha bước đến và Steve nhíu mày khó hiểu. Bucky không có vẻ gì là ghét Natasha mặc dù cô cũng là một alpha. Steve thả mình xuống cái ghế đẩu và cố không ghen tị với cuộc đối thoại không liền mạch đang diễn ra trong phòng. Ngay cả bác sĩ cũng thấy thích thú vì tình thế thay đổi, một nụ cười nhếch lên trên môi cô.

 

 

“Anh Barnes. Bữa trưa của anh.” Cô y tá nhỏ người từ hôm trước đặt cái bàn nhỏ trước mặt Bucky và cười thật tươi với cậu.

 

“спасибо.” Cậu nói, môi cong lên thành nụ cười đáp lại. Steve nhớ những ngày trước chiến tranh khi Bucky là một alpha ngạo mạn nhất Brooklyn. Ngay cả trong giấc mơ hoang đường nhất anh cũng chưa từng nghĩ Bucky là omega đang che giấu thân phận. 

 

Cậu trong có vẻ gặp khó khăn với bàn tay và Steve chồm tới giúp đỡ, giật lấy cái muỗng và cười díp mắt trong khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhăn mặt. Natasha mỉm cười và quay người đi, để hai người có sự riêng tư.

 

Bucky liếc nhìn cái muỗng trên tay Steve, cơ thể cậu đông cứng và Steve cảm thấy thất vọng quét qua khi anh vẫy tay không chắc chắn. Anh tính từ bỏ và rời đi thì Bucky chồm tới và ăn một miếng bé xíu. Cậu nhai trong im lặng, phớt lờ một cách sành sỏi biểu cảm ngu ngốc trên mặt Steve và há miệng ra lần nữa. Má Bucky hơi ửng hồng, nhưng Steve thông minh không bị dụ nữa và họ ngồi trong sự im lặng thân thiện trong lúc cậu ăn hết bữa.

 

Cậu trông mệt lả sau bữa ăn nên bác sĩ yêu cầu Steve rời đi. Anh đứng dậy và quay lưng đi, ngần ngại trước khi quay lại và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên đỉnh đầu Bucky. Cánh tay kim loại sượt qua mặt anh vài mi-li-mét. Steve nhảy lùi ra sau và cười thỏa mãn, vẫy tay chào trong khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cau có.

 

 

“Thằng tồi.” anh nghe Bucky nói lúc bước về phía cửa.

 

 

Steve dừng bước, quay lại nhìn Bucky. Nụ cười thoáng qua trên mặt cậu hay là anh sáng đang đùa giỡn với mắt anh?

 

Dù vậy Steve vẫn mỉm cười.

 

 

“Thằng ngốc.” Anh khẽ đáp lại.

 

Steve đóng cánh cửa sau lưng anh và nhấm nháp cảm giác khoan khoái lan tỏa khắp cơ thể.

 

Giờ thì anh có thể tìm một cuốn từ vựng tiếng Nga ở đâu nào?

 

 

 

Hết chương 2.

 

 

*Chú thích:

не надо: Dừng lại.

Пожалуйста: Làm ơn.

Спасибо: Cảm ơn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cậu là người duy nhất yêu Steve trước khi anh tiêm huyết thanh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảm ơn mọi người về kudos và comment. Hy vọng mọi người sẽ tiếp tục ủng hộ và đóng góp ý kiến để mình có thể cải thiện chất lượng bản dich.

**Chương 3**

 

Năm 1942.

 

Cậu nắm lấy cái áo len kẻ sọc vuông nhăn nhúm của gã và dộng gã vào bức tường bong tróc phía sau.

 

 

“Mày nói hết hàng là thế nào?” James nghiến răng gầm gừ. Cái mũ quả dưa ngớ ngẩn của gã đàn ông rơi khỏi đầu và rớt xuống vũng nước bóng loáng dưới chân James.

 

“Tôi xin lỗi, James, nhưng mẫu thử của phòng thí nghiệm đã thất bại rồi. Họ đã dừng tất cả việc sản xuất.” Gã béo ú quệt cái trán đẫm mồ hôi, nhăn mặt khó chịu. “Cậu phải tìm thuốc kìm hãm ở đâu đó thôi, tôi e là vậy.”

 

“Thất bại?” cậu hỏi.

 

“Tôi đã nói với cậu rồi. Không có tiền cậu chỉ có loại dùng thử thôi. Chúng ta đã ký giao kèo như vậy.” Gã kêu rít như chuột. James siết chặt tay quanh cổ gã.

 

“Tao không bận tâm đến phản ứng phụ, chỉ cần nói cho tao biết chỗ tao có thể lấy chúng.” Cậu miễn cưỡng thả gã ra khi gã ho khục khặc và bắt đầu tím tái vì thiếu không khí. Gã lùi lại và vớt cái mũ ra khỏi nước.

 

“Tôi không biết. Nhưng cậu có thể thử nhập ngũ. Họ bảo quân đôi có cung cấp thuốc kìm hãm cho các omega tham gia chiến đấu.” Gã nói có vẻ hối lỗi, ngón tay siết quanh cái mũ ướt sũng. “Tôi thành thật xin lỗi James.”

 

James ngã trượt lưng xuống bức tường và ngửa đầu ra sau kèm theo tiếng thụp. “Tao không thể nhập ngũ dù tao có muốn, Leo. Tao phải trông chừng một người. Cậu ta sẽ chết nếu thiếu tao.”

 

“Vậy tôi chúc cậu may mắn, James.” Cằm Leo hất nhẹ khi gã nói nhanh rồi bước khỏi con hẻm.

 

 

Cơn mưa phùn trút xuống, phủ những giọt nước nhỏ li ti lên các áo khoác sờn cũ của James. Cậu liếc nhìn bầu trời màu xám đầy mây và rên rỉ thất vọng. Không có thuốc kìm hãm nghĩa là kì động dục không còn xa nữa. Lần cuối cậu nuốt những viên thuốc màu xanh đã là ba tuần trước. James nghiến răng và chống tay vào bức tường dơ bẩn. Cậu phải nghĩ ra cách gì đó trên đường về nhà thôi.

 

Đường phố Brooklyn, New York dán đầy ảnh của Chú Sam và thông báo tuyển quân cho chiến tranh. Màu xanh, đỏ và trắng quen thuộc xuất hiện trên cửa kính của các cửa hàng, ở mọi góc phố và bay nhè nhẹ trên mấy cây cột đèn. Những cuốn sách tuyên truyền nhỏ được phát ở những khoảng cách nhất định dọc đường và dù là lũ trẻ với cái mũ lém lỉnh hay người trưởng thành cũng đếu có hai nắm trong tay.

 

James mua một ở bánh mì ở tiệm bánh nhỏ đối diện căn hộ của cậu và Steve và một trái táo tươi mới hái từ một sạp trái cây ở chợ, thứ trái đắt tiền mà Steve âm thầm yêu thích, rồi cậu bước lên cái cầu thang nhỏ ọp ẹp đến căn hộ ở tầng hai của họ. Cánh cửa mỏng manh đến nỗi họ chả bận tâm khóa nó lại hầu hết các ngày. Không có thứ gì đáng giá ở đây, trừ vài tấm phác họa James không mặc áo mà Steve coi như báu vật, trân trọng hơn cả những quả táo ưa thích của anh.

 

 

“Buck? Cậu đấy à?” Giọng nói nhỏ run rẩy gọi từ trong phòng và chỉ cần một luồn hơi James đã biết Steve lại bị cảm liệt giường.

 

“Cậu lại bệnh nữa hả, Steve?” Cậu hỏi từ lối vào, bật công tắc đèn và thầm nguyền rủa khi cái bóng đèn tròn kêu rè rè rồi tắt ngúm.

 

 

Họ cần một cái bóng đèn mới cho nhà bếp.

 

Steve xuất hiện ở cửa phòng ngủ, cầm một cây đèn cầy xiên vẹo đựng trong cái tách nhỏ. Anh mặc áo len của James. Cái áo xệ xuống khỏi vai anh như loại áo khoác ponsô ngoại cỡ và anh đi chân không. Anh nhăn mũi và thở dài ủ rủ.

 

 

“Tớ không thể ngửi được gì hết, Buck. Cái mũi ngu ngốc của tớ không ngừng nhảy.” Anh thú thật và James nhảy mũi với biểu cảm kinh tởm giả tạo khi cậu lấy quả táo ra khỏi túi.

 

“Ờ hở? Đừng có dùng áo tớ để lau, Rogers. Cậu tởm quá.” Cậu rửa trái táo và đưa nó cho Steve đang phấn khởi. Ngón tay họ chạm vào nhau và James lấy cây đèn từ tay anh.

 

“Cảm ơn, Buck.” Steve lẩm bấm với cái miệng đầy táo, phun ra một ít khi James ra hiệu cho anh trở lại phòng ngủ. Họ có một cái giường cỡ Nữ hoàng bị võng xuống với cái chiếu cũ nổi cục James mua được từ bà McCauley khi bà chuyển đến sống với con gái. Vì Steve quá bé nên hầu hết các đêm James nằm cả giường. Nhưng khi Steve ép sát vào cậu vào những ngày mùa đông thì đó lại là một câu chuyện khác.

 

 

Steve ngã xuống giường và James nhét cái chân lạnh cóng của anh vào chăn bông, cốc nhẹ lên trán với tiếng càu nhàu lo lắng.

 

 

“Chúa ơi, Stevie. Cậu tính giết mình đấy à? Chân lạnh như băng và cậu cứ luôn tự hỏi tại sao mình cứ bị cảm hoài?” Cậu quở Steve và anh càu nhàu phản ứng bướng bỉnh. Tóc anh rối và chĩa đủ hướng. Trông anh thật đáng yêu quá đỗi.

 

“Cậu là đồ tồi, James B. Barnes.” Steve tuyên bố dõng dạc, hít một hơi thật sâu và quăng lõi táo xuống đất như biểu hiện chống đối.

 

James gõ nhẹ lên đầu anh và nhặt cái lõi táo lên “Ờ thằng đần, Steven G, Rogers.”

 

 

Mưa rơi lộp độp bên ngoài cửa sổ khi James làm hai miếng sandwich. Cậu ngồi cùng Steve trên giường vì cái sôpha duy nhất của họ đã hỏng từ tuần trước và chỉ có giường hoặc sàn mà James không muốn quần mình ướt vì tấm thảm sũng nước. Họ ăn trong im lặng và Steve đề nghị rửa chén vì trông James có vẻ thấm mệt.

 

 

“Cậu ổn chứ?” Steve ấn bàn tay lên trán bạn anh và nhíu mày.

 

“Ừ tớ ổn.” Cậu cố nói bằng giọng tự tin nhưng có vẻ Steve không bị thuyết phục. James chọt hông anh và Steve ngã nhào trước người bạn cao lớn hơn và lăn quay trên giường vì bị cù lét.

 

“Bucky!” Steve kêu lí nhí và cậu dừng trước khi chàng trai nhỏ bé lại lên cơn hen suyễn. Steve vòng tay quanh vai James và thở dài thật to. Anh có mùi của nắng ấm và táo.

 

“Tớ ước mình có thể là một alpha thực thụ như cậu, Buck.” Anh ao ước. Môi James mím lại khi cậu nghĩ đến sự mỉa mai trong câu nói của Steve.

 

 

Steve nhỏ bé và suy dinh dưỡng, và trông có vẻ như việc tạo nút thắt ở gốc dương vật sẽ gần như giết chết anh, nhưng sâu thẳm bên trong, anh vẫn là một alpha. Đúng là mùi của anh như mùi của một alpha khỏe mạnh mấy tháng chưa tắm nhưng dù thế nào nó vẫn ở đó. James thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi mùi của anh quá yếu. Tình bạn giữa họ không thể kéo dài nếu như lần nào ngửi thấy mùi Steve cậu cũng ướt đẫm quần.

 

 

“Ờ hở? Cứ ăn rau của cậu đi rồi cậu sẽ được như thế.” James nói, cố ra vẻ ngạo mạn. Cậu không thể hoàn thành việc đó lần này.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Kì động dục đáng sợ của cậu cuối cùng cũng đến hai ngày sau. Vào lúc đó, cơn cảm cúm của Steve đã leo thang thành cơn sốt nặng và anh lăn lộn vật vã đau đớn trong cơn mê sảng.

 

James đã định tự nhốt mình vào cái nhà kho bỏ hoang ở rìa thành phố khi cơn động dục xảy ra và cố chờ cho nó qua đi như những ngày trước khi Leo gặp cậu với những viên thuốc kìm hãm mẫu thử, nhưng Steve đã nôn hết thức ăn và da xanh xao nhợt nhạt như màu da trắng bệch của xác chết trong nhà xác bệnh viện, đó là chưa kể đến cơn sốt cao và anh đang run lẩy bẩy dưới một núi chăn.

 

James nghiến răng và quyết định phớt lờ cái nóng ở phần bụng để chăm sóc người bạn thân. Steve lẩm bẩm trong cơn sốt, xoay người không ngừng. James ngồi trên cái thùng các tông ở góc phòng, cổ điều chỉnh hơi thở và làm lơ chất dịch dính rỉ ra khỏi quần lót của cậu.

 

Steve nghiêng qua một bên, tiếng rên khẽ thoát ra từ lỗ hổng lớn dưới lớp chăn và James đứng dậy thận trọng, tay cầm lấy cái khăn lạnh trong cái chậu ở chân giường. Cậu thay cái khăn nóng hổi trên trán Steve và đẩy mở tóc bết mồ hôi ra sau. Steve thở dài khi cái lạnh thấm vào da và dí mũi vào tay James.

 

 

“Bucky? Ở lại, làm ơn…” Steve lẩm bẩm trong giấc ngủ, với tới nắm lấy áo James và cậu ngồi xuống sàn cạnh giường, ngả đầu ra sau gối bên cạnh bàn tay nóng hổi của Steve.

 

“Tớ phải làm gì với cậu đây, Stevie?” cậu hỏi thành tiếng rồi nhắm mắt.

 

 

James tỉnh dậy với mạch máu đập không ngừng bên tai. Cậu mở mắt và rên rỉ bối rối vì sự ẩm ướt giữa đùi. Steve đã ngủ yên, mày cậu chụm lại thành cái cau mày khó chịu. James thay khăn và đứng lên đi vào nhà tắm.

 

Cậu cởi bộ đồ dơ và đứng dưới làn nước lạnh của vòi hoa sen cổ, cố gắng quên đi thứ đang đập mạnh giữa hai chân. Nước xối xuống cơ thể cậu và James để tay mò mẫm, trượt qua xương đòn, tưởng tượng những ngón tay thanh mảnh của Steve lần mò trên da mình. Thứ cậu không thể có trong đời thực cậu có thể có trong suy nghĩ.

 

Cậu bật khóc khi ngón tay chạm vào điểm ẩm ướt giữa hai đùi, để ngón tay mình đút sâu vào trong cái ấm nóng của cơ thể. Cái áo cũ vất trong bồn và cậu chộp lấy nó, ấn nó vào mũi và hít vào mùi hương yếu ớt của Steve với tiếng rên rỉ gần như nghẹn lại. Cậu cho thêm hai ngón nữa vào, sự xấu hổ bùng nổ khi cậu đẩy ngón tay một cách thô bạo, cố gắng lên đỉnh nhanh nhất có thể. Mùi táo và nắng của Steve khiến đầu cậu xoay vòng. James rên những tiếng ngắt quãng khi cơ thể anh nhấn vào các ngón tay và cậu ra khắp bức tường gạch đỏ dơ bẩn. Cậu khuỵu xuống dựa vào tường, cơ thể giật lên yếu ớt khi lên đỉnh.

 

 

“Xong một, còn sáu lần nữa.” Cậu nghĩ một cách châm biếm và đẩy ngón tay vào lại.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Bucky, cầu đùa phải không? Cậu dẫn một omega về để… để… khi tớ đang cảm ở phòng kế bên?” Steve nổi cơn, mặt anh đỏ và xụ xuống vì thất vọng. James cố gắng phớt tỉnh Ăng-lê với những gì anh nói nhưng cổ cậu cũng đang ửng hồng. Phòng tắm nhỏ không có cái cửa sổ chết tiệt nào và cậu không thể xua hết mùi omega nên cậu phải nói dối.

 

 

“Cậu ổn mà.” Cậu nói điềm tĩnh, thầm cảm ơn bốn ngày sau cơn sốt Steve không thể hửi thấy gì.

 

“Tớ có thể đã chết!” Steve cãi lại, sưng sỉa và bắt chéo cánh tay gầy gò trước mảng ngực ốm yếu. “Và suốt lúc đó, cậu với một cô gái…”

 

 

Cậu cố né tránh sự thất vọng trong giọng Steve.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Tôi đang nghĩ không biết cô có thể cho tôi biết về việc cấp thuốc của quân đội không, thưa cô.” Cậu gãi đầu và cố ra dáng lịch lãm. Cô y tá tóc vàng xinh xắn đứng trước bệnh xá mỉm cười ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu.

 

“Nhập ngũ à?” cô hỏi với giọng thích thú. James nhún vai và rướn người tới trước.

 

“Chúng ta nói chuyện riêng được không?” Cậu rụt rè hỏi. Cô nhìn cậu giật mình và ra dấu cho cậu vào trong lều.

 

“Tôi phải giữ bí mật thân phận của mình, thưa cô. Tôi được biết quân đội cung cấp một lượng thuốc kìm hãm nhất định cho những người lính omega qua được bài kiểm tra.”  Cậu nói ngắn gọn và cố không đỏ mặt. Ánh mắt cô y tá nhìn cậu ngỡ ngàng rồi chuyển thành buồn bã.

 

“Ồ, tôi cứ nghĩ anh là alpha khi tôi vừa thấy anh…”  Cô thú nhận. “Đúng là quân đội có cung cấp thuốc kìm hãm cho những omega hiếm hoi tham chiến nhưng anh có đồng ý hy sinh tất cả những gì anh có cho đất nước không?

 

James nhìn xuống bàn tay, nhớ những ngón tay của Steve nằm vừa y trong lòng bàn tay cậu. “Tôi không đi vì đất nước này.”

 

Cô mỉm cười ra hiệu đã hiểu ý và ngồi xuống bàn, kéo ra một xấp giấy. “Nếu anh nghĩ mình đã quyết định đúng thì nộp cái này vào thứ năm. Hỏi Sherry và tôi sẽ dẫn anh đến một bác sĩ phù hợp để kiểm tra.”

 

“Cảm ơn Sherry.” James nói một cách thach lịch, cầm xấp giấy.

 

“Tôi có thể hỏi tại sao không? Sao anh lại muốn rời xa người mà anh quan tâm?” cô hỏi nhỏ khi cậu định rời đi.

 

Cậu nghĩ hồi lâu. “Cậu ấy muốn giống như tôi, Stevie nhỏ bé của tôi. Muốn trở thành một alpha vĩ đại, điều đó giúp cậu tiếp tục, chiến đấu chống lại bệnh tật và những khó khăn trong cuộc sống. Tôi đã giữ bí mật này suốt chừng đó năm và tôi không thể cướp mất ước mơ của cậu ấy. Sẽ tốt hơn nếu tôi ra đi và giữ nguyên hình tượng ấy hơn là cho cậu ấy biết sự thật.”

 

Cô nhìn lên cậu, mắt cô tràn đầy sự buồn bã và kính trọng “Anh chắc là rất yêu anh ta.”

 

 

James nhìn ra ngoài lều, nhìn chằm chằm vào đám đông binh lính và xe tải giáp sắt ồn ào.

 

 

“Vâng. Tôi yêu cậu ấy.” Cậu lẩm nhẩm đáp lại.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Bucky! Là tớ đây, Steve đây!”

 

 

Âm thanh bằng cách nào đó trở nên trầm hơn, nghe thân quen đến kì lạ trong tai cậu. Cả người James nhức nhối và cậu cắn môi khi bàn tay mạnh mẽ dịu dàng đỡ cậu ngồi thẳng dậy. Cậu ngửi thấy mùi của người mà cậu không bao giờ mơ sẽ gặp lại.

 

 

“Steve?” Cậu gần như không nhận ra giọng mình khò khè và khản đặc do la hét vì đau trên bàn thí nghiệm khi những người đàn ông trong bộ đồ trắng đâm kim vào da thịt cậu.

 

“Tớ làm được rồi, Buck! Cuối cùng tớ đã theo kịp cậu.” Steve nói hào hứng. Đầu James tựa ra sau uể oải, ngón tay cậu nắm lấy vai Steve yếu ớt.

 

“Tớ biết là cậu chưa chết mà.”

 

“Cậu trông lùn hơn lần cuối tớ thấy cậu.” Cậu nói the thé.

 

“Tớ tham gia vào một thí nghiệm khoa học của Howard và tiến sĩ Erskine.” Steve cười hiền từ và vòng cánh tay cứng cáp qua eo cậu, nhẹ nhàng giúp cậu xuống khỏi cái bàn và đứng dậy.

 

“Đưa cậu về nhà nào, Buck.”

 

 

Nếu như Steve có thấy cậu nhìn anh chằm chằm trên đường quay về thì anh cũng không nói gì về chuyện đó.

 

James đứng cạnh Steve khi những người lính khác vây quanh họ, vỗ tay và tung hô hào hứng, tất cả đều muốn chạm vào Đội trưởng Mỹ vĩ đại bằng xương bằng thịt. Giờ đây cậu phải ngửa đầu ra sau một chút mới nhìn thấy mắt Steve và James dán mắt lên tấm lưng to và bờ vai vững chắc của người bạn thân khi người ta đẩy anh đi xa.

 

Đám đông giãn ra cho một phụ nữ tóc nâu nhìn thông minh trong bộ đồng phục và cô dừng lại ngay trước mặt Steve. Anh cười nhìn xuống cô và James thấy tim mình như bị bóp chặt vì cái nhìn dịu dàng trong mắt anh.

 

Cậu đang đứng ở rìa đám đông, một tay ôm vòng quanh người và gượng cười. Dù Steve đã tiêm thứ gì vào người thì bây giờ anh cũng không cần ai trông chừng mình nữa. Cuối cùng anh đã đạt được ước mơ trở thành anh hùng và các cô gái rốt cuộc cũng nhận ra anh tuyệt vời thế nào. James quay người bước đi thật chậm. Cậu không quay lại nên không thấy Steve nhìn cậu từ giữa đám đông, mặt anh băn khoăn.

 

Mất năm phút cậu mới tìm ra cái lều của Sherry. Cô nhìn lên sững sốt khi James kéo tấm bạt che cửa lều và bước vào trong.

 

 

“James!”

 

 

Cô ý tá beta tóc vàng nhỏ người gần như xô ngã cậu khi cô ôm chầm lấy ngang hông cậu thật chặt.

 

 

“Tôi cũng nhớ cô, Sherr.” Cậu tặc lưỡi khô khốc, co người lại vì cái nhói ở ngực.

 

“Họ nói với tôi là anh đã hy sinh!” cô nói, đỡ lấy tay anh và kéo anh ngồi xuống một trong những cái giường trong lều. Cậu nhún vai.

 

“Steve cứu tôi. Hay là Đội trưởng Mỹ. Thật sự tôi không biết phải gọi cậu ấy là gì nữa.”

 

Cô bước tới với các hộp quen thuộc, kéo ra một đôi găng tay và bảo cậu cởi áo ra. “Tôi nhớ anh bảo anh ta là một chàng trai nhỏ người, chứ không phải cao to như voi ma mút thế.”

 

James co giật vì đau khi cô lau vết thương trên bụng cậu bằng thuốc sát trùng và bắt đầu khâu nó lại. “Vâng cậu ấy đã từng như thế. Giờ hết rồi.”

 

“Tôi xin lỗi, James.” Sherry nói chân thành khi cô bọc miếng gạc sạch lên vết khâu. Cô ngồi xuống và đánh giá biểu cảm trên mặt cậu. “Anh cần một mũi nữa.”

 

“Ừ.” James đống ý, giữ tay trái lên cao. Cô kéo một ngăn tủ giấu kín trong bộ dụng cụ y tế và lấy ra một ống tiêm. Cậu giữ yên tay khi cô đẩy mũi kim vào da cậu và tiêm cho cậu một mũi thuốc kìm hãm. Cậu ngã người lên giường và chờ cho cơ thể tự điều chỉnh.

 

“Bucky! Cậu có đây không?” cậu ngửi thấy Steve trước cả khi anh lật tấm bạt lên và ló đầu vào.

 

“Thật đó hả? Anh không thấy là anh ấy đang nghỉ ngơi sao?” Sherry vội vàng đẩy thuốc kìm hãm đi và cố gắng che cậu khỏi ánh mắt của Steve. Bụng James đang nóng ran, phản ứng phụ thông thường của thuốc, nhưng cậu cười trấn an cô khi Steve ngập ngừng ở lối vào.

 

“Tớ đây, Steve.” Cậu ngồi dậy với sự giúp đỡ của Sherry và đập tay lên mép giường. Steve cẩn thận ngồi xuống, bỏ cái mũ ra và nhìn cậu với tia lo lắng không che giấu. James cố nở một nụ cười mệt mỏi và với tay vuốt thẳng mái tóc bị đè phẳng do cái mũ của Đội trưởng Mỹ. Steve bắt lấy tay cậu và đan ngón tay mình vào, sự khác biệt về kích thước khiến James như ngừng thở. Lúc này, Steve đã có thể bọc lấy tay cậu. Khi Sherry nói sẽ đi xem những bệnh nhân ở lều khác và để họ yên tĩnh bên nhau, Steve đỏ mặt nhưng anh vẫn không thả tay James ra.

 

“Bucky. Bucky. Bucky.” Steve lặp lại tên cậu hết lần này đến lần khác, dụi mặt vào vai James. Cơ thể anh run rẩy.

 

“Ổn rồi, Steve. Tớ còn sống.” Cậu lẩm bẩm, từ từ đặt tay lên tấm lưng to của Steve và xoa nhẹ hai vai như cách cậu vẫn làm khi Steve lên cơn hen suyễn. Steve nghiêng người ngả vào cậu, hơi thở của anh làm lông gáy cậu dựng hết cả lên.

 

“Sẽ không bao giờ nữa, Buck.” Anh lùi ra và ôm lấy mặt James trong hai bàn tay to trìu mến, ánh mắt kiên định. “Tớ sẽ không để cậu ra khỏi tầm mắt mình nữa. Đã đến lúc tớ bảo vệ cậu.”

 

“Đội trưởng Rogers. Ồ, tôi vào không đúng lúc rồi.” Tấm bạt cửa mở ra lần nữa và người phụ nữ tóc nâu lúc nãy nhìn vào trong. Steve thả tay xuống và đứng dậy.

 

“Có chuyện gì sao, Peggy?” anh hỏi. James quan sát họ tò mò.

 

“Thượng tá muốn gặp anh.” Cô đáp.

 

“Ừ, nói ông ấy tôi tới ngay.” Steve ngồi xuống, cầm lấy tay James. James nhìn người phụ nữ, một sĩ quan beta và nhẹ nhàng rút tay ra khỏi bàn tay ấm áp của Steve.

 

“Đi đi. Tớ vẫn ở đây khi cậu quay lại mà. Sherry sẽ bầu bạn với tớ.” Cậu nói và vẻ thất vọng trên mặt Steve khiến cậu hối hận gần như lập tức.

 

 

Steve đứng dậy, nhìn cậu thật lâu rồi quỳ xuống, kéo mớ tóc nâu lộn xộn qua và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên trán James, giống như cậu vẫn làm khi Steve bị thương.

 

 

“Cho đến cuối cùng, Bucky.” Steve lẩm nhẩm và câu nói có ý nghĩa nhiều hơn là một lời hứa.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Cậu đã đánh lạc hướng kẻ địch, cậu cứu Steve và bây giờ cậu đang rơi xuống hẻm núi lạnh lẽo. Cậu vẫn chưa có cơ hội nói với Steve rằng cậu yêu anh rất nhiều và nói lời chào tạm biệt nhưng chết tiệt, James Buchanan Barnes là một người đàn ông và cậu sẽ không khóc vì chuyện này. Steve từ bây giờ phải tự bảo vệ mình thôi, nhưng anh có người phụ nữ xinh đẹp tên Peggy đó, đúng không? Steve sẽ ổn thôi, anh sẽ sống đến trăm tuổi và có một bầy con cháu, ngôi nhà với hàng rào trắng và hai con chó, và biết đâu rằng anh sẽ đặt tên cho một trong những đứa con mình là James. Và sự thật đây là tất cả những gì James hằng ao ước… chỉ cần cho Steve được hạnh phúc và khỏe mạnh.

 

Cậu đã làm tốt.

 

Cậu không nghĩ mình sẽ tỉnh dậy, nhưng cậu đã tỉnh. Ánh sáng chói lòa và lạnh ngắt hiện lên trong mắt cậu và âm thanh của máy cưa nghiến răng rắc vào một vật cứng. Cậu không thể cảm thấy tay trái mình, James khóc gọi tên Steve và nghe tiếng tặc lưỡi đám lại.

 

 

“Đội trưởng của anh đã bỏ rơi anh rồi, chiến binh à.”

 

 

Một hình hài mờ ảo quỳ xuống ngang mặt anh và James thét la đau đớn khi con dao cắt vào da thịt.

 

 

“Cứu tớ, Steve! Làm ơn!” miệng cậu nói những từ ngắt quãng và chúng chỉ khiến những kẻ mặc đồ trắng quanh cậu cười to thích thú. Cậu cố di chuyển và bị tát một cú rõ mạnh vì hành động bất tuân đó.

 

 

Một người đàn ông nhỏ nhìn sát mặt cậu, mặt hắn là một bóng đen mờ ảo.

 

 

“Anh sẽ là nắm đấm mới của HYDRA, từ giờ trở đi James, anh sẽ được gọi là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.”

 

“Không.” Cậu phản đối nhưng người đàn ông nhấn mặt nạ vào mặt cậu.

 

“Giờ thì ngủ đi.”

 

 

Cậu mơ về mái tóc vàng óng và cặp mắt xanh sáng bừng, mơ về người đàn ông chạy về phía mình với bó hoa ôm chặt trong tay, mơ về mùi của những trái táo và nắng ấm.

 

 

“Anh có biết Steve Rogers không?”

 

“Có, cậu ấy là bạn thân của tôi.”

 

“Tên anh là gì?”

 

“James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

“Tẩy não anh ta lần nữa.”

 

 

Cơn đau khiến cậu mơ màng và cậu không thể nghe thấy âm thanh giọng nói của Steve nữa. Nhưng cậu vẫn không ngừng tin rằng một ngày nào đó Steve sẽ xông thẳng qua cánh cửa kia và cứu cậu như lúc trước.

 

 

“Anh có biết Steve Rogers không?”

 

“Có, tôi biết.”

 

“Tên anh là gì?”

 

“James B. Barnes.” Nhưng “B” là viết tắt của cái gì?

 

“Tẩy não đi. Không được nhẹ tay nữa.”

 

 

Cậu chỉ thấy những hình khối và màu sắc nhập nhòe và cậu không thể cảm thấy tay mình nữa. Chúng đã gắn cánh tay kim loại vào vai cậu. Cậu muốn chết, nhưng cậu phải sống vì Steve, Steve nhỏ bé mong manh luôn bị cảm và luôn chống lại bọn bắt nạt to xác. Cậu phải…

 

 

“Anh có biết Steve Rogers không?”

 

“Có.”

 

“Tên anh là gì?”

 

“… Bucky. Cậu ta gọi tôi là Bucky.”

 

“Khốn kiếp! Tẩy anh ta đi!”

 

 

Cậu thấy mệt mỏi quá. Cậu đang chết dần. Steve ở đâu? Steve là ai? Cậu là ai? Tại sao cậu lại chờ đợi bóng ma của một người? Cậu mệt quá, và cậu muốn quên hết tất cả.

 

 

“Anh có biết Steve Rogers không?”

 

 

Một tia sáng màu vàng và xanh biển lướt qua trong mắt cậu. Nhưng nó quá nhanh để cậu chụp lấy.

 

 

“… không…” cậu nói, phớt lờ cái nhói đau ở ngực. Cậu không muốn cái ghế nữa. Cậu không muốn những cơn đau nữa.

 

 

“Tốt. Tên anh là gì?” Giọng hắn nghe đắc thắng, tự hào.

 

 

Cậu nghĩ kĩ. Giọng nói từ xưa vang vọng lại trong đầu. Tiếng cười ngân vang. Mùi hương ngọt ngào của táo và ánh nắng.

 

 

“Bucky!”

 

 

Cậu lắc đầu và nghiến răng.

 

 

“Tên anh là gì?” giọng nói hỏi lần nữa.

 

 

Cậu đẩy kí ức xa lạ vào góc sâu tâm trí. Chúng muốn một thứ vũ khí, cậu sẽ cho chúng.

 

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes nhắm mắt và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông mở mắt ra.

 

 

“Зимний солдат.”

 

 

 

Hết chương 3.

 

*Chú thích:

 

Зимний солдат: Chiến Binh Mùa Đông


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không có nhân dạng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xin lỗi vì đã update trễ. Hiện giờ mình đã đi làm cho nên không có nhiều thời gian như trước nữa. Nhưng mình vẫn sẽ tiếp tục dịch. Cảm ơn mọi người đã chờ đợi và ủng hộ. Yêu mọi người~~~ <3

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không mơ mà thật sự thì cậu ta cũng không ngủ. Tất cả những gì cậu làm là tập trung vào nhiệm vụ.

Nắng rọi những tia sáng màu đỏ hồng ngọc lấp lánh trên vũng máu còn mới trên nền tuyết. Tuyết kêu lạo xạo bên dưới đôi giày quân đội màu đen khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bước từng bước chậm rãi đến người đàn ông đang vùng vẫy trên mặt đất, hoảng loạn bò ra xa khỏi cậu. Cậu bước chậm lại, nhìn chất lỏng màu đỏ rải tự do từ vết thương sâu trên cổ người đàn ông. Thêm hai phút nữa, đó là thời gian cậu cho ông ta. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cẩn thận tra dao vào vỏ sau khi chùi vệt máu ẩm ướt trên cán dao.

 

“Qu… quái… vật…” Người đàn ông thở khò khè, ánh sáng lụi dần trong mắt ông ta. Cậu đứng yên trên cơ thể co giật, nhìn lãnh đạm và không bận tâm khi người đàn ông bấu vào cái cổ chảy máu. Động tác của ông ta chậm chạp dần.

 

Cơ thể ngừng cử động. Cậu dùng chân đá đầu ông ta sang một bên. Ông ta không cử động nữa.

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông giơ tay, ra dấu xác nhận và xách cổ người đàn ông lên, kéo ông ta đến cái hố mà những đặc vụ khác đã đào sẵn xuyên qua lớp băng dày. Một vệt đỏ xấu xí kéo theo sau cái xác. Cậu quăng cái xác vào trong làn nước lạnh tối tăm và để nó chìm xuống đáy.

 

“Làm tốt lắm, chiến binh.” Một trong số những đặc vụ vươn tay vỗ lên vai cậu. Một tia sáng bạc quét qua và hắn ta thét lên, cánh tay bị cậu bóp chặt. Những kẻ khác lui ra hoảng hốt.

“Đừng có chạm vào ta.”

 

Cậu bước qua chúng và ngồi vào xe jeep. 

Nhiệm vụ đã thành công. Việc của cậu đã xong. Không có lý do gì để cậu ở lại nữa.

.

.

.

Cậu ở một thị trấn nhỏ của Nga khi quả bom phát nổ ở quảng trường. Rau và trái cây bay khắp mọi nơi và máu bắn lên tường gạch khi vụ nổ đinh tai vang khắp khoảng không nhỏ. Cậu không hề chùn bước khi máu nóng và có mùi đồng bắn lên mặt. 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bước điểm tĩnh qua làn khói cuộn, mắt quét tìm mục tiêu. Bàn tay với hình xăm đầu rồng quen thuộc lòi ra khỏi đống gạch vụn và cậu khom người xuống, kéo cây súng ra, chạm lên cổ tay của cái gã nằm trong đống gạch. Không có mạch. Cậu đứng dậy dứt khoát. Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành. Giờ cậu phải đi.

Một cái chai bị vứt lăn tròn và dừng lại bên cạnh giày cậu. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhìn xuống và một cơn đau nhói xuyên thẳng qua thái dương. Cậu đi theo đường lăn của cái chai và nhìn thấy một đứa trẻ đang chết. Trát vữa và bụi đất phủ kín khuôn mặt đầy máu và con mắt còn lại nhìn ra một cách tuyệt vọng, một đôi mắt xanh tuyệt đẹp, vệt nước mắt rửa trôi lớp đất và máu trên má đứa trẻ.

Đôi mắt xanh.

Có gì đó vụt sáng trong đầu cậu và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông gập người lại, giật cái mặt nạ ra, ho sặc sụa và ói lên nền đất. Cơn co thắt dữ dội quặn trong bụng và cậu quệt miệng trong sững sốt. Máu và cái chết chưa từng khiến cậu bận tâm trước đây.

Cậu nhìn sang đứa trẻ và thấy gương mặt không cảm xúc trong đống gạch vụn, con mắt xanh mờ đục và không có sự sống. Cậu ngồi xuống trước thi hài đứa trẻ, ánh mắt sững sờ khi cậu với tới bàn tay đeo găng để lau đi máu và nghiến răng. Cơn đau nhói kinh khủng đã lan từ bụng đến ngực bây giờ và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông với tới bằng cánh tay kia, ngón tay cậu lướt qua má mình. Cậu đang khóc.

Nhóm thu dọn tìm thấy cậu trong tư thế đó, ngồi bắt chéo chân trước xác đứa trẻ, mặt đẫm nước mắt.

 

“Sếp, chúng ta có vấn đề rồi.” Một trong số chúng nói vào máy vô tuyến, súng của hắn ta ngắm lên cái lưng không được bảo vệ của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

“Vâng, tuân lệnh sếp.”

 

Chúng đâm cây kim vào cổ cậu và bóng tối phủ xuống.

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông tỉnh dậy, thấy mình ngồi trên cái ghế quen thuộc. 

Cậu mở mắt, bóng ma của một hình ảnh chớp tắt trong tâm trí.

Gã đàn ông trước mặt cậu mỉm cười.

 

“Tẩy não cậu ta đi rồi bắt đầu lại.”

.

.

.

Cậu dần mất dấu mục tiêu của mình, mất nhiều thời gian hơn để hạ mục tiêu. Thế giới trông khác trước. Cậu không thể nhớ ra tại sao và chỉ ra cái gì đã thay đổi nhưng nó thực sự đã như thế.

Chỉ huy của cậu là người khác. Một gã đàn ông trẻ tham vọng tên Alexander Pierce, và đây là khoảng thời gian không bị đóng băng lâu nhất của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

 

“Tôi không nghĩ ra lý do cậu ta phải dùng cái ghế.” Pierce nói to và quay sang cậu “Chỉ cần cậu tuân lệnh, chiến binh. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ phải ngồi lên cái ghế đó nữa, tôi hứa.”

 

Cậu đồng ý vì không có lựa chọn nào khác và cậu không muốn cái ghế khủng khiếp đó nữa.

Ba tuần sau khi bắt đầu nhiệm vụ mới, cậu bật tỉnh dậy với đũng quần ướt sũng và cơ thể nóng bừng bừng như trong lò nướng. Cậu phớt lờ chuyện gây phân tâm này đủ lâu để hạ mục tiêu và vài người nữa vì lý do nào đó có vẻ bị thu hút bởi cậu. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lướt đi vào căn cứ và đang sắp sửa moi ruột đặc vụ đồng nghiệp đã đến quá gần khi Pierce xông cửa vào.

Ông ta hít một hơi trong không khí và bước ra ngay. Một lúc sau, ông ta quay lại với cái khăn tay bịt nửa mặt.

 

“Khóa cửa lại. Không ai được phép ra ngoài hết.”

 

Ông rút súng của người đàn ông đứng gần mình và bình tĩnh bắt đầu bắn từng đặc vụ một trong phòng. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cố gắng đứng im không cử động nhưng cơn rùng mình cchạy dọc cơ thể cậu. Pierce quay sang người cuối cùng và bắn gã ta thẳng ngay trán với sự chính xác lạnh lùng.

 

“Cậu biết không, người tiền nhiệm không báo cho tôi biết cậu là omega. Có vẻ như họ đã giữ cậu ngủ đông quá lâu.” Ông ta nhăn mặt và ấn miếng vải sát mặt hơn. “Đừng lo, những ai biết chuyện đều đã chết. Chúng ta không thể để bí mật nho nhỏ đó bị lộ, đúng không nào?”

“Vũ khí của HYDRA phải là một alpha thuần.”

 

Ông ta vỗ lên tay Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

 

“Bí mật của cậu được an toàn.”

.

.

.

Cậu bắt đầu băn khoăn. Cậu tự hỏi trước khi là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, cuộc sống của cậu thế nào. Thành phố New York tấp nập như mọi khi, người ta vội vã bước đi khắp mọi hướng và những người bán rao hàng thật hào hứng từ sạp của họ.

Cậu đứng yên lặng bên cửa sổ tầng mười lăm, nhìn xuống công viên nơi mục tiêu tiếp theo sẽ xuất hiện. Người phụ nữ cầm tay một bé gái tóc nâu và sợi dây buộc con chó nhỏ bên tay còn lại khi cô ta xuất hiện. Cậu khẽ khàng kiểm tra cây súng trường bắn tỉa của mình, đo lường tốc độ gió và chỉnh góc để có một cú bắn gọn gàng từ trên cao này. Bé gái ném một cái dĩa nhựa vào người phụ nữ và cười khúc khích khi chú chó chạy đuổi theo cái dĩa bay.

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã sẵn sàng bắn.

Tiếng cười nhẹ nhàng và tiếng thở dài trìu mến vọng lại từ một khoảng thời gian xa xôi, “Ôi James, con thật là tử tế…”

Cậu trượt tay trên cây súng, tay cậu chuẩn bị ôm lấy đầu. Đã từng có một phụ nữ tóc nâu xinh đẹp, kiểu tóc của bà theo thập niên bốn mươi và môi bà tô son đỏ, bà vươn tay ra và vuốt tay lên má cậu và kéo cậu lại gần. Cậu nhớ mùi hương hoa lài…

Có lẽ nào? Ký ức này là của cậu? Và người phụ nữ đó là mẹ cậu?

Cậu nhìn mục tiêu từ cửa sổ. Cô ta đã ra khỏi điểm ngắm. Cậu phải ứng biến. Cậu bước vài bước sang trái và ngắm cây súng xuống.

Viên đạn đi qua thái dương trái người phụ nữ và một dòng máu bắn ra từ phía kia khi viên đạn đi ra. Cô ta ngã xuống như một con rối đứt dây. Cô gái nhỏ hét lên và cậu gập người lại, bịt tai bằng hai tay để tiếng khóc la thảm thiết của cô bé không lọt vào được vì cậu không chịu được nó.

Cậu không báo cáo ngay với Pierce. Thay vào đó, Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cởi bộ đồ chống đạn ra và quẳng chúng vào cái túi xách, dự định sẽ lấy lại chúng sau. Cậu kéo vành mũ lưỡi trai xuống, mặc cái áo đen và quần jean vào rồi bước ra đường phố New York. 

Cậu để đám đông đẩy mình đi, mắt và tai nhập nhòe cảnh vật. Một cặp đôi trẻ ngồi trên ghế cho lũ bồ câu ăn và cậu dừng lại quan sát họ.

Cậu có từng có người yêu không?

Xe cảnh sát chạy vù qua, còi hú to và cậu bước lùi vào trong bóng râm, cậu cúi đầu che mặt.

Con hẻm nhỏ dẫn đến một khu chợ trái cây và cậu đang đứng trên đường, nhìn xung quanh những sạp hàng nhộn nhịp và những loại trái đủ màu sắc. Tất cả đều thân quen đến kì lạ. Cậu nhìn xuống bàn tay được giấu trong đôi găng và mường tượng sức nặng của túi hàng. Cậu đã từng mua đồ ăn cho ai đó chăng?

 

“Em xin lỗi!” Một người trượt ngã trúng cậu và tiếng rơi thật to của thùng táo đang lăn khắp nơi. Cô gái nhỏ giơ tay cao một cách hài hước khi cô lùi ra xa, mặt cô bé ửng đỏ.

“Em không cố ý… thưa ngài.”

 

Cậu nhìn xuống và nhặt một quả táo, cảm nhận hình dáng và cân nặng của nó qua lớp găng. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không nói gì, đưa trả cô bé quả táo.

 

“Cảm ơn…” Cô nhận lại trái táo bằng hai tay, khẽ mỉm cười với cậu khi cô cúi xuống để nhặt số táo còn lại. Cậu nhặt một vài trái và để chúng vào lại trong thùng. Cả hai nhanh chóng nhặt tất cả táo lên. Cô đứng dậy và mỉm cười lần nữa, lần này tự tin hơn.

“Cảm ơn ngài! Đây.” Cô cầm một quả táo to màu đỏ và chùi nó bằng áo mình trước khi đưa cho cậu. “Từ vườn của bố em, chúng rất ngọt.”

 

Cậu cầm trái táo và nhìn lớp vỏ mịn láng bóng của nó. Một tia sáng màu vàng và xanh thoáng vụt qua. Một ký ức bị lãng quên từ lâu.

Cậu đặt miệng lên quả táo và cắn xuống, răng xé lớp vỏ và để nước quả ngọt chảy vào miệng, trôi qua chồi vị giác và xuống cổ. Cậu nhai cẩn thận.

Cậu cho là mình thích vị của nó. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ăn hết quả táo dù nửa tiếng sau đó cậu lại nôn cả ra. Bao tử cậu không quen với thức ăn rắn nữa.

Cậu không bao giờ gặp lại cô bé vì Pierce nói dối. Cậu bị ép ngồi lên cái ghế và bị đóng băng lần nữa.

.

.

.

“Ê, cậu đi đâu đó?” Cậu phớt lờ gã đàn ông và đứng dậy, buông lỏng hai tay hai bên khi Pierce bước vào cùng một người đàn ông cao lớn. Anh ta mặc một cái áo đen bên dưới lớp vest Kevlar và có ba cây súng giắt bên hông.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đánh hơi trong không khí. Anh ta là một alpha. Cậu nhíu mày. Cậu không thích làm nhiệm vụ với một alpha.

 

“Adam, dậy đi.” Pierce vẫy tay tùy tiện ra hiệu cho Chiến Binh Mùa Đông theo ông ta. Cậu ngần ngừ một phần giây trước khi bước đều đến hai người đàn ông. 

“Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, đây là đặc vụ Rumlow. Cậu sẽ làm một chuyến cùng anh ta đến New York lần nữa.”

 

Pierce trao cho cậu một tập hồ sơ nhỏ. Cậu nhíu mày. Cậu chưa từng đến New York bao giờ. Hay ít ra trong trí nhớ của cậu là thế.

 

“Hân hạnh được biết cậu.” Người đàn ông tên Rumlow đưa tay về phía cậu, mạnh mẽ và điềm tĩnh với tư thế của một alpha. Người này tự tin với kỹ năng của anh ta. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bước qua anh ta, làm lơ cánh tay đưa ra và một nụ cười thích thú sau lưng.

 

Chuyến đi “ngắn” hóa ra kéo dài đến hai tuần như địa ngục đi lẫn về. Bằng cách nào đó giữa những trận đấu súng không ngừng nghỉ, ném bom và đấu tay đôi, cánh tay kim loại của cậu bị hỏng. Thuốc truyền trực tiếp từ đó vào mạch máu cậu bị cắt và cậu ném cái cục kim loại vô dụng vào Rumlow khi cậu bò ra khỏi hố bom. Rumlow chảy nhiều máu ở bụng và tay, cùng với cẳng tay và khớp khuỷu tay gần như hạ gục anh. 

Anh nhìn xuống cánh tay kim loại và nhướng một bên mày nhìn Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đứng bên trên đống đổ nát.

 

“Làm sao cậu biết là tôi cần một bàn tay vậy?” Anh nói lạnh nhạt, nắm cánh tay và cố gắng đứng dậy khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông quay lưng đi.

“Không có nghĩa là cậu chấp nhận cái bắt tay của tôi phải không?” Anh ta nắm lấy bàn tay của cánh tay kim loại và lắc nó một cách tò mò. Cậu phớt lờ hành động trẻ con của anh ta. Họ phải rời đi nhanh hoặc liều mình để bị bắt.

 

Họ nhảy vào cửa sổ của một nhà trọ và Rumlow kéo màn che lại, để căn phòng chìm trong bóng tối. Anh ta cởi cái áo đẫm máu ra và xem xét bụng mình.

 

“Agh. Tôi cần một chút rượu sau vụ này đây.” Anh ta nguyền rủa và chuẩn bị khâu vết thương sâu và dài.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhìn quanh căn phòng tìm hộp thuốc với một ít thuốc kìm hãm, nhưng không có cánh tay, cậu không thể tự tiêm cho mình. Cậu nhìn xuống năm ống tiêm màu xanh khi một bàn tay đặt lên vai. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông xoay lại lườm Rumlow với lời cảnh báo rõ ràng. Anh ta giơ tay lên đầu hàng.

 

“Chỉ tự hỏi cậu có cần giúp đỡ không thôi.” Mắt cậu nhìn xuống những ống tiêm. Liệu có ổn không khi tin một alpha? Cậu thật sự không biết. Cậu ghét alpha.

“Có gì không ổn à?” Rumlow dò hỏi, mắt anh cũng nhìn sang cái túi. Cậu cứng đờ khi anh ta phát ra tiếng “hử” bối rối.

 

Anh ta cầm cái ống tiêm lên, nhíu mày, mắt nhìn miếng giấy in màu trắng bên cạnh.

 

“Thuốc kiềm hãm? Sao cậu lại cần…” mắt anh ta mở to khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bất thình lình vung nắm đấm vào anh. 

“Này! Dừng lại đi! Tôi không biết! Chúa ơi, chúng ta đã tắm chung phòng và cậu không có mùi như thế!” Rumlow vấp phải cái giường yếu ớt và ngã nhào sang bên, co người vì đau khi mũi khâu bị giãn ra. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đứng trên anh với cây súng chĩa ngay trán. Rumlow giơ tay lên lần nữa và thở dài cam chịu. 

“Cần tôi giúp cậu tiêm không, yêu dấu?” Anh hỏi mệt mỏi.

 

Khẩu súng nhấn vào da anh cảnh cáo trước khi xoay đi. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngồi xuống thành giường và mặt sưng sỉa giơ cánh tay lành lặn của mình ra. Anh ta ngồi dậy với tiếng càu nhàu và lôi ra một ống tiêm. Cậu không nói gì khi mũi kim đâm vào da mình, nhưng ngón tay anh rất dịu dàng trên tay cậu.

 

“Tôi không biết. Xin lỗi về vụ phòng tắm.” Rumlow ngồi cạnh cậu và nằm xuống thận trọng. Cậu không nói gì, chỉ giữ thẳng người trong khi bụng bắt đầu nóng lên. Những mũi tiêm đều làm cho bụng cậu cảm giác như đang trên lửa.

“Cậu ổn chứ?” Rumlow nhìn cậu từ giường. Cậu không trả lời. Alpha đó vươn tay ra và nắm lấy tay cậu, kéo cậu về phía giường. Cậu để anh ta xoay chuyển mình nằm xuống với lưng dựa vào ngực Rumlow. Cậu hích vai một lần, nghe thấy tiếng thở mạnh vì đau và giữ yên.

“Cậu biết không tôi từng có bạn đời.” Anh ta bắt đầu trò chuyện. Anh ta mò quanh eo cậu, đặt bàn tay chắc và ấm áp lên vùng bụng và nhẹ nhàng ép vào, xoa vòng làm dịu và bất kể cậu không tin tưởng người đàn ông này, Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cảm thấy thư giãn. Cơn đau tan dần.

“Một omega nhỏ bé mạnh mẽ, luôn cố làm những gì cô ấy không được phép làm. Không bao giờ để thân phận của mình ngăn mình lại.” Anh di chuyển phía sau cậu. “Cô ấy cũng từng đau bụng.”

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?” Cậu hỏi khẽ, giọng khản đặc vì lâu rồi không nói.

Bàn tay anh dừng lại vì ngạc nhiên. “Tôi không biết là cậu cũng biết nói đấy, cục cưng.”

 

Anh ta cười khẽ, hơi thở làm nhột cổ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. 

 

“Cô ấy mất rồi, trong một đợt nổi dậy ở thị trấn của chúng tôi. Tôi nhìn cô ấy chết. Xuyên một lỗ qua tim tôi.”

 

Cậu xoay người nhìn anh. Rumlow kéo sợi dây da quanh cổ ra. Hai chiếc nhẫn móc vào sợi dây da bạc màu.

 

“Cậu rốt cuộc cũng thấy mình đang sống thực sự khi cậu tìm thấy người bạn đời của mình nhưng khi họ chết trước mắt cậu, cậu biến thành một các xác rỗng.” Anh cười cay đắng. “Đừng gắn kết với bất kì ai hết.”

 

Cậu quên cuộc trò chuyện khi họ trở về căn cứ vì Pierce nghe Rumlow gọi cậu là “cục cưng” trong giờ huấn luyện (cái tên đó dính luôn với cậu vì cậu từ chối nói tên thật của mình, dù cậu chẳng có) và Pierce bắt cậu ngồi lên cái ghế lần nữa.

.

.

.

“Dự án Insight không thể bị lọt ra ngoài.” Cậu tỉnh dậy với giọng nói của người đàn ông trôi qua. Một tia sáng vụt qua trong mắt cậu. “Anh sẽ hỗ trợ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trong nhiệm vụ ám sát Nick Fury trong khi đóng vai đội trưởng đội STRIKE của Đội trưởng Mỹ.”

“Tuân lệnh sếp.” Một giọng khác đáp lại. Tiếng chân của Pierce vang xa dần và cậu cảm thấy một bàn tay trên trán mình, quét những lọn tóc rối màu nâu sang bên.

“Cậu không nhớ ra tôi, đúng không?” Tiếng tặc lưỡi khẽ. “Mở mắt ra đi, cục cưng.”

Cậu không nhận ra người đàn ông đứng trên mình, nhưng cậu nắm lấy bàn tay của anh ta và đứng dậy, kiểm tra cánh tay và nhìn quanh phòng.

 

“Tôi được bảo là cậu sẽ nghe theo mọi mệnh lệnh từ tôi, nhưng đừng thế, sau tất cả những nhiệm vụ chúng ta làm với nhau.” Anh vỗ vai Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và chìa tay ra.

“Brock Rumlow. Tôi biết cậu không nhớ, nhưng chúng ta từng là đồng đội, dạng vậy.”

 

Cậu phớt lờ bàn tay, và cả vẻ thích thú trên gương mặt anh ta rồi cầm hồ sơ nhiệm vụ từ người đàn ông mặt áo trắng phòng thí nghiệm đang sợ hãi.

 

“Cậu chưa từng thích mấy vụ bắt tay này.” Anh ta bước qua và xuất hiện sau vai cậu. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đóng tập hồ sơ lại và liếc nhìn anh ta cảnh báo. Anh ta đang tỏ ra thân thiết quá mức và nó trở nên khó chịu.

“Tôi mong chờ nhiệm vụ này.” Rumlow cười nhếch môi và bước về phía cửa. “Chúc may mắn với vụ ám sát. Cố đừng bị thương khi không có tôi đấy.”

 

Cậu mở tập hồ sơ lần nữa, lật ra phía sau chỗ thông tin cá nhân của Nick Fury gắn cùng với tấm hình thẻ của ông ta. Cậu dừng lại ở trang có người thanh niên tóc vàng nhìn không mấy thoải mái váo máy quay và chạm lên cái tên.

Steve Rogers.

Mắt xanh và tóc vàng.

Cậu lắc đầu và đóng sập hồ sơ lại. Tâm trí cậu lại thơ thẩn lần nữa. Chỉ có nhiệm vụ thôi và không có gì khác.

.

.

.

Cậu đã bắn Nick Fury và theo dấu người thanh niên tóc vàng. Đội trưởng Mỹ. Môi cậu cong lên khinh bỉ với ý nghĩ đó. Cái tên kì cục. Nhưng cậu phải thừa nhận anh ta rất giỏi trong cận chiến.

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhăn mặt khi cái mặt nạ bị giật ra. Cậu lăn tròn rồi dừng lại và từ từ đứng lên, lảo đảo quay sang bắn phát cuối cùng và kết thúc chuyện này. Tên tóc vàng đang làm cậu phát cáu.

 

“Bucky?!”

 

Cậu chần chừ khi anh ta hạ cái khiên xuống, mắt mở to như thể anh ta thấy một hồn ma quá khứ. Chữ đó vang trong đầu và cậu hoảng hốt.

Đây là lúc để chạy.

Chân cậu dẫn cậu đến một con hẻm vắng và cậu gập người, ói nhưng không có gì trong bụng. Cậu vung nắm đấm vào tường, nhấn tay sâu vào bức tường gạch. Chết tiệt, chuyện gì đang diễn ra trong đầu cậu vậy?

Cậu nhìn lên và trong một giây, cậu thấy một chàng trai tóc vàng nhỏ bé cố gắng đứng lên từ sau mấy cái thùng rác, quệt máu từ miệng và mắt sáng bừng giận dữ. Cậu chớp mắt và hình ảnh đó biến mất.

 

“Bucky, tớ không cần cậu giúp! Tớ có thể tự lo lấy!”

“Cảm ơn, cậu có thể ngồi xuống đây không? Gần bàn chỗ ánh sáng rõ hơn. Làm ơn cởi áo ra…”

“Đến lúc tớ bảo vệ cậu rồi…”

“Cho đến tận cùng, Buck.”

 

Đầu gối cậu oằn xuống vì hàng loạt hình ảnh ồ ạt lạ lẫm trong đầu. Cậu bấu lấy tóc và đập trán vào tường, nhẩm lại nhiều lần danh sách nhiệm vụ. Cậu cần tập trung lên thứ khác.

Nhưng cậu từng là ai?

Người đàn ông trên cầu là ai?

Cậu bước về phía trước. Pierce. Pierce chắc có câu trả lời.

Cậu nhìn xuống cánh tay và xoay cánh tay kim loại. Nó nứt và tóe lửa. Dù sao cậu cũng phải sửa nó.

.

.

.

Cậu ăn tát vì rắc rối cậu gây ra. Cái ghế khiến cậu đau đớn hơn bao giờ hết. Có lẽ vì lần đầu tiên cậu đã cố gắng níu kéo thứ gì đó. 

Cậu không biết điều gì thúc đẩy cậu kéo Đội trưởng Mỹ ra khỏi hồ nước. Có thể là vì bộ đồng phục của anh ta xấu tệ hại và lại bó ở những nơi không cần thiết.

Cậu để Đội trưởng sũng nước nằm lại trên bờ một mình.

.

.

.

Pierce chết và người khác lên thay thế ông ta, cậu chẳng bận tâm đến cái tên. Những nhiệm vụ của cậu tiếp tục và cậu ngồi lên cái ghế thường xuyên hơn, nhưng bọn chúng quá cần cậu để đóng băng cậu.

Nhưng lần này ký ức ở lại.

.

.

.

Steve Rogers. Bạn thân của James Buchanan Barnes.

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm tấm hình ở Smithsonian, quan sát đoạn phim trắng đen của họ đứng cạnh nhau, tay của Steve Rogers trên vai cậu, mắt tập trung nhìn cậu như thể James là điều quý giá nhất trong đời anh. Cậu nhìn người giống mình và cậu ta cúi đầu, một nụ cười to nở trên gương mặt khi cậu ta cười vì điều Rogers vừa nói.

Ngón tay cậu tự động đưa về phía màn hình, lướt ngón tay qua nụ cười của mình trên màn hình kính. Cậu nhấc khóe miệng và cố cảm giác xem cười là thế nào. Thật không dễ chịu.

Cậu rời đi vội vã.

.

.

.

Và giờ đây cậu nằm trong phòng y tế của SHIELD, nhìn trống rỗng xuống tay mình. Hai ngày trước, người tự giới thiệu là Tony Giàu Sụ Stark, phớt lờ sự kinh hoàng của người tóc vàng, tháo cánh tay kim loại của cậu ra với lời hứa sẽ mang cho cậu một thứ còn tốt hơn.

Cậu co ngón tay, cậu đã trở thành bạn đời của người tóc vàng. Cậu không muốn thế nhưng chuyện đã xảy ra. Thân phận omega của cậu cuối cùng đã bị lộ. Nhưng cậu ngạc nhiên khi mấy y tá đã ôm chầm lấy cậu với cánh tay rộng mở và hầu như sự tức giận và thất vọng đều nhắm vào vị Đội trưởng. Mọi thứ chắc chắn khác xưa và cậu dừng lại đủ lâu để nhận ra. Omega không phải là thứ đáng xấu hổ ở thế kỷ hai mốt.

Cậu nhìn xuống những vết thương màu trắng nhạt dọc khắp các khớp tay và nhớ một chiều rực nắng, cậu ngồi trên cái ghế kêu cót két trong lúc chàng trai tóc vàng nhỏ con gắp mảnh kính ra khỏi khớp tay chảy máu của cậu, trách cậu như một bà già. Cảm giác ấm áp lan tỏa từ ngón tay đến ngực và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông biết James Buchanan Barnes đã yêu bạn thân của mình. Có thể, rất lâu trước đây, cậu sẽ vui mừng buộc mình với Steve Rogers.

Nhưng bây giờ…

Cậu có ký ức của James nhưng cậu không phải James. Không còn nữa. Tay cậu đã vấy máu quá nhiều. Steve Rogers yêu người mà cậu đã từng là, nhưng không đời nào anh có thể yêu con quái vật mà cậu trở thành. Cậu lẽ ra nên bỏ đi trước khi họ lấy cánh tay đi. Cậu lẽ ra không nên để anh ta lại gần…

Vì cậu đang chìm dần. Cậu đang mất dấu nhiệm vụ của mình…

 

“Bucky? Cậu ổn chứ?” Giọng nói hỏi từ lối vào.

 

Đầu cậu giật mạnh và cậu cứng đơ, cố vật lộn kéo quần lên bằng một tay. Steve Rogers đỏ mặt và hối hả bước ra khỏi cửa.

 

“Tớ có thể nhờ y tá giúp cậu chuyện đó…” Anh nói lí nhí.

 

Cậu bước ra khỏi cái quần đùi và leo lên lại giường bệnh, cau mày sưng sỉa. Tại sao anh ta cứ lảng vảng ở đây vậy? Anh ta không có việc gì làm à: cứu một bà già trên cây hay giúp mèo qua đường chẳng hạn?

 

Cô y tá lớn tuổi có vẻ khó chịu khi thấy cái bóng to lớn của Đội trưởng Mỹ quá nhanh sau lần thăm trước. “Đội trưởng Rogers, cậu ấy cần nghỉ ngơi và sự có mặt của anh đang kích thích sự kiên nhẫn của tôi hơn là giúp cậu ấy dịu lại.”

 

Vai Steve sụp xuống và anh trông như có ai đó vừa nói rằng con chó của anh đã chết vậy.

 

“Tôi xin lỗi… Tôi chỉ muốn xin lỗi cậu ấy lần nữa.”

“Chuyện đã xảy ra rồi và bao nhiêu lời xin lỗi cũng không thay đổi được gì. Anh nên nghĩ về hậu quả trước khi mất kiểm soát.” Cô nói lạnh lùng.

 

Anh luẩn quẩn một cách tội nghiệp ở cửa vào và cô thở dài bị khuất phục.

 

“Thật sự suốt năm năm làm y tá, tôi chưa từng thấy alpha nào như anh.” Cô nói và bước qua anh. “Anh có thể bù đắp cho cậu ấy bằng cách cư xử đúng. Vết đánh dấu lưu lại nghĩa là hai người có kết nối từ trước. Chỉ đừng bỏ qua cảm giác của cậu ấy và làm trầm trọng thêm.”

Mắt anh sáng lên và anh nhìn cô “Vậy tôi vào nói chuyện với cậu ấy được không?”

“Mười lăm phút, Đội trưởng. Tôi không quan tâm anh được người Mỹ yêu quý hay gì, gia đình tôi là người Ý.” Cô quay qua cười hiền như mẹ với Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. “Nhấn chuông nếu cậu cần tôi nhé.”

“Bucky…” Anh bước đến và đứng trước cậu một cách kì quặc. Ánh sáng từ cửa sổ rọi lên mái tóc vàng rực của anh và mắt anh xanh như bầu trời trên dãy núi Caucasus.

 

Cậu quan sát anh không nói một lời, để mắt lướt qua mảng ngực to, cánh tay cơ bắp và bàn tay chắc chắn. Anh đã từng rất yếu ớt trước đây, phải không?

 

“Cột tóc cho tôi đi.” Cậu nói khẽ, câu đầu tiên cậu nói với anh kể từ rất lâu. Steve nhảy cẫng lên, tay anh không chắc chắn nhưng cực kỳ dịu dàng khi anh kéo lọn tóc nâu ra sau thành cái đuôi sau cổ cậu. Cậu nhắm mắt và để bàn tay luồn qua tóc mình. Cậu không muốn chiến đấu nữa. Cậu quá mệt.

 

Cậu mở mắt và thấy Steve Rogers ngồi xuống ngập ngừng ngay thành giường.

 

“Chào.” Anh nói khẽ, đặt bàn tay to lên tấm ra giường, lòng bàn tay mở.

 

Cậu không muốn gắn kết với ai. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông không cúi đầu trước bất kì ai, nhưng James Buchanan Barnes đã yêu người đàn ông trước mặt cậu. Người có thật nhiều hy vọng trong mắt. Cậu không biết phải làm gì. Steve Rogers tốt bụng và công bằng còn cậu thì đen tối và bị hành hạ. Mối quan hệ là bạn đời của họ không thể thành được.

Lỡ như Steve Rogers ghét cậu thì sao? Lỡ như cậu lại phải làm một nhiệm vụ khác thì sao? Lỡ như…

Cậu hít một hơi sâu và giữ thần kinh vững vàng. Có một điểm giống nhau giữa Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và James Buchanan Barnes. Họ không lùi bước trước tình huống khó khăn.

Cậu để tay mình trượt vào lòng bàn tay ấm áp của Steve, ngón tay họ đan vào nhau. Đây là lần đầu sau bảy mươi năm.

 

“Chào.” Cậu nói.

 

Hết chương 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve đến ủy ban cố vấn. Tony làm một cánh tay mới tuyệt cú mèo và Bucky ra viện. Có cảnh người lớn. Rất nhiều.

Steve ngồi trên cái ghế xếp và nhìn xung quanh, cố trông không quá không thoải mái trong cái áo choàng len sọc vuông đã sờn và cái áo khoác.

Đằng sau cái ghế to tổ chảng của hội đồng cố vấn là dòng biểu ngữ “Chào mừng đến với Nhóm Hỗ trợ Số 42”. Một khuôn mặt cười với hàng lông mày ngang được tô đỏ trên nền vàng của tấm biểu ngữ. Steve đang hối tiếc việc Tony tham dự vào lệnh trừng phạt của anh từ OPA. Ai mà biết được Tony Stark lại là một trong những chủ tịch hội đồng cơ chứ. Nhưng đúng là Tony Stark tham gia vào rất nhiều thứ cho nên anh cũng không nên ngạc nhiên vì chuyện này.

Steve ngẩng đầu lên khỏi bàn tay mình khi một vài người đàn ông bước vào, dẫn đầu là một phụ nữ lớn tuổi với ánh mắt cứng rắn và một nùi tóc nâu quăn trên vai cùng với một trong những cái nơ to nhất Steve từng thấy nép mình trên đầu bà. Bà ra hiệu cho Steve ngồi khi anh đứng dậy với nụ cười yếu ớt không chắc chắn và câu chào lịch sự “Xin chào bà.”

Ba người đàn ông, một người vận bộ vest xám đắt tiền với mái tóc đen nhánh và cặp mắt xanh sắc bén và hai người kia thì trong đồ bình thường hơn nhưng cũng trông đắt tiền ngang bằng. Steve đánh ực một cái không thoải mái và nhìn xuống vệt ố do mù tạt trên áo mình và đỏ mặt. Anh thật sự ước gì mình có thể đến một buổi cố vấn “bình dân” hơn cho alpha. 

 

“Được rồi, ổn định đi mọi người.” Người phụ nữ lạnh lùng ngồi xuống ghế và lôi ra một đống hồ sơ. “Mọi người ở đây vì cùng một lý do, mất kiểm soát và giao phối khi không được sự chấp thuận của omega. Giờ thì, chuyện cũng đã rồi, và chẳng ích gì khi cố tách các anh ra khỏi bạn đời các anh, nhưng công việc của tôi là giúp các anh nhận ra tầm ảnh hưởng của hành động của các anh và làm cách nào để cứu vãn mối quan hệ, vì OPA kiểm tra omega của các anh hàng tháng để hỏi về quan hệ của hai người và các anh không muốn họ nghe những chuyện không hay đâu, tin tôi đi.”

Bà đưa cho họ một xấp giấy. “Đây là bài tập cho tuần này. Chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau mỗi tuần hai buổi, vào thứ năm và chủ nhật. Hãy chắc chắn các anh điền vào đó một cách trung thực.”

 

Steve liếc nhìn xuống bảng câu hỏi và nghẹn họng.

Câu hỏi thứ nhất: Miêu tả cụ thể lần giao phối đầu tiên với omega của bạn.

Nhân danh Chúa…

.

.

.

“A, JARVIS, tao nhớ đã bảo mày không cho ai vào khi tao đang hàn mà..” Tony đảo mắt nhìn Đội trưởng Mỹ đang đỏ mặt đi vào phòng với một xấp giấy nắm trong tay.

“Chuyện gì mà cưng lại nhặng xị lên vậy hả, Stephanie?” 

Steve càng đỏ mặt hơn. “Anh nói nếu chịu phạt nghiêm túc, Tony. Tôi đến buổi điều trị mà anh đăng ký giùm tôi và… và…”

“Và?” Tony mở lời, lau tay bằng cái giẻ bẩn trong khi đi đến gần.

“… và mấy câu hỏi thực sự…” anh ra dấu loạn xạ, mặt đỏ gay vì xấu hổ. “Tôi có cảm giác như mình vừa viết mười hai trang truyện người lớn cho bảng hỏi vậy… chuyện đó thì giúp ích gì được hả?”

“Ồ… truyện người lớn… tôi đọc được không?” Tony nói thầm, rướn người tới tò mò. Steve đập xấp giấy lên trán Tony và lùi lại hoảng sợ.

Tony đảo mắt và nhún vai “Rosa là cố vấn viên tốt nhất ở đó. Nghiêm túc. Nếu bà ấy nghĩ chuyện này có ích, thì nó có ích đó. Tin tôi đi, Rogers, tôi đang cho anh một ân huệ. Anh không thể tham gia vào nhóm hỗ trợ đó chỉ bằng một mớ tiền đâu.”

Steve nói lắp bắp và Tony đáp trả bằng cách ném cái giẻ đầy dầu vào mặt anh. Anh quay lại làm việc với cánh tay kim loại trên bàn thí nghiệm. “Đi nhồi thêm truyện người lớn đi, Rogers. Để tôi yên với cục cưng của tôi.”

“Đó có phải…?” Steve hỏi.

Tony không ngẩng lên. “Yup, đứa con yêu dấu của Barnes và Stark. Đẹp đúng không?”

 

Steve càu nhàu.

.

.

.

Pepper Potts gõ nhẹ lên cửa phòng và bước vào trong với nụ cười. Clint Barton không được trang nhã như thế khi anh lảo đảo vào phòng, nâng một cái giỏ to đủ loại hoa và sôcôla và đặt nó xuống chân giường.

 

“Clint!” Pepper quở trách, vội vã theo sau anh và cười xin lỗi y tá.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhìn lên từ cuốn sách trên đùi và cau mày khi thấy anh chàng nhỏ người trước mặt. Một omega? Lẽ nào?

Cậu nhìn sang người phụ nữ. Người phụ nữ tóc hung xinh đẹp là một beta. Cô bước đến trước.

 

“Chào, tên tôi là Pepper, còn đây là Clint Barton. Cậu sẽ đến sống với chúng tôi.” Pepper mỉm cười rạng rỡ và chìa tay ra. Cậu nhìn cô cẩn trọng một lúc rồi ngần ngại bắt tay. Cô thở ra trong suy nghĩ. Pepper hoàn toàn không phòng vệ trước những người đàn ông tóc đen có quá khứ đau buồn và có vẻ như cậu cũng không phòng vệ trước những người phụ nữ tử tế.

 

Clint hắng giọng ở phía sau và Pepper cười bẽn lẽn rút tay về. Cô có cảm giác họ sẽ nhanh chóng làm thân với nhau. Chưa gì cô đã muốn bảo vệ cậu rồi. Cậu quan sát gương mặt cô chăm chú khi cô ngồi xuống cạnh giường và cố gắng nói chuyện về cuốn sách cậu đang đọc.

 

“Cậu làm tôi nhớ đến một người…” cô đỏ mặt khi cậu đột ngột giơ bàn tay lành lặn ra và chạm lên má cô. Cậu cau mày khi nghiên cứu gương mặt cô cẩn thận. “Tôi không nhớ ra…”

“Ờ, không có ý phá ngang buổi gắn kết tình chị em của hai người đâu nhưng chúng ta nên đi thôi. Cậu ấy có thể xuất viện hôm nay rồi.” Clint nói, nhìn quanh phòng. “Barnes có thể đi với chúng ta, sẽ có người đến chuyển đồ của cậu ấy sau.”

Pepper quay lại cười tươi với Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. “Nào, đưa cậu về nhà thôi.”

.

.

.

Steve ở trong nhà bếp với Thor, cố tìm cách bật cái lò vi sóng mới khi thang máy “bing” một tiếng. Tony chắc chắn cố tình làm thế, nghĩ ra những thiết bị điện càng ngày càng phức tạp và tặc lưỡi khi “đám nhà quê” vật vã xoay sở và than vãn.

 

“Tôi sẽ gọi sấm đến giúp, Đội trưởng!” Thor giơ tay hào hứng. Steve lắc đầu dữ dội. Trên bức tường giữa phòng Thor và hành lang bên ngoài vẫn còn một cái lỗ to chảng, và Steve phát bệnh khi cứ vô tình nhìn phải vị thần sấm trong tình trạng không đồ ở nhiều cấp độ khác nhau mỗi khi anh đi ngang. Tony đã trì hoãn không nâng cấp các thiết bị vì những lý do rất đáng ngờ.

“Không! Không phải ý hay đâu! Thor!” anh khăng khăng, cố giật bắp tay lực lưỡng xuống. Thor bĩu môi và lắc cái hộp bánh xốp kem đông lạnh trước mặt Steve như để nhấn mạnh tình hình.

“A hèm…” Clint hắng giọng ở lối vào. “Tôi nghĩ hai anh có thể đến và chào vị khách mới không.”

 

Búa của Thor tông mạnh qua tường nhà bếp, làm nồi và chảo bay lung tung và Steve cúi người xuống vừa đúng lúc. Thor cười toe và đặt đồ ăn cùng búa của mình lên quầy bếp, tạo một vết rạn to trên nền đá hoa cương. Steve thở dài bỏ cuộc. Dù sao Tony mới là người phải chi trả cho thiệt hại.

 

“MỘT VỊ KHÁCH HẢ, CHIM ƯNG BÉ?” Thor nói hào hứng.

“Ừ, chắc rồi. Ai vậy?” Steve phủi trát vữa ra khỏi mớ tóc rối.

Clint nhìn chằm chằm anh sau cái bóng màu tím. “Bất ngờ, Đội trưởng à.”

 

Hai người đàn ông tóc vàng đi theo Clint đến phòng khách và bụng Steve rục rịch khi nhìn thấy người đàn ông tóc nâu đứng thấp thỏm trong phòng. Bucky mặc một cái áo đen và quần khaki, mặt cậu cạo râu sạch sẽ và tóc cột đuôi gà. Pepper đứng bên cạnh, mắt cô vui thích khi nhìn anh cầm cái khăn với biểu cảm tò mò. Mắt Steve lướt qua ống tay áo rỗng bên trái.

 

“Steve! Ngạc nhiên không!” Pepper nói, nụ cười rạng rỡ và ấm áp. “Giám đốc Fury cuối cùng cũng đồng ý lời đề nghị của Tony. James sẽ ở với chúng ta một thời gian.”

 

Anh không nghe thấy gì cả. Ngay phút giây cặp mắt xanh xám của Bucky nhìn thấy anh, Steve quên mất phải thở. Anh muốn chạy đến và hôn cậu để xóa đi cái nhìn bối rối bị tổn thương kia. Anh muốn ôm Bucky trong tay cho đến cuối đời, che chở cậu khỏi mọi điều xấu xa trên đời. Anh muốn…

 

“Ồ, cô quên nói với tôi…” Thay vào đó, Steve bước lùi lại xa họ và quay lưng bỏ chạy. “Tôi cần vài phút, Pepper.”

“Hửm, tôi cứ nghĩ anh ta sẽ vui mừng chứ.” Clint nói khó hiểu.

“Đội trưởng!” Pepper đặt giỏ xuống và chạy theo.

“XIN CHÀO! TÔI LÀ THOR TỪ ASGARD!” Thor hét to lịch sự trong mức “âm thanh trong nhà” còn hơn cả một vở kịch đầy cảm xúc. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cúi người xuống tư thế phòng vệ, mắt nheo lại. Clint nhìn chằm chằm hoảng sợ khi Thor lù bù tiến tới, tay mở rộng để ôm.

Hỗn loạn. Hoàn toàn hỗn loạn.

.

.

.

Bảy mười năm trước, anh là một tên nhỏ con bệnh tật ở Brooklyn, New York, ước mơ thành anh hùng, trở thành một alpha thực thụ đứng lên chống lại bọn xấu.

Một người như Bucky.

Không mất nhiều thời gian để Steve nhận ra cảm giác ấm áp dính chặt trong lồng ngực không phải vì bệnh suyễn hay phản ứng phụ của bệnh viêm phổi. Anh yêu người bạn thân của mình, một alpha. Có những đêm Steve thức trắng, ước gì mình được sinh ra là một omega hay beta vì như thế thì ít ra anh còn có cơ hội.

Anh nhớ sức lực của cánh tay Bucky khi cậu đỡ mình lên cầu thang căn hộ và Steve sẽ rúc vào sát một chút chỉ trong vài giây quý báu. Cuộc sống của họ trong trí nhớ anh là những phút vụng trộm như thế. 

Anh đóng cửa phòng và ngã phịch xuống sàn, cố điều chỉnh nhịp thở.

Bucky là omega. Cậu đã nói dối. Suốt từ đó đến giờ cậu vẫn là omega. Steve đã dùng vũ lực giao phối với cậu, ép buộc tình yêu của đời anh và anh không biết phải làm sao để đền bù cho Bucky. Anh đã giữ bộ mặt dũng cảm trước công chúng, xin lỗi tại buổi họp báo và tham gia tích cực vào những buổi học trị liệu và nhóm hỗ trợ, nhưng sự thật là Steve không biết phải làm alpha như thế nào. Bucky luôn là người chăm sóc cho anh, và bây giờ HYDRA đã trả lại người bạn thân của anh, từng mảnh một. Steve không biết liệu anh có thể hàn gắn tình yêu của mình lại không.

 

“Đội trưởng.” anh nghe tiếng gõ cửa và đứng dậy. Pepper gõ cửa lần nữa. “Steve, tôi vào được không?” Anh để cô vào với nụ cười buồn. Pepper nhìn lên anh, mắt cô đầy lo lắng. “Sao thế?” 

Steve ngồi xuống giường, thở dài nặng nhọc và nhìn xuống tay mình. “Tôi không biết phải sửa chữa thế nào. Tôi tổn thương cậu ấy theo cách tệ hại nhất và tôi không biết tôi có thể giữ bộ mặt alpha đầy kiêu hãnh đến bao giờ. Họ mong đợi tôi đền bù cho cậu ấy và rồi chúng tôi có thể hạnh phúc bên nhau…”

Anh ngẩng lên nhìn cô. “Lỡ chúng tôi không như thế thì sao? Lỡ cậu ấy ghét tôi thì sao? Lỡ như cậu ấy lại quên? Cậu ấy lại chuyển từ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông sang Bucky và rồi chuyển lại lần nữa.”

“Dấu răng hằn lại, Steve. Anh có biết là một omega không thể được gắn kết với một alpha nếu như omega đó không cảm thấy gì với alpha đó không? Bất kể anh ta có cắn bao nhiêu lần thì dấu vẫn biến mất. Họ có ý chí của riêng mình và cơ chế tự vệ đại loại vậy.” Cô ngồi xuống giường cạnh anh và vỗ nhẹ lên tay anh. “Hai người có mối liên kết, Steve. Có thể anh đã phạm sai lầm lúc đầu, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa anh sẽ có kết cục tồi tệ. Cậu ấy sẽ nhớ ra anh.”

“Tôi đã yêu cậu ấy tám thập kỉ.” Steve khẽ thừa nhận, mắt dán vào tay. “Chỉ hai chúng tôi chống lại thế giới. Tôi đã từng ước mình là một omega để có thể chia sẻ gắn kết với Bucky.”

“Ừm, bây giờ anh có thể rồi…” Pepper cười khích lệ anh. “Bạn đời của anh cần anh, không chỉ về mặt xác thịt dù chuyện đó có thể chiếm nhiều thời gian.”

 

Steve đỏ mặt khi nhớ lại lời của mấy cô ý tá. Anh không biết mình sẽ kiểm soát bản thân thế nào nếu như lần động dục khác của Bucky lại đến.

 

“Cậu ấy ở đây rồi. Anh nên tận dụng cơ hội để giúp cậu ấy lấy lại trí nhớ.”

 

Steve đứng ngần ngừ, bước chậm rãi về phía cửa. Anh đã bỏ Bucky lại phòng khách. Thật không lịch sự chút nào. Steve kéo cửa ra và –

Mjohnir bay vụt qua anh, chỉ cách mặt Steve vài inch. Tiếng đỗ vỡ lớn vang từ phòng khách và Steve quay sang Pepper vẫn còn ngồi trên giường. Cô mở to mắt.

 

“Tôi sẽ ở đây, nếu anh không phiền.” cô nói ngắn gọn.

 

Steve cầm lấy cái khiên và chạy đến phòng khách.

.

.

.

“Thật hả trời?! Thor, làm ơn DỪNG LẠI!” Clint dùng hết hơi trong phổi hét lên, vẫy tay vô vọng. Bucky nắm chặt mái tóc vàng của Thor trong một tay và dùng vai bên kia gị vị thần tóc vàng xuống sàn. Thor lịch sự đủ để không vùng vẫy.

“TÔI ĐANG CỐ ĐÂY!!!” Thor ho, cố gắng đứng dậy và khiến Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ra một chuỗi hành động xoay và trượt phức tạp mà cuối cùng là đùi cậu kẹp chặt quanh cổ Thor. Vị thần sấm ngã xuống với mớ tóc vàng và cánh tay huơ loạn xạ. Những cái gối dùng để ném mà Tony rất thích bay khắp nơi. Mắt Bucky dại đi và cậu gầm gừ trong cổ họng đe dọa.

“Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?”

“Chết tiệt. Tôi biết tôi nghe thấy tiếng động từ phòng thí nghiệm mà.”

 

Steve và Tony chạy vào từ hai cánh cửa đối diện nhau. Tỉ phú tóc đen nhìn một lượt và càu nhàu. Clint cúi người lẩn đi khi cánh tay huơ loạn xạ của Thor suýt đấm ngay mặt anh.

 

“Một việc, Barton! Chỉ một! Tôi ghét cậu kinh khủng!” Tony chạy đi tìm dụng cụ của mình.

“Không phải lỗi của tôi. Thor định tấn công cậu ta bằng cái ôm!” Clint nhảy lên quầy và chạy theo Tony. “Đội trưởng, cậu ta là của anh đấy!”

 

Steve muốn đốt thứ gì đó. Thor đang tím dần. Anh hạ khiên xuống.

 

“Bucky, tớ đây, Steve. Ổn rồi. Anh ấy không phải kẻ thù đâu.” Steve cố gắng vỗ về khi tiến từng chút về phía Bucky. Cậu nhìn anh thật lâu, ánh mắt không nhận ra anh, nhưng cậu không lùi ra khi Steve nhẹ nhàng chạm lên má cậu. Cậu hít sâu một hơi và khẽ thút thít.

“Bucky, ổn rồi. Anh ấy là bạn.” Steve nói khẽ, bàn tay ôm lấy má người bạn đời. Anh có thể cảm thấy nhịp đập thất thường ở cổ tay Bucky. Làm cách nào anh có thể tạo ra bầu không khí an toàn lần nữa đây?

 

Bucky nhắm mắt và nghiêng đầu dựa vào tay Steve, để anh gỡ cậu ra khỏi vị thần. Thor xoa cổ thận trọng và nhìn Steve thảm thương khi anh đứng dậy. Mái tóc vàng của anh chỉa mọi hướng. Steve khẽ xin lỗi đến người đồng đội và nhẹ nhàng vỗ về Bucky ngồi xuống cái ghế. Thor mỉm cười tươi thật nhanh với anh và quay người đi, ngã nhào qua cái bàn cà phê và khiến Bucky nhảy lên lần nữa. Cậu càu nhàu Steve và nhích ra một chút, người run nhẹ.

Steve xoa mặt mệt mỏi.

 

“Cậu gặp Thor rồi đấy, Buck.”

.

.

.

“Không định làm tôi nghẹt thở với cặp đùi của cậu hả, Barnes?” Tony cười toe khi anh nhìn lên và thấy Steve cùng Bucky ở cửa phòng thí nghiệm. Anh ra hiệu cho họ vào. Steve đang cố lịch lãm hết mức có thể. Barnes thì thờ ơ. 

“Đây là Bruce. Anh ấy ở đây để giúp giải thích cách dùng cánh tay mới của cậu.” Tony giơ tay khoa trương về phía Bruce, người đang cười nhẹ nhàng và nhấc gọng kiếng.

“Tôi sẽ bắt tay cậu nhưng tôi đoán hiện giờ cậu không thoải mái với chuyện đó, nhỉ?” Anh nói. Bucky chậm rãi gật đầu và Steve cười khích lệ.

“Chúng ta nên bắt đầu thôi.” Tony đập tay. “Hãy gặp Star, cô nàng nhỏ bé của tôi.”

Cái bục xoay qua đối diện họ và Steve nhướng mày. “Anh đặt tên cho nó hả Stark?”

“Tôi đã chế ra một thứ quá tuyệt vời.”

“Vibranium, cùng chất liệu với khiên của anh, Đội trưởng. Đừng hỏi làm sao tôi tìm được nó, tôi chỉ đơn giản tìm được.” Tony cười điệu với phản ứng ngạc nhiên của Steve. “Tôi đã làm nhiều máy phóng tên lửa siêu nhỏ và lựu đạn, cũng như một loạt dao găm ấn tượng, một bộ tạo ảnh ba chiều, súng điện và một cái móc hoạt động như thế này…”

 

Tony nhấn nút và bàn tay bắn như khẩu đại bác và dính chặt nó lên tường. Anh giơ ngón cái về phía Bruce và Steve cố gắng không vỗ tay hoan hô.

 

“Tuyệt, đúng không? Và, cánh tay này cũng sẽ kiểm soát mức hoóc-môn của cậu. Vì những kỳ động dục của cậu sẽ rất thất thường, nó sẽ cảnh báo chúng ta trước nếu như cậu sắp như thế, cậu biết đấy. JARVIS sẽ kiểm soát những điều kiện sống cũng như vị trí của cậu. Tôi có mã chiếm quyền.”

Bucky càu nhàu căng thẳng. Tony nhún vai xin lỗi. “Cơ bản thì cậu được cho là một đặc vụ phe địch nhưng cậu không kiểm soát được chuyện đó cho nên… Tôi hy vọng cậu hiểu những biện pháp phòng ngừa chỉ để giữ an toàn cho mọi người.”

 

Bucky nhún vai trong sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người, cởi cái áo đen ra và ngồi lên bàn thí nghiệm. Steve ho và đỏ gay mặt. Tony nhướng mày đánh giá cao. Bruce thở dài.

 

“Anh còn đợi gì nữa Stark?” Bucky thách thức, nụ cười tinh ranh trên môi cậu. Tony cười sắc bén đáp lại và cầm lấy cái siết đinh ốc yêu thích.

“Cho tôi năm phút Barnes. Tôi sẽ khuấy động thế giới của cậu.”

“Tôi vẫn ở đây đó.” Steve nói to và khoanh tay trước ngực.

 

Bruce là người duy nhất quan sát kỹ khi Tony cúi xuống xâm phạm không gian cá nhân của Bucky. Người tóc đen không có phản ứng đáng ghi nhận nào. 

 

“Hmm thú vị đây.” Anh lẩm bẩm, xoa cằm đăm chiêu.

 

Năm phút sau khi cánh tay được kết nối, giọng nói trôi chảy của JARVIS vang lên trong phòng.

 

“Anh Barnes, dự đoán sẽ động dục trong năm tiếng nữa.”

 

Tony mở to mắt, Steve rõ ràng kinh hoảng và thở thở dài. “Oh boy.”

.

.

.

“Bucky, tớ không vào được, cậu hiểu không? Tớ sẽ làm đau cậu nữa, cậu không muốn thế đâu.” Steve đứng phía sau cánh cửa nói bất lực, và rụt người lại khi nghe thấy âm thanh của thứ gì đó bị ném vào tường và tiếng thét bối rối của Bucky. 

 

Anh nhắm mắt và dựa trán lên cánh cửa, hít một hơi sâu. “Có một cái túi ừm, những đồ, sẽ giúp cậu… chỉ…”

 

Cảm ơn những giác quan được củng cố hết mức, anh có thể nghe Bucky rên rỉ và thở hổn hển từ trong phòng tắm, nghe thấy hết từng tiếng rên kiệt sức. Steve muốn bẻ gãy cánh cửa và dỗ dành bạn đời của mình, nhưng anh biết anh không thể, không thể ngay sau khi anh vừa phạm lỗi.

Tiếng gõ cửa lịch sự vang lên và Steve đứng dậy, phủi thẳng quần áo khi anh điểu chỉnh tư thế. Bruce đứng ở lối vào, nét mặt quyết tâm.

 

“Đội trưởng, tôi muốn kiểm tra giả thuyết mà tôi đang cân nhắc.”

 

Steve không có hứng thú cho bất cứ thí nghiệm khoa học nào nữa, nhưng anh không muốn khích động Bruce hay làm anh giận. Gã khổng lồ không được chào đón lúc này. Anh thở dài khuất phục và theo Bruce đến phòng thí nghiệm của anh ở tầng trên cùng. Anh không dự tính thấy Tony ngồi trên bàn khi bước vào.

 

“Đội trưởng, ngồi đi.” Bruce chĩa tay về hướng ghế bành. Steve ngồi và nhìn chằm chằm hai người kia. Tony cũng có vẻ khá bối rối. Bruce lôi ra ba ống nghiệm. Steve quan sát trong im lặng. Anh đổ chất bên trong vào một cái khăn và tiến về phía Steve.

“Nói tôi biết cơ thể anh cảm thấy gì khi hửi thứ này.” Bruce ấn khăn vào mũi Steve. Mùi hương nước hoa ngọt lịm lấp kín lỗ mũi và Steve nhíu mày vì hương thơm ngọt khi anh xoay đầu.

“Ừm, nó nghe như mùi nước hoa và thứ gì đó phụ nữ.” anh nói nhanh, mất kiên nhẫn muốn đi và trở lại với Bucky.

“Không còn gì nữa? Có phản ứng gì không?” Bruce hỏi, và Steve thấy Tony nhảy khỏi bàn và cầm cái khăn trong tay, đưa lên mặt với vẻ tò mò. Mắt anh ta mở to và đẩy nó lại vội vàng. Steve quan sát với sự kiên nhẫn giảm dần. Anh không có đủ thời gian để làm chuột thí nghiệm cho bất cứ dự án khoa học nào của họ.

 

Bruce lấy ra một cái khăn khác sau khi vứt cái cũ đi và đổ một cái lọ nhỏ lên miếng vải coton. Lần này nó có mùi đàn ông, ngọt và giống sôcôla với một chút ấm áp và cay cay. Steve nói với Bruce và nụ cười hiện lên trên gương mặt người đàn ông khi anh hỏi câu thứ hai lần nữa. Steve lắc đầu anh không cảm thấy gì ngoại trừ sự bướng bỉnh và thiếu kiên nhẫn.

 

“Được rồi.” Bruce cười khi anh lôi ra cái ống cuối cùng và đổ chất trong đó lên miếng vải. Anh không cần phải ấn nó lên mặt Steve lần này trước khi anh phản ứng gần như ngay lập tức như thể công tắc được bật.

 

Con ngươi Steve giãn ra với mùi hương ngọt xộc vào mũi, không có cách nào anh có thể quên mùi hương tuyệt vời đó. “Cậu bạn” của anh nhô lên dưới quần và Steve rên rỉ, hít một hơi sâu, mạch đập trên tai và máu chảy nhanh xuống dưới. Hông anh nảy lên và anh bất ngờ muốn đánh dấu, chiếm đoạt, bảo vệ và tranh giành. Steve giật mặt ra khỏi bàn tay của Bruce và giữ hơi thở, cố gắng quên đi cái thứ đang cương lên giữa hai chân.

 

“Anh làm gì tôi vậy?” anh nửa ho sặc nửa gầm gừ, đầu lắc lư dưới mùi hương quyến rũ.

“Tôi biết mà.” Bruce nói khi anh bỏ cái khăn vào thùng rác và đóng nắp lại.

 

Tony nhìn bạn mình thích thú.

 

“Anh đừng nói là…” Tony lẩm bẩm, nhìn chòng chọc xuống Steve với cái nhìn đánh giá mà anh thường có khi anh chuẩn bị tách thứ gì đó.

 

Họ nhìn nhau và Steve bóp sống mũi, cố gắng làm đầu óc tỉnh táo.

 

“Mùi hương đầu tiên là của một omega nữ tôi thu được trong thời gian ở Ấn Độ, cái thứ hai là của Clint trong lần động dục gần đây nhất. Và thứ ba là của James trong phòng thẩm tra.” Bruce xác nhận và Tony nhìn anh với biểu cảm không thể tin được.

“Tôi không nghĩ mình sẽ thấy điều này trong đời.” Anh ta thở mạnh.

“Chuyện gì đang diễn ra vậy?!” Steve hỏi, bắt đầu thấy phiền khi bị bỏ ra rìa. Anh đã dịu xuống đủ để có thể suy nghĩ.

Bruce cười nhìn xuống anh. “Tôi có suy đoán trước đây. Anh luôn là một alpha có trách nhiệm và biết kiềm chế, Steve. Nếu Tony đột nhiên mất kiểm soát và đánh dấu omega, tôi sẽ chẳng ngạc nhiên vì sự kiềm chế của anh ta vứt đi rồi.”

 

Tony cho Bruce cái nhìn bị xúc phạm và Bruce cười đáp lại không cảm thấy tội lỗi chút nào.

 

“Nhưng anh đã mất kiểm soát và giao phối với cậu ấy, ở nơi công cộng chứ không phải đâu khác.” Bruce tiếp tục. “Sau đó, khi hai người ở trong phòng riêng, triệu chứng động dục của cậu ấy gần như không có, và anh dịu xuống đủ để biết mình đã làm gì. Nhưng khi anh trở lại căn phòng đó và lột bộ đồ làm ẩm mùi đi, cơn động dục của cậu ấy đến gần như tức thì.”

Steve nhìn lên hoảng hốt. “Anh đang cố nói gì vậy?”

Bruce giơ ngón tay. “Cậu ấy căng thẳng ngay lập tức mỗi khi mùi hương của anh đủ mạnh để cậu ấy phân biệt khỏi những mùi khác xunh quanh. Và hôm nay, cậu ấy đã gặp một vài alpha, bao gồm cả Tony, người đến gần cậu ấy nhất khi gắn cánh tay cho James, và dù vậy cậu ấy cũng không cho thấy dấu hiệu căng thẳng hay triệu chứng động dục nào trước một alpha khác. Và anh biết là Tony không làm gì để che đi thân phận hay mùi hương của anh ta hết.”

“Vậy nên, mùi của anh là cú kích.” Tony ngắt ngang hào hứng, nói ra giả thuyết của anh ta. “Mỗi lần cậu ấy có đủ mùi hương của anh, nó sẽ kích thích cơn động dục bắt đầu. Tại sao cậu ấy động dục hôm nay? Anh lo lắng khi cậu ấy và Thor có chút “sự cố”, ngay cả tôi cũng ngửi thấy anh từ cả dặm. Cho nên cậu ấy phải có…”

“Thế thì điều đó có nghĩa là gì?” Steve hỏi. Bruce nhìn anh tò mò. “Anh có nghe đến “In dấu” chưa? Nó là thứ họ nói chỉ có những cặp hợp nhau nhất mới có, nó cho biết họ chỉ dành cảm giác cho nhau. Như tri kỷ.”

“Trải nghiệm đầu tiên đó không có vẻ là cảnh tượng gặp gỡ tri kỷ của mình.” Steve nói khô khốc.

“Chắc chắn đó là một trải nghiệm dữ dội, nhưng không ai thật sự gặp người đã trải qua nó. Cho nên… Này, ai biết được, có thể nó đúng thì sao.” Tony nói.

Steve định mở miệng thì JARVIS ngắt ngang, “Đội trưởng Rogers, anh nên xuống lầu. Anh Barnes có vẻ không muốn hợp tác nữa.”

 

Steve nhảy dựng lên từ cái ghế, quay đi cười xin lỗi hai thành viên đội Avengers và chạy xuống lầu.

.

.

.

Anh có thể ngửi thấy sự giận dữ và kiệt sức bên dưới mùi hương nặng mùi gợi dục và Steve gần choáng đi vì thứ mùi đó. Anh giật mạnh cánh cửa và giữ hơi thở. Bucky đã xé quần mình trong bối rối, đứng đó với cặp đùi nhợt nhạt phơi ra và run nhẹ trên đôi chân. Một dòng chất bôi trơn đặc chảy xuống đùi trong và cái túi “vật dụng” Clint đưa cho Steve bị ném khắp nơi.

 

“Cảm ơn Chúa cậu ấy không tự làm đau mình.” Steve nghĩ và hít một hơi nhẹ nhõm.

 

Bucky cầm chặt một cái máy rung to màu xanh sáng trong tay và nhìn chăm chú vào vật đó như thể cậu muốn nó nổ tung hay bắt lửa vì ánh mắt dữ dội của mình. Cậu quay đầu sang Steve khi anh đóng cửa phòng tắm phía sau, vẫn cố giữ hơi thở. Cậu hít vào một hơi mùi hương của Steve và Steve chạy vội tới giúp cậu khi chân Bucky bất ngờ oằn xuống. Anh rút tay lại khi đặt Bucky vào trong bồn tắm, cái ấy giật nhẹ trong quần khi anh hít vào một hơi. Bucky ngồi trong bồn sứ và liếc nhìn Steve bối rối và khó chịu, cái máy rung vẫn nắm chặt trong cánh tay kim loại. Có vẻ như Bucky có thể tự lo được.

 

“Buck… ừm, chúc may mắn…” anh gần như trượt ngã trên sàn ướt khi anh quay lưng đi. Anh không thể mất kiểm soát lần nữa, không phải lần này.

“Steve.”

 

Steve cứng người vì câu nói. Anh quay lưng lại gần như không tin được, Bucky dựa đầu vào tường, tóc cậu ướt và dính đầy gò má ửng hồng của cậu. Mắt cậu khép hờ và Steve muốn lập tức liếm giọt nước từ hàng lông mày cậu.

 

“Steve, làm ơn… Tớ muốn cậu giúp tớ…” cậu nói khẽ.

 

Steve quay mặt đi, cảm thấy tội lỗi hơn khi anh gần như dao động trước câu nói.

 

“Buck, những gì tớ làm trên nóc nhà đó là sai. Tớ ép cậu làm điều cậu không muốn và tớ không thể làm vậy nữa. Tớ yêu cậu nhiều đến mức không dám liều tổn thương cậu nữa.” anh nghẹn giọng.

 

Steve quay đi và siết tay chặt đến nỗi có thể cảm thấy móng tay mình đâm vào da lòng bàn tay. Anh đến cửa khi Bucky nói lần nữa bằng giọng gầm gừ mất kiên nhẫn.

 

“Tớ muốn vậy.”

 

Steve quay lại và lần này cả Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lẫn Bucky đều đang nhìn anh.

 

“Hả?” giọng Steve gần như là tiếng thì thầm không tin được.

 

Bucky nhắm mắt lần nữa với câu nguyền rủa nhỏ bối rối, lướt ngón tay lành lặn vào giữa cặp đùi đang mở. Steve đánh ực và cố gắng không nhìn tay cậu.

 

“Tớ nói tớ muốn vậy, Rogers, tên đần to xác.” Đầu cậu ngã ra sau và Bucky liếm cặp môi đỏ run rẩy, tay cậu tăng tốc ở giữa hai chân. Cậu rên đứt quãng, “Kể từ khi tớ bắt đầu lấy lại ký ức của Bucky Barnes đó…”

“Tớ không thể tránh xa cậu, tớ muốn chống lại nó nhưng tớ không thể. Nghĩ về cậu mọi lúc, bàn tay cậu, cánh tay cậu và nụ cười rộng ngu ngốc của cậu.” Cậu đỏ mặt. “Tớ giận dữ với chính mình vì từ bỏ quá nhanh. Lẽ ra tớ nên đấu tranh nhiều hơn, lẽ ra nên bẻ gãy cổ cậu với cánh tay đó, nhưng tớ không khiến bản thân mình làm vậy được.”

Cậu thở một hơi khó nhọc. “Tớ không muốn chống lại nó nữa. Chúa ơi, tớ muốn cậu… dụng cụ không thể so với hàng thật-”

 

Steve ở đối diện phòng và tự nhấc mình lên bằng cánh tay khỏe đến kì lạ trước khi nhận ra anh đã di chuyển và Bucky mỉm cười lười biếng đỏ mặt với anh trước khi alpha tóc vàng áp môi họ vào nhau trong nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt.

Cậu rên rỉ gấp gáp và mở miệng. Steve ôm mặt Bucky trong tay, gạt đi những lọn tóc nâu sũng nước và liếm cặp môi sưng đỏ bởi ham muốn bùng cháy mà anh đã bất lực che giấu.

 

“Buck… tớ đã luôn muốn điều này… tớ xin lỗi…” anh thì thầm giữa những nụ hôn, lưỡi họ quấn vào nhau, Bucky khóc thút thít và cầm lấy tay Steve, đặt nó vào giữa cặp đùi ướt. Cậu bật khóc và nhấn người xuống ngón tay Steve khi anh đẩy ngón tay vào trong lối vào ẩm ướt thật cẩn thận.

“Bucky… tớ không muốn làm cậu đau.” Steve khăng khăng và Bucky càu nhàu mất kiên nhẫn, mút vết bầm ở gốc tai trái của Steve.

“Không đau đâu, tớ vẫn tự cho ngón tay mình vào hàng ngàn lần trong khi nghĩ đến cậu…” cậu thì thầm vào tai Steve và mút vành môi anh, mắt khép hờ trong sự thỏa mãn khi Steve xoay ngón tay và cho thêm một ngón vào.

“Đúng rồi, Buck? Cậu còn làm gì nữa?” Steve gầm gừ mà không nhận ra và đẩy ngón tay sâu hơn vào người Bucky, cảm nhận cơ thể omega của anh run lên. Chân Bucky mở ra và cậu xoay hông chạm vào đùi Steve.

“Ngh…” Bucky bật khóc khi Steve rút ngón tay ra. Nó sáng long lanh bởi chất tự bôi trơn của cơ thể cậu. Steve hít vào một hơi sâu sẵn sàng và Bucky quan sát gương mặt anh tò mò, hơi thở cậu nghe nặng nhọc trong những đợt khí nóng phả lên má Steve.

“Có lẽ chúng ta nên…” Steve bắt đầu nghiêm túc và nghẹn lại khi Bucky với xuống và nắm lấy cái ấy đang cương của anh trong bàn tay thô ráp.

“Cơ thể cậu không đồng ý, Steve. Tớ thề nếu cậu không theo chương trình và làm tình với tớ thì tớ sẽ trói cậu lại rồi tự mình cưỡi cậu.” Bucky gầm gừ vào tai anh và bóp cái ấy của Steve cảnh báo. Steve khẽ rít lên xấu hổ.

“Đ… được rồi…” Steve nói ngoan ngoãn và ra dấu về phía phòng ngủ. “Có lẽ chúng ta nên ừm…”

“Ý hay đó.” Bucky thì thầm luống cuống, má cậu ửng đỏ và cậu bước ra khỏi bồn. Steve đỡ cậu khi chân cậu gần như khuỵu xuống lần nữa và bế Bucky lên. Bucky dụi mặt vào cổ Steve, hơi thở cậu dừng đôi chút. Steve nhìn thấy vết ửng đỏ lan xuống cổ cậu. Tai Bucky nóng bừng bừng và cậu cúi đầu, vùi mặt vào ngực Steve và tránh đôi môi Steve khi anh cúi xuống để áp môi anh lên môi cậu.

“Tớ lúc trước vẫn là người bế CẬU…” Bucky lẩm bẩm vào cái áo ướt cuả Steve khi anh đóng cửa phòng tắm bằng một chân. Ngón tay cậu bấu lấy áo Steve và cậu nhìn lên Steve với sự say mê không che giấu.

“Quỷ tha ma bắt, Steve. Bây giờ cậu to quá.” Steve không nghi ngờ gì là Bucky đang nói. Anh đặt cậu xuống giường và lột cái áo ướt sũng ra trước khi quay trở lại với Bucky với nụ cười rụt rè.

“Vậy thì chúng ta làm thế nào-” anh mở lời và Bucky ngồi dậy, kéo anh xuống nụ hôn thô bạo mà Steve hào hứng tham gia vào. Bucky cong người lên, hơi thở phập phồng trên ngực khi Steve lướt bàn tay to chai sần lên cặp đùi lộ ra của cậu. Cậu mở rộng người và nhìn lên Steve.

“Coi nào, anh chàng to xác, cho tớ thấy cậu có gì nào.” Bucky nói với cái miệng nhếch lên thích thú.

“Chúa ơi, tớ đã làm gì mà có được người như cậu?” Steve lẩm bẩm khi anh nhìn xuống Bucky như nhìn một kỳ quan. Một giọt nước rơi xuống tấm nệm và Steve nhận ra mình thật sự đang khóc. Ánh mắt Bucky dịu lại và cậu đưa tay lên, dịu dàng vuốt má Steve và gạt đi giọt nước mắt mặn chát.

“Cho đến cuối cùng, nhớ chứ? Cậu kẹt với tớ bây giờ và chúng ta lại tìm thấy nhau lần nữa.” Cậu nói khẽ. Steve nở một nụ cười rạn vỡ, ôm Bucky vào và thút thít. Bucky ôm anh và cố chà xát mình vào đùi Steve. Steve cười run rẩy và lùi ra để mỉm cười ngớ ngẩn với cậu. Bucky càu nhàu, mắt sáng lên với giọt nước mắt đọng trên khóe mi.

“Vậy hay chúng ta nên bắt đầu đi nhỉ, Đội trưởng Mỹ?” Bucky lè nhè, luồn tay xuống dưới vào trong cái quần rộng của Steve. Steve rên rỉ và nhắm mắt, đẩy nhẹ vào tay Bucky.

“Đúng rồi…” Anh thở và lùi lại để cười với Bucky trước khi cúi xuống ngậm cái ấy đang rỉ chất dịch của cậu vào. Steve ậm ừ và omega của anh than khóc, cong người lên và bấu lấy tấm trải giường khi anh cho hai ngón tay vào cái lỗ rỉ nước của cậu.

“Steve, làm ơn… tớ muốn cậu… Tớ sẵn sàng rồi…” Bucky đang van xin anh. Steve thấy lồng ngực thắt lại đầy tự hào. Omega của anh không bao giờ thấy đủ với anh.

“Ừ… đợi đấy… Tớ cần tìm bao cao su.” Anh bò ra khỏi giường và đi vào nhà tắm, cười xin lỗi Bucky khi cậu gầm gừ lớn tiếng.

 

Steve lóng ngóng với cái bao và gần như làm rơi nó xuống giường trước khi Bucky mất kiên nhẫn giật lấy nó, xé cái bao ra bằng răng và lôi cái bao cao su ra.

 

“Ồ…” Steve ngạc nhiên nói khi Bucky điệu nghệ mặc nó vào cái ấy đang cương của anh. Bucky đảo mắt và lầm bầm gì đó “trai tân” và mặt cậu ửng đỏ.

Cậu ngần ngừ một lúc và Steve nhận ra. “Sao thế, Buck?” Chúng ta có thể chờ nếu cậu muốn?” Bucky lắc đầu kịch liệt, mặt cậu đỏ gay. Steve nâng cằm cậu lên bằng bàn tay dịu dàng.

Bucky nhắm mắt, câu chữ tuôn ra trong mớ hỗn độn. “Chỉ là… đây là lần đầu tớ thừa nhận chuyện này và, và trước đây, tớ vẫn có thể giả vờ là tớ không muốn nó và tớ chống lại, nhưng…” 

Cậu đỏ mặt dữ dội và vùi mặt vào gối, vành tai cậu ửng hồng màu cherry đáng yêu. “Tớ lẽ ra phải là người cứng rắn…”

 

Steve thở dài, với tay ra an ủi cậu, và Bucky rên rỉ khẽ khi bàn tay Steve chạm vào đầu gối cậu, cả cơ thể cậu run rẩy. Cậu che miệng, mở to mắt và toàn thân ửng đỏ. Steve khẽ tặc lưỡi và lướt tay một cách chủ đích lên chân cậu.

Bucky kiềm lại tiếng rên, đá chân phản đối. Steve nắm lấy cái chân huơ loạn xạ và kéo chân cậu mở ra nhẹ nhàng.

Mắt họ nhìn nhau và đột nhiên không khí căng ra và đầy ham muốn. Hơi thở của Bucky trở nên căng thẳng và cậu với tay ra, ôm lấy vai Steve khi cậu vùi mình vào mùi hương của anh. Cậu gật đầu không nói khi Steve thúc nhẹ vào cái lỗ của cậu bằng cái ấy, chân cậu nâng lên ôm quanh hông Steve.

 

“Ngh!!”

 

Đầu Bucky ngửa ra sau khi Steve đẩy vào chỉ với một cú đẩy chắc chắn chậm rãi. Cậu run rẩy bên dưới Steve và ngửi cổ anh. Steve hít vào vài hơi và kéo ra một nửa trước khi đẩy nghiêng hông Bucky lên và đẩy vào lại. Omega của anh phát ra âm thanh như tiếng mèo và bấu lên vai anh, để lại những dấu châm đỏ dọc lưng anh. Steve gầm gừ chiếm hữu, một tay giữ lấy hông Bucky và tay còn lại chống giữ cơ thể anh bên trên cậu. Anh thúc vào trong lối vào ấm ướt mềm mại với những cú đẩy chắc chắn và sâu, khiến Bucky ôm lấy anh như ôm lấy sự sống, chân cậu bọc quanh hông Steve và nhấn cái mông cân bằng vào anh.

 

“Tớ yêu cậu, Buck.” Steve thì thầm vào miệng cậu, hôn gạt đi giọt nước mắt đọng trên khóe mắt Bucky. Cơ thể của họ tạo nên âm thanh ẩm ướt dâm dục đập vào nhau khi Steve tăng tốc độ, kéo Bucky ngồi dậy để cậu có thể nhún trên đùi anh, đẩy vào sâu hơn. Bucky bật khóc, cơ thể cậu kẹp chặt quanh cái ấy của Steve khi cậu phóng ra dòng tinh dịch màu trắng đục, bắn lên phần bụng của họ. Steve rên rỉ và cảm thấy anh cũng sắp lên đỉnh. 

Anh nghiêng đầu sang bên và để lộ cái cổ cho cậu. “Coi nào, Buck… đáp… ah lại…” 

 

Hàm răng cắn phập vào cổ Steve và anh đẩy lên thêm vài lần nữa, không liên tục và cực kỳ sâu và để mình lên đỉnh, kéo ra và xoay Bucky sang một bên trước khi đẩy vào lại lối vào sưng đỏ và tạo nút thắt giữa họ. Vết cắn trên cổ anh nhức nhối và nóng bừng, nhưng nó là cảm giác gần gũi và Steve bật cười không ngừng vào cổ Bucky, lướt môi lên vết sẹo nơi anh đã cắn trước đó.

Bucky run rẩy và siết lại quanh anh, rên rỉ một chút và kéo tay Steve vòng quanh eo mình, miết những vòng tròn trong tay anh bằng ngón tay cái. Và Steve nhớ lại những ngày trước chiến tranh khi cả hai người vẫn ôm nhau nằm trên giường cho ấm trong những ngày mùa đông tuyết rơi, lắng nghe âm thanh tuyết lặng lẽ rơi trên ô cửa kính. Anh nhắm mắt và hôn lên gáy Bucky, kéo cậu sát lại gần anh và đan tay anh vào tay Bucky.

Họ nằm trên giường trong im lặng dễ chịu hồi lâu, chờ cho nút thắt của Steve lỏng ra. Bucky thở nhẹ, thỉnh thoảng ngắt quãng khi Steve xoay hông cậu để trêu chọc.

 

“Vậy là, cậu vẫn luôn muốn điều này trước chiến tranh?” Steve nói, phá vỡ sự im lặng. Bucky rên rỉ lớn và kéo tay ra để ôm lấy mặt cậu. Steve cười ngớ ngẩn.

“Im đi, Rogers. Tớ có thể nghe thấy nụ cười tự mãn của cậu.” Bucky nói.

“Nó thế nào? Có như cậu mong đợi không? Tớ chưa từng có cơ hội hỏi cậu.” Steve đẩy nhẹ lên và Bucky kẹp xuống, thở gấp.

 

Cậu đập tay Steve trên vùng giữa chân cậu. “Đừng nghĩ tớ sẽ không siết cổ cậu với Star. Tớ lẽ ra nên nói Stark lắp súng điện cao thế lên người đẹp này.”

Steve lùi người lại với cái cau mày xúc phạm và thất vọng. “Cậu cũng đặt tên nó là Star?”

“Tớ thích nó. Dù sao thì Stark cũng là ông bố của cánh tay của tớ.” Bucky nói với nụ cười nhếch môi. Steve gầm gừ chiếm hữu và siết chặt tay quanh bạn đời mình.

 

Anh sẽ có một buổi nói chuyện dài với con trai của Howard Stark về những giới hạn.

 

Hết chương 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiến sĩ Doom và Loki tới. Bucky phát hiện ra một sự thật kinh ngạc.

Steve ngồi trong góc phòng khách, tập vẽ phác thảo nằm trên bàn trước mặt anh, thỉnh thoảng anh nhìn lên Clint và Bucky đang túm tụm với nhau trên ghế tập trung trò chuyện. Clint cầm một cái máy tính bảng của Stark trong một tay và đang ra dấu loạn xạ bằng tay còn lại, nói cho Bucky biết thế kỷ 21 tuyệt vời thế nào. Khóe môi Steve cong lên thành nụ cười dịu dàng khi mắt Bucky mở to suy tư nhìn Clint nhấn một cái nút trên màn hình và giai điệu to đột ngột bật ra từ những cái loa của JARVIS. Anh thấy mặt Bucky sáng lên như bị mê hoặc và tò mò khi cậu cẩn trọng nhấn một cái nút khác và đèn phòng khách tắt. Như thể cậu biết Steve đang nhìn, Bucky ngẩng lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt Steve đối diện phòng, cảm thấy tim nghẹn lại.

 

Bucky trông như đang ở nhà. Cuối cùng cũng vậy.

 

Anh nhìn xuống bản vẽ của mình và thêm vài nét than chì, tìm kiếm đường nét của người bạn thân trong trí nhớ. Bucky xấu hổ kinh khủng lúc họ thức dậy sau khi cái đêm cuồng nhiệt và đã khóa mình trong phòng tắm, từ chối nghe bất cứ gì Steve nói và đe dọa bóp cổ Đội Trưởng Mỹ nếu anh cố đá cánh cửa.

 

Steve mỉm cười nhớ lại. Bucky vẫn không quen là một omega, không quen cảm thấy đứng không vững mỗi khi mùi hương của Steve đủ mạnh, không quen phải quy phục dưới alpha của cậu. Cậu vẫn dữ dội và độc lập và Steve không muốn cậu khác đi.

 

Thor bước đến và tham gia vào tiết học công nghệ. Là một vị thần thật sự từ Asgard, cơ chế sinh học của Thor khác và hẳn nhiên là người dân của anh ta không động dục, và omega duy nhất anh từng thấy là Clint, người thẳng thắn mà nói không hành động như thế. Clint không thấy phiền bất cứ đụng chạm thể xác nào với những alpha khác. Anh ta vẫn hay bám víu vào vai Tony và dụi đầu vào đùi Natasha.

 

Sau khi Steve và Tony nói chuyện về omega và không gian riêng, Thor đã vượt lên nhanh chóng trong danh sách ưa thích của Bucky. Có gì đó không thể cưỡng lại ở nụ cười sáng chói ông mặt trời rộng mở và vẻ bối rối đáng yêu vì những truyến thống dở người của Người Trung Giới. Và Bucky thích vật tay với vị thần chỉ để thấy cánh tay máy của mình dễ dàng đánh bại Thor. Mỗi lần thắng củng cố thêm tình yêu người cha Bucky và Tony dành cho "Star", thứ Tony đang suy xét kết nạp vào gia đình trẻ rôbốt khuyết tật của mình.

 

Thang máy ping một tiếng và Steve nhìn lên thấy Tony chạy vào phòng với một tay đầy những túi thức ăn mang về.

 

 

"Ấn Độ và Thái, các chàng trai." Anh thả đống túi lên bàn và cười toe, mặt đầy dầu máy. Steve đảo mắt. Bucky căng thẳng trên ghế, cơ thể cậu lộ vẻ không thoải mái. Mắt Steve mở to khi bạn đời của anh bật thẳng dậy, xô Clint ra và chạy khỏi sảnh.

 

"Bucky?!" Steve buông cây bút chì than xuống và chạy đuổi theo. Anh thấy Bucky gập người trong nhà vệ sinh trong phòng tắm dưới sảnh, nôn khan vào cái bồn bằng sứ.

 

"Buck, sao thế?" Steve cúi xuống bên cạnh người yêu và dịu dàng kéo lọn tóc ướt ra khỏi cổ cậu. Bucky thở hổn hển, mắt cậu nhắm và da cậu trắng xanh. Steve mang một ly nước đến và Bucky mỉm cười run rẩy cảm ơn và súc miệng.

 

"Bucky, sao thế?" Anh hỏi lại. Bucky lắc đầu và cố đứng dậy.

 

"Không có gì. Tớ vẫn thường nôn nhiều sau khi rã đông. Với một vài mùi và món ăn nhất định, tớ đoán." Cậu lau miệng bằng mu bàn tay và hít vài hơi sâu.

 

 

Steve không thấy bị thuyết phục. Bucky nhìn mệt nhoài.

 

Cậu bước vài bước trước khi Steve nhấc bổng cậu lên tay và phớt lờ lời phản đối và chống cự, bồng Bucky ra phòng. Anh đặt cậu xuống giường và kéo lớp chăn lên chân Bucky. Anh ngồi xuống ở mép giường và vuốt má Bucky.

 

 

"Đừng đối xử như tớ là con gái nữa, Steve." Má Bucky ửng hồng và cúi đầu, làm lơ những ngón tay chai sần trên da mình.

 

"Đến lượt tớ bảo vệ cậu, Buck." Steve nói nhẹ nhàng, mắt anh xanh và chân thành vô cùng. Bạn đời của anh thở dài sau vài gây, mắt vẫn nhìn chỗ khác.

 

"Ừ, tớ biết. Bây giờ, chúng ta chăm sóc cho nhau." Bucky nói và vòng tay quanh cổ Steve, kéo anh lại hôn ngập ngừng. Cậu vẫn còn chưa qua được chuyện mình có một bạn đời. Steve nghiêng môi trên môi Bucky và thở dài hạnh phúc trong miệng cậu. Bucky rên rĩ khẽ khi Steve xoa tay lên vết đánh dấu trên cổ, cánh tay máy nắm chặt lấy áo Steve. Họ tách ra chầm chậm, hơi thở nóng phả lên môi nhau. Steve mìm cười với cậu và nằm xuống giường cạnh Bucky.

 

"Cậu biết không, cố vấn của tớ đọc câu hỏi thật lớn." Steve đột ngột nói và bật cười khẽ xấu hổ. Bucky căng thẳng hoảng hồn bên cạnh anh.

 

"Cảnh người lớn mà Stark nói cậu đã viết?!" Bucky thêm vào, biểu cảm không tin được.

 

Steve càu nhàu tặc lưỡi và gật đầu. "Chuyện đó thật kinh khủng. Bà ấy nói tớ là là bệnh nhân hàng đầu của bà, vì đã làm bài tập rất nghiêm túc."

 

"Đồ đần." Bucky nói thẳng, nhéo tay Steve.

 

 

Steve càu nhàu và vùi mặt mình vào gối.

 

-

 

"JARVIS, đọc lại lần nữa đi." Tony đứng trước Bucky trong tư thế ngồi, công cụ trong tay và nhìn xuống sáng tạo của mình với sự bối rối không che giấu.

 

"Sếp, tôi chắc mình đọc đúng." JARVIS nói ngắn gọn. Tony không tin được. Có lẽ bộ quét sinh học của cánh tay có gì đó sai vì không có lý nào chỉ số là đúng. Anh phải gọi Bruce nhờ giúp đỡ. Tony với tới điện thoại của Stark ngay lúc cả tầng lầu và những mảnh kiếng trần nổ tung thành hàng ngàn mảnh kính nhỏ.

 

Cánh tay kim loại giật anh khỏi tình trạng tệ nhất vì những mảnh kính bay và Bucky Barnes bất ngờ biến thành Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, ánh mắt lạnh băng và đánh giá khi anh kéo Tony ra khỏi vùng nguy hiểm. Hình dáng quen thuộc của con doombot hạ xuống phòng thí nghiệm và Tony nghiến răng trước sự xuất hiện của sản phẩm của kẻ thù của anh.

 

Bucky cúi đầu dưới bàn thí nghiệm, nắm lấy cái cờ lê trên đất và ném nó vào con người máy, dùng nó như một thứ gây xao nhãng để xông lên, lưỡi dao vibranium bắn ra từ cánh tay máy. Con doombot ngã gục trong tia lửa, giật chập choạng. Tony nhảy ra từ dưới bàn và chạy đi lấy bộ giáp Người Sắt. Hai con doombot nữa bay vào cửa sổ đã bị phá hủy. Bucky đứng dậy căng thẳng, nhìn cả hai với ánh mắt cẩn trọng.

 

 

"Này, giữ chặt lấy." Tony bắn chúng bằng bộ đẩy, nắm lấy ngang hông Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và đẩy họ ra khỏi tòa tháp. Anh phải tìm những người còn lại trước.

 

"Mấy thứ đó là gì vậy?" Bucky hỏi to, tóc cậu bay loạn xạ trong gió. Cậu không quan tâm khi chỉ mặc có một cái quần thể thao. Tony hy vọng Steve sẽ không giết anh nếu anh thấy họ thế này: Tony với cánh tay vòng quanh bạn đời đang ở trần của anh.

 

"Doombot, chuyện dài lắm. Từng nghe đến Tiến sĩ Doom chưa?"

 

 

Tony cúi xuống một làn đạn bắn và lượn vòng trong không trung. Ba con doombot nữa theo sát họ. Tony gần như bay vào tòa nhà gần đó khi Bucky bất ngờ tụt khỏi vòng tay của anh và trượt người lên lưng của bộ giáp Người Sắt, cánh tay lành lặn vòng quanh cổ Tony, cánh tay kim loại hướng lên bắn ba tên lửa vào những kẻ truy đuổi.

 

 

"Nếu cậu ngã, bạn trai cậu sẽ giết tôi, thế nên vì tình yêu cậu dành cho cánh tay đó, làm ơn đừng làm thế nữa." Tony hét lớn, hạ xuống lên một cái sân thượng bên ngoài Tháp Stark. Bucky nhảy xuống, xoay vai và nhìn vào bên trong đống hỗn độn.

 

 

Tiến sĩ Doom lại là một thằng ngốc không biết canh giờ. Tony thở dài và thổi bay một con doombot nữa đến quá gần. Steve là chuyên gia né đạn, ném cái khiên vào kẻ thù và hét gọi tên Bucky nhiều lần cùng lúc. Tony phải thừa nhận anh rất giỏi làm nhiều việc cùng lúc.

 

Mặt bên tòa nhà nổ tung trong đống bê tông và kính. Tony nghe tiếng gầm giận dữ quen thuộc và quay sang nhìn thấy Hulk bay qua một cái lỗ to, nắm huơ loạn xạ những con doombot đang bay. Bầu trời nứt ra vì sấm sét và anh nhìn lên thấy Thor giữ cây búa, áo choàng tung bay trong gió. Clint nhảy xuống từ tầng của anh, lăn vòng dừng lại chỗ Tony và giương cung, bắn ba phát thật nhanh.

 

Tony quay sang nhìn con doombot chụp lấy hông Steve và lăn ra khỏi cửa sổ với đội trưởng chặt trong tay. Anh không có thời gian phản ứng trước khi Bucky sải vài bước dài, nhảy lên không trung khi cánh tay cậu bắn ra, quấn chặt quanh chân con doombot và trượt một cách khéo léo lên lưng nó. Tony bắn xuống để bắt kịp cả hai, nhưng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã dùng cái móc của cánh tay để giữ chắc họ ở bên mặt của tòa nhà, cánh tay lành lặn của cậu vòng quay eo Steve khi họ nhìn con người máy lăn tròn xuống và nổ tung dưới mặt đất.

 

 

"Bucky! Cậu có bị thương không?" Steve lắp bắp ngay khi họ chạm chân lên mặt sàn bằng phẳng. Mắt anh lướt khắp cơ thể người bạn đời tìm bất kì dấu hiệu vết bầm hay vết cắt nào. Bucky gạt vội tay anh ra, nhìn xuống sự hỗn loạn ở dưới phố.

 

"Buck, áo cậu đâu rồi?" Steve hỏi đằng sau và Bucky nhún vai không quan tâm.

 

"Trong phòng Stark." Cậu lẩm bẩm, không nhận ra sự ghen tị không che giấu trên mặt Steve khi cậu đi qua người đàn ông tóc vàng. "Chúng ta phải xuống đất."

 

 

Bucky làm lơ anh khi anh cố đưa cho cậu cái áo.

 

Steve nhìn sững sốt khi bạn đời của anh chạy bờ rìa và huýt sáo thật to lên trời. Cậu làm một cử chỉ phức tạp nhảy xuống đất và Người Sắt hạ xuống vừa đúng lúc để đón Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngang eo, xoay vòng để đỡ cậu trên mặt đất.

 

 

"Thiệt đó hả?! Tôi vẫn còn ở đây đó!" Steve giơ tay và la hét bực bội. Tony phớt lờ anh.

 

-

 

Bucky đánh với sự chính xác chết người, chuyển động của cậu uyển chuyển và mượt như của Natasha. Steve đấm một con doombot gần đó và quay sang nhìn Bucky đâm nguyên cánh tay vào con người máy, giật những sợi dây tóe lửa và để vật đó rơi xuống đất khi cậu cúi đầu xuống lần nữa. Cậu cho Steve cái nhìn không mấy ấn tượng và quay sang đấu lưng với anh. Steve nhìn quanh kiểm tra đồng đội.

 

Thor bị bao vây bởi đám doombot, xoay cây búa và hô lên tiếng kêu xung trận. Tony đang bay lung tung trên trời, bắn bộ đẩy và tìm kiếm Tiến sĩ Doom thật sự. Natasha và Clint như hai bóng đen trong mớ hỗn loạn, hạ nhiều tên như Thor.  Hulk đang bận đập bất cứ thứ gì cản đường.

 

Họ đang làm tốt, nhưng vẫn có quá nhiều. Một đám mới lại đến ngay khi họ hạ xong những tên trước mặt. Steve nhìn thấy bước chân chệnh choạng của Bucky và cau mày nhìn cậu. Bucky trông mệt nhoài, cánh tay lành lặn của cậu ôm phần bụng dưới như thể cậu đang bị đau. Steve quăng cái khiên và một con doombot khác và tính nói Bucky nghỉ một lúc, anh có thể xử lý thì một tia sáng xanh lá rực sáng trên bầu trời. Bảy cái đầu quay về cùng một lúc nhìn vị thần lừa gạt Loki hạ mình xuống sân thượng bên ngoài Tháp Stark.

 

 

"Ồ, không không không. Đang đùa tôi chắc!" Tony nhìn lên, miếng kinh che mặt hạ xuống để lộ biểu cảm tuyệt vọng. Lần cuối Loki "đến thăm", cậu đã phá hủy toàn bộ khu vực phòng thí nghiệm của tòa tháp và Tony thật sự khóc khi thấy tất cả những dụng cụ và bộ giáp sáng bóng bị biến thành những con thú nhồi bông trong những màu sắc xấu tệ.

 

"Khi nào thì ngày mới kết thúc vậy?!" Clint vung tay và Natasha đứng thẳng chuẩn bị giáp chiến.

 

Bucky quay sang Steve nhìn bối rối. "Ai vậy?"

 

"Em trai của Thor. Và cũng là thần." Anh đáp, vuốt mặt mệt mỏi. Đội Avengers không vui khi thấy Loki. Chỉ có Thor cười nhiệt tình với kẻ lừa đảo tóc đen và chạy đến chào. Loki nhìn xuống gã anh trai tóc vàng và mặt cậu co lại theo biểu cảm lạ lùng. Steve cau mày, đứng vững chuẩn bị đấu.

 

 

Điều vị thần làm tiếp theo làm họ ngạc nhiên. Cậu nhấc hai tay lên không và giật mạnh cả hai xuống, khiến tất cả lũ doombot ngã xuống đất và nghiền nát chúng với thứ điện màu xanh tóe lửa có vẻ như làm tan chảy kim loại khi chạm vào. Tony lưỡng lự lùi ra khi một con doombot rơi quá gần. Steve nhìn sững sốt. Anh không chào đón sự thay đổi tình thế này.

 

Loki nhăn nhó khó chịu và nói gì đó bằng thứ tiếng mà mọi người trừ Thor không thể hiểu. Vị thần sấm tóc vàng chớp mắt như cú như thể anh đang ngạc nhiên, rồi hét lên đáp lại. Loki biến mất trong tia sáng xanh lá chỉ để xuất hiện trên mặt đất ngay Thor và giây sau, mắt tập trung với sự dữ dội đáng sợ lên người Asgard. Tất cả họ đều căng thẳng, lo lắng cậu sẽ đâm Thor lần nữa. Bucky di chuyển trước khi Steve kịp ngăn lại.

 

 

"Không, Buck!"

 

"Em trai, đừng làm cậu ấy đau!"

 

 

Steve và Thor hét lên cùng lúc. Bucky dao động, quay lại nhìn Steve và Loki quay vòng đối mặt với Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, nheo mắt tức giận. Tay cậu giơ ra, nắm lấy cổ Bucky và nhấc cậu lên vài inch khỏi mặt đất. Cánh tay kim loại kẹp quanh cổ tay Loki và chân Bucky đá bất ngờ. Loki gần như né tránh cú đá đến mặt cậu và mắt cậu mở to vài phút khi cậu nắm lấy người tóc nâu lần đầu. Steve gần như bị tay Thor giữ lại, alpha trong anh đang gầm lên giận dữ khi nhìn vị thần lừa dối. Nếu Loki dám đi xa đến mức kéo tóc Bucky, Steve sẽ giết cậu. Những thành viên đội Avengers khác chĩa vũ khí về phía Loki và đánh giá phản ứng của họ, anh chắc chắn mình không phải là người duy nhất sẽ giết vị thần nếu như Bucky bị thương.

 

Mặt kẻ lừa gạt tách thành nụ cười thâm hiểm và nhìn mắt Steve, tia sáng xanh lục bảo sáng lên với sự thích thú khi cậu kéo Bucky lại gần, áp môi lên người tóc nâu đang vùng vẫy. Cậu thì thầm gì đó vào tai Bucky, quá nhỏ để Steve và những người khác nghe thấy nhưng bạn đời của anh ngừng vùng vẫy ngay lập tức. Steve gầm gừ vì sự thân mật và lời thách thức rõ ràng với kiểu cách của kẻ lừa gạt. Với sự ngạc nhiên của anh, Loki thả Bucky thật nhẹ nhàng, đẩy ra với cái vuốt ve chọc nghẹo lên xương đòn lộ ra của omega.

 

Cậu quay sang Thor và nói gì đó bằng ngôn ngữ của họ lần nữa và Thor thả Steve ra, để anh chạy đến bạn đời của mình vừa ngã xuống chân Loki, mắt cậu trống rỗng và không thấy gì. Bucky trông lạc lõng. Steve liếc nhìn vị thần khi cậu bước qua với cú xoay màu vàng và da đen.

 

Thor đứng vững khi em trai anh tiến đến gần, vẫn lẩm bẩm gì đó với âm thấp. Mọi người quan sát trong căng thẳng khi Loki dừng lại vài inch cách mặt Thor, mắt họ chăm chú nhìn mãnh liệt đến kì quặc. Tay trái Loki nhấc lên bất thình lình, kéo cái đầu vàng của Thor lại gần trong nụ hôn thô bạo. Tony sặc bên dưới cái mũ và Clint gầm gừ, có vẻ như bị thương. Steve vẫn đang cố dỗ để Bucky đáp lại. Natasha không có vẻ ấn tượng.

 

Thor cứng người vài giây trước khi để cho cơ thể anh ngã vào người em trai, đôi mắt xanh khép hờ khi anh mở miệng cho phép. Lưỡi họ quấn vào khêu gợi và Loki kéo đầu Thor ra sau, cong người để chiếm toàn bộ miệng anh. Cậu nhìn như đang hút lấy linh hồn Thor ra từ miệng anh vậy.

 

Cuối cùng khi họ tách nhau ra, miệng Thor sưng đỏ, mắt anh đờ đẫn và không tập trung. Loki thì thầm gì đó bên má anh và đưa bàn tay to của anh lên, nắm những ngón tay trắng ngà quanh cổ tay anh. Cậu buông ra và một cái vòng xanh đen xuất hiện quanh cổ tay Thor nơi những ngón tay đã chạm vào. Thor mỉm cười không đứng đắn và cố hôn em trai lần nữa, nhưng Loki ấn một ngón tay búp măng lên môi anh và lắc đầu.

 

Vị thần tóc vàng nhìn em trai quay lưng đi với biểu cảm nuối tiếc, phớt lờ đội Avengers ở quanh anh. Loki biến mất trong tia lửa màu xanh lục bảo.

 

Tony là người đầu tiên di chuyển, bước từng bước lại gần hai người vẫn còn ngồi trên mặt đất.

 

 

"Cậu ấy ổn chứ?" Anh hỏi Steve, người đang ôm vòng lấy thân hình của Bucky.

 

Steve cởi áo mình ra và thả nó lên vai Bucky, nhẹ nhàng bế cậu lên. "Loki nói gì đó với cậu ấy và cậu ấy thừ người ra luôn."

 

"Mang cậu ta về tháp thôi, Đội trưởng. Chúng tôi lo được." Natasha nói, mắt cô không rời hai người. "Clint, bảo vệ khu vực."

 

 

Cung thủ ngậng đầu cộc lốc, nhìn Bucky lo lắng trước khi nhảy qua cái xe hơi bị lật và biến mất trong làn khói.

 

-

 

Steve đặt Bucky lên giường trong phòng anh và cầm lấy vài cái khăn sạch, nhẹ nhàng chấm chấm lau sạch vết dơ trên ngực cậu. Bucky đột ngột nhìn lên, cánh tay lành lặn của cậu nắm quanh cổ tay Steve khi cậu nhìn anh chăm chú bằng cặp mắt xanh xám mở to.

 

 

"Tớ muốn tắm, Steve." Cậu thì thầm.

 

"Cùng nhau." Bucky nói khi Steve quay đi để cậu một mình trong bồn tắm. Ngón tay cậu bắt lấy cái áo trắng của Steve và Steve quay lại với hàng lông mày bằng nhau.

 

"Bucky, tớ không biết đó có phải ý hay không. Cậu ổn chứ?" Anh hỏi, bàn tay to ấn lên trán Bucky để đo nhiệt độ. Da cậu nóng khi chạm vào.

 

Nước ấm chảy trên cổ Steve khi anh để Bucky kéo anh vào lại cái bồn rộng. Anh lột cái áo ướt sũng và mỉm cười một chút khi Bucky đưa cho anh cục xà bông. Steve xoa xà phòng lên ngực và lưng người yêu, nhẹ nhàng lau đi vết dơ và bụi bẩn. Ngón tay cái anh lướt qua đầu ngực và Bucky rùng mình, mùi hương ngọt ngào đậm đặc của cậu dần tràn ngập không gian kín. Steve cứng người đằng sau cái mông trần của Bucky tựa lên phần trước của anh đầy kích thích.

 

Steve vẫn còn mặc cái quần jean ướt sũng và anh nhìn Bucky xoay người lại thật chậm, mắt cậu thâm quầng và gò má ửng hồng vì hơi nước. Những ngón tay nhanh nhẹn cởi quần jean của anh ra và Steve nhìn chằm chằm Bucky hạ mình xuống đầu gối anh và rúc mũi vào chỗ nhô lên thấy rõ trên quần anh. Hàng lông mi ướt chớp lười biếng khi cậu lôi cái ấy của Steve ra và há miệng. Đầu anh ngã đập vào tường khi cái miệng ướt nóng của Bucky hạ xuống quanh anh, ngón tay anh run rẩy bấu vào những lọn tóc nâu của cậu. Hông Steve nảy lên một chút và Bucky rên rỉ, ngậm anh sâu vào trong họng với sự điêu luyện đáng sợ.

 

 

"Buck... dừng..." Steve lùi lại với sự khó khăn, kéo người yêu anh đứng dậy với anh. Ánh mắt Bucky trông dại, đờ đẫn đến kì lạ. Anh nuốt xuống và gần như ho sặc khi cảm thấy bàn tay ấm áp thay thế cho cái miệng trên cái ấy của mình. Bucky vuốt anh mạnh bạo, ấn những nụ hôn dọc cổ Steve, rên rỉ khi cậu hít vào mùi hương alpha.

 

"Fuck tớ đi..." Bucky thì thầm vào tai anh, môi mút dọc cổ Steve, cắn lấy vành tai của anh. Cậu hướng dẫn tay Steve vào giữa vùng đùi và đẩy người đàn ông tóc vàng ngồi lên bồn, tách hông anh ra.

 

"Bucky, đợi đã! Chúng ta cần bao cao su." Steve cố gắng đẩy ra, nhưng rất khó khi trên đùi có một omega ướt đẫm và ham muốn. Bucky áp môi vào môi Steve và hạ người xuống đòi hỏi.

 

"Không quan trọng nữa, Steve..." Cậu thở dài và kéo tay để nắm lấy phần cương cứng của alpha và hướng dẫn nó vào trong cơ thể ấm và sẵn sàng. Steve rên đứt quãng, tay anh ôm lấy hông Bucky khi lối vào ấm nóng bọc lấy anh. Hông anh đập vào không kiểm soát và Bucky thở nặng nhọc, má đỏ gay.

 

"Mạnh hơn." Cậu ra lệnh.

 

 

Steve nhắm mắt và đánh mất mình trong dòng máu chảy điên loạn và khoái cảm rần rần trong mạch.

 

-

 

Cậu bỏ đi qua đường cửa sổ, đi con đường nguy hiểm xuống dưới tầng trệt. Bucky đáp xuống mặt đất và kéo mũ trùm đầu lên. Cậu cần suy nghĩ.

 

Có lẽ nào? Lẽ nào vị thần kia đã nói dối cậu hôm nay? Cậu vẫn chưa tin vào những lời nói mà vị thần thì thầm vào tai cậu. Cậu lang thang khắp con phố của New York, ngắm nhìn ánh sáng bạc của mặt trăng vẽ những mảnh sáng rực lên mặt nước phẳng.

 

Đúng là cho đến nay cậu đã động dục nhiều lần, và Steve đã giúp cậu qua hầu hết chúng. Má cậu nóng bừng với kí ức của những lần họ làm tình. Trước hôm nay, Steve luôn sử dụng bao cao su, cậu chắc chắn thế, vì anh luôn quên chuẩn bị và phải chạy đi tìm vào phút cuối, khiến Bucky khó chịu. Vì thế không có lý nào anh lại quên...

 

Lẽ nào là trong lần đầu tiên?

 

Bucky cứng người. Lần đầu tiên trên mái nhà khi Steve tạo nút thắt trong cậu và anh không rửa sạch tinh dịch của mình cho đến khá lâu sau đó. Lẽ nào? Steve gần như không thể nào có khả năng bắn một phát trúng ngay lần đầu. Nhưng rồi, anh là chiến binh được tiêm huyết thanh tăng cường với sức mạnh siêu việt trong mọi lĩnh vực. Bucky ôm mặt rên rỉ.

 

Cậu đặt người lên cái cầu thang lung lay và cẩn thận kéo áo lên, quan sát cái bụng phẳng suy tư, Liệu có thể không? Cậu ấn bàn tay lên da, cố gắng cảm nhận gì đó, nhưng chỉ mới hơn một tháng từ sự kiện trên mái nhà. Một sự sống đang phát triển bên trong sao? Và nếu là thật, Steve sẽ nói gì? Họ có sẵn sàng để có con chưa? Steve chắc hẳn chăm sóc trẻ con rất tốt, còn cậu chắc chắn sẽ thành một người bố rất tồi.

 

Cậu ngồi đó, lạc trong suy nghĩ cho đến khi mặt trời ấm áp nhô lên kéo cậu ra khỏi mớ bòng bong. Cậu nhìn lên cánh cửa sau mở ra và một bà già lê bước ra với bịch rác trong tay.

 

 

Cậu đứng dậy rời đi khi giọng nói run rẩy gọi, "James? James Barnes? Là anh đấy à?"

 

 

Mắt Bucky mở to.

 

-

 

"Chuyện hôm qua là thế nào vậy?" Tony hỏi Thor khi anh bước vào bếp, sáng với ánh sáng siêu thoát và trông mịn mượt và vàng chói. Thor mỉm cười và xoa cái vòng tay màu xanh quanh cổ tay với nụ cười trìu mến.

 

"Em trai tôi tán tỉnh tôi và tôi chấp nhận lời tỏ tình của cậu ấy." Thor tuyên bố tự hào và kéo mở cái tủ lạnh. Tony sặc cà phê.

 

"Cái gì?!" Clint cố gắng ngẩng đầu lên từ bàn. Trông anh mệt mỏi.

 

Thor ngồi xuống với cái ly nước cam to và mỉm cười to. "Những người đàn ông dân tộc cậu ấy phải chọn những bạn tình tương lai mỗi năm để cho ra thế hệ tiếp theo. Cậu ấy phả trải qua rất nhiều việc để chứng minh khả năng vượt trội của mình với tư cách là một bạn đời."

 

"Vậy anh đóng vai nữ à?" Tony hỏi. Thor gầm gừ, nhưng má anh ửng hồng nhẹ.

 

"Không có phân biệt giới tính rõ ràng. Mọi khổng lồ băng đều có thể có con." Thor chỉnh lời với cái cau mày.

 

"Vậy hôm qua là để làm gì?" Clint hỏi, đầu anh gác lên vai Tony và cố cướp ly cà phê của vị tỉ phú.

 

Thor mỉm cười rộng. "Để chứng minh khả năng chiến đấu và bảo vệ bạn đời."

 

"Ồ." Tony và Clint trao cho nhau cái nhìn ngờ vực, nhún vai. Chỉ cần Thor thấy hài lòng và bên cạnh đó thì họ có thể tận dụng sự giúp đỡ với đám doombot hôm qua.

 

"Mọi người, Bucky đi mất rồi!" Steve chạy xộc vào cửa và trượt dừng lại ngay bên ngoài bếp.

 

Tony chớp mắt như quạu quọ.

 

 

"Sao? Cậu ấy đi mất rồi? Và giờ anh mới biết hả?"

 

Steve đỏ mặt, trông cực kì ngượng ngùng. "Tôi chỉ vừa dậy. Cậu ấy làm tôi kiệt sức hôm qua..." Anh lạc giọng, mảng ửng hồng đang lan xuống cổ anh.

 

Clint giơ tay và rên rỉ. "Dừng nói đi. Tôi không muốn nghe về đời sống tình dục của anh đâu."

 

"JARVIS, hãy tốt bụng và nói xem anh Barnes đang ở đâu." Tony nói thỏ thẻ, trượt công cụ và đưa cái ly cà phê vơi nửa cho Clint.

 

"Anh Barnes hiện đang ở khu dân cư cách đây ba dặm, thưa sếp. Sếp có muốn tôi đưa tọa độ hay địa chỉ không?"

 

"Có, JAR. Yêu mày." Tony kéo điện thoại ra và bước đến Steve. "Cậu ấy có lẽ chỉ đi dạo thôi.

 

"Ngài Stark, tôi e là tôi không tìm thấy lỗi nào trong bộ phận chương trình quét sinh học trong cánh tay. Vậy nên chắc chắn là báo cáo đúng." JARVIS nói lần nữa và Tony dừng lại.

 

"Không đời nào, JAR, kể cả tôi cũng biết không có đời nào Barnes lại mang thai một tháng được, và tôi còn chẳng phải là bác sĩ."

 

"CÁI GÌ?!" Steve ho.

 

Tony quay sang anh nheo mắt. "Anh có dùng dụng cụ bảo vệ chứ?"

 

"Ừ, nhưng... lần đầu đó..." Steve ấp úng, mặt anh trắng bệch trong khi anh tựa vào bàn bếp để đứng vững.

 

Tony đếm ngón tay khi Thor và Clint đi vòng quanh để xem sự náo động này là gì. "Chết tiệt, vừa đúng một tháng."

 

 

Steve nhớ lại khoảng thời gian khi Bucky nôn vì mù đồ ăn Ấn Độ và cậu đã mệt mỏi thế nào trong tuần qua. Tất cả bây giờ đếu có nghĩa.

 

 

"Chúc mừng, Steve! Anh bạn sẽ là bố!" Thor mỉm cười tươi rói và đó là lời cuối.

 

Chân Steve khuỵu xuống và mắt anh đảo ra sau đầu khi Đội trưởng Mỹ bất tỉnh lần đầu trong đời.

 

 

 

Hết chương 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tình cờ gặp lại bạn cũ và Steve nhảy rất tồi.

Bucky bắt đầu hiểu tại sao mọi người lại tin vào số phận khi cậu nhìn bà già nhăn nheo tóc bạc loay hoay nhanh trong bếp, đặt ấm trà mới lên bếp và lôi ra một cái cốc khác cho cậu. Cậu kê cằm lên tay và dõi theo mọi cử chỉ của bà bằng ánh mắt, sợ rằng nếu cậu chớp mắt dù chỉ một cái, sự kì diệu của người bạn cũ sẽ biến mất.

 

 

"Ồ, James. Nếu như tôi không dành bảy mươi năm nhớ đi nhớ lại gương mặt anh thì tôi đã nghĩ anh là một thằng lang thang nào đó, ngồi bên ngoài thùng rác." Sherry nói trìu mến, mắt bà sáng lên với sự tôn kính dịu dàng mà cậu cũng đang cảm nhận. Bà ngồi xuống trước mặt cậu thật chậm chạp và nó tiếc lộ tuổi của bà, nhưng mắt bà sáng và xanh kì lạ. Cậu nhìn thấy trong chúng cô gái xinh đẹp tốt bụng đã giúp cậu giữ bí mật nhiều năm trước, vẫn không bị tàn phai theo bởi thời gian.

 

"Sher..." Gọi tên bà khiến mặt cậu nhoi nhói, và Bucky nuốt xuống khó khăn. Bà đưa cánh tay gầy còm nhăn nheo ra cầm lấy tay cậu.

 

"Tôi tưởng anh đã chết, hai lần. Tôi cố giữ hy vọng và Howard và Peggy cũng thế. Anh biết không, sau khi cả hai người bọn anh mất tích, tôi cố gắng thuyết phục ông ấy cho thêm một đội tìm kiếm, nhưng..." Bà khụt khịt và Bucky muốn ôm thân hình mỏng manh của bà trong tay và cầu xin và tha thứ.

 

"Tôi còn tệ hơn chết..." Cậu lẩm bẩm tăm tối, kéo cánh tay kim loại lên bàn xấu hổ. Mắt Sherry dõi theo những cử động khéo léo và siết bàn tay lành lặn của cậu. Cậu đã lo rằng bà sẽ không sống lâu được đến vậy, nhưng Bucky nhẹ lòng khi thấy sức sống mạnh mẽ trong mắt bà.

 

"Tôi không quan tâm anh đã làm gì trong quá khứ. Quá khứ là quá khứ. Chúng ta học từ sai lầm của mình, và với kiến thức đó, chúng ta có thể chọn làm điều tốt trong hiện tại, James. Và đó là tất cả những gì quan trọng." Sherry nói thẳng, mắt bà nhìn cậu cương quyết. Bucky mở miệng khẽ, không thể đáp lại. Cái ấm reo lên, phá tan sự im lặng.

 

"Trà chứ, bạn yêu?" Bà thân mật hỏi cậu. Cậu nhìn xuống bụng mình và cau mày không chắc. Liệu uống trà trong khi mang thai có tốt không?

 

 

Bà đặt cái cốc bốc khói xuống trước mặt cậu và cậu nhìn lên mỉm cười dịu dàng cảm ơn. Bà ngồi xuống đối diện cậu.

 

 

"Anh có nhớ Charlie không? Trong quân đội?" Bà hỏi và Bucky suy nghĩ lâu, nhớ lại anh chàng gầy nhom mặt tàn nhang tóc đỏ. Cậu mỉm cười một chút và gật đầu.  "Ừ, cuối cùng tôi cũng đồng ý cưới anh ấy, ngay sau khi chiến tranh kết thúc. Anh còn nhớ cách anh ấy mời tôi nhảy mọi lần không?"

 

"Và cô sẽ từ chối, và chỉ nhảy với tôi?" Cậu cuối cùng cũng nói được. Bà nhếch môi cười và cậu thấy vẻ đẹp vàng rực lửa cô từng mang và vẫn mang.

 

"Cuối cùng thì một cô gái cũng phải ổn định, dù tôi đã mơ về việc nhảy lên một cuộc thám hiểm lãng mạn khắp châu Âu với một tên lông bông như anh, James." Bà tặc lưỡi nhớ kỉ niệm một cách trìu mến và cậu siết tay bà. "Chúng tôi kết hôn không lâu sau chiến tranh và sống ở Paris đến khi Charlie mất. Tôi không thể sống nổi trong ngôi nhà đó, nên tôi quay về New York."

 

"Cô có yêu anh ta không?" Cậu hỏi khẽ.

 

Bà mỉm cười đăm chiêu. "Anh ấy yêu tôi và thế là đủ. Chúng tôi dành cho nhau. Tất nhiên không có kiểu chuyện tình giật gân giữa alpha và omega, chúng tôi chỉ là những beta, nhưng nó là một cuộc sống tốt, với những kỉ niệm vui và những đứa con đáng yêu.

 

"Con..." Cậu lẩm bẩm, tay bất giác đưa lên bụng. Viễn cảnh có vẻ kinh hoàng.

 

Sherry tặc lưỡi lần nữa, mắt bà sáng lên trìu mến. "Anh thì sao, bạn thân mến? Nói tôi nghe về cuộc sống của anh đi. Cánh tay đó chắc chắn trông rất đáng sợ."

 

 

Bucky nhìn xuống cánh tay, tiếng tim đập trong tai. Cậu nhìn vào đôi mắt hiền từ của bà, mở miệng và câu chuyện tuôn ra không kiểm soát trong những từ ngắt quãng. Bà lão giữ chặt tay mình suốt câu chuyện, ôm cậu vào những lúc cơ thể cậu run rẩy và cho cậu sự tha thứ im lặng. Khi cậu nói xong, má cậu ướt đẫm nước mắt và khi bà vẫn nắm lấy tay cậu và cho cậu nụ cười thông cảm ấm áp, cậu cảm thấy như được chuộc tội. Có một người khác trên đời này ngoài Steve tin tưởng hoàn toàn và James Buchanan Barnes.

 

 

Sherry quệt mắt mình và mỉm cười hiền từ với cậu. "Rồi đó, cho ra hết những tội lỗi quá khứ và bắt đầu tạo nên khác biệt, James. Vẫn còn người yêu cậu. Đừng đẩy họ đi."

 

Nụ cười của bà biến thành tinh nghịch. "Và tôi rất thích nghe tất cả về mối quan hệ nồng cháy của anh với Đội trưởng Mỹ, James."

 

 

Với sự thích thú của bà, tên cựu sát thủ người Nga và bạn thân của bà sượng chín người.

 

 

"Không có-" cậu phản đối yếu ớt và bà cho cậu tiếng cười khịt mũi lớn.

 

"Ôi James, bảy mươi năm và biểu cảm của cậu vẫn là cuốn sách mở với tôi." Bà nói và cậu nhấp một ngụm trà để che giấu sự xấu hổ. "Mắt anh trông khác khi anh nghĩ về anh ta."

 

"Ừ thì, tôi không có yêu Đội trưởng Mỹ." Cậu nói khẽ, nhìn túi trà trong cốc. "Là Steve, luôn là vậy và sẽ luôn thế."

 

Bà mỉm cười và đứng dậy, kéo ra cái khăn choàng sặc sỡ quanh cái áo khoác cashmere màu kem. "Trân trọng giây phút bên nhau đi, James. Đừng để phí cơ hội thứ hai của anh, bạn yêu dấu. Nào giờ thì đến đây, đến giờ đi dạo hàng ngày của tôi rồi và tôi muốn có anh đồng hành."

 

 

Cậu đứng dậy và theo bà ra cửa, nghĩ rằng Steve sẽ ổn khi không có cậu vài tiếng hoặc hơn, cậu chưa có thời gian riêng kể từ khi đến Tháp Stark và Bucky muốn có thời gian để lọc lại toàn bộ kí ức.

 

Họ tay trong tay đi bên nhau, má Sherry ửng hồng với nụ cười và sự sống, bước chân của bà nhanh nhẹn đáng ngạc nhiên so với một bà già quá tám tuần. Cậu dừng lại khi họ băng qua con hẻm, ký ức mờ nhạt từ rất lâu cố gắng hiện lên. Bucky nhìn chằm chằm vào con hẻm ngoằn ngoèo và nhớ một cô bé cầm một thùng táo kì quặc. Cậu chớp mắt và Sherry kéo cậu qua con hẻm với nụ cười tò mò.

 

Khu chợ nông sản nhỏ gần như xưa, không bị ảnh hưởng bởi ba mươi năm. Mắt cậu nhìn quanh và Bucky nhìn thấy cái sạp đó nơi cô gái nhỏ đưa cho cậu quả táo. Cậu bước tới và cầm lên quả màu đỏ rực, cảm nhận cân nặng của nó trên tay khi nhớ lại mùi vị.

 

 

"Xin chào, tôi có thể giúp gì..." Cậu nhìn lên và thấy người phụ nữ trạc bốn mươi tiến tới, khuôn mặt phúng phính của cô nỡ một nụ cười dễ chịu. Một tia sáng ngạc nhiên nhận ra bừng lên mặt cô trước khi cô cẩn thận mỉm cười lần nữa.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng anh trông giống một người tôi gặp cách đây rất lâu. Tôi xin lỗi, tôi biết là nó nghe rất mắc cười." Cô nói tử tế. Cậu chớp mắt ngạc nhiên. Có lẽ nào? Cậu đã nghĩ mình sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại cô gái nhỏ với thùng táo nữa. Số phận quả là thứ kì lạ.

 

"Ô, cánh tay đó là thật á, thưa ngài?" Hai cậu bé nhỏ y hệt nhau nhảy qua và nhìn lên cậu chằm chằm với vẻ ngạc nhiên hoàn toàn.

 

"Johnny, Alex, lịch sự nào." Người phụ nữ mắng. Hai cậu nhóc cười toe và giơ tay chúng lên.

 

"Bọn cháu có thể xem nó không, làm ơn?" Chúng nói cùng lúc. Cậu nhìn sang Sherry không chắc, nhưng bà chỉ mỉm cười khích lệ. Bucky cúi xuống và kéo ống tay áo trái lên đến khuỷu tay và cặp sinh đôi đồng thanh "ồ" lần nữa, những ngón tay nhỏ xíu lướt theo đường trên cánh tay. Cậu thư giãn, nhìn lũ trẻ suy tư. Liệu cậu và Steve sẽ có những đứa con của riêng họ không? Cậu chưa từng dám hy vọng những thứ như thế suốt chiến tranh.

 

"Coi nào, mấy chàng trai. Đi chơi đi." Người phụ nữ mỉm cười xin lỗi Bucky người vẫn đang nghiêm túc quỳ xuống trước cặp sinh đôi. Cô đưa ra một túi giấy.

 

"Tôi tăng, xin lỗi vì hai đứa nó làm phiền anh. Táo từ nông trạng của-" cô dừng lại đột ngột và mỉm cười bí ẩn với cậu. "Nhưng tôi có cảm giác là anh đã biết rồi."

 

 

Bucky nhận cái túi với nụ cười kì quặc và Sherry bí mật để hai mươi đô dưới quả táo khi bà đi qua.

 

Cậu đi cạnh bà, đắm chìm trong cuộc sống xung quanh. Người ta cười và la hét, chào nhau và mở những cửa hàng dọc phố. Nó vừa thân thuộc lại vừa xa lạ một cách lạ lùng.

 

Chân họ dẫn họ đến một công viên nhỏ nơi một nhóm người già, đàn ông và phụ nữ đang nhảy trong giai điệu xưa. Cậu nhìn Sherry chào mọi người và đặt cái túi lên một trong những cái ghế. Bà ngồi xuống và đập tay lên cạnh mình với nụ cười khuyến khích.

 

Bucky bước qua chỗ bà và kéo tay bà lên, một nụ cười níu kéo trên môi cậu.

 

 

"Tôi có thể mời bà nhảy điệu tiếp theo không, quý bà?" Cậu hỏi bà, như cậu làm bảy mươi năm trước trong cái bar tối đèn. Mắt Sherry mở to ngạc nhiên và từ từ tràn đầy nước mắt.

 

"Ồ, James. Có khi nào tôi từ chối chưa?" Bà vuốt thẳng những lọn tóc bạc cong một cách duyên dáng và trượt bàn tay yếu ớt vào tay cậu và trong một chốc, bà là cô gái trẻ và mãi xinh đẹp cậu gặp cách đây rất lâu, không bị thực tế khắc nghiệt của thời gian ảnh hưởng.

 

-

 

"Tony, tôi nghĩ mình cần ngồi xuống." Steve nói yếu ớt.

 

"Thật sao? Phản ứng đầu tiên của cưng là bất tỉnh hả, Stephanie?" Tony đảo mắt và lướt nhìn điện thoại lần nữa.

 

"Ừ, thì anh đâu phải người sẽ trở thành, thành... Ôi Chúa ơi. Tôi sẽ là BỐ!" Steve rống lên. Kể cả Thor cũng ấn tượng vì âm lượng.

 

"Mất nhiều thời gian đến thế để nhận ra sao." Tony bình thản.

 

Steve nửa bối rối nửa hưng phấn, mắt anh sáng và thật sự ánh sáng đó đang phát ra khỏi da anh. "Đi tìm cậu ấy thôi! Tony, chúng ta cần tìm cậu ấy!"

 

"Ừ, đó là điều tôi đề nghị trong vài giờ qua trong khi chúng tôi chờ anh tỉnh dậy đó, người đẹp ngủ trong rừng à." Tony nói mất kiên nhẫn. "Tôi đang định đề nghị Thor hôn đánh thức anh dậy đó chứ."

 

"Chúc may mắn, Đội trưởng." Clint gọi từ nhà bếp, ló đầu ra để giơ ngón cái với anh.

 

"Nào, đi thôi." Tony đang mặc dở bộ giáp Người Sắt thì Steve nắm tay anh.

 

"Chúng ta đi bộ, Tony. Tôi cần thời gian để suy nghĩ về chuyện này." Anh nói nài nỉ. Tony nhìn hoài nghi, rồi bước ra khỏi bộ đồ.

 

"Điều tôi làm vì đồng đội của tôi đây."

 

-

 

"Cậu ấy chắc ở vòng quanh đây thôi. Mặc dù, vì lý do gì thì tôi chưa biết." Tony nhìn xuống cái điện thoại, lên tọa độ và cau mày. Steve thở một hơi khó nhọc và Tony không có thời gian phản ứng khi Đội Trưởng Mĩ nắm áo anh và lôi anh vào mái vòm vắng người.

 

"Cái quái gì!" Tony gạt gã tóc vàng ra khỏi anh và liếc nhìn bạn mình. Steve nhìn hoảng loạn và Tony cảm thấy một mối thông cảm giận dữ đau nhói.

 

 

Anh biết cảm giác đó. Lần cuối kinh nguyệt của Pepper ngừng vì lý do kì lạ nào đó, anh đã hoảng sợ chết được nhưng khá thất vọng khi bác sĩ nói với họ chỉ là do áp lực và cô không mang thai.

 

 

"Coi nào, Rogers. Anh sẽ là một ông bố tốt. Ít ra là tốt hơn bố tôi, ổng chán lắm. Mà thực tế thì ổng chán vì ổng luôn trông chừng tôi."

 

 

Steve trông còn bị tác động mạnh hơn vì lời nói và Tony thở dài chịu đựng.

 

 

"Anh sẽ ổn thôi, Steve. Tin tôi đi."

 

 

Anh nhìn ra khỏi mái vòm và thấy một cái đầu tóc nâu xoăn quen thuộc ở giữa đám đầu tóc bạc. Tony càu nhàu ngạc nhiên.

 

 

"Ai mà biết Barnes lại nổi tiếng với mấy người lớn tuổi thế chứ?" Anh tự hỏi thành tiếng.

 

 

Họ quan sát từ vị trí thuận lợi khi Bucky ngửa đầu ra sau và cười vì điều gì đó mà bà lão tóc bạc nói và xoay bà một vòng nhẹ, những bước nhảy của họ đồng điệu thanh lịch. Cậu chưa từng cảm thấy thoải mái với bộ mặt của mình trước đó như lúc này.

 

Mặt trời cắt những vệt sáng màu vàng lên những chiếc lá trên đầu và mắt Bucky lấp lánh như đá saphire xanh, nụ cười của cậu sáng bừng hạnh phúc. Tony thấy mình cũng đang khẽ cười.

 

 

“Những lúc như vầy, tôi hiểu tại sao anh lại si mê cậu ấy như điều đổ." Anh nói, cho Steve nụ cười tinh quái. Steve mìm cười đáp lại, nụ cười dịu dàng, mắt anh chưa bao giờ rời khỏi dáng người trong đám đông.

 

"Đó không phải lý do tôi yêu cậu ấy. Bucky có nhiều hơn là ánh nhìn. Lần đầu cậu ấy kéo tôi ra khỏi cái hẻm và lau đi bụi đất và máu bằng cái áo đẹp cho ngày Chủ nhật và bị mẹ mắng trên đường đến nhà thờ, thì tôi đã biết." Anh hít một hơi sâu và cho Tony cái nhìn hoảng sợ nhưng quyết tâm. "Ừ thì chẳng có gì đâu."

 

Tony nhìn cái lưng của anh một cách kì quặc. "Thật sao? Làm sao mà anh lôi ra được mấy câu đó vậy? Tôi có cảm giác như mình đang sống trong cái vòng luẩn quẩn của Cuốn Theo Chiều Gió." Anh nói to, nhưng Tony mỉm cười khi đi theo Steve.

 

-

 

Bucky mỉm cười trìu mến nhìn xuống người đàn bà trong tay cậu khi cơ thể họ xoay vần nhẹ nhàng theo giai điệu chậm. Steve dừng lại ở rìa đám đông tập trung và nhìn anh chằm chằm.

 

Bucky trông hạnh phúc, rạng rỡ như thế.

 

Từ ngữ chết trên môi anh và Steve chỉ đứng đó, sững sờ nhìn Trung sĩ James Barnes xoay vòng với bạn nhảy một cách điệu nghệ quanh sàn. Anh gần như có thể cảm thấy vị rượu chua bảy mươi năm trước, gợi lại cái ghế đẩu cứng anh ngồi trong khi nhìn Bucky nhảy.

 

Steve nhảy rất tồi, mặc cho Bucky cố gắng dạy anh bao nhiêu lần. Anh vẫn nợ Peggy một điệu nhảy, nhưng kể từ khi Bukcy rơi xuống hẻm núi, trái tim anh dừng đập và anh không còn muốn giữ bộ mặt lịch sự của Đội trưởng Mỹ nữa.

 

 

"Tôi có thể mượn quý bà một chút không, anh Barnes?" Steve chớp mắt và giật mình ra khỏi suy nghĩ khi Tony lướt qua anh, đi thẳng đến cặp đôi. Bản nhạc đã dừng.

 

Bà quay sang nhìn anh ta với cặp mắt sáng tò mò lưu giữ trong ký ức của Steve. "Và cậu là ai?" Bà hỏi.

 

Tony cúi chào buồn cười và nhăn mặt với bà. "Tony Stark. Một và duy nhất."

 

"Con trai của Howard, Anthony?" Bà quay sang Bucky để xác nhận. Cậu gật đầu, cũng lộ vẻ ngạc nhiên trên gương mặt. Bà bật cười nhẹ nhàng và cầm lấy tay Tony.

 

"Ồ, tôi cứ nghĩ sẽ không thấy cậu lần nữa. Lần cuối tôi thấy thì cậu chỉ là một đứa bé." Bà thú nhận.

 

"Thưa bà, vậy bà có thể kể tôi nghe đủ thứ bí mật không đẹp đẽ gì của Howard rồi." Tony che giấu vẻ sững sốt rất tốt khi anh dẫn bà đi.

 

 

Bucky nhìn họ với nụ cười và xoay một vòng khi ai đó vỗ lên vai cậu. Steve liếm môi căng thẳng và mìm cười không chắc chắn với người yêu. Một bản nhạc khác bắt đầu và mọi người quanh họ bước lại bên bạn nhảy của họ. Gò má Bucky ửng hồng và cậu ra hiệu cho họ đi đến rìa, nhưng Steve chụp lấy cổ tay cậu.

 

 

"Cậu có muốn..." Anh lạc giọng và đỏ mặt, đôi mắt xanh van nài Bucky ở lại. Bucky có vẻ ngạc nhiên vì cử chỉ đó, nhưng cậu chỉ ngần ngại một giây trước khi đặt tay chấp thuận lên cái vai rộng của Steve. Steve vòng cánh tay một cách dâng hiến quanh eo và nhìn xuống Bucky với nụ cười hy vọng.

 

 

Bảy mươi năm và Steve vẫn nhảy dở tệ. Có những điều không bao giờ thay đổi. Bucky giấu cái cau mặt vì đau sau vai Steve khi người đàn ông tóc vàng giẫm phải chân cậu lần thứ ba. Cánh tay Steve nặng nề đặt lên eo cậu một cách dễ chịu và cậu có thể nghe tiếng tim đập nhanh lo lắng của anh qua ngực. Bucky cười một chút và để Steve dẫn dắt.

 

 

"Buck, Tony nói với tớ... về..." Cánh tay siết chặt thân giữa cậu, kéo cậu sát vào ngực Steve. Cậu không nói gì và Steve hít vào một hơi thở lo lắng. Lòng bàn tay anh đổ mồ hôi.

 

"Tớ chỉ muốn cho cậu biết là... Tớ xin lỗi vì, ờ, đã thiếu trách nhiệm và không xem xét hậu quả hành động của mình..." Anh buột miệng, sắp sửa rơi vào trạng thái khủng hoảng bây giờ. Mắt Bucky vẫn nghoảnh đi chỗ khác và cậu vẫn từ chối mở miệng.

 

"Tớ, tớ rất muốn có con với cậu, Buck. Tớ thề tớ sẽ là một ông bố tốt, vậy nên... làm ơn..." Trong sự lo lắng, anh gần như ôm chầm Bucky nhấc lên khỏi mặt đất. Steve nhìn xuống người yêu yên lặng của mình, cảm thấy như anh sắp bật khóc và cầu xin tha thứ và quỳ gối khi Bucky khịt mũi một cách kì cục mà nhanh chóng biến thành tràn cười lớn. Steve chớp mắt nhìn khuôn mặt cười toe và xụi người nhẹ nhàng.

 

"Cậu không giận à?" Anh hỏi thận trọng. "Tai sao cậu lại bỏ đi?"

 

Bucky nhìn lên với đôi mắt xanh xám đầy thích thú và nụ cười. "Tớ muốn có thời gian suy nghĩ. Vậy nên tớ nghĩ mình nên đi dạo và rồi tình cờ gặp Sher."

 

Steve hít thở qua kẽ răng. "Chết tiệt, Tony nói đúng. Sao lúc nào Tony cũng nói đúng vậy?"

 

"Vì tôi là thiên tài. Còn anh thì nhảy tệ cực." Tony nói to khi anh qua mặt họ. Steve càu nhàu và cuối cùng từ bỏ (khiến Bucky thở ra nhẹ người) và kéo Bucky đi đến đường gờ, xin lỗi vài cặp đôi họ va phải. Tay anh ấm và chắc quanh Bucky và họ ngồi xuống cái ghế dưới bóng cái cây to.

 

"Tớ chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ có điều này." Bucky nói khẽ, để Steve đặt tay lên bụng cậu với cái nhìn băn khoăn. "Trước chiến tranh, tớ chưa từng nghĩ đến gia đình. Chỉ có tớ và cậu, cố gắng không chết đói hay chết cóng."

 

"Không còn nữa, Buck." Steve hứa. "Chúng ta sẽ là bố mẹ tuyệt vời."

 

"Phải không?" Cậu tự hỏi thành tiếng, mắt quét dọc công viên và những gương mặt đang cười.

 

 

Cậu cứng người.

 

Ngồi đối diện công viên là dáng người thân quen trong bộ đồ cổ lọ đen và cái quần kiểu quân đội, người cậu hy vọng sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại. Bóng đen bao trùm mắt cậu, nhưng kể từ khi Bucky có thể nhớ lại kí ức cũ, gương mặt người đàn ông đã khắc vào não cậu. Họ đã làm chung nhiều nhiệm vụ, giết rất nhiều người.

 

Brock Rumlow.

 

Bucky nhảy dựng lên, khiến Steve nhảy lên đột ngột. Một cặp đôi dắt chó đi qua phía trước điệp vụ HYDRA đang ngồi và khi họ đi qua, hắn ta biến mất. Bucky bật dậy và nhảy qua cái ghế khác, tiến thẳng đến vị trí mà cậu thấy gã đàn ông.

 

Không, không thể thế được. Steve nói Rumlow đã bị chôn trong tòa nhà sập khi chiếc helicarrier đâm vào nó. Cậu chắc đã bị ảo giác, đó là lời giải thích duy nhất.

 

 

"Bucky?! Mọi chuyện ổn chứ?" Một bàn tay ấm đặt tên vai cậu và trước khi cậu có thề dừng mình lại, cậu xoay mình, nắm cổ tay và vặn cánh tay Steve ra sau lưng anh, thở hồng hộc. Steve hít một hơi đau, nhưng không cố thoát ra. Anh bị sốc. Bucky do dự lùi lại trong cơn khủng hoảng.

 

 

Bản năng của ngủ quên của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã trở lại.

 

Cậu lùi lại, thở hổn hển nặng nhọc. Cậu gần như bẻ trật khớp tay Steve.

 

 

"Bucky, sao vậy?" Steve hỏi cẩn trọng, mùi hương alpha của anh rõrệt hơn khi anh đưa tay ra. Anh đang cố trấn tĩnh omega đột ngột hốt hoảng.

 

 

Rumlow, lẽ nào là hắn ta? Hắn có đang làm cho HYDRA? Và quan trọng hơn là hắn có thấy cậu không? HYDRA vẫn còn theo cậu không?

 

Bucky quay vòng, mắt quét quanh công viên, bất ngờ cảm thấy trần trụi và lộ ra ngoài. HYDRA vẫn còn theo dấu cậu từ đó đến nay sao? Nếu có thì liệu họ có biết?

 

 

"Bucky, chuyện gì vậy?" Cậu giật mạnh lại khi ngón tay Steve ôm lấy má cậu, nâng mặt cậu lên để nhìn vào mắt cậu. Da Bucky màu tro xám và cậu đột nhiên trông như bị ám ảnh với nỗi sợ.

 

 

Bucky nhắm mắt run run, hình ảnh Steve với biểu cảm lo lắng in lên võng mạc. Cậu có nên nói sự thật? Không, cậu quyết định, chìm vào sự ấm áp của bàn tay Steve và bấu chặt ngón tay lên áo người bạn đời. Cậu có thể tự giải quyết chuyện này. Nếu HYDRA định ngóc cái đầu xấu xí của nó lên lần nữa, Bucky sẽ tiêu diệt nó tận gốc. Cậu từng là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và cậu có thể hung bạo nếu cậu muốn. HYDRA sẽ phải trả giá nếu chúng dám tiếp cận cậu lần nữa.

 

Cậu hít một hơi sâu và mở mắt, bình tĩnh thay thế cho nỗi sợ trong đôi mắt xanh xám. Steve quan sát cậu với cái cau mày lo lắng, lộ vẻ lo âu. Cậu với tay lên và kéo Steve vào nụ hôn làm yên lòng anh.

 

 

"Không có gì đâu, Steve. Tớ muốn ăn kem caramel quả hồ trăn." Cậu nói và nắm chặt tay Steve.

 

 

 

Hết chương 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve và Bucky cãi nhau vì an toàn và đứa bé. Tony phát hiện ra chuyện kì lạ.

"JARVIS, mọi người đâu rồi?" Steve bước ra khỏi thang máy vào căn phòng khách trống không. Anh ngó vào nhà bếp khi đi ngang qua, nhưng ngoại trừ những lon bia rỗng và một hộp pizza cũ thì không có dấu hiệu sống nào. Anh vừa làm nhiệm vụ cá nhân cho SHIELD, chỉ có ba ngày do thám và bảo vệ để buổi ký kết một hợp đồng quan trọng diễn ra trôi chảy, và Steve chán muốn chết, mong mỏi quay trở về New York bên cạnh Bucky. Anh đã rất lo lắng khi cơ thể Bucky không chịu nổi căng thẳng của việc mang thai, nhưng các bác sĩ đã giúp đỡ nhiều và ngoại trừ việc thèm kem quả hồ trăn kì lạ và ném đồ tùy hứng thì Bucky uổng thuốc và vitamin đều đặn trong khi họ kiểm tra kỹ lưỡng những chỉ số sống của cậu.

 

Steve quay trở lại nhanh nhất ngay khi anh có thể, nhưng khi anh đã ở đây thì lại chẳng thấy Bucky đâu.

 

 

"Đội trưởng, Anh Barnes đang trong phòng giải trí với Ngài Stark, Anh Barton và Cô Romanov." JARVIS nói trôi chảy. Steve nhảy hai bậc và nhìn lên một trong những máy quay của JARVIS hoài nghi. Một nỗi sợ đang lớn dần trong ngực anh.

 

"Họ làm gì trong phòng giải trí?" Anh hỏi.

 

-

 

"Cậu ấy hạ cậu đo ván với kỷ lục đó!" Tony hò reo, miệng cười đến tận mang tai.

 

"Ấn tượng đó, James." Natasha lẩm bẩm với nụ cười nhếch.

 

Clint bĩu môi khi màn hình hiển thị điểm số của Bucky. "Coi nào, mới có hai giây chứ mấy."

 

"Ờ, chỉ có hai giây chết tiệt." Tony nói hào hứng. "Trả tiền đi, Hawkeye."

 

 

Clint gầm gừ và kéo ra một cuốn séc và Natasha tốt bụng đưa sổ của cô. Tony tự hài lòng khi Bucky xuất hiện ở cửa, lau tóc và nước trên trán. Anh vẫy tờ séc với cựu sát thủ và Bucky nhoẻn cười đáp lại.

 

 

"Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?!" Giọng Steve cắt ngang buổi ăn mừng như tạt một xô nước đá vào cả đám. Nụ cười của Bucky biến mất và cậu quay sang nhìn Steve đứng ở cửa, mặt hoảng hốt.

 

"À, chúng tôi hoàn toàn có thể giải thích." Tony nói, biểu cảm phiền lòng.

 

"Tôi mới đi có ba ngày, và cậu ấy tham gia chương trình vượt chướng ngại vật?! Tony, thứ đó được thiết kế cho sát thủ Red Room như Natasha." Steve bùng nổ và bước nhanh đến chỗ Bucky, tay anh nắm lấy cổ tay Bucky. Lần cuối Steve làm thế, anh gần như mất hàng tóc mái bởi lưỡi dao xoáy đến quá gần.

 

"Tớ là một sát thủ Red Room." Bucky nói, và Steve thấy tia nhìn khó chịu trong mắt cậu. Cậu hất tay anh ra và vươn tay uể oải.

 

"Tớ có thể tự chăm sóc mình, Steve. Bên cạnh đó, tớ cần giữ mình tinh nhạy. Sẽ không có chuyện tớ ngồi xuống và thư giãn chỉ vì tớ đang mang thai đâu." Bucky nói, nhìn qua bảng điểm JARVIS liên tục chớp trong năm phút qua. "Trong trường hợp cậu không nhận ra, tớ hạ Barton trong hai giây, và anh ta được cho là giỏi nhất."

 

"Ờ, và vì cậu ấy đang mang thai chuyện này càng nhục hơn. Cảm ơn nhiều." Clint lầm bầm bên cạnh Tony. Natasha nhướng mày.

 

"Sau khi phân tích kĩ lưỡng, anh Barnes cho thấy khả năng thắng mọi thành viên Avengers trong cận chiến. Điểm số của anh đang đứng Thứ nhất, với anh Barton thứ hai, và cuối cùng là anh Rogers." JARVIS nói thêm vào. Bucky thả một nụ hôn gió đến máy quay của JARVIS và uống một một hơi thật lâu. Mắt Steve nhìn theo giọt nước trên cổ người yêu mà không suy nghĩ và anh ho khụ vì xấu hổ.

 

 

Bucky ấn cái khăn ướt lên cánh tay mềm rũ của Steve và bước ra khỏi phòng. Steve cau mày sau lưng cậu. Bucky đã cư xử căng thẳng kì lạ từ chuyến đi tới công viên và đó đã là hai tháng trước. Anh không biết điều gì khiến Bucky như trông thấy ma và Bucky từ chối trả lời bất cứ câu hỏi nào của Steve.

 

 

"Buck, chúng ta cần nói chuyện." Anh dùng giọng "alpha cứng rắn" nhất anh có thể và đuổi kịp Bucky trong ba bước sải chân. Steve nắm lấy cổ tay Bucky thật chặt và kéo người đàn ông tóc nâu dừng lại.

 

"Không cò gì để nói hết, Steve. Đứa trẻ vẫn ổn, tớ vẫn ổn. Tớ chỉ cần luyện tập một chút." Bucky đáp trả bằng ánh mắt ương ngạnh khiến máu Steve sôi lên. Anh siết chặt tay và kéo Bucky về phía thang máy.

 

Họ sẽ ngồi xuống và nói chuyện dài đàng hoàng với nhau.

 

-

 

"Sếp, đặc vụ Coulson đang ở đây." JARVIS nói và Tony thoát khỏi suy nghĩ, dứt mắt ra khỏi cảnh cửa thang máy. Natasha bước đến anh với cái nhìn tò mò.

 

"Anh ta muốn gì?" Tony nhặt cái khăn ướt lên và quăng nó vào giỏ đồ giặt. Clint vẫn còn hờn dỗi trên ghế và Tony gãi đầu trên đường ra khỏi phòng. Clint đập tay càu nhàu.

 

"Đặc vụ Coulson nói SHIELD đã trả lại cánh tay gốc của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và anh ta nói sếp cần xem qua nó trước khi họ cho nó vào hòm tang vật."

 

"Nhắc tao gửi Coulson sôcôla và hoa Valentine lần tới nhé, JARVIS." Anh nói với nụ cười tươi hào hứng. Anh đã nóng lòng xem xét một chút kỹ thuật mới nhất của HYDRA, nhưng Fury cấm anh đến gần thiết bị trước khi các nhà khoa học của SHIELD kiểm tra nó xong.

 

 

Anh nhìn thấy Coulson với cái vali to nói chuyện với Bruce trong phòng. Tony đi thẳng đến cái vali, giật nó ra khỏi tay Coulson và đi đến nửa đường ra khỏi phòng khi Bruce hắng giọng. Vai Tony sụp xuống đầu hàng và anh quay trở lại vài bước để nói lời cảm ơn giận dữ với Coulson “cảm ơn nha, Phil.”. Bruce cười tươi với anh. Tony càu nhàu.

 

Tony phải thừa nhận HYDRA có những ý tưởng khá hay khi anh cuối cùng có thể ngồi xuống trong phòng thí nghiệm của mình và kiểm tra một miếng phần cứng trông rất đỉnh đính vào Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Ngôi sao đỏ bị sướt đến không nhận ra được và có vài mảnh ngoài bị mất, nhưng cánh tay vẫn dính chặt vào nhau đến ngạc nhiên. Nó vượt xa công nghệ của Stark, nhưng Tony vẫn có thể nhìn thấy làm sao mà nó có thể giật cánh quạt của máy bay ra, cũng là điều khiến anh ngạc nhiên và dừng lại khi anh cạy mở buồng bên trong mà anh nghĩ để tiêm chất kiềm hãm và thuốc vào trong cơ thể Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

 

 

"Hử. Chuyện này là sao đây." Anh ngồi xuống lại và để tay lên mặt. "JAR, Coulson còn ở đây không?"

 

 

Anh không biết mình đã loay hoay trong bao lâu. Rất dễ quên thời gian khi anh làm việc mà anh thích.

 

 

"Đặc vụ Coulson vẫn đang trên lầu với Đặc vụ Barton." JARVIS xác nhận ngay lập tức.

 

"Tốt, đưa anh ta đến đây J. Tao có vài câu hỏi cho anh ta." Tony đáp.

 

"Ngay lập tức, thưa Sếp."

 

 

Hai giây sau, một hình ảnh nhỏ xíu dựng bằng kĩ thuật tạo ảnh ba chiều gương mặt không biểu cảm của Coulson xuất hiện bên cạnh bàn của Tony.

 

 

"Chào, Phil..." Tony nháy mắt và ấn tượng trong bụng khi đặc vụ không hề phản ứng lại. Anh ít ra cũng nhận được cái giật mắt khi nháy mắt với Fury.

 

"AnhStark?" Coulson mở lời ngắn gọn.

 

"Yeah, vô ngay trọng tâm. Tại sao mấy nhà khoa học của SHIELD lại rửa sạch cánh tay vậy? Ý tôi là tôi không chơi trò thám tử ở đây, nhưng ít ra họ cũng để những phần bên trong như nó vốn thế chứ." Tony than phiền lớn tiếng.

 

Coulson cau mày khó hiểu. "Tôi được bảo rõ ràng là nhà khoa học của SHIELD đã để thiết bị như nó vốn vậy. Họ không cố làm xáo trộn thứ gì hay rửa sạch những dấu vết. Họ chỉ lập danh mục cách thiết kế và kiểu dáng và làm rõ nó để nghiên cứu sau này.

 

 

Tony cứng đờ sau phần họ không tháo rời thứ gì. Không thể nào như vậy, vì điều đó có nghĩa là Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đã nhảy quanh mấy nóc nhà và những tòa nhà nổ tung trong ba tuần mà không có thuốc kiềm hãm. Bucky đã thú nhận lúc trước rằng cậu qua mất đợt kiểm tra giữa hai nhiệm vụ và cảm thấy kì quặc sau khi gặp đội Avengers. Chắc chắn HYDRA không thiếu cẩn trọng đến mức gửi vũ khí tốt nhất của chúng ra chiến trường mà không trang bị đầy đủ để nó vận hành tốt nhất.

 

Tony ngồi xuống và nghiên cứu cái khoang hoàn toàn trống rỗng và sạch sẽ, cau mày. Anh không tin bất cứ giây nào rằng HYDRA đã bỏ qua chi tiết nhỏ đó, nhưng nếu vậy thì thật đáng sợ. Anh vuốt mặt mệt mỏi và quyết định giữ kín giả thuyết vớ vẩn lố bịch của mình cho đến khi anh xác nhận nghi ngờ. Không có lý do gì để vội đi đến kết luận trong lúc này. Bucky an toàn trong sự chăm sóc của họ và Steve đang ở đây với cậu.

 

Anh sẽ không là người phá vỡ sự cân bằng mỏng manh chỉ vì một chi tiết nhỏ xíu. Có lẽ anh chỉ tưởng tượng thôi. Một ly rượu chắc sẽ giúp ích lúc này.

 

-

 

"Buck, gần đây cậu lạ lắm, chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Steve dò hỏi và kéo người yêu vào phòng ngủ. Bucky liếc nhìn anh, nhưng Steve nhận ra cách mắt cậu lướt nhanh lo lắng về phía cửa sổ và ban công như thể cậu muốn kiểm tra xem có bất kì kẻ thù nào đang lẩn nấp bên ngoài phòng họ không.

 

"Không có gì hết, tớ nói với cậu rồi. Đừng làm rối nữa, chết tiệt. Đã ba tháng rồi đó. Tớ không làm từ thủy tinh đâu, Steve." Cậu gầm gừ đáp lại, thẳng vai và ương bướng.

 

"Cậu nghĩ tớ không biết khi nào cậu nói dối hả, Buck?" Steve khoanh tay và liếc lại, nửa lo lắng nửa tức giận.

 

"Tớ không nói dối. Cậu nghĩ nhiều quá rồi." Bucky hờn dỗi đáp lại, cố gắng đẩy anh ra khỏi phòng. Steve bắt cánh tay phải của cậu và kéo lại. Người đàn ông tóc nâu bất ngờ vấp chân và Steve đỡ ngang hông cậu, cảm thấy vật thon cứng bên ngoài đùi Bucky. Anh lướt tay lên đó và hoảng hốt.

 

"Cậu mang dao bên đùi mình á?!" Anh hỏi nghi ngờ. Bucky cứng người và cố đẩy cánh tay alpha của cậu ra, nhưng Steve không để cậu làm vậy. Anh cúi xuống và nhấc bổng Bucky lên, phớt lờ phản đối của omega và quăng cậu lên giường. Bucky áp tay lo lắng lên bụng và tay còn lại lên vũ khí cậu giấu.

 

"Có lý do gì cho việc cậu mang theo dao lúc này không? Nó bắt đầu từ lúc nào vậy, Buck? Tớ cũng phải bảo vệ cậu như bảo vệ trẻ nữa sao?" Bucky đá chân và Steve chụp ngay mắt cá và rít lên giận dữ. Người đàn ông tóc vàng kéo mạnh và cái quần thể thao rộng tụt khỏi cái hông nhỏ của Bucky. Cái quần ngắn màu xanh lộ ra và Bucky đỏ mặt chống cự trên giường. Steve liếc xuống người đàn ông tóc nâu đỏ mặt và dùng lực đá của chân cậu để kéo hoàn toàn cái quần ra.

 

 

Một vòng dây da đen buộc chặt quanh đùi trái Bucky và con dao nhìn cực kỳ sắc bén và nguy hiểm trong vỏ. Steve thấy huyết áp tăng. Đây chắc chắn không phải thứ thuộc về người đã hứa sẽ ngồi trên giường trong suốt ba ngày anh đi làm nhiệm vụ. Bucky đang làm cái gì vậy?

 

 

"Tớ quên tháo nó ra sau khi ở phòng giải trí hôm nay, được chưa? Tránh ra coi, Steve! Tớ cảnh-" Bucky lắp bắp khi Steve ấn chân cậu xuống và lướt bàn tay to dọc thân dưới cậu, theo cách kiểm kiểm tra vũ khí chuẩn. Mắt anh mở to nghi ngờ khi anh cảm thấy hình dáng không thể lầm lẫn của cây súng ngắn giắt bên hông Bucky.

 

"Tớ có thể giải thích." Bucky nói nhanh, giơ tay lên đầu hàng khi Steve chịu thua làn sóng pheromone giận dữ. Steve phớt lờ lời bào chữa yếu ớt và đưa tay lên cái áo len to của Bucky. Anh biết mà.

 

 

Steve không nói nên lời lúc này. Bàn tay to nắm chặt cổ áo và cái áo xấu số bị xé toạc. Mắt Bucky mở to sững sốt khi cái áo cậu thích bị xé toạc ngay giữa và mắt Steve nhìn thấy đủ loại vũ khí cậu buộc quanh ngực và thân dưới. Sơi dây buộc bằng da đen chạy xuống cơ thể cậu, tạo những đường nổi bật trên làn da trắng như sữa. Steve dừng lại một giây và Bucky bất ngờ đá alpha của cậu ngay bụng và chạy đến cửa.

 

Cậu nghe thấy Steve gầm gừ to mất kiên nhẫn sau lưng và nhớ giữ hơi thở lại khi cánh tay khỏe mạnh vòng quanh eo và quay cậu lại. Cậu mở trừng mắt nhìn alpha to lù lù phía trên cậu.

 

 

"Giải thích đi." Steve nghiến răng ra một từ duy nhất.

 

 

Bucky cân nhắc những lựa chọn. Cậu có thể đầu hàng và nói cho anh biết sự thật hoặc cố gắng nói dối lần nữa, hoặc cậu có thể cố chạy đi và hy vọng Clint Barton sẽ giúp cậu trốn đâu đó cho đến khi Steve quá lo lắng mà quên mất chuyện cậu mang theo vũ khí.

 

Hoặc cậu có thể đánh Steve. Cũng không phải cậu chưa từng làm thế khi họ còn nhỏ.

 

Cậu quan sát cặp mắt xanh giận tím và quyết định lựa chọn thứ ba.

 

Cậu không dự tính Steve sẽ chắn trước cú đấm của cậu, và cả cậu cũng không dự đoán trước cái còng nâng cấp đặc biệt Steve dấu trong cái bàn cạnh giường. Và điều cậu không dự tính nhất là Steve cúi xuống và ấn môi mình lên môi cậu trong nụ hôn bạo lực.

 

Hử, giờ thì sao đây, Bucky nghĩ khi Steve ấn cậu xuống giường.

 

-

 

"Làm... làm ơn, Stevie... Tớ hứa tớ sẽ không nói dối nữa..." Bucky van nài đứt quãng. Khoái cảm đập giữa hai chân mở rộng khi Steve cọ xát ngón tay không ngừng lên tuyến tiền liệt của cậu lần nữa, truyền đi tia lửa bùng nổ sau mắt cậu. Steve cúi xuống và liếm một đường dài chắc chắn lên cái ấy cương cứng của cậu, ấn lưỡi lên trên cái đỉnh đang rỉ và khiến Bucky khóc thút thít khi cậu kiềm lại. Alpha của cậu nhìn xuống gương mặt ướt đẫm của cậu và bắt gặp ánh mắt bừng sáng của Bucky khi anh chầm chậm hạ cái miệng nóng ẩm ướt của mình xuống cái ấy của cậu.

 

"Steve!" Hông Bukcy nảy lên, tiếng meo khẽ thoát ra khỏi đôi môi sưng rỉ máu của cậu. Cậu đã quá xa cái ngưỡng giữ im lặng cứng đầu. Bucky đã chịu đựng mọi thể loại tra tấn, bao gồm cả kiểu nhỏ nước của Trung Quốc, nhưng cậu hoàn toàn sụp đổ sau khi Steve ép cậu qua lần lên đỉnh thứ tư chỉ với ngón tay và cặp môi tài năng đáng nguyền rủa đó.

 

"Tớ không thể... làm ơn..." Bucky thở hổn hển, ngón tay co lại trong cái còng trên đầu. Cậu lẽ ra có thể bẻ gãy cái đầu giường bằng lực của mình, nhưng ngón tay Steve đang đập không thương tiếc ngắt quãng lên tuyến tiền liệt của cậu và mọi thứ đều quá nóng và nhạy cảm. Tay cậu mềm nhũn trên đầu. Mọi tế bào thần kinh của cậu đều nối đến cái ấy và lưng Bucky cong lên khi Steve bắt đầu tăng nhịp độ. Miệng anh là cái ổng nóng hoàn hảo quanh cái ấy của cậu, cái lưỡi nhám ở bên mặt dưới nhạy cảm và mút lấy phần đỉnh, liếm chất dịch đầu của Bucky khi anh đẩy ngón tay vào.

 

"Buck, tớ ở đây để bảo vệ cậu, chúng ta đều ở đây. Cậu không phải căng thẳng vì những hiểm nguy tiềm tàng." Steve kéo ra với cú bắn ra đột ngột mạnh và dâm dục, miệng anh sáng ửng đỏ. Bucky gầm gừ khó chịu, nhưng giữ im lặng về chuyện thấy Rumlow. Steve không cần phải nghe về sự hoang tưởng điên rồ của cậu.

 

"Cậu hôn con bằng cái miệng đó hả, Stevie?" Cậu thé thé bực bội. Steve tặc lưỡi và cầu cho trái tim mình, đỏ mặt một chút. Tay trái anh rời đùi Bucky và gãi đầu bối rối. Bucky cố gắng phớt lờ những ngón tay còn trong cơ thể cậu.

 

"Ừ thì phải đánh răng và súc miệng trước, Buck." Steve nói châm chọc, và đột nhiên muốn thấy nụ cười của Steve như mọi khi, nụ cười tươi sáng chói ngớ ngẩn. Suy nghĩ bay mất khi Steve xoay ngón tay bên trong lối vào không cảnh báo và mắt cậu đảo ra sau.

 

"Cố giết... tớ bằng s*x hay sao..." Cậu rên rỉ và siết chặt quanh ngón tay Steve, cái ấy giật trong sự phản đối mệt mỏi. Cậu đang dần mất đi lí trí.

 

"Tớ nhớ cậu, Buck. Và bên cạnh đó, cậu trông rất năng động trước đây, tớ chỉ nghĩ sẽ giúp cậu giải tỏa bớt." Steve nói thành thật và rướn người lên để mùi hương đến mũi của Bucky. Cơ thể Bucky cứng lại vì mùi hương nóng nảy có uy lực của alpha và rên rỉ khi cậu nhấc người lên dụi mũi vào cổ và vai Steve. Anh đúng là đồ chơi bẩn.

 

 

Bàn tay bóp chặt quanh cái ấy cương cứng, giật mạnh lên và Bucky cảm thấy cơ bụng cậu co lại chờ lần lên đỉnh thứ năm. Cậu cảm thấy nhức nhối và nhạy cảm toàn thân. Steve ấn mặt vào cổ Bucky và đè hông mình lên đùi cậu. Răng cắn xuống cái dấu và Bucky chắc chắn những thành viên Avengers còn lại nghe thấy tiếng thét của cậu khi cơ thể cậu kẹp chặt xuống ngón tay Steve và cậu bắn đầy tay người yêu trong những tia yếu ớt màu trắng.

 

Bucky rên rỉ khi Steve cẩn thận rút ngón tay ra, cơ thể cậu như bị kim chích vì khoái cảm gần với đau đớn. Steve mút cổ cậu, hông anh đè không nghỉ lên đùi trần của Bucky. Thứ trong quần anh vẫn cứng khi anh kéo tay Bucky ra khỏi cái còng với nụ hôn xin lỗi.

 

 

"Lại đây nào..." Bucky thở dài, kéo Steve lại gần và luồn bàn tay lành lặn vào trong cái quần đùi của anh. Sau khi bác sĩ gần như nhai sống Steve vì để cậu mang thai, người phụ nữ lớn tuổi đã cấm họ làm tình bên trong lần nữa. Steve đỏ gay mặt khi Bucky hỏi liệu họ dùng ngón tay có được không.

 

 

Steve rên rỉ, kéo Bucky sát lại và đưa miệng quanh cặp môi sưng của người yêu. Bucky có thể nếm vị của cậu trong miệng Steve. Cậu tăng tốc tay, hy vọng Steve sắp đến đỉnh. Cậu đã mệt và tư thế này làm tay cậu khó chịu.

 

Steve thở dài trong miệng và Bucky quyết định. Cậu rút tay ra và Steve bối rối, quay sang và khép chân lại, giữ hai đùi sát nhau. Steve ngẩn ra vài giây, quan sát vành tai đỏ ửng của Bucky trước khi hiểu ra.

 

 

"Chúa ơi, Buck." Steve rên rỉ trong tai, và Bucky ấn cánh tay máy vào miệng khi cậu thấy cái vật cứng nóng của Steve ấn vào hăm hở phía sau, cái ấy của anh cứng và cương lên trên mông Bucky. Cậu tách chân ra một chút và Steve lướt vào giữa hai cặp đùi ướt, để một bàn tay to quanh hông cậu khi anh bắt đầu đẩy vào khoảng không giữa hai đùi Bucky.

 

 

Cơ thể Bucky sốc một chút. Vị trí này thân mật hơn cậu nghĩ. Cậu cắn môi để kiềm giọng lại khi Steve bắt đầu hôn mút trên cổ cậu, dùng đúng lực để khiến cơ thể cậu phản ứng. Bucky có thể nghe thấy tiếng đập ẩm ướt của hông Steve lên đùi mình.

 

Một tay Steve lướt dọc vùng bụng cậu và ấn chắc chắn lên chỗ phồng. Bucky giảm tiếng khóc vì khoái cảm khi Steve cắn lên vai cậu lần nữa, hông bắt đầu đánh rơi nhịp độ. Tay anh giữ hông Bucky xuống khi anh đẩy vào vài lần nữa trước khi tinh dịch nóng bắn đầy đùi Bucky. Steve nhả miệng ra và vùi mặt vào cổ người yêu, kéo lưng Bucky áp vào cân bằng phần trước của anh.

 

 

"Hứa với tớ cậu sẽ giữ mình an toàn." Steve lẩm bẩm vào cổ, ấn những nụ hôn nhỏ dọc nhứng dấu hôn anh đã để lại. Bucky nhìn qua sợi dây vũ khí cậu chôm của Natasha và thở dài trong đầu.

 

 

Đó là điều cậu đã cố làm trong suốt hai tháng qua. Cậu không thấy Rumlow nữa, nhưng cậu chắc chắn đó không phải ảo giác. Steve không thấy gã đàn ông, và Bucky không thấy lý do gì để kể cho anh. Cậu thật sự hy vọng mình sẽ không thấy hắn lần nữa.

 

-

 

Hai ngày sau, Natasha và Clint lên đường thực hiện nhiệm vụ ở Thành phố Vatican. Bruce đi thăm một người bạn mà Tony cho là bạn gái cũ của anh và Thor bị gọi về Asgard để giải quyết với em trai khi cậu xuất hiện ở cung điện hoàng gia với lượng hoa đủ dìm cả cửu giới và tuyên bố (dõng dạc) ý định tán tỉnh Thor trước toàn thể người dân Asgard. Nữ hoàng cực kỳ thích thú. Nhà vua, không như thế.

 

Hẳn nhiên, Jotnars là một chuyện cũ và chuyện tương tự đã xảy ra nhiều thập kỉ (tính theo năm trái đất) trước khi họ từng trải qua thử thách này rồi. Nó là một truyền thống, nhưng Odin có ý nghi ngờ rằng Loki biến ra đống hoa đó chỉ để khiến huyết áp ông phóng thẳng xuyên khỏi mái nhà.

 

Steve trong thư viện riêng của Tony khi nhà tỉ phú bước vào với cái cau mày. Bucky ở trong phòng giải trí, xem phim Star-Trek.

 

 

"Tony, chuyện gì vậy?" Steve hỏi, đặt cuốn tiểu sử Abraham Lincoln xuống và đứng dậy chào thành viên đội Avengers.

 

Tony quan sát cái điện thoại và gật đầu. "Fury nói ông ta có việc làm cho hai chúng ta. Mới đến. Coulson sẽ đến đưa chúng ta đến hang ổ bí mật mới của Fury.

 

 

Steve chớp mắt ngạc nhiên.

 

 

"Chỉ hai chúng ta thôi á?" Anh lặp lại.

 

"Tôi biết mà, đúng không? Chúng ta không hợp nhau. Chấm. Tự hỏi là việc gì đây." Tony nói một cách thoải mái.

 

"Đó không phải điều tôi định nói, Tony." Steve phản đối yếu ớt. "Anh là một thành viên đáng giá."

 

Tony xua lời nhận xét đi với bàn tay bình thường. "Giữ nó cho lúc lên titi đi, Rogers. Coulson sẽ ở đây trong vòng năm phút, mặc đồ và lấy thứ cần thiết đi.

 

"Ồ và Đội trưởng." Tony gọi và Steve quay lại với cái nhìn bối rối. Người nhỏ hơn hít sâu và nhìn có vẻ ngập ngừng, mà chính xác thì không giống anh chút nào.

 

"Vâng, Tony?" Anh hỏi.

 

 

Tony nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh với cái cau mày nghiêm trọng.

 

 

"Fury nói nó là về HYDRA." Anh ngần ngại.

 

Steve cảm thấy bụng co thắt lại trong đợt sóng giận dữ bất ngờ. Anh ép mình giữ bình tĩnh khi anh cho người đàn ông kia nụ cười chặt không hợp với cặp mắt xanh lạnh băng.

 

"Ồ, tốt. Tôi đang chờ một lý do để viếng thăm chúng đây."

 

 

 

Hết chương 8.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nhiệm vụ.

"Chào, Đội trưởng. Anh Stark." Giám đốc Fury đứng thẳng lưng và tay bắt chéo trước ngực, trong bộ áo kháo da đen của ông. Coulson cười dịu dàng với họ và đóng cánh cửa sau lưng lại trên đường đi ra.

 

 

Steve gật đầu cộc lốc với Fury, nhưng anh không có tâm trạng nói chuyện. Tony đứng bên cạnh anh, trông cũng lờ đờ như Đội trưởng.

 

 

"Ông nói ông có công việc cho bọn tôi, Giám đốc." Steve mở lời.

 

 

Fury nhướng mày vì sự mất kiên nhẫn của đội trưởng và lấy một hồ sơ từ đặc vụ nữ tóc vàng nhạt mà Steve không nhận ra. Cô rời đi ngay lập tức. Bây giờ họ một mình.

 

 

Fury rải nội dung bên trong hồ sơ lên bàn và nhìn lên họ. "Hai ngày trước, tôi được tin báo từ một gián điệp trong HYDRA, đặc vụ Brandon Summers, rằng một dự án đã hoạt động được khá lâu."

 

Tony cầm tấm ảnh lên và trải bảng giấy và bảng thiết kế lên bàn. "Nhìn như hệ thông giám sát thông minh nào đó. Dự án Insight nữa sao?"

 

"Tôi e là thứ tương tự vậy. Summers không thể thu thêm thông tin nào nữa vì vị trí của anh ta không cho phép truy cập vào những tầng cao hơn của HYDRA." Fury đáp.

 

"Ông muốn chúng tôi vào căn cứ HYDRA và phá hủy hệ thống? Tôi có thể làm một mình." Steve nói với giọng khó xử.

 

Tony đưa ngón tay cái bên trái lần theo mép giấy và cau mày. "Tôi e là nó cần nhiều sự khéo léo hơn, Đội trưởng. Có vẻ là có mã dự phòng lắp vào khá nhiều thiết bị nổ nhiều cấp độ khác nhau..."

 

Mắt anh quét qua dòng chữ nhỏ thật nhanh và Tony thở nhẹ một hơi. "Chỉnh lại, ở nhiều quốc gia. Nếu nó sụp đổ, chúng ta sẽ khởi động chuỗi phản ứng tấn công khủng bố toàn cầu và tín hiệu sẽ được dẫn về Mỹ."

 

 

Steve cau mày khi nghe đến đây. Anh có thể giải quyết những nhiệm vụ không phức tạp như giải cứu con tin từ cướp biển hay dừng vụ ám sát, nhưng máy tính và mật mã nằm ngoài sự hiểu biết của anh theo nghĩa đen. Tony xoa cằm suy tư khi đọc hồ sơ. Mắt Steve nhìn lên một tấm hình thanh niên trẻ tóc đỏ và đôi mắt xanh lá.

 

 

"Ai đây, Giám đốc?" Anh tò mò hỏi. Fury nhìn xuống tấm hình.

 

"Người cung cấp tin tức mật của chúng ta, Anh Summers. Anh ta sẽ gặp hai người ở căn cứ và hướng dẫn hai người vào trong. Nó được ngụy trang như một dự án hóa học bị bỏ hoang để tránh nghi ngờ."

 

"Hệ thống phải được bảo vệ tối đa nếu nó quan trọng như vậy chứ nhỉ?" Steve hỏi, bối rối.

 

"Không, nếu như chúng không muốn SHIELD tìm ra trước khi chúng đặt mã vào với nhau." Tony ngắt ngang. Anh rải tờ giấy gọn gàng dọc bàn. "Nếu thông tin của chúng ta chính xác và hệ thống chính thật sự được đặt bên ngoài New York, thì tôi có thể thay đổi một vài mã bit và vài thứ để tắt nó. Có thể mất nhiều thời gian hơn bình thường, nhưng chưa từng có hệ thống nào tôi không khống chế được trong vòng sáu phút, cho nên..."

 

Anh nhún vai và nhìn sang Steve. "Tôi cho là Đội trưởng ở đây để đưa tôi vào trong an toàn."

 

 

Fury gật đầu. Tony cau mày nhìn xuống thông tin và không đáp. Nó có vẻ rời rạc vì vài lý do kì lạ. Anh không sợ thứ gì, nhưng Tony cảm thấy tự tin hơn khi Natasha hoặc Clint cùng đi với họ. Anh đặc biệt không thích nhiệm vụ đơn với Đội trưởng. Anh lén nhìn Steve. Người đàn ông tóc vàng gập xuống nhìn bảng thiết kế của nhà máy và quan sát nó, không nghi ngờ gì đang ghi nhớ những lối thoát khác nhau với bộ não siêu chiến binh của anh.

 

 

Fury vỗ tay và xem xét kỹ lưỡng cả hai với biểu cảm nghiêm túc. "Chúc may mắn các anh, và Chúa phù hộ nước Mỹ."

 

-

 

Họ không nói với Bucky nhiệm vụ này.

 

Tony thả Steve xuống cách điểm đến cả dặm vì Steve khăng khăng đòi phải do thám trước. Tony tiến lên trước nhưng anh bị bắn hạ ngay lập tức vì anh quá lộ liễu trên bầu trời đêm với màu đỏ và vàng cùng cái ngực rực sáng của bộ đồ Người Sắt. Vậy nên tỉ phú cúi người chán nản đi cạnh Đội trưởng Mỹ và ngặm nhấm lời mỉa mai của chính mình khi họ đi về phía nhà máy với tốc độ chậm đến đau đớn.

 

Steve xử thật nhanh bốn người ở cổng phía bắc và Tony hạ đo ván kẻ đến điều tra từ một cổng khác dọc tường. Bộ giáp của anh hạ người rất tốt. Họ lẻn vào trong toà nhà bỏ trống qua đường cửa sổ và Steve chỉ hai ngón tay về phía hành lang dẫn đến cánh đông, nếu Tony có thể nhớ chính xác. Người cấp tin hứa sẽ gặp họ tại đó. Steve đã thông minh mặc bộ đồng phục đen và xanh lần này chứ không phải bộ đồ xanh sọc đỏ trắng. Họ bước đi như những cái bóng trong tòa nhà tối đen.

 

Tony có thể thấy hoàn hảo qua tấm kính che mặt và cảm ơn chương trình tầm nhiệt của JARVIS, anh hạ thêm ba tên HYDRA nữa đi tuần trên thanh xà cọt kẹt phía trên đầu họ trước khi Steve nhận ra.

 

Họ đến điểm tập trung mà không có bất cứ tổn thất hay tiếng động to không cần thiết nào và Tony thầm chúc mừng bản thân vì chuyện đó.

 

 

"Đội trưởng, có người hướng ba giờ, JARVIS, xác nhận đó là người cấp tin." Tony thì thầm vào đường dây bảo mật của họ. Steve căng thẳng phía mình, anh hơi nâng khiên lên.

 

"Chuẩn bị chiến đấu đi, Tony. Nó có thể là cái bẫy." Anh đáp và Tony bắn ra bộ đẩy.

 

"Đầu lâu muôn năm." Gã thanh niên thì thầm khi cách họ cỡ ba mét. Tony càu nhàu khó chịu sau mặt nạ vì mật mã bí mật của họ và Steve nghiến răng lặp lại câu nói. Vai anh đã hạ xuống nhưng cái khiên vẫn ở nguyên vị trí.

 

"Tôi có đồng phục hai anh cần để qua mặt lính canh bên trong phòng trung tâm. Hai anh phải cải trang, tôi e là thế." Họ bước vào trong không gian nhỏ và Tony nhìn xuống bộ đồng phục HYDRA và cau mày. Kế hoạch thay đổi bất ngờ không được tính trước. Anh bắt đầu không thích chuyện này thêm một chút rồi. Anh không muốn rời khỏi bộ giáp. Phải có cách khác để vào trong. Anh nhìn sang Steve và thấy biểu cảm hoài nghi của anh.

 

"Có bao nhiêu người bên trong?" Steve hỏi nhanh điệp viên SHIELD. "Tôi chắc tôi có thể hạ chúng và Stark có thể-"

 

"Đội trưởng, hệ thống dự phòng chắc chắn sẽ kích hoạt nếu anh cố đánh nhau ở bên trong. Giám đốc Fury chấp nhận ý kiến tạm thời của tôi và chúng ta đều đồng ý nó là kế hoạch hành động tốt nhất." Gã thanh niên đầu đỏ nói chân thành và đưa cái túi cho Steve. "Tôi sẽ đảm bảo họ không nhìn các anh hai lần trên đường vào. Máy tính trung tâm ở trong phòng riêng. Vì tôi đã đánh cắp khóa truy cập từ kiến trúc sư cấp cao, chúng ta có năm phút để chiếm quyền mã trước khi hệthống cảnh báo bật."

 

"Anh nghĩ sao, Tony?" Steve quay sang nhìn Tony và người tóc nâu muốn nói rằng đó không phải ý tưởng hay, rằng họ nên đánh nhau để vào trong và hậu quả sẽ kinh khủng vì Tony Stark không thể xa bộ giáp của mình, anh không muốn cảm thấy trần trụi và không được bảo vệ ở sâu trong lãnh địa kẻ thù. Steve có thề gấp bốn lần người thường, nhưng không có công nghệ và bộ giáp Tony chỉ là một người thường, một người rất thông minh và giàu có nhưng vẫn chỉ là một con người. Và bất cứ người nào cũng có thể bị thương và chết.

 

 

Đôi mắt xanh của Steve nhìn anh hoàn toàn nghiêm túc và Tony nhận ra với lòng kiêu hãnh bất ngờ cao ngất và sợ rằng Đội trưởng Mỹ, anh hùng thuở nhỏ của anh sẽ thật sự để anh chỉ huy và ra những quyết định chiến thuật. Tony hít một hơi sâu và nhìn đặc vụ SHIELd trẻ đứng cạnh họ trong bóng tối. Brandon Summers đưa cho Steve khẩu súng với sự quyết tâm và tôn kính trên mặt.

 

Tony nhìn bộ đồng phục HYDRA và nuốt xuống cục nghẹn trong họng. Anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Steve và mở miệng.

 

 

"Được rồi. Làm cho xong thôi nào." Anh nói.

 

"Đặt cái này lên cổ, vai và cổ tay trong. Kiến trúc sư của HYDRA bắt buộc là beta. Họ sẽ ngửi ra hai alpha ngay lập tức từ cách cả dặm." Brandon lôi ra một cái hũ chất dẻo gần giống thứ chất phun Tony và Bruce tạo ra. Steve nhận cái hũ với lời cảm ơn lịch sự.

 

 

Tony nhắm mắt đằng sau mặt nạ Người sắt và xua sự kinh hoảng mù quáng đi. Anh sẽ không để lộ sự lo lắng của mình lúc này. Tony kiềm nhịp tim đập xuống và tháo bộ giáp ra. Steve nhìn lên anh ngay lập tức và Tony biết mùi hương của anh đẫm mùi sợ hãi và không chắc chắn. Anh nghiến răng và chờ đợi những từ thất vọng. Mắt Tony mở to khi anh cảm thấy bàn tay ấm đặt chắc chắn lên vai. Đôi mắt xanh của Steve kết nối với đôi mắt nâu và alpha tóc vàng mỉm cười méo xệch khi anh nhấn cái lọ chất dẻo vào cánh tay lỏng lẻo của Tony.

 

 

"Sẽ ổn thôi, Tony." Steve nói trấn an. Brandon gật đầu ở phía sau và Steve siết vai anh nhẹ nhàng. Tony bắt đầu hiểu tại sao một người cứng đầu và vô lý như Howard lại thích người này đến vậy.

 

 

Anh đặt bộ giáp (bây giờ ngụy trang thành một cái cặp vali) xuống góc sau một cái lướt tay vấn vương và mặc bộ đồng phục xanh xấu xí vào.

 

 

"Sếp, tôi sẽ luôn ở bên Sếp." Giọng nói mượt mà của JARVIS vang thoải mái trong tai anh.

 

"Cảm ơn, JARVIS." Tony siết nhẹ cái vòng cổ lần dấu và thả cái mũ lưỡi trai cùng màu xuống.

 

 

Steve đã xếp bộ đồng phục của anh gọn gàng một đống nhỏ bên cạnh áo giáp của Tony. Họ nhìn nhau và Steve kéo mũ xuống che mặt lại. Tony nhận cây súng Brandon đưa, nhưng nó không khiến anh thấy an toàn hơn chút nào.

 

"Chúng ta đi xuống thang máy và lấy hai thẻ ID trên đường. Tôi chắc hai anh đã hiểu vấn đề." Gã thanh niên nói và Tony hiểu đó là cách báo với họ là họ sẽ phải hạ vài người nữa.

 

 

Brandon cho họ một cái gật đầu dứt khoát cuối và cả hai đi theo gã thanh niên đến ống thông thang máy ẩn. Thang máy hiện xanh khi Brandon quét cái thẻ của anh ta vào trong khe, ấn ngón tay lên bảng in và qua máy quét võng mạc. Họ bước vào trong cái hộp bằng thép sáng và gã thanh niên tóc đỏ nhấn nút. Tony cảm thấy cơ thể lắc lư khi thang máy hạ xuống thật êm.

 

Họ bước ra một hành lang sáng đèn và Tony hạ mắt xuống mặt đất khi một người khác trong bộ đồ đen gọn gàng bước qua họ. Hắn ta còn không thèm nhìn hai người trong bộ đồ kĩ sư xanh, chỉ gật đầu nhanh chào Brandon. Brandon chào hẳn bằng câu "chào" nhỏ và ra hiệu cho Steve và Tony đi theo mình đến hành lang dài.

 

Ba kĩ sư trong bộ đồ xanh bước qua họ, nhưng họ không thể tận dụng thời cơ vì có hai máy quay ở hai đầu hành lang. Họ bước qua hai người trong bộ đồ đen Kevlar nữa trước khi cơ hội đến.

 

Hai kĩ sư còn không thấy Steve tiến tới.

 

Hai phút sau, Tony đút cái thẻ ID vào túi và gắn biển tên lên cái nhãn màu xanh đậm. Tony là "Greg D." và Steve là "Harvey M." Họ rời hai người bị nhét giẻ vào miệng bất tỉnh trong một nơi trông như tủ đồ và khóa cửa lại.

 

Ba hành lang và bốn góc rẽ, họ đến một căn phòng rộng với hai mái vòm. Những người trong áo khoác trắng đứng dọc bức tường, ghi chép trên những tấm bảng khi một nhóm lớn kĩ sư trong bộ đồ xanh lê bước vào trong thứ nhìn như cái tên lửa khổng lồ chĩa lên ở giữa phòng.

 

 

"JAR, mày có thấy thứ này không? Cho tao chỉ số đi." Tony thì thầm khẽ, nhưng tai nghe im lặng kì quặc.

 

"JARVIS, anh bạn? Mày nghe tao không?" Tony hỏi lớn hơn một chút. Hoảng loạn bắt đầu mưng mủ từ trong bụng anh. JARVIS vẫn im lặng kì quái và Tony đột ngột kinh hãi nhận ra có gì đó chặn đường truyền tín hiệu dưới đất.

 

"Không không không..." Bước chân Tony trệch đi và Steve quay sang cau mày lo lắng khó xử nhìn anh.

 

"Tôi không thể liên lạc với JARVIS!" Anh rít với Đội trưởng và rút vào trong hành lang.

 

"Tony!" Steve bước lùi và Brandon quay lại để nhìn họ lo âu.

 

"Tôi không thể làm việc này mà không có JARVIS giúp đỡ. Tôi cần nó phân tích hệ thống và-"

 

"Anh tạo ra JARVIS! Thứ gì nó có thể làm mà anh không thể chứ, Tony? Anh là thiên tài. Phải, máy móc và công ngệ giúp nhiều hơn, nhưng khi anh quăng mấy thứ đó đi, anh vẫn là siêu anh hùng hơn hẳn bất cứ ai trong chúng tôi."

 

Tony nhìn anh chằm chằm hoài nghi. "Phải, nhưng sẽ mất nhiều thời gian hơn."

 

"Bao lâu?" Steve hỏi dứt khoát.

 

"Thêm hai phút nữa? Tôi không biết. Như anh nói, đã lâu rồi từ lúc tôi ngừng dựa vào kỹ thuật." Tony bóp sống mũi và hít vào một hơi cẩn thận để làm dịu thần kinh lại. Tất cả mọi thứ đều hỏng bét.

 

"Chúng ta phải đi thôi, Đội trưởng. Bắt đầu trông đáng nghi rồi." Brandon hối thúc họ đến tại điểm ngay góc.

 

 

Họ bước vào lại căn phòng và bám theo tường khi họ băng dọc căn phòng vào trong một hành lang khác.

 

 

"Kiểm tra thông thường. Để họ qua." Brandon quét thẻ ID với người đàn ông bận bộ đồng phục vàng và xanh lá của HYDRA. Steve và Tony cúi đầu khi họ quét thẻ của mình trong một cái giật tay mạnh. Gã đàn ông còn không thèm nhìn họ.

 

"Chỉ có một lối ra và nó là qua lối chúng ta vào. Vậy nên, khi chuông báo động reo, hãy sẵn sàng để thoát ra ngoài." Brandon cảnh báo họ khi gã dẫn hai người đàn ông vào sâu trong hành lang quanh co.

 

 

Máy tính chủ được đặt trong một căn phòng nhỏ bình thường với cánh cửa mỏng manh màu trắng. Tony cảm thấy thất vọng đôi chút, nhưng anh không bước vào trong khi Brandon bảo đảm với anh hệ thống do thám đang bị can thiệp khi họ nói. Steve vẫn ở ngoài cửa, giữ mắt đến phía cuối hành lang.

 

 

"Chúng ta có bao lâu?" Anh hỏi đặc vụ trẻ.

 

Brandon nhìn qua anh và mỉm cười nhẹ. "Khoảng năm phút. Tôi chắc anh Stark sẽ có thể hoàn thành công việc,"

 

"Cậu thật dũng cảm khi làm đặc vụ mật ở tuổi này." Steve nói khẽ. Nụ cười của gã thanh niên cong lên kì lạ khiến lông gáy Steve dựng đứng.

 

"Cảm ơn vì lời khen, Đội trưởng Mỹ." Brandon nói. Mắt gã sáng với thứ ánh sáng không rõ là gì.

 

 

Steve quay sang nhìn vào phòng. Hai phút đã trôi qua và không có âm thanh hoan hô thành công nào từ bên trong. Tony vẫn đang gỡ rối chương trình, không nghi ngờ gì.

 

"Đội trưởng Rogers." Steve quay lại khi nghe Brandon gọi tên mình. Mắt anh nhìn thấy khẩu súng chĩa lên trong tay gã thanh niên và nhìn lên thấy nụ cười kì lạ trên môi gã.

 

"Hail HYDRA." Cựu đặc vụ SHIELD thì thầm, và bóp cò.

 

-

 

Qua mặt hệ thống bảo mật không dễ như Tony nghĩ và một phút trôi qua trước khi mã của chương trình hờn dỗi bắt đầu cuộn dọc màn hình trong những khối chữ màu xanh lá. Mắt anh theo những mã cuộn khi ngón tay anh lướt trên bàn phím. Máy tính chủ được canh gác lỏng lẽo, không có bất kì máy quét võng mạc hay xác nhận vân tay nào. Thật là kì quái. Anh tập trung lên cái mã. Phải, đó là lệnh cho tên lửa đặt ở Uganda. Và anh phải giải giới...

 

Anh gõ vào đúng dòng lệnh và nhấn nút. Những con chữ cuộn điên cuồng xuống màn hình và Tony gần như không lấy được gì, nhưng anh có thấy vài chữ khóa. Một lệnh để giải giới tất cả? Không phải quá dễ sao? Anh nhìn xuống đồng hồ của mình. Hai phút đã trôi qua. Không có dấu hiệu nguy hiểm nào vì Steve im lặng bên ngoài hành lang.

 

Mã dừng cuộn và Tony nhìn trừng trừng vào câu hỏi xác nhận nhỏ. Anh nhấn Enter.

 

Màn hình trắng xóa. Anh nhìn chằm chằm.

 

Dấu hiệu của HYDRA chầm chậm hiện lên màn hình. Rồi một dòng chữ màu xanh lá bắt đầu cuộn xuống màn hình và Tony cứng người khi tâm trí hoảng loạn của anh bắt đầu hiểu nó là gì.

 

Nó đã vòng lại từ đầu. Không có gì xảy ra. Nhưng điều đó có nghĩa là chương trình là...

 

Anh bật thẳng dậy. Anh phải cảnh báo cho Steve. Họ đã đi thẳng vào bẫy của HYDRA. Không có chương trình nào cả, không có hệ thống do thám khủng bố nào.

 

 

"Steve, đây là bẫy!" Tony hét lên vượt khỏi cục nghẹn trong cổ khi anh ngã vào cánh cửa.

 

 

Rồi anh nghe thấy tiếng súng.

 

-

 

“JARVIS, mọi người đâu cả rồi?” Bucky tò mò hỏi khi cậu lôi ra một ít salad còn thừa từ bữa trưa. Cậu ngồi xuống ở quầy bếp và cạy nắp hộp đựng hiệu Tupperware.

 

"Cô Romanov và anh Barton làm nhiệm vụ ở châu Âu. Ngài con trai Odin trở về Asgard và anh Banner đi thăm một người bạn cũ, thưa anh." JARVIS nói.

 

"Còn Stark và Rogers thì sao?" Bucky hỏi lại, nheo mắt nghi ngờ.

 

Jarvis giữ im lặng vài giây trước khi nói. "Họ ra ngoài, thưa anh. Tôi bị cấm tuyệt đối nói anh biết nơi họ đến."

 

Bucky căng thẳng. "Ai nói mày làm thế?"

 

"Sếp nói với tôi đó là quyết định của anh Rogers."

 

 

Cậu ép mình ngồi tư thế mở và thư giãn khi cậu trở lại với đĩa salad, nhưng tâm trí Bucky xoay vòng, cố gắng đoán vị trí họ có thể đang ở. Cảm giác lạnh cóng bệnh hoạn bắt đầu xuất hiện trong cậu và trước khi cậu nhận ra, cậu bẻ cái nĩa kim loại trong cánh tay máy.

 

Cậu nhảy vào phòng tắm và ói toàn bộ những gì có trong bụng vào bồn, nôn khan đau đớn khi cơ bụng co thắt. Bucky áp mặt vào kính và siết chặt ngón tay quanh thành bồn đến khi cậu cảm thấy ngón tay kim loại ấn vào lớp đá. Cậu vốc nước lên mặt và súc sạch vị đắng chua trong miệng.

 

Cậu cần bình tĩnh vì không có gì xảy ra hết và vì căng thẳng luôn khiến cậu nôn bây giờ. Cậu nên đi lau súng và dao, phải điều đó luôn khiến cậu bình tĩnh lại.

 

Bucky bước đi không ngừng trong phòng ngủ khi giọng JARVIS đột ngột cất lên, có vẻ ngập ngừng.

 

 

"Anh Barnes, mặc dù Sếp cấm tuyệt không cho tôi hé thông tin về vị trí của họ, tôi sợ là tôi không thể giữ im lặng vì sự cố bất ngờ đã xảy ra."

 

Bucky đông cứng. "Vấn đề bất ngờ gì?"

 

"Tôi vừa mất toàn bộ liên lạc với Sếp. Vị trí cuối cùng của họ là bên trong một nhà máy hóa chất bỏ hoang ở rìa thành phố New York. Sếp đã cởi bộ giáp Người Sắt ra và tôi e là chuyện sẽ phức tạp.”

 

"Nhà máy hóa chất..." Cậu tìm kiếm trong trí nhớ lý do tại sao nó nghe quen thế. Nhà máy hóa chất ở rìa thành phố... Căn cứ cũ của HYDRA ở New York! Bucky bật dậy tìm vũ khí của mình.

 

"Mày vẫn còn tọa độ cuối chứ, JARVIS?" Anh hỏi. JARVIS lập tức nói cho anh tọa độ.

 

 

Cậu biết bộ đồ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông cũ của mình ở đâu. Bucky gắn vũ khí lên người, luồn con dao chiến đấu ưa thích vào trong cái bao quen thuộc và cảm thấy bản năng cũ bắt đầu quay trở lại.

 

Cậu vấp nhẹ khi cơn đau cắt xuyên bụng và Bucky nghiến răng, xua đi cái đập mạnh dai dẳng đi.

 

Cậu dựa lưng vào tường để sẵn sàng một lúc và cảm ơn khi Jarvis giữ im lặng về tình trạng không tốt lắm của cậu. Cậu nhìn xuống cái mặt nạ và kính bảo hộ và không nói một lời đeo chúng vào. Cậu nhắm mắt thật nhanh và nâng thẳng vai.

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trở lại và cậu có việc cần làm.

 

 

 

Hết chương 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phần Hai

Tony loạng choạng chạy ra khỏi phòng và quét khắp hành lang trống bên ngoài với đôi mắt hoảng loạn. Steve không còn ở đó nữa. Mắt anh nhìn thấy một vệt máu dài kéo trên sàn và Tony ngừng thở. Chất lỏng đỏ trông rõ ràng một cách kỳ cục trên nền tường trắng.

 

 

"Steve!" Anh trườn đến góc và vấp ngã khi một vật cứng đập vào mặt anh. Tony cảm thấy máu chảy xuống da khi báng khẩu súng lục rạch một đường lên da. Họng súng lạnh lùng ấn lên cổ anh, chỉ ngay dưới cằm và một bàn tay to bọc trong găng tay da bóp quanh cổ anh. Tony bị lôi vào một căn phòng có trần cao. Tên lửa vẫn ở đó, nhưng mấy nhà khoa học trong bộ đồ phòng thí nghiệm đã đi mất. Mấy tay bắn tỉa trong bộ đồng phục đen nấp yên tĩnh trên xà nhà, súng của họ chúng hướng về hai thành viên đội Avenger trong phòng. Đây là một cuộc phục kích chết tiệt và họ bị áp đảo về số lượng.

 

 

Steve đứng giữa một đám đặc vụ HYDRA, cơ thể anh là một cái bóng xanh mờ khi anh đá và đấm bất cứ gì xông tới. Anh dùng một cái xác như tấm khiên để chặn đạn và ném nó vào một đặc vụ khác. Anh không có cái khiên của mình và có một vết rạch sâu trên má, nhưng ngoài ra thì Tony không thấy vết thương nào khác.

 

 

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Tony quay lại và thấy Brandon Summers, gián điệp của họ đứng cạnh ba người khác trong bộ áo đen, cầm những cây súng lớn. Tay anh ta vòng qua vai và đẫm máu. Những giọt máu nhỏ xuống đầu ngón tay mềm rủ. Tony hít vào một hơi thở ngắn nhẹ người mà nhanh chóng chuyển thành sự kinh hoàng.

 

"Đội trưởng, nếu mày cứ chống cự, tao e là Stark sẽ phải trả giá đấy." Brandon gọi và Steve đông cứng khi anh quay lại và thấy hai gã đàn ông với súng chĩa vào đầu Tony.

 

"Đừng nghe-" Tony bắt đầu, nhưng tên thứ ba đấm anh ngay hàm và tỉ phú nuốt lại lời với tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn. Hai tên đứng sau kéo anh đứng dậy lần nữa. Máu nhỏ xuống cằm Tony và môi anh nhức kinh khủng vì vết thương khi anh cắn răng vào da mềm. Anh phun ra một đống máu và rít đau đớn. Tony không tự tin trong cận chiến, nếu anh biết chuyện sẽ tệ thế này, anh đã yêu cầu một trong hai sát thủ cùng nhà dạy cho anh vài chiêu rồi. Anh chưa từng hối hận vì đã phun ra như thế này trước đây.

 

"Thả anh ta ra. Steve nghiến răng, đập hai đặc vụ HYDRA vào nhau và gắn hai cái đầu lại với nhau kèm một tiếng rắc ghê tởm. Anh thả hai cơ thể mềm rủ xuống và tiến tới đồng đôi bị bắt của mình.

 

"À à à, không. Đừng bước tới nữa, Đội trưởng." Brandon tiến lên, bàn tay còn tốt của anh ta cầm chặt cây súng. Steve dừng lại, nhưng sự tàn bạo tỏa ra từ alpha tóc vàng khiến không đặc vụ nào dám tiếp cận anh. Chúng e dè vây quanh anh, súng chĩa lên lưng anh.

 

"Mày có nghĩ tao phản bội mày không, Đội trưởng?" Brandon điềm tĩnh nói. Mặt anh ta trắng và cau lại vì đau, nhưng mắt thì sáng lên với sự hưng phấn điên loạn khiến bụng Tony quặn lại.

 

"Mày ngây thơ tin rằng SHIELD tốt thật sao? Mày vẫn nghĩ nó đại diện cho sự an toàn cùa mọi người à? Mày có ở đó không khi SHIELD ra lệnh hủy diệt quê hương tao, không cần biết có bao nhiêu người vô tội ở đó? Và vì cái gì chứ? Vì vũ khí sinh học trong phòng thí nghiệm dưới ngọn núi của họ đã rò rỉ ra ngoài." Anh ta bước tới, mắt dán chặt lên đôi mắt xanh tối của Steve. Họ đối mặt nhau. "Tao đang ở làng kế bên, đang bị bệnh sốt mùa cỏ. Mày có biết tao thấy gì khi về nhà không?"

 

 

Steve nhăn mặt khi anh thấy một giọt nước mắt lăn chầm chậm xuống má Brandon.

 

 

"Em gái tao, 3 tuổi rưỡi, chôn dưới đống đá, cơ thể em ấy bị dập nát như trái cây thối. Mẹ tao, bị bắn chết nằm đè lên xác của bố tao. Bà tao, bị cắt cổ để giữ vụ rò rỉ sinh học trong im lặng. Chúng không bận tâm tìm hiểu xem họ có bị nhiễm không, không. Giết tất cả và thiêu trụi ngôi làng nhỏ thì dễ hơn là giết một vài người để giữ cộng đồng an toàn.” Anh ta kéo ống tay áo đẫm máu lên và Tony thấy vết bỏng khủng khiếp dọc cánh tay. Mắt Steve mở to.

 

"Tao đào em gái tao ra, mạch máu đứt ra khắp nơi, nhưng nó mất quá nhiều thời gian và khi tao lôi được em ấy ra khỏi đống gạch, đám cháy đã đến cửa. Anh ta giật súng lần nữa, dòng nước chảy xuống mặt. "Mày hỏi tao làm sao lại đủ can đảm để thâm nhập HYDRA hả, Đội trưởng. Mày thấy đó, tao chẳng còn gì cả, chẳng còn gì ngoài trừ lòng căm hận lũ người cướp mọi thứ từ tay tao."

 

"Brandon, tôi xin lỗi, tôi không biết." Steve bắt đầu, nhưng cái đầu đỏ đập ngay mặt anh với cây súng lục. Đầu Steve quật mạnh sang một bên.

 

"Tên thật của tao không phải Brandon Summers. Nhưng mày cũng chẳng cần biết để làm gì." Ngón tay anh ta lướt đến cò súng. "Mày chỉ cần biết em gái tao tên Lysa. Mạng mày đổi cho em ấy, chàng trai vàng của SHIELD. Bây giờ thì quỳ xuống, Đội trưởng Mỹ."

 

"Thả Tony ra, Brandon, làm ơn. Chuyện của cậu là với tôi." Steve van nài tuyệt vọng, nhưng anh không khuỵu gối xuống.

 

Brandon quay sang quan sát vị tỉ phú và nhún vai bất thường. "Tao đoán là có thể cho hắn đi..."

 

 

Đầu Tony bị quật sang bên khi anh nghe thấy tiếng súng. Nó vang lên mái vòm căn phòng, to và xấu xí, vang từng hồi lên bức tường. Mắt anh nhìn Steve, tay đang ôm lấy bụng với vẻ ngạc nhiên trên mặt. Anh quay vòng tại chỗ, và Tony nhìn thấy dòng máu đỏ thẫm chảy nhanh giữa các ngón tay anh.

 

 

"Quỳ xuống, Đội trưởng." Brandon nói lạnh lùng.

 

Steve nghiến răng và thẳng lưng dậy. Anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Brandon. "Cậu có thể giết tôi, nhưng nó không và sẽ không bao giờ khiến mọi chuyện ổn thỏa. Em gái cậu sẽ không sống lại, gia đình cậu sẽ mất mãi mãi. HYDRA không phải thứ cậu nghĩ đâu."

 

"Tao nói quỳ."

 

 

Tony chống cự với hai người đang ghì anh xuống khi Brandon kéo cò lần nữa, hai lần. Một viên đạn gắm vào bụng Steve và viên còn lại ngay dưới xương sườn. Alpha tóc vàng vấp chân, những giọt máu đỏ sẫm bắn lên nền sàn cẩm thạch. Steve thở một hơi sâu hổn hển và ấn bàn tay lên môi khi máu chảy ra khi anh ho mạnh, máu bắn đầy.

 

 

"Mày đã từng cảm thấy axit trong bụng chảy nhỏ giọt trong cơ thể chưa, Đội trưởng? Còn cảm giác ho mà phổi đầy máu thì sao? Tên tóc đỏ đập súng của hắn lên đầu Steve và Đội trưởng ngã khuỵu xuống, máu bắn lên sàn và thành một vệt mỏng từ môi anh.

 

"Đó là chỗ của mày, Đội trưởng. Co rúm dưới chân kẻ thù của mày." Anh ta nói với những đặc vụ khác, beta và một vài alpha, cười và tụ tập lại. Brandon nhận con dao từ một trong những đặc vụ và đâm nó sâu vào bụng Steve.

 

 

Steve vùng vẫy đứng dậy và hắn bắn lên đùi anh, khiến alpha tóc vàng ngã khuỵu gối lần nữa, cơ thể giật vì đau đớn. Máu rỉ ra rất nhanh bên dưới anh. Ngón tay anh co vào yếu ớt và bấu lên sàn, quệt những mảng đỏ lên trên nền gạch trắng.

 

 

"Cậu có thể... bắt tôi... nhưng... hãy để Tony... đi..." Steve khăng khăng khàn giọng, hơi thở của anh hấp hối trong ngực, máu chảy nhanh vào phổi.

 

"Hắn ta sẽ nhìn mày ho sặc máu, rồi bọn tao sẽ để hắn đoàn tụ với ông già hắn." Cựu đặc vụ SHIELD nói.

 

"Không!!!" Tony vật lộn khó khăn khi bị kẹp bởi hai alpha to lớn và người đàn ông thứ ba đập báng súng vào bụng anh. Tony cong người khi hơi thở bị rút ra khỏi phổi anh và vị đắng mặn có mùi kim loại của máu bắn đầy nụ vị giác của anh.

 

 

Họ sắp chết. Fury đã gửi họ thẳng vào ổ phục kích và bây giờ họ sắp chết.

 

Anh nhìn mọi chuyện qua dòng nước mắt vì đau và sợ hãi khi Steve ngồi xổm dậy, đôi mắt xanh của anh nhìn lên cây súng ấn lên trán mình. Một dòng máu chầm chậm chảy xuống bên mặt anh.

 

 

"Hail HYDRA." Các đặc vụ đồng loạt thì thầm.

 

 

Và cả thế giới tối đen.

 

Tiếng thét đầu tiên không lọt vào não Tony, thông tin không thể thâm nhập qua lớp sương mù dày đặc vì cơn đau trong đầu anh. Anh nghe tiếng xương gãy và cảm thấy hơi ấm vuốt qua mặt. Alpha tóc nâu chớp mắt và cảm thấy gã đàn ông cạnh mình ngã xuống. Tiếng thét và những âm thanh hoảng loạn xuyên qua không trung. Súng bóp cò khi họ vật lộn trong bóng tối và Tony cúi xuống bên dưới cái xác khi làn mưa đạn xả lên người anh.

 

Tia sáng bạc và mùi hương hơi quen thuộc chỉ vừa đủ để nhận ra qua mùi máu nồng và nỗi sợ. Máu bắn lên đất và gã đàn ông hét lên, to và kinh khiếp. Thêm ba tiếng thét nữa và tất cả chìm vào tĩnh lặng.

 

Máy phát điện dự phòng hoạt động và đèn sự phòng khẩn cấp bật lên. Sàn trắng hiện giờ là biển máu. Thân hình cao trong mặt nạ đen và cặp kiếng tối đứng giữa cảnh tàn sát, cánh tay bán tự động ở một bên và con dao chiến đấu bén gót ở trong tay còn lại. Máu nhỏ xuống từ lọn tóc nâu trên đầu cậu và cậu nhấc súng lên, bắn nhiều phát nhanh lên xà nhà. Tony nghe tiếng cơ thể rơi xuống như những bị khoai tây. Anh không nói nên lời. Muốn nôn hết cả ra. Anh rướn người tới và nôn thốc nôn tháo những gì trong bụng khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ném cây súng đi và tiến đến cơ thể co quắp trong góc thật chậm như con báo đen tiếp cận con mồi.

 

 

"Đứng lại đó!" Brandon la lên khi anh ta bắnvài phát điên loạn. Chiến binh cúi xuống uyển chuyển và phóng con dao. Nó đâm vào vai gã đàn ông và tên đầu đỏ hét lên đau đớn.

 

"Ra mày là thằng đã bóp cò." Giọng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lạo xạo. Những chữ còn lại tuôn ra trong một chuỗi tiếng Nga nhanh và rõ ràng khi cậu tiến tới gã đàn ông bị ghim chặt. Tony nhắm mắt và quay đầu đi khi ngón tay kim loại ấn vào trong hốc mắt anh ta. Tiếng thét kinh hoàng kéo dài rất lâu.

 

 

Cậu bước lên đống xác chết, trượt trên vũng máu trên sàn và vội vã đến bên Steve. Đội trưởng tóc vàng ngồi sụp qua một bên. Tony ấn ngón tay run rẩy lên cổ Steve Rogers, giữ hơi thở và kiểm tra mạch đập. Nó đây rồi, yếu và ngắt quãng, nhưng vẫn còn đập.

 

 

"Barnes! Anh ấy còn sống!" Tony hét lên, kéo Steve đứng dậy. Tóc Steve ướt đẫm máu.

 

"Bucky? Không... cậu ấy không thể... ở đây..." Ngón tay Steve nắm yếu ớt quay tay của tỷ phú. Anh đã ngạc nhiên khi thấy omega, nhưng Tony biết chắc chắn là JARVIS đã cảnh báo cho cậu. Anh thầm cầu nguyện cảm ơn AI của mình.

 

"Steve, cậu ấy đến giúp, chuyện sẽ ổn thôi." Tony nói, kéo bộ đồng phục kỹ sư ướt đẫm máu của alpha tóc vàng một cách điên loạn. Anh phải ngưng máu chảy, mặc dù Steve là siêu chiến binh, anh vẫn có thể mất máu như một người bình thường.

 

"Tony... đợi đã..." Anh cố nói.

 

"Câm đi, Rogers. Anh phải nằm yên, không thì anh chết chắc!" Giọng Tony vỡ vụn và anh nhận ra nước mắt đang chảy xuống mặt. Một đợt máu mới xộc lên mũi và Tony nhìn lên thấy Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bước đến phía họ, quả tim của đặc vụ HYDRA trong bàn tay kim loại. Cậu ném nó qua một bên và cúi xuống trước Tony. Alpha tóc nâu chớp mắt khi omega vươn tay ra với Steve. Bucky dừng lại và tháo cặp mắt kiếng ra. Đôi mắt xanh xám lo lắng, đau đớn và tức giận dữ dội khiến da đầu Tony như bị châm với sự sợ hãi.

 

"Buck... không..." Steve vẫn cố gắng nói, nhưng máu tiếp tục nhấn chìm câu chữ.

 

"Steve, im đi. Cậu đang chết đó. Tớ cần ngăn máu chảy." Giọng Bucky khẩn trương, nhưng tay cậu run khi cậu cởi bộ đồng phục tả tơi ra.

 

"Stark, giữ anh ấy xuống, tôi sẽ lấy viên đạn ra và đốt vết thương bằng con dao." Bucky lôi con dao chiến đấu của mình ra, lau nó thật nhanh lên bộ đồng phục trên đùi mình và ấn đầu dao vào vết thương trên đùi Steve. Alpha tóc vàng cong người vì đau, tiếng rên bị nghẹn thoát ra khỏi môi anh. Bucky xé găng tay ra và ấn nó vào miệng Steve.

 

"Cắn đi." Cậu hướng dẫn và Tony giữ anh xuống với toàn bộ sức nặng và sức lực của mình khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bắt đầu. Cậu thả viên đạn lên sàn và ngồi xổm xuống, mặt cậu trắng bệch có vẻ bất bình thường. Tony mở miệng hỏi, nhưng omega liếc nhìn anh.

 

"Im đi, đến phần khó nhất đây." Bucky đặt lưỡi dao lên bàn tay kim loại và dùng bộ phun lửa nhỏ Tony gắn lên đó vài tuần trước làm nóng con dao đến khi nó có màu cam sáng. Cậu cắn môi nhìn xuống Steve.

 

"Stevie, cậu sẵn sàng chưa?" Bucky hỏi, mắt tìm kiếm đôi mắt xanh tối của Steve để xác nhận. Steve gật đầu và cắn chặt hơn lên lớp da.

 

"Được rồi, hên xui thôi." Cậu ấn lưỡi dao nóng lên lớp thịt rách chảy máu trên bụng alpha của cậu và Steve hét trong cuống họng, tay anh cào cấu trên sàn. Đầu Tony ngã ra sau khi Bucky cũng hét lên vì đau, tay vung lên ôm lấy bụng mình.

 

"Barnes, cậu ổn chứ?" Tony hỏi lo lắng. Những giọt mồ hôi lấm chấm trên trán cậu và chúng nhỏ lên vũng máu trên sàn. Bucky nhắm mắt thật nhanh và làm nóng lại con dao.

 

"Tôi ổn." Cậu nói yếu ớt và ấn xuống lần nữa. Họ lặp lại hành động đó hai lần nữa trước khi Bucky ném con dao đi và ngã xuống bên cạnh họ. Cơ thể Steve đầy máu và mồ hôi, và cậu cũng không khá hơn. Có vết bầm lớn trên cẳng tay Tony nơi Steve bấu vào quá mạnh.

 

"Chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi. Mang cậu ấy về nhà nào." Cuối cùng Tony nói. Bucky đứng dậy thật chậm, một tay vẫn ấn lên bụng. Họ kéo Steve đứng lên giữa họ và đỡ sức nặng của anh cùng nhau.

 

 

Tony bước hai bước thì Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khuỵu một gối, tiếng thét bị nghẹn thoát ra khỏi miệng.

 

 

"James!" Anh hét và để Steve xuống, với tới omega. Bàn tay lành lặn với tới và nắm lấy cổ tay Tony thật chặt ghìm xuống. Mắt Bucky mở to đau đớn cực độ.

 

"Đứa bé... đau..." Cậu thở ra tiếng, người co lại như trái bóng.

 

"Không không không... không thể được, chỉ mới có bốn tháng thôi, bụng cậu chỉ vừa mới to một chút. Nó không thể ra lúc này được. Chúng ta sẽ làm được, tôi có thể đỡ cả hai, chỉ cần chúng ta đến được thang máy..." Tony cố gắng giữa tinh thần khi kéo omega run bần bật vào lòng.

 

"Tôi e là không thể để mấy người đi lúc này được." Một giọng nói lạnh lùng, thích thú vang lên. Tony cảm thấy Bucky cứng người. Cậu nhìn lên.

 

Một loạt tiếng chân của đặc vụ HYDRA đổ vào phòng trong biển đồng phục đen. Mắt cậu nhìn thấy alpha cao ráo đẹp trai đứng đầu nhóm.

 

Brock Rumlow ra cử chỉ nhỏ và hai tá hoặc chừng đó súng chĩa về ba người co trong góc. Nụ cười của hắn rộng hơn khi thấy Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trong tay Tony.

 

 

"Đến lúc về nhà rồi, yêu dấu." Hắn nói với Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

 

 

Hết chương 10.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mày là thằng quái nào?" Tony hỏi khi anh siết chặt vòng tay quanh tay vai Bucky.

 

"Rumlow..." Giọng dễ cáu của Steve cứng và lạnh. Tony quay sang cho đội trưởng cái cau mày dò hỏi. Giữa ba alpha và chỉ một omega, bầu không khí nứt ra vì căng thẳng. Tony không cần bộ óc thiên tài cũng biết gã đàn ông tóc đen cao to trước mặt họ không tốt lành gì.

 

"Đội trưởng. Rất vui được gặp mày." Rumlow nói bình thản khi Steve vật lộn để đứng thẳng dậy. Máu nhỏ chầm chậm xuống cằm anh. Cái chân còn tốt của anh run rẩy với nỗ lực đó và anh nghiến răng đau đớn khi vết thương bị kéo ra. Cựu đội trưởng của STRIKE bước đến gần Tony và Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

 

"Như tao đã nói lần trước, không phải chuyện cá nhân, Đội trưởng, nhưng tao ở đây để mang cậu ấy về." Hắn nói khi cúi xuống trước Tony, ánh mắt chỉ tập trung lên omega trong tay anh. "Nhiệm vụ hoàn thành, yêu dấu. Sếp nói đến lúc mang cậu về nhà rồi."

 

"Không bao giờ!"

 

"Nhà của cậu ấy là với chúng tao."

 

 

Steve và Tony nói cùng lúc. Rumlow nhướng mày, ngạc nhiên châm biếm.

 

 

"Không ngờ là cậu tài vậy đó, Winter. Có hai alpha nắm quanh ngón tay nhỏ xíu của cậu? Quá xuất sắc." Hắn lẩm bẩm và lôi ra cây súng ngay giây sau, đẩy nó vào dưới cằm Tony trước khi anh kịp phản ứng.

 

"Mày phịch cậu ta rồi, hử?" Hắn gầm gừ với vị tỉ phú.

 

"Không." Tony rít lên, nghiến răng giận dữ. Steve đứng không vững ngay tại chỗ, cố gắng giữ mình thẳng người để đến đủ gần. Rollins và hai gã đàn ông nữa trong nhóm của Rumlow tiến đến vây quanh Đội trưởng, súng của chúng chĩa lên ngực anh. Súng của Rumlow dí mạnh vào khí quản của Tony khi hắn quan sát anh.

 

"Nói dối." Hắn nói sau khi dừng một lúc và đặt ngón tay lên cò.

 

Một bàn tay kim loại bạc vung ra và chặn nóng súng lại. Bucky ngẩng đầu cẩn trọng và liếc nhìn cộng sự cũ của mình. "Anh ta không phịch tôi, Brock. Bỏ cây súng chết tiệt xuống trước khi tôi bẻ gãy tay anh."

 

"Nếu cậu nói thế." Rumlow nói với nụ cười méo xệch. Steve gầm gừ trong cuống họng khi ánh mắt của alpha khác vương vấn trên bạn đời mình quá lâu. Anh lừ đừ đứng, cặp mắt tối lưới quanh sự tàn sát trong căn phòng. Rumlow huýt sáo.

 

"Tô màu ấn tượng đó, Winter. Nhưng thế này, cậu có hai lựa chọn." Hắn giơ hai ngón tay đeo găng với nụ cười nhếch môi. "Cậu có thể im lặng đi theo chúng tôi, và tôi thề sẽ không làm gì hai gã... này. Hoặc cậu có thể cố chống trả để thoát ra, chúng tôi sẽ bắn họ và ép cậu trở về căn cứ. Tôi có khoảng vài trăm người đang đợi lệnh bên ngoài."

 

"Không... đừng nghe... hắn." Steve vật lộn để nói. Hơi thở của anh càng ngày càng chậm dần và da anh đang chuyển sang màu trắng như bức tường sau lưng. Bucky nhìn qua giữa Rollins và Rumlow, Rollins gật đầu xác nhận. Cậu lui ra khỏi vòng tay của Tony, và phớt lờ sự phản đối của vị tỉ phú khi cậu từ từ đứng dậy.

 

"Tôi không bao giờ nói dối, Winter." Rumlow nói, không di chuyển vị thế khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông từ từ lôi con dao cong ra từ cái áo đen và bước hiên ngang về phía hắn. Cậu dừng lại trước cựu đội trưởng STRIKE và liếc nhìn mắt hắn.

 

"Và điều gì ngăn tôi găm con dào này vào sọ anh hở?" Cậu hỏi nhỏ. Hàng tá tiếng lên súng vang lên xung quang họ, sẵn sàng bắn. Chiến Binh cứng thêm và nụ cười của Rumlow rộng hơn đáng kể khi cậu nhìn quanh gã đàn ông bên dưới hàng lông mày rậm màu nâu, đôi mắt đe không thể đọc được.

 

"Nhiệm vụ của tôi rất đơn giản. Mang Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trở về căn cứ. Những kẻ tôi gặp trong lúc thi hành nhiệm vụ là do tôi quyết định coi họ sống hay chết." Hắn rướn tới gần, khiến Steve tức giận, và nói gì đó vài tai Bucky. "Cậu quyết định họ sống hay chết, yêu dấu."

 

"Tony, ngăn hắn lại..." Steve trông như đang vật lộn để không ngất đi.

 

 

Rumlow lùi lại và đông cứng khi mắt hắn nhìn thấy cổ áo của Chiến Binh. Cái dấu gần như không thể thấy bên dưới cổ áo cao, nhưng gã thoáng thấy nó.

 

 

"Cậu để anh ta đánh dấu mình?!" Rumlow nắm tay cậu và kéo cậu lại gần để kiểm tra kĩ hơn. Bucky căng thẳng khi những ngón tay đeo găng lướt qua dấu giao phối trên cổ cậu. Cậu muốn giật lại, muốn chạy đến bên Steve để xem bạn đời cậu có ổn không, nhưng những cây súng giữ cậu đứng yên.

 

"Bây giờ, chuyện đã trở nên cá nhân rồi, Đội trưởng." Rumlow nói và Rollins đập đuôi súng vào bụng Steve.

 

"KHÔNG!" Bucky không nhận ra cậu di chuyển cho đến khi gã đàn ông bên cạnh Rumlow dí nòng súng sâu vào ngực cậu cảnh báo. Tony phớt lờ ba người đàn ông quanh Steve và bắt chụp lấy anh khi anh ngã sang một bên, máu chảy qua mấy ngón tay và anh ho sặc sụa.

 

"Để họ đi, tôi sẽ đi với anh." Cậu thốt lên trước khi kịp hối hận. Tony nhìn sắc bén, nhưng tay anh vẫn đang cố ép chặt lên vết thương của Steve.

 

"Không! Bucky!" Giọng nói đau khổ của Steve cắt xuyên cậu như một con dao có răng cưa. "Làm ơn... làm ơn, không..."

 

Cậu né tránh ánh mắt mở to đau đớn của Steve và siết chặt tay. Cơn đau thấu xương từ đáy bụng cậu khiến cậu muốn nôn ra. Bucky nhìn qua Rumlow. "Anh có giữ lời để họ đi an toàn không?"

 

Alpha tóc nâu gật đầu uy nghiêm. "Tôi hứa."

 

"Thề trên tên vợ anh đi." Cậu nói khẽ. Giọng cậu gần như thều thào.

 

Mắt Rumlow nheo lại và hắn nghiến răng, nhưng hắn vẫn nhìn. "Tôi thể trên tên của Sylvia."

 

Cậu bước về phía người quản lý trước của mình và im lặng đưa cả hai tay lên, cổ tay dính vào nhau. "Vậy đi thôi."

 

"Không, Bucky! Thả tôi ra, Tony!" Steve chống trả dự dội trên sàn khi những đặc vụ HYDRA đóng một cái còng dày màu bạc quanh cổ tay cậu. Vai Bucky hạ xuống cẩn trọng khi trận chiến ra khỏi cậu. Cơ thể Steve lắc dữ dội khi anh ho khạc ra một đống máu nữa và Bucky cuối cùng cũng quay sang nhìn hai Avenger bị thương.

 

"Bucky, đừng... Tớ xin cậu..." Steve thở hổn hển, đôi mắt xanh rướm nước mắt. Đôi mắt mở to. Chắc chắn anh đang bị sốc vì mất máu và đau đớn. Tony giữ đội trưởng yên để anh không làm toác vết thương ra thêm.

 

"Barnes, cậu đang làm gì vậy?" Anh hỏi qua hàm răng nghiến chặt.

 

"Đó là cách duy nhất, Stark. Giữ anh ấy an toàn." Cậu nói, cố giữ giọng không run. Cậu cho Tony một nụ cười buồn. "Thật tốt vì được gặp anh, Stark. Bố của anh sẽ tự hào vì con người anh lúc này."

 

"Đi thôi." Cậu nói với Rumlow. Hắn nheo mắt suy tư nhưng không nói gì. Cuối cùng, hắn ra hiệu và đám người bắt đầu rút đi. Một trong những đặc vụ mới của HYDRA tách ra khỏi hàng, mặt hắn biến dạnh vì không tin vào chuyện đang xảy ra.

 

"Vậy thôi à? Chúng ta sẽ để chúng đi sao?! Tốt hơn hết là nên giết-" Rumlow không nhìn khi hắn điềm tĩnh giơ súng lên và ghim một viên đạn vào não của tên kia. Cái xác ngã xuống ra sau bước tường, một chút xương gãy và não bắn thành một vệt đỏ trên sàn.

 

"Khi tao hứa, thì tao luôn giữ lời. Và khi tao ra lệnh, mày tuân theo mà không được hỏi gì hết." Rumlow nói chậm, và những thành viên cũ trong nhóm tặc lưỡi xung quanh. Mấy tên lính mới nhìn xuống cộng sự cũ của họ không thoải mái và im thin thít.

 

"Để chúng yên. Bất cứ ai cố làm hại đội trưởng và Stark sẽ bị bắn tung sọ như thằng này." Hắn quay sang Bucky. "Hài lòng chưa?"

 

Không, cậu không hài lòng. Không, cậu không muốn trở lại phòng giam lạnh lẽo của HYDRA. Không, cậu không nghĩ mình sẽ ổn. Nhưng Rumlow đã hứa sẽ để Steve và Tony đi. Và không phải cuộc đời cậu chỉ có Steve sao? Không phải nó luôn quay quanh Steve sao? Nếu Steve có thể sống sót ra ngoài, cậu sẽ hài lòng.

 

"Có." Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đáp.

 

"Có cái gì?" Rumlow mở lời với nụ cười, mắt hắn sáng lên với ánh sáng ác ý khi hắn nhìn xuống Đội trưởng Mỹ bại trận. Cậu tiến về phía hắn, đôi mắt xanh xám tối thay đổi và vai xụp xuống.

 

"Có, thưa ngài." Bucky thì thầm và Steve cảm thấy dao cứa vào tim.

 

"Đi, chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian." Mắt Rumlow nhìn mãi ở dáng người ngã gục của Steve. Rollins bước qua anh và hộ tống Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đến lối thoát.

 

"Bucky... Bucky... không..." Steve vật lộn yếu ớt trong vòng tay của Tony. Cả hai vẫn bị súng vây lấy cảnh báo.

 

 

Chiến Binh quay lại nhìn lần cuối, một cơ hội cuối để khắc ghi hình ảnh trong tâm trí.

 

Cậu nhớ ngày đầy nắng mùa đông năm 1934, khi tuyết phủ kín khu dân cư nhỏ, dơ bẩn, ọp ẹp họ sống và biến thế giới thành một thiên đường trắng xóa lấp lánh. Cậu nhớ đôi mắt xanh sáng của Steve, cái mũi ửng đỏ và mái tóc vàng mềm. Cậu nhớ người tuyết mà họ cố gắng đắp, một sinh vật méo xẹo với quá nhiều cành cây làm tay và Steve ngã xuống tuyết, tiếng cười khúc khích thật to vang vào tường như tiếng chuông gió.

 

 

"Luôn bên nhau nhé, mãi mãi! Chúng ta có thể đắp người tuyết mỗi năm!" Steve mười bảy tuổi nói chân thành, mắt sáng và gò má hồng vì hoạt động vừa rồi.

 

"Cố gắng lôi cái phần thành thật của tớ ra hả, Stevie?" Cậu lè nhè vì thế, trước khi nhét một nắm tuyết vào trong cổ áo của Steve.

 

"Có thể thế, Buck. Cậu có để mình làm vậy không?" Steve lẩm bẩm gì đó lên má cậu trong khi họ lăn vòng và dừng lại sau một trận đấu vật nho nhỏ. Bucky đã dễ dãi với anh, sợ rằng cơn hen suyễn sẽ bắt đầu tồi tệ. Và cậu đột ngột nhận ra là cậu nên vươn người và hôn Steve ngay lúc đó, nên bày tỏ và chỉ có thể thôi, họ có lẽ đã không bỏ phí nhiều thời gian đến thế. Có thể không có gì trong mớ hỗn độn này sẽ xảy ra và họ sẽ chết khi tuổi già đến, bên nhau. Có thể...

 

"Đi thôi." Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nói, để giọng mình trở lại giọng Nga quen thuộc trầm. Nước mắt chảy xuống mặt Steve, xóa đi vệt máu trên má anh. Miệng anh mở ra, nhưng không có từ nào thoát ra. Khớp tay Tony trắng bệch vì cố giữ Steve xuống. Mắt họ nhìn nhau và con trai của Howard gật đầu can đảm. Trong mắt anh, Bucky nhìn thấy sự quyết tâm giống như ở Howard. Bảy mười năm trước, Howard Stark mạo hiểm tất cả để tìm Đội trưởng Mỹ, bảy mươi năm sau, con trai ông Anthony Stark thầm thể sẽ giành lại Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lần nữa, bằng bất cứ giá nào.

 

"Chăm sóc anh ấy, Stark." Đây không phải lời tạm biệt. Như Mặt trăng xoay quanh Trái đất và đến lượt Trái đất xoay quanh Mặt trời, cậu sẽ tìm cách trở về bên Steve. Cậu sẽ tìm đường trở về, và cậu sẽ giữ bí mật về đứa bé và giữ nó an toàn. Cậu sẽ không nói lời tạm biệt. Họ đã hứa sẽ ở bên nhau đến cuối cùng, đã luôn như thế và sẽ luôn như thế.

 

 

Rumlow nhìn khi Rollins đặt tay lên lưng dưới Chiến Binh mà hộ tống cậu ra khỏi phòng. Steve Rogers khóc la thống thiết đau đớn và giãy kịch liệt trong vòng tay Tony.

 

 

"Bucky... Bucky... Bucky..." Anh lặp lại tên cậu như câu thần chú. Brock bước qua hai người đàn ông và trao đổi ánh mắt nhanh với họ. Chúng di chuyển im lặng đến lối thoát khi tiếng máy bay trực thăng xé tan màn đêm.

 

"Đội trưởng." Một trong số họ dừng lại khi Rumlow không đi theo.

 

"Tới ngay thôi." hắn đáp mà không rời mắt khỏi người đàn ông tóc vàng. Hắn bước cần thận qua cơ thể đẫm máu nằm dài trên sàn để không làm dơ giày mình và tiến đến Steve. Cựu đội trưởng của STRIKE cúi xuống trước họ và rướn tới gần tai Steve.

 

"Đừng lo về Winter, Đội trưởng. Mày có thể đánh dấu cậu ta, nhưng tao đảm bảo cậu ta sẽ quên mày nhanh thôi. Tao biết mày hiểu lời tao nói, Đội trưởng." Hắn thì thầm, môi cong lên thành nụ cười ma quái. Tony gần như không giữ được vai Steve khi đội trưởng nhào tới, răng nhe ra đau đớn và giận dữ. Rumlow đứng nhẹ nhàng và đi nhàn tản đến lối thoát.

 

"Nó đã trở thành vấn đề riêng tư rồi, phải không, Rogers?" Hắn nói to khi rời khỏi phòng.

 

 

 

Hết chương 11.


	12. Chapter 12

 

"Ai mà biết được anh ta lại là omega chứ, phải không?" Một trong những beta to kềnh mặc áo vest Kevlar đen thúc khuỷu tay tay đặc vụ kế bên và liếc mắt. Người kia, cũng là thành viên mới trong đội tác chiến của Rumlow nhếch môi cười và huýt sáo.

 

"Làm tao nóng hết cả người, phải không?" Người kia bạo gan nói to lên. Rolins nhìn sang Evans, tay bắn tỉa của đội, và gã tóc vàng nhún vai cẩn trọng và trợn tròn mắt. Cả hai người liếc nhìn sang đội trưởng của họ đang bình tĩnh lau chùi và lắp lại khẩu súng của mình trên cái bàn nhỏ. Hắn không lộ vẻ gì là có nghe thấy cuộc đối thoại.

 

 

Chúng phải dùng một máy bay tư nhân nhỏ để che đậy động cơ và bây giờ khi đã an toàn trên trời và ra khỏi đất Mỹ, Rollins mới cho phép mình thư giãn. Rõ ràng là mấy tên lính mới cũng thư giãn theo, nếu không nói là hơi quá đà.

 

 

"Nhìn đôi môi đó đó kìa, tao muốn đút thằng em của tao vào giữa chúng và phịch cái miệng nhỏ xinh đẹp đó." Áo Kevlar đen nói và nhái lại câu đó với biểu cảm thô tục khiến những beta khác hú lên cười đùa. Evans nhìn qua đội phó Rollins cảm thấy cơn rùng mình không thoải mái dọc người. Đội trưởng của chúng không thích chúng tiếp tục nói chuyện như thế.

 

 

Rumlow lắp súng với sự nhanh nhạy của người tiếp xúc với vũ khí cả đời. Kim loại là bạn hắn và thân quen như nụ hôn vương vấn của người tình cũ. Hắn nhìn lên mấy tên đang cười, đứng dậy uyển chuyển và nắm lấy cổ tên mặc áo Kevlar bằng đôi tay mang găng. Cú đấm đầu làm một vệt máu bắn lên sàn trải thảm của máy bay. Mặt Rumlow lạnh băng và bình thản khi hắn đánh tên kia túi bụi. Hai cú nữa và tiếng rắc bênh hoạn cho Rollins biết mũi của tên nọ đã gãy. Mùi hương giận dữ ngột ngạt của một alpha thống trị mạnh mẽ lan ra khắp không gian nhỏ hẹp. Cả Evans và Rollins cũng phải nhăn mũi và nhìn chỗ khác. Căn phòng căng thẳng và im lặng khi Rumlow từ từ đứng dậy, dùng mặt trong của găng tay nơi máu chưa dính vào để lau những giọt máu bắn lên mặt. Hắn quăng cái găng bẩn bên cạnh bộ mặt nát bấy của gã kia và nhìn quanh lần nữa.

 

 

"Tao đáng lẽ phải giết tất cả bọn mày vì bọn mày đã biết chuyện, cho nên ngậm họng lại nếu không muốn nuốt luôn răng vào." Hắn nói lạnh lùng.

 

"Coi chừng nó đi, tao đi xem Winter đây." Rumlow ra lệnh bằng tiếng Nga. Rollins gật đầu và cúi xuống bên cạnh tên bất tỉnh để đo mạch.

 

 

Đây là một đặc điểm khác của đội, tất cả thành viên chính thức đều nói rành tiếng Nga. Vì Rumlow được giao là người trông coi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, đội của anh ta có nhiều nhiệm vụ cùng với cựu sát thủ Red Room cho nên Pierce đã tập hợp họ lại với một mục tiêu duy nhất trong đầu là thành thục ngôn ngữ đó trước khi họ cùng làm chung với nhau. Nên sáu gã đàn ông đã túm tụm trong một ngôi làng chài nhỏ xíu ở Nga, ở chỗ khỉ ho cò gáy, bao quanh bởi tuyết dày và những cây thông cứng cáp, học tiếng Nga từ dân làng với cái hông to như gốc cây và mạnh hơn gấp đôi. Nó đủ lạnh để triệt luôn ham muốn của đám đàn ông và Rumlow chưa từng thấy biết ơn hơn vì trình độ học vấn cao của đội mình. Nhưng một vài bộ phận nhạy cảm tổn thương vì giá lạnh với tất cả cơn đau và sự rắc rối hoàn toàn đáng công khi hắn có thể chào Chiến Binh Mùa Đông bằng tiếng Nga thành thục. Ngôn ngữ riêng tư, gần gũi và khiến vòng tròn nhỏ thắt chặt hơn trước và Rumlow tự khen mình một chút khi cựu sát thủ Xô Viếtnhướng mày ấn tượng.

 

Hắn kéo mở cánh cửa cuối máy bay ra và cho Stephen nghỉ. Người đàn ông thấp người tóc nâu có vẻ vui mừng được rời khỏi căn phòng nhỏ và hắn cho Rumlow cái gật đầu biết ơn khi alpha này bước vào trong. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ngồi trên một cái giá giống cái giường thấp, cậu ngồi thẳng, mắt nhìn Rumlow.

 

 

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Rumlow hỏi, vẫn nói tiếng Nga. Cậu bẻ cổ tay và Rumlow bước đến để đứng giữa hai đầu gối giang rộng.

 

"Tôi không thể thả cậu ra. Lệnh là lệnh, nhưng cậu có thể thư giãn một chút. Chúng ta có một chuyến bay dài phía trước." Hắn lẩm bẩm, ngón tay luồn vào mái tóc mềm sẫm màu của cậu. Đôi mắt quầng đỏ nhắm nhanh khi Rumlow chạm vào và hắn vui mừng vì Chiến Binh đã lấy lại hầu hết ký ức của mình.

 

"Xin lỗi chuyện lúc trước, cậu biết tôi sẽ không làm đau cậu, nhưng tôi phải giữ hình ảnh, hmm?" Rumlow ấn một tay chắc chắn lên vai omega.

 

"Chúng ta đi đâu?" Cuối cùng cậu cũng hỏi bằng tiếng Nga, giọng khàn và đầu hàng.

 

"Мурманск. Cậu nhớ căn cứ cũ chứ?" Hắn hỏi khi ngồi xuống trước mặt cậu. Mặt Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhăn và buồn rầu, da cậu trắng và ướt lạnh mồ hôi. Cậu trông như đang đau. Rumlow cau mày và rướn đến trước đặt tay lên trán cậu.

 

"Trong cậu như người chết vậy, Winter."

 

"Nơi nó đầy chất phóng xạ." Cậu nói khẽ, phớt lờ câu nói về tình trạng phức tạp của mình.

 

"Ha, độ chừng tám mươi năm là bao nhiêu với người như cậu hở? Số còn lại của chúng ta không sống qua tuổi năm mươi." Rumlow nói, chế giễu khi rướn tới trên ghế và lôi ra một túi thuốc súng cũ. Cậu nhìn xuống và cong ngón tay trên bụng không nghỉ.

 

"Tôi không thể đến đó." Cậu nói khẽ. Rumlow nheo mắt và quan sát cậu thật kĩ.

 

"Tại sao không?" Hắn hỏi. Chiến Binh căng thẳng trên giường.

 

-

 

"Chúa ơi, đừng chết Steve, anh không thể chết ở đây được!" Tony hạ xuống sân thượng bên ngoài Tòa tháp trong một đống hỗn độn, lột tấm kiếng che mặt ra và nhìn xuống người đàn ông rũ người trong tay mình, càng ngày càng sợ. Da Steve chuyển sang màu xám tro và môi anh pha màu tím sẫm.

 

"JARVIS! Gọi Bruce ngay, chết tiệt, gọi mọi người! Tao cần mọi sự giúp đỡ có thể." Anh để bộ giáp tự tháo ra và nhảy vào phòng khách, đặt đội trưởng lên ghế. Tony ấn ngón tay lên cổ Steve để xem mạch lần nữa. Nó vẫn ở đó, yếu và chậm. Anh thở ra một hơi nhẹ người và nhìn xuống bộ đồ bẩn.

 

"Sếp, không thể liên lạc được với đặc vụ Romanov và Haweye lúc này. Điện thoại của tiến sĩ Banner đang bận và tôi sẽ thử lại lần nữa ngay khi có thể." JARVIS nói.

 

"Ừ, được rồi, nhưng mà J, tao phải làm gì với anh ta đây?" Tony hỏi, ra hiệu đến cơ thể thương tích đầy mình của Steve, lo lắng.

 

" Đề nghị hay nhất của tôi là gọi bác sĩ của SHIELD, Sếp."

 

"Không SHIELD, JARVIS! Fury gửi bọn tao vào đúng ngay ổ phục kích chết tiệt. Nó quá đáng nghi. Chúng ta không để họ nhúng tay vào lúc này, được chứ? Không cho đến khi tao hình dung được chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra." Tony nói chắc chắn.

 

"Tôi cho lựa chọn thứ hai là băng vết thương và để cơ thể anh Rogers tự lo phần còn lại. Cơ chế tự chữa lành có thể làm vậy, Sếp. Tụ huyết trong phổi của anh ta đã tan rồi."

 

Tony thở sâu và đứng không vững. "Phải rồi, bộ cứu thương ở dưới bồn nhà bếp. Xem chừng số liệu sống giúp tao, J."

 

 

Tony xông vào nhà bếp đến cái tủ chén dưới bồn rửa, vội vàng đến mức suýt trượt chân trên sàn ướt. Ngón tay anh để lại những vệt đỏ nổi bật lên mặt gỗ sáng màu sạch sẽ và Tony đột ngột nhớ lại gương mặt mỉm cười của Steve khi anh đặt bộ cứu thương dưới bồn trong khi phớt lờ câu nhấn mạnh của Tony là anh lo xa cứ như bà già.

 

Làm ơn đừng để anh ta chết, Bố. Tony thầm cầu nguyện và kéo ra một cái hộp cứu thương nhỏ.

 

 

Anh chạy đua trở lại phòng khách và đặt mọi thứ lên sàn thành một đống. "JARVIS, mày phải giúp tao chuyện này, bạn hiền."

 

"Được rồi, Sếp. Bắt đầu với vết thương ở bụng." JARVIS nhắc nhở nhẹ nhàng.

 

 

Bốn mươi phút sau, Tony ngồi bên cạnh một núi băng bẩn và gạc thấm, cuối cùng anh quấn nhanh vòng băng cuốn cùng. Steve rên rỉ trong cuống họng.

 

 

"Đừng ấn mạnh quá, Sếp." JARVIS nói nhanh và Tony lùi lại như thể anh bị điện giật.

 

"Xin lỗi, Đội trưởng." Anh ngồi xuống lại và tựa đầu bên cạnh đầu gối không bị thương của Steve. Đầu anh đập xuống đau đớn và anh muốn uống rượu. Tony bóp sống mũi và nhắm mắt. Có gì đó lạo xạo trong đầu anh. Anh đã bỏ sót thứ gì?

 

"Chết tiệt!" Tony bật thẳng dậy và lao tới, mắt quét quanh phòng khách tìm bộ áo giáp. Anh gần như quên mất James Barnes trong lúc vội vã giữ Steve ổn định. "J, mày vẫn còn vị trí của Trung sĩ Barnes chứ?"

 

"Sếp, con chip định vị trên cánh tay cho thấy vị trí của anh ấy ở đâu đó trên biên giới Canada."

 

"Được rồi, cảm ơn mày, tao sẽ đi đón cậu ấy về." Tony bước chân vào bộ giáp. "Trông chừng Steve cho tao, được chứ."

 

"Xin hãy cẩn thận. Sếp có muốn tôi gọi cô Potts không?" JARVIS đề nghị.

 

Tony ngần ngại một lúc trước khi lắc đầu chắc chắn. "Không, cô ấy càng ít dính vào thì càng tốt."

 

-

 

"Anh phải để tôi đi, Brock." Cậu gần như van xin. Người giám sát cũ của cậu bất động đối diện cậu, chân duỗi ra trong tư thế thoải mái. Biểu cảm của hắn không thể đọc được.

 

"Đừng nói với tôi cậu thật sự đổ vì tên đó nha." Rumlow nói với mắt nheo lại. "Cậu muốn rời đội?"

 

"Tôi không muốn đến căn cứ." Cậu nói khẽ.

 

"Họ sẽ xóa trí nhớ cậu, đó là lý do tại sao tôi đồng ý đi mang cậu về." Rumlow nói. "Ít ra không thế nếu cậu giữ mồm về chuyện tình cảm của cậu."

 

"Sếp, chúng ta sẽ hạ cánh trong mười phút nữa." Evans ló đầu qua cửa và cho họ cái nhìn đánh giá nhanh. Anh ta không nói gì nữa. Rumlow đứng dậy và bước đến cánh cửa trong tường và kéo ra một bộ áo khoác đen với cổ áo bằng lông trắng.

 

"Mặc vào đi, bên ngoài trời đang có tuyết." Mặt Rumlow không biểu cảm. "Tôi không muốn nghe thêm lời nào về chuyện đó, trừ phi cậu muốn bị xóa trí nhớ và đóng băng."

 

 

Hắn phớt lờ cái nhìn tổn thương cậu cho hắn và đóng sầm cánh cửa phía sau họ khi ra khỏi phòng. Tuyết và gió lạnh rít bên ngoài máy nay nhỏ và Rollins huýt sáo khi phi công của họ xuất hiện với nụ cười rộng.

 

 

"Tao nói là có thể đáp nó mà không cần đường băng mà." Hans nói tự hào khi số còn lại ra khỏi máy bay. Rollins xoa cái đầu vàng của tên trẻ tuổi hơn và ngó ra ngoài trận bão tuyết trắng xóa.

 

"Tôi bảo cậu mặc áo vào mà, Winter." Rumlow nói. Cái áo khoác rộng rơi xuống chân Chiến Binh khi Rumlow bước đến nắm lấy nó, cậu bất ngờ đá và đập cái còng vào cằm hắn. Cậu chạy đi trên làn tuyết mờ, chân cố dậm nhanh khi cậu cố gắng tăng khoảng cách giữa mình và đội. Mấy tên lính mới lúng túng với vũ khí của chúng nhưng Rollins giơ tay lên ngăn lại. Tất cả đều quay sang nhìn đội trưởng đang cúi đầu của họ.

 

"Lạy Chúa! Stephen mày theo tao, Rollins trông chừng bọn nó." Rumlow ngồi dậy với một tay che đôi môi rỉ máu của mình và nhăn mặt nhìn về hướng Chiến Binh Mùa Đông chạy. Hắn lôi ra một cái điều khiển và nhấn nút khi hắn nhảy ra chạy theo cùng tên đàn ông tóc nâu bám sát bên cạnh.

 

 

Họ tìm thấy cậu loạng choạng tránh xa khỏi họ, răng cậu nghiến chặt đau đớn khi dòng điện truyền lên từ cái còng tay. Stephens thở hổn hển phía sau và kể cả Rumlow cũng khá ấn tượng. Một người thường ắt đã phải được kích tim lúc này rồi. Trong khi cậu vẫn đứng thẳng. Rumlow dừng màn tra tấn vô nghĩa và chặn cậu lại trên tuyết, giật tay cậu lên để cậu không thể đánh vào mặt hắn nữa. Chiến Binh liếc hắn với cặp mắt mở to hung dữ. Rumlow tát cậu một cái. Cậu bị sốc nhanh trước khi yếu đi và ngã xuống bên dưới Rumlow.

 

 

"Cậu muốn giết hết chúng ta à?" Hắn rít, nhìn xuống sát thủ. Cậu biết chuyện gì xảy ra với những người này nếu chúng tôi không mang cậu về căn cứ không, Winter. Lệnh là lệnh và sẽ có hậu quả nếu chúng tôi không tuân theo nó."

 

"Tôi không muốn quay lại đó!" Cậu hét lên khản tiếng, co lại và vật lộn với tất cả sức mình trong tay Rumlow. Cậu gầm lên giận dữ khi Rumlow đánh cậu thêm cú nữa.

 

"Tên tôi không phải Chiến Binh Mùa Đông! Tôi là James Buchanan Barnes! Tên tôi là-" Lời của cậu bị cắt ngang khi bàn tay bịt găng bịt miệng cậu lại. Đôi mắt xám mở to giận dữ nhìn mặt Rumlow.

 

"Tôi đếch quan tâm tên cậu là gì, chiến binh. Cậu câm mồm lại nếu như không muốn chúng đào lỗ quanh đầu cậu nữa, rõ chưa?" Người giám sát cũ của cậu rít vào tai cậu. "Và cậu sẽ quay về với chúng tôi kể cả khi chúng tôi phải đánh ngất cậu và lôi cậu về."

 

"Không... không, tôi không muốn đi. Làm ơn, Brock. Tôi muốn về nhà..." Đôi mắt xanh của cậu van xin tuyệt vọng. Rumlow hít phải mùi hương lo lắng mạnh của omega và có gì đó kì lạ bên dưới giận dữ và nỗi đau. Môi hắn cong lên thành nụ cười rầu rĩ xấu xí.

 

"Về nhà? Cậu nghĩ nhà của cậu là với bọn chúng à? Muốn biết sự thật không, Winter?" Hắn nhấn mạnh lên chữ "Winter" chỉ đề thấy cậu nhăn mặt khó chịu. "Để tôi có cho cậu biết sự thật."

 

"SHIELD đặt cậu lên đĩa, Winter. Cậu nghĩ tại sao mà những đồng đội thân yêu kia lại đều bận hết, hmm? Làm sao mà họ lại chỉ cử hai người vào hang ổ kẻ địch và không có ai hỗ trợ? Fury bắt tay với HYDRA. Nhiệm vụ không phải là giết hai người kia mà là nhử cậu tới. Và cậu rơi ngay vào bẫy."

 

"Không! Không! Không! Không phải sự thật... Steve sẽ không bao giờ..." Rumlow có thể thấy vẻ kinh hoàng và tan nát cõi lòng sâu trong mắt cậu, thấy vết nứt rộng ra như mạng nhện trên bề mặt. Nước mắt tụ lại ở khóe mắt sáng bừng mở to của cậu.

 

"Không... nói dối... nói dối... Steve sẽ không bao giờ đồng ý..."

 

"Rogers? Hắn nhận lệnh từ Fury, không phải sao? Hắn không cần phải thích nó. Tôi không thích khi HYDRA ra lệnh tôi giết đứa trẻ năm tuổi cùng gia đình nó, nhưng tôi vẫn giết nó, Cậu biết tại sao không, Winter?" Hắn biết mình nên ngừng nói. Stephens vòng quanh rìa cây, biểu cảm lo lắng. Họ mất quá nhiều thời gian, nhưng cậu cần phải biết. Cậu cần phải hiểu.

 

"Tôi giết nó vì tôi được lệnh như thế. Chiến binh, quân tốt, đó là chúng ta trong mớ vật lộn với quyền lực này. Cậu nghĩ SHIELD tốt sao? Bao nhiêu mạng người họ ra lệnh phải chết vì cái chính nghĩa chết tiệt? Ít ra HYDRA không giấu mình sau danh tiếng giả tạo."

 

"Không... làm ơn dừng lại..." cậu dùng tay ôm đầu và vặ  mình trong tuyết.  Mắt cậu dại đi và tuyệt vọng.

 

"Khi tôi bảo đội trưởng đây không phải chuyện cá nhân, nó đúng là thế. Tôi chỉ làm theo lệnh. Đó là điều chúng ta làm. Chúng ta là lính đánh thuê, chúng ta được trả tiền để thích việc mình làm và chúng ta không bao giờ bỏ đi vì họ sẽ săn lùng chúng ta. Winter, chúng ta làm những gì có thể để sống sót. Những người này, mạng sống của họ phụ thuộc vào nhiệm vụ." Hắn ép mắt họ nhìn nhau và thấy sự hài lòng méo mó khi cậu nhận ra sự thật. Chiến Binh nhắm mắt lại trong vài giây ngắn, hai dòng nước chảy xuống mặt cậu và biến mất trong tuyết.

 

"Tôi muốn bỏ đi..." Cậu thì thầm, giữ cơ thể yên khi Rumlow nhấn trán họ vào nhau.

 

"Giữ kín miệng về chuyện đó. Ít ra tôi có thể bảo vệ cho cậu khi cậu trong đội của tôi." Rumlow nói với nụ cười méo xệch. "Khi chúng tôi đi rồi, cậu phải tự bảo vệ mình, nhóc."

 

"Tôi không làm vậy đâu." Cậu nói và thúc đầu gối vào bụng hắn. Rumlow rên rỉ nguyền rủa và nhìn lên cựu sát thủ. Mặt Chiến Binh máu xám tro vì lạnh, nhưng cậu loạng choạng lùi lại.

 

"Tôi phải đi. Anh không hiểu." Cậu khăng khăng. Tức giận thay cho thương hại trong ngực Rumlow. Anh đã nhẹ tay với omega nhưng bây giờ tất cả anh muốn làm là đấm ai đó nhừ tử.

 

"Cậu sẽ chết cóng ngoài đó, Winter." Anh nói to và bóp cằm cậu. Rumlow gần như né cái còng nặng và chân của cậu khi cậu đá bất ngờ, chống trả bằng tất cả ý chí. Cái điều khiển bay ra khỏi túi của Rumlow và họ đều dừng lại để nhìn thiết bị màu đen nằm trên tuyết. Cả hai người nhào tới nó cùng lúc, đẩy và xô nhau để lấy cái điều khiển.

 

"Sếp?!" Stephen hoảng loạn.

 

"Ở yên đó! Tao tự lo được!" Rumlow hét lại, đánh bật thiết bị nhỏ ra khỏi cái còng lạnh và cứng của Chiến Binh. Cậu không mặc áo khoác và cái lạnh đang bắt đầu tác động lên chuyển động của cậu. Tay cậu cào lên ngực Rumlow và ngón tay cậu giật lên sợi xích da quanh cổ hắn. Một giây kéo căng trước khi miếng da sờn bật ra và cái nhẫn bay vào đống tuyết, nhẫn của hắn và Sylvia. Chiến Binh cứng người. Rumlow nhân cơ hội đấm ngay mặt cậu khi hắn đứng thẳng dậy và nắm chặt cái điều khiển.

 

"Cũng đến lúc quăng thứ đó đi rồi." Hắn nghiến răng hung dữ.

 

 

Chiến Binh mở miệng, nhưng không nói gì. Mắt cậu như bi tra tấn và mặt cậu xám đi vì đau và lạnh. Cậu trông sững sờ vì làm mất cái nhẫn hơn cả chính Rumlow.

 

Rumlow giật ra khỏi cậu bực bội chửi thề, kéo cái áo khoáng viền lông của mình ra và vòng nó quanh vai cậu, răng hắn đánh cầm cập vì cái lạnh lập tức hút hơi ấm ra khỏi da hắn. Hắn giữ cái điều khiển cảnh cáo khi cậu cứng người. Cậu đứng dậy và quệt cái cằm máu, rủa lớn tiếng. Rumlow ra hiệu cho Stephen tiến tới. Vai cậu xụm xuống, nhưng cậu để Rumlow và Stephens kéo cậu dậy.

 

 

"Xe tải đến chở chúng ta đi đến máy bay tiếp theo. Chúng ta sẽ bay đến Murmansk từ đó." Rumlow hét với hai người, nhưng cậu không nghe thấy giọng hắn nữa. Cậu lạc trong suy nghĩ của mình.

 

 

Rumlow nhìn sang người còn lại. "Stephens, xem cánh tay của cậu ta trước khi đi, loại hết những thứ đáng nghi."

 

-

 

Tony gần như tông vào cái cây khi vội vã chạy theo đốm tròn di chuyển đánh dấu thiết bị định vị con chip trong tay James. Anh hạ xuống tuyết trong thật mạnh, kéo theo một đám tuyết trắng xóa. Không có gì ở đó.

 

 

"JARVIS? Mày có thấy không?" Tony hỏi lớn, bộ đẩy của anh và nhiều vũ khí khác sẵn sàng và chờ đợi.

 

"Sếp, tín hiệu đến từ bên dưới cây thông khổng lồ bên phải." JARVIS đáp ngay lập tức. Tony tiến đến một đụn tuyết nhỏ bên dưới cái cây thật cẩn trọng.

 

"Có cái bẫy nào không?" Anh hỏi.

 

"Có vẻ là có dây giấu gần năm xăng-ti-mét bên dưới tuyết, Sếp."

 

"Phải rồi." Anh dễ dàng tháo kíp nổ anh tìm thấy ở hai góc của khoảng trống đã dọn dẹp sạch sẽ và sau một vài phân tích cẩn thận, JARVIS xác nhận không có bẫy nào nữa.

 

 

Tony tiến đến cái cây và quỳ xuống, đặt tay lên tuyết. Anh rút cánh tay tháo rời bằng vibranium anh làm cho cậu và thở dài. Như anh nghĩ, chúng quyết định tháo luôn toàn bộ cánh tay để phòng ngừa. Anh chạm lên ngón tay kim loại. Chúng cứng ngắt vì lạnh và bọc trong lớp băng mỏng. Có vẻ họ đã rời đi cũng khá lâu rồi.

 

 

"Nhiệt độ lõi của cánh tay cho biết HYDRA đã đi ít nhất mười lăm phút. Sếp định làm gì, thưa Sếp?"

 

"Chết tiệt, JARVIS, có cách nào dự đoán hướng đi của chúng bằng thông tin chúng ta có không? Tao chắc chắn có cách ngăn chúng lại." Tony đứng dậy và nhìn lên bầu trời đen. Tuyết rơi từng hạt như lông vũ. Anh siết chặt tay lên cánh tay cắt rời.

 

"Chúng ta có thể tìm tín hiệu và tìm ở khu vực xung quanh, nhưng tuyết gần như phủ kín dấu vết và bộ giáp đang mất năng lượng, Sếp. Tôi khuyên không nên tiếp tục trong thời tiết này." JARVIS nói. Tony biết AI của anh luôn cố giúp đỡ và phân tích tình hình theo cách lý trí nhất, nhưng dù vậy anh vẫn cảm thấy cơn giận bùng lên.

 

"JARVIS, tao biết mày không hiểu, nhưng tao nợ Steve chuyện này, tìm ra cậu ấy nhanh nhất có thể." Anh thì thầm, phớt lờ lời khuyên của AI và khởi động bộ giáp để do thám nhanh khu vực xung quanh. Biết đâu anh lại gặp may.

 

"Sếp, đặc vụ Romanov vừa liên lạc." JARVIS đột nhiên nói.

 

"Ồ? Cảm ơn Chúa, nối cô ấy vào, J." Tony nói. Anh bay theo hướng bắc và quét nền tuyết trắng bên dưới. Không có bất kỳ dấu vết sự sống nào có thể nhìn thấy. Anh tăng tốc độ và cố gắng làm lơ cảm giác run trong mạch và màn hình chớp qua báo cho anh biết anh chỉ còn không đến mười hai phần trăm năng lượng.

 

"Tony." Giọng của Widow khàn và lắp bắp, nhưng vẫn nhận ra được và Tony cảm tạ vì anh có thể nhận được tín hiệu ở sâu trong rừng thế này.

 

"Natasha, cô đang ở đâu? Cô có thể về Tháp ngay lập tức không?"

 

"Bọn tôi đang trên đường về, nhân tiện thì nhiệm vụ thành công." Giọng cô nghe mệt mỏi rã rời. "Có chuyện gì à?"

 

"Trong khi bọn cô đi, Đội trưởng và tôi rơi vào ổ phục kích. Hồ sơ của Fury về tên lửa là giả và gián điệp thật ra là đặc vụ HYDRA ngụy trang."

 

"Anh ổn chứ?" Natasha hỏi căng thẳng.

 

"Tôi thoát được với vài vết bầm nhưng Steve..." Anh hít một hơi sâu và sẵn sàng giọng. "Steve bị bắn. Khá nhiều lần."

 

"Anh có đang ở chỗ an toàn không? Anh cần hỗ trợ không?" Cô hỏi.

 

"Tôi thoát ra rồi. Barnes đến và cố gắng cứu chúng tôi ra, nhưng gã đàn ông đó từng là đội trưởng đội STRIKE của Đội trưởng, Rumlow nhỉ? Hắn đợi bọn tôi và mang cậu ấy đi. Nên tôi ra ngoài để tìm cậu ấy ngay sau khi tôi đưa Steve về Tháp an toàn." Tony hụp xuống bay qua một cành cây và đáp xuống đất. Anh không còn bao nhiêu năng lượng để tiếp tục. Mọi thứ quanh anh trắng và phủ trong tuyết.

 

"James bị bắt cóc?!" Giọng Clint vỡ trong tai nghe và Tony nhăn mặt. "Con cậu ấy thế nào?"

 

"Ừa, tôi đang lo chuyện đó đây. Nhưng tôi đang một mình ở đây, cho nên giúp một chút được không?" Anh nhìn quanh tuyệt vọng.

 

"Tony, Nat nói anh nên trở về Tháp. Bọn tôi sẽ ở đó ngay khi có thể. Cô ấy đang đập tên phi công để cướp máy bay." Clint nói và Tony có thể nghe thấy tiếng kêu đau của gã đàn ông hét lên ngắn ở phía sau.

 

"Được rồi, tôi sẽ gặp hai người ở đó." Hiển thị năng lượng chỉ còn tám phần trăm vào lúc này. Tony nghiến răng và bắn lên không trung. Anh phải trở về, nhưng chắc chắn anh không từ bỏ.

 

"Tony." Tai nghe của anh phát tiếng lần nữa và giọng trầm mượt của Natasha vang qua loa.

 

"Ừ? Tôi đang trở về."

 

"Anh có nhắc đến tên lửa. Anh đang nói đến tên lửa nào vậy?"

 

Hử, câu hỏi kỳ quái làm sao. Tony biển sắc một chút. "Ờ, Fury bảo chúng tôi HYDRA cố ý đặt những tên lửa ở hầu hết mọi nơi trong nước và một vài bang ở Mỹ, và chúng tôi được lệnh vô hiệu hóa máy tính chủ."

 

Sự im lặng ở đầu bên kia kéo dài quá lâu khiến Tony nghĩ đã mất liên lạc với cô. "Này? Cô vẫn còn đó chứ?"

 

"Có." Giọng tươi sáng của cô nghe bị ép buộc kì lạ. "Tony, tôi nghĩ mình bắt đầu hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra ở đó."

 

Bụng Tony như bị thắt lại lạnh ngắt. Anh tập trung tất cả sự chú ý vào giọng cô. "Được rồi, nói đi."

 

"Chúng tôi nhận được tọa độ của hai tên lửa của HYDRA hai ngày trước, ba cái nữa hôm qua và sáu hôm nay. Clint và tôi đã tháo chúng khắp mọi nơi."

 

"Cô nghĩ là Fury?" Anh hỏi, hoảng sợ hiện lên.

 

"Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đổi cho tên lửa? Có thể lắm." Giọng cô đầu hàng.

 

"Fury bắt tay với họ và bán đứng chúng ta?!" Tony hỏi gặng. "Còn Đội trưởng thì sao?"

 

"Đội trường không cần phải thích chuyện đó, nhưng không phải anh ấy cũng sẽ đồng ý vì đất nước sao?"

 

"Chuyện đó nghĩa là thế quái nào? Anh ấy không muốn chọn những thứ như thế!" Tony chỉ ra. Natasha im lặng.

 

"Sếp, liên lạc mất rồi." JARVIS nói.

 

"Vừa đúng lúc chết tiệt." Tony lầm bầm và tập trung bay về trước khi anh hết năng lượng.

 

 

Anh đáp lên sân thượng bên ngoài tháp và được nửa đường vào trong khi anh thấy người đàn ông đứng trong phòng khách.

 

 

"Tôi có cảm giác là một trong mấy người sẽ đứng đó khi tôi quay lại." Tỷ phú nói,răng nghiến chặt.

 

-

 

"Tôi ước gì mình có thể giữ lại cánh tay đó. Sản phẩm thủ công, ý tôi là thế, Tony chết tiệt Stark đã làm nó!" Stephens nói, gò má trắng của anh ta ửng hồng vì nhiệt độ trong máy bay.

 

"Thật sao, mèo con? Chuyện tình nhỏ bé của cậu bắt đầu nghe khiếp đảm rồi đó." Evans chọt tay anh ta. Người đàn ông tóc nâu càu nhàu và bực bội.

 

"Đừng có gọi tôi như thế nữa!" Stephen liếc nhìn phẫn nộ tay bắn tỉa tóc vàng. "Đội trưởng?!"

 

Rumlow nhìn lên từ bản đồ hắn và Rollins đang cúi xuống và cho tay bắn tỉa và bác sĩ thực địa một cái nhướng mày im lặng. "Nó gọi mày như thế là vì nó thích mày." Hắn nói cộc lốc và quay trở lại bàn bạc im lặng với đội phó của mình. Evans và Stephens cả hai đều cho nhau cái nhìn đáng ngờ.

 

"Eww." Cả hai đều nói đồng thanh, và nhảy bật ra khỏi ghế của họ.

 

"Winter, cánh tay mới của cậu ổn chứ?" Stephens đi vòng quanh và ngồi xuống cạnh cậu và liếc nhìn cánh tay kim loại mới anh ta gắn cho cậu hai giờ trước. Mặt cậu không biểu cảm và ủ rũ. Cậu phớt lờ người đàn ông nhỏ người hơn để nhìn chằm chằm vào cái ghế trống trước mặt.

 

"Ừ, nếu nó đau hay gì thì cứ kêu tôi. Thật sự thì tôi không đủ trình độ để thay cánh tay cho cậu mà không có hỗ trợ y tế đúng cách từ bộ phận khoa học." Stephens nói kiên nhẫn và quay trở lại ngồi cạnh Evans.

 

"Đội trưởng, chúng ta làm gì với chúng đây? Ý tôi là, chúng biết bí mật của cậu ta rồi." Evans đột ngột ngồi dậy. Rumlow cau mày vì câu hỏi và thẳng người lên.

 

"Sắp xóc đấy nhá, kẹp người vào, các chàng trai." Hans nói từ ghế phi công và hai người đàn ông đang đứng trở lại ghế của họ. Rumlow ngồi xuống cạnh Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và cài dây vào.

 

"Chúng ta sẽ xem chuyện gì xảy ra trước." Rumlow đáp giận dữ. Họ đều nhìn nhau nghi ngờ. Những người khác đang ở trong một máy bay riêng, lớn hơn nhiều và chỉ có nhóm cũ đang ở đây.

 

 

Rumlow đặt tay lên đầu gối cậu và omega căng thẳng bên cạnh hắn thật nhanh trước khi từ từ thư giãn và ngã sang một bên để áp má mình lên vai alpha. Thói quen từ lúc còn trong đội cũ của cậu trở lại.

 

 

"Mừng cậu trở lại, Winter." Stephens nói với nụ cười chân thành dễ dãi. Chiến Binh nhắm mắt cẩn trọng và cố phớt lờ cơn đau âm ỉ trong bụng.

 

-

 

Mặt của Phil Coulson dữ tợn. Mặt của Tony Stark giận dữ.

 

 

"Anh Stark-" Coulson bắt đầu, nhưng Tony ngắt nganh anh bằng tay.

 

"Không, anh đừng có nói. Thực ra thì Phil, làm ơn tự đi ra khỏi cửa giùm. Tôi phải kiểm tra xem đội trưởng của anh còn sống hay đã chết." Tony nói châm biếm khi anh đi qua cái ghế nơi Steve vẫn đang nằm.

 

"Tôi xin lổi, Tony." Coulson nói khẽ. Tony nhìn lên nghi ngờ. Đặc vụ đứng vững.

 

"Giám đốc Fury không có lựa chọn khác." Anh nói. Tony khịt mũi. "Một mạng đổi lấy hàng trăm ngàn mạng khác. Ông ấy phải làm thế."

 

"Ờ hở? Thế ông ta có hỏi Steve xem anh ấy có thấy vui vẻ với ý tưởng trao đổi bạn đời mình vì hòa bình thế giới không?" Tony hỏi. "Ông ta có bận tâm nói với chúng tôi nó là cái bẫy chết tiệt mà ông ta gửi chúng tôi vào không? Nhìn anh ấy đi, Phil. Đội trưởng Mỹ sống dở chết dở trên ghế và chảy máu khắp nơi. Nếu đây là ý tưởng về chiến thắng của Fury thì ông ta cần đi khám cái đầu đi."

 

"Chúng tôi không thể chắc chắn vụ hợp tác là thật, khi Summers cung cấp một bộ thông tin khác. Giám đốc Fury quyết định cho một đội khác đi làm nhiệm vụ. Widow và Clint tháo dỡ mấy tên lửa và Đội trưởng và anh làm chuyện khác. Chúng tôi không tình đến chuyện hắn ta phản bội."

 

"Ờ, đáng đời SHIELD khi bị phản bội. Các người giết gia đình anh ta và mong đợi anh ta liều mạng làm việc cho các người? Mấy người nên đi khám thần kinh hết đi. SHIELD Ch* ch*t." Tony phạt lại. Anh vỗ má Steve và chờ anh phản ứng, nhưng alpha tóc vàng im lặng và nằm im.

 

"Anh Stark, tôi thật sự xin lỗi vì những gì đã xảy ra. SHIELD sẽ làm mọi thứ trong quyền hạn để sửa chữa mọi chuyện." Giọng Coulson nghe không thuyết phục lắm.

 

"Ờ hở? Vậy giúp chúng tôi mang James về thì thế nào?" Anh ngồi xuống sàn và bóp mặt thận trọng. "Xem xét đến việc cậu ấy mang thai con của Đội trưởng bốn tháng."

 

"Tôi không biết là anh Barnes đang mang thai." Coulson gay gắt nói.

 

"Cái gì?" Tony nhìn lên không tin được.

 

-

 

"Chúng ta sẽ hạ cánh trong hai mươi phút, các chàng trai. Mặc đồ và bộ bảo hộ vào đi. Nó lạnh đến mức đông cứng mấy cậu ngoài đó đó." Hans gọi. Cả đội chậm rãi khởi động và lắc tay chân tê cóng. Họ mặc đồ trong im lặng và Rumlow giúp Chiến Binh Mùa Đông mặc áo khoác lông vào. Hắn đưa cho cậu cặp kính phản nhiệt và cậu cầm nó mà không nói một lời. Mặt cậu nhợt nhạt hơn trên đường đi và có một giọt mồ hôi lớn chảy xuống mặt cậu, làm tóc cậu dính vào da.

 

Rumlow nhìn cậu với cái cau mày. "Cậu ổn chứ?"

 

 

Hàm cậu nghiến lại khi cậu bấu các ngón tay vào nhau. Máy bay hạ xuống.

 

 

"Thánh thần, nơi này còn xấu hơn trước nữa." Evans thì thầm ra tiếng khi họ bước ra khỏi máy bay. Rollins cốc phía sau đầu anh ta và lè lưỡi ra.

 

 

Những người khác cũng đổ ra ngoài, vũ khí của chúng sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng bên trên. Chúng tụ tập trên cánh đồng khi tuyết thổi vòng xung quanh như một cơn bão cát trắng.

 

 

Rumlow kéo Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đứng dậy và đang chuẩn bị ra khỏi máy bay thì chân cậu khuỵu xuống và cậu ngã gục, la lên đau đớn. Hắn ngay lập tức cúi người xuống bên cậu và cau mày. "Chuyện gì vậy, Winter?"

 

 

Mùi máu đậm đặc xộc vào các giác quan của hắn. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông run khẽ, hơi thở gấp thoát ra khỏi môi. Rumlow chớp mắt chậm, tâm trí vẫn đang xử lý thông tin.

 

 

"Winter, cậu đang chảy máu?" Hắn hỏi nhỏ.

 

"A... giúp tôi... đau..." Cậu chỉ cố nói ra được vài từ ngắt quãng. Chiến Binh ép tay lên bụng và nuốt vào tiếng la.

 

"Chết tiệt! Chuyện quái gì vậy?!" Rumlow với tới và nhấc cậu vào trong tay. Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nặng khoảng chín mươi ký cơ và thép và chân Rumlow gần như khuỵu xuống vì sức nặng của cậu.

 

"Gọi ngay cho tao bác sĩ! Cậu ta bị thương rồi!" Rumlow gầm lên khi hắn thoát ra khỏi máy bay vội vã.

 

"Không! Brock... không bác sĩ... làm ơn..." Cậu giãy giụa yếu ớt trong tay hắn. Mùi máu bắt đầu nặng hơn và Rumlow cảm thấy chất lỏng nhớt dính ra khỏi đũng quần của Chiến Binh. Gió hú khi tuyết rơi xuống tóc họ. Cậu run bần bật như chiếc lá trong tay hắn.

 

"Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Rollins bắt đầu bước tới. Những cái đầu quay sang coi chuyện ồn ào là gì.

 

"Ở đây, Đội trưởng Rumlow!" Hắn xoay qua thấy bốn người đàn ông trong áo khoác phòng thí nghiệm vẫy tay với họ. Hắn đặt cậu xuống trên bàn cứu thương, nhưng tay cậu siết chặt quanh cổ tay hắn như gọng kiềm. Brock nhìn lên thật nhanh và cảm thấy dây thần kinh thắt lại khi nhìn thấy sự kinh hoàng và nỗi sợ trong mắt cậu.

 

"Đừng để chúng..." Cậu bắt đầu.

 

"Cục cưng, chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Họ sẽ ngưng máu chảy." Rumlow cau mày với một trong những bác sĩ khi gã ta nhảy tới chỗ hắn. Hắn có thể thấy sự vui mừng phảng phất trong beta nọ...

 

 

Một trong số họ bịt chặt mặt nạ lên mặt cậu và ấn thứ gì đó lên máy nối với bàn cứu thương. Vòng tay siết của cậu trên Rumlow lỏng dần. Một bác sĩ kéo tay cậu lại để siết chặt nó lên băng ca bằng dây da và Rumlow cau mày vì cách cư xử thô bạo.

 

 

"Đừng có làm đau cậu ấy." Hắn đập tên kia với báng súng. Bác sĩ vấp chân và lẩm bẩm lời xin lỗi. Chúng trông nóng lòng muốn đi. Có lẽ là vì lạnh... hay là vì? Hắn mở miệng bảo chúng ngừng lại.

 

"Đội trưởng Rumlow." Brock nhìn quanh thấy sếp tiến đến với một băng đặc vụ tất cả đều mang giày ống cao và mặt áo khoác lông.

 

"Sếp." Hắn nói. Gã đàn ông mỉm cười khẽ.

 

"Vẫn tốt như bình thường. Vào trong đi và lau mình mẩy, đội trưởng. Chắc là anh đã mệt vì chuyến đi rồi." Gã ta nói.

 

"Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với Winter?" Evans đột ngột la to lên từ phía sau. Rumlow cau mày cảnh cáo tay bắn tỉa, nhưng tên sếp chỉ bật một nụ cười ngắn.

 

"Cậu ta sẽ được phân lại về đội của anh, anh lính." Hắn hứa. "Bây giờ, sao chúng ta không vào trong cho ấm hơn nhỉ, các quý ông?"

 

"Ừ." Rumlow đáp không chú tâm. Hắn nhìn theo hướng các bác sĩ và nhìn xuống tay mình. Bàn tay phải dính đầy máu nhớt. Cậu chảy máu giữa hai chân. Cậu đã chảy máu giữa hai chân và bụng thì đau. Có chuyện gì không ổn ở đây?

 

"Đội trưởng, anh đi chứ?" Stephen hỏi. Rumlow giật mình một chút, tay tự động với tới cổ để nghịch cái nhẫn nhưng ngón tay của hắn đóng lại trong không khí. Cảm giác khuấy động dữ dội quét qua hắn. Chúa ơi, hắn cần một ly rượu và thuốc lá. Tuyết và cái lạnh đã bắt đầu ảnh hưởng lên hắn.

 

"Ừ, đợi chút." Hắn gọi lại, và với ánh nhìn cuối cùng theo hướng cậu đã biến mất, hắn chạy về phía đội mình.

 

 

Hết chương 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cả hai bên đều kết thúc trong hỗn loạn.

Rumlow rửa tay trong nhà vệ sinh, cảm thấy muốn nôn vì chất lỏng màu đỏ chảy khỏi tay hắn và trôi xuống lỗ cống. Hắn vộc nước lạnh lên gò má nóng bừng và nhắm mắt. Rumlow đấm cái gương trước mặt và tấm gương nứt và vỡ ra bên dưới nắm tay của hắn, làm biến dạng hình ảnh phản chiếu của hắn thành những mảnh nhọn.

 

Chết tiệt. Hắn nghĩ hắn ổn với chuyện làm mất cặp nhẫn, nhưng hắn không như thế. Chúng là thứ duy nhất còn lại nhắc hắn về cuộc sống trước khi gia nhập HYDRA, ký ức cuối cùng của người đàn ông Sylvia yêu. Brock Rumlow ngày trước. Cổ của hắn cảm thấy cực kỳ trống rỗng và Rumlow lóng ngóng lấy điếu thuốc từ trong ngực áo. Hắn gần như đốt ngón tay mình trên cái bật lửa do vội vã.

 

Hắn rít một vài hơi và để khói thuốc thấm vào phổi. Nó làm hắn bình tĩnh lại. Cậu, tên khốn nhỏ bé đó, luôn đập xuyên qua lớp vỏ ngoài của hắn và khiến hắn cảm thấy những cảm xúc không mong muốn khó chịu. Hắn không muốn cảm thấy gì nữa, hắn chỉ muốn đẩy cơ thể tới giới hạn và bước trên sống dao giữa sự sống và cái chết, để hít lấy mùi hương của da thịt cháy và cảm thấy máu đập trong tai. Chỉ có thế hắn mới cảm thấy mình đang sống lần nữa. Những lúc khác, hắn chỉ cảm thấy như một xác chết biết đi.

 

Tiếng đập cửa gấp rút và Rollins lách vào. Rumlow nhìn lên đội phó của mình và ánh mắt của anh chớp từ khớp tay bầm tím đến cái gương vỡ và ngược lại.

 

 

"Sếp, bọn họ mang Winter trở lại phòng thí nghiệm." Rollins dũng cảm nói. "Tôi đi ngang qua ba đặc vụ từ bộ phận nghiên cứu, họ nói gì đó về giải phẫu ngay lập tức."

 

"Quỷ thần, đến lúc chúng ta tìm hiểu xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra rồi." Rumlow nói và đứng thẳng dậy. Hắn rít một hơi sâu khác trước khi dụi điếu thuốc vào bồn rửa với sự dữ tợn.

 

"Anh không được phép-" gã đàn ông gầy như cây sậy đứng ở cửa bị chặn ngang bởi cú đấm ngay bụng khi đội trưởng STRIKE chạy nhanh qua gã. Rollins cảm thấy không thoải mái luồn lách vào mình khi nhìn thấy alpha giận dữ bên cạnh anh. Rumlow chưa từng... mất kiểm soát thế này trước đây.

 

Phòng thí nghiệm nhộn nhịp đàn ông và đàn bà trong những cái áo khoác trắng và cầm những tấm bảng. Không khi đặc mùi... hứng thú.

 

Rumlow bước qua bên cạnh một vài cái áo trắng trước khi nhìn thấy cậu ở giữa đám đông hỗn loạn. Một tấm kiếng ngăn ở giữa họ từ phòng phẫu thuật, nhưng cửa thì mở. Chúng trói cậu trên bàn mổ. Những cái đèn trắng sáng rọi vào đôi mắt mở to kinh hoàng của cậu trong khi cậu vật lộn với những gọng kiềm kim loại. Một bác sĩ khác cố gắng đặt mặt nạ thở khí ôxy lên mặt cậu, nhưng cậu gần như cụng đầu vào gã trong quá trình. Mùi hương cũ Rumlow hửi được thoáng qua trên người cậu lúc này càng áp đảo hơn. Anh tiến lại gần cửa và lách vào trong với nhiều sự phản đối.

 

 

**Cảnh báo dưới đây có ĐỀ CẬP ĐẾN CHUYỆN SẨY THAI VÀ MÁU *** **HÃY** **BỎ QUA NẾU BẠN KHÔNG** **THÍCH***

 

 

Một trong những bác sĩ đang cắt cái áo đen đẫm máu của cậu. Cây kéo cắt miếng vải gọn gàng và làn da trắng nhợt nhạt lộ ra.

 

 

"Cái quái gì." Rumlow lầm bầm trong hơi thở khi mắt hắn nhìn lên một khối tròn nhỏ nhưng có thể thấy được trên bụng dưới Bucky. Đầu hắn nhận ra thực tế, cố gắng hiểu chuyện đang diễn ra.

 

 

Cây kéo tiến tới cái quần của cậu và Rumlow nhìn thấy dải máu đỏ rõ ràng trên tấm vải trắng bên dưới cậu. Cậu la hét không liền mạch, từ ngữ của cậu hòa trộn giữa tiếng Anh và tiếng Nga. Cơ thể cậu giật trong đau đớn và một cái áo trắng ấn nhẹ lên bụng cậu và bắT đầu lau khu vực đó bằng cồn.

 

 

Rumlow nhìn thấy một người vội vàng chuyền cánh tay và kéo cậu giữ lại. "Chuyện quái gì xảy ra với cậu ấy vậy?"

 

"Sảy thai. Tránh sang một bên đi, anh lính." Hắn tránh xa ra mất kiên nhẫn. Tiếng kêu to ồn ào vang trong đầu Rumlow. Có vẻ như chúng không giúp hắn hiểu rõ tình hình hơn chút nào.

 

 

Hắn đi lệch vài bước, mắt tập trung lên bàn mổ. Một trong những bác sĩ phòng thí nghiệm la hét gì đó với những người còn lại.

 

 

"Chúng ta phải can thiệp ngay. Không còn nhiều thời gian, bào thai sẽ vô dụng nếu nó chết."

 

 

Rumlow khó mà nghe được từng chữ trong khi máu đập mạnh trong tai. Hắn loạng choạng đi tới và Rollins dùng tay chặn hắn lại.

 

 

"Đội trưởng, đừng xen vào." Đội phó của hắn lẩm bẩm khẩn cấp. Rumlow hất cánh tay đi và lôi khẩu súng ra.

 

"Mày biết về chuyện này? Tại sao tao không được báo là cậu ấy đang mang thai hả?" Hắn hỏi bằng giọng khàn khàn. Theo cách nào đó mọi chuyện đều có nghĩa lúc này, tại sao cậu cố gắng trốn thoát nhiều lần như thế và tại sao cậu cứ đặt bàn tay bảo vệ lên bụng suốt cả chuyến đi, tại sao có sự khác biệt nhẹ trong mùi hương của cậu.

 

"Đặc vụ Rollins không được báo, Đặc vụ Rumlow." Một giọng nói lên tiếng và Rumlow quay lại nhìn thấy sếp đang tiến đến. Da gã trông nhợt nhạt và trong suốt dưới ánh đèn huỳnh quang. Gã đẩy gọng kính bạc với vẻ kì quái thoáng qua trong nụ cười.

 

"Chúng tôi sợ rằng bản năng alpha tự nhiên của anh sẽ xen vào nhiệm vụ và quyết định không hoàn thành nó, đội trưởng. Vậy nên chúng tôi quyết định không báo cho anh về việc mang thai." Gã mỉm cười rộng, đôi mắt xám ôn tồn nhìn Rumlow với vẻ tự mãn không che dấu. "Đẹp phải không? Cơ chế sinh học của omega. Chỉ những ai được huấn luyện đặc biệt mới có thể nhận ra sự khác biệt giữa mùi hương của một omega đang mang thai và một omega bình thường. Nghĩ về nó như là cách tự nhiên bảo vệ quá trình tiến hóa."

 

 

Rumlow nghiến răng và cố gắng không để mắt liếc nhìn về phía bàn mổ. Cậu đang giãy giụa trên bàn, hơi thở nặng và quằn quại. Bản năng alpha của hắn ngứa ngáy muốn bảo vệ và che chở cho omega duy nhất trong phòng và tay Rumlow siết chặt quanh cây súng.

 

 

"Đặc vụ Rumlow, tôi khuyên anh không nên làm những gì anh định làm." Hắn nheo mắt nói. Rumlow nhe răng.

 

"Tôi không thích bị lừa, sếp." Hắn nói, và kéo cò. Viên đạn là thứ gây xao nhãng dễ dàng. Hắn quỳ xuống và kéo ra con dao chiến đấu. Hắn cúi xuống như hắn đã chờ đợi, và Rumlow dùng hết sức ném con dao. Hắn lăn tròn, dừng lại, lôi súng ra và dí lên đầu tên kia. Sếp mới của HYDRA bị ấn xuống đất, lưỡi sao ngập sâu trong ngực gã. Căn phòng hỗn loạn. Rumlow nghiến răng trong khi hắn nghe thấy tiếng giày bước đều vang lên quanh phòng. Những đặc vụ khác đang đến. Hắn không có đủ thời gian.

 

"Dừng lại." Gã đàn ông trên sàn nói khẽ, một tay giơ lên ra hiệu cho các đặc vụ. Gã giơ tay và Rumlow cau mày khi nhìn thấy tia sáng màu vàng trong cặp mắt xám. Gã từ từ đứng dậy, con dao vẫn găm vào đến tận cán trên ngực. Rollins cứng đờ vì sốc phía sau hắn.

 

"Ấn tượng đấy, Đặc vụ Rumlow. Tôi đang hy vọng anh cho tôi lý do để thay chức đội trưởng đội của anh." Câu chữ bị vặn méo và giọng gã đàn ông chầm chậm hòa thành một giọng nữ tính hơn. Rumlow giữ vũ khí của mình sẵn sàng khi gã đàn ông nắm cán dao và kéo. Nó được kéo ra kèm theo tiếng hút bệnh hoạn, lưỡi dao không có chút máu. Gã thả con dao xuống với nụ cười và nhấn ngón tay lên cái lỗ trên làn da mềm đến khi nó mất đi. Rumlow quan sát với sự ngạc nhiên hoảng hốt khi gã kéo lớp da ra và lột nó ra khỏi mặt gã y như con rắn đang lột da. Búi tóc đen dài thả xuống gã đàn ông, không lưng người đàn bà. Mụ kéo mảnh cuối cùng ra khỏi má và mở cặp mắt xếch, màu vàng chanh.

 

 

"Chào, Brock." Quý bà Hydra mỉm cười.

 

"Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?" Tim hắn đập trong tai và cơn đau đầu gần như không thể chịu nổi.

 

"Nếu như anh định hỏi về gã thay thế Pierce, hắn chết nhiều tuần trước rồi." Mụ lẩm bẩm khi ném cái xác lạnh cóng đi và bước đến bàn mổ. Rumlow nhìn theo mụ. Mụ dừng lại bên cạnh hình dáng quằn quại đau đớn của cậu. Rumlow thấy hai gã đàn ông trong bộ đồ trắng xoay một cái móc máy đến một cái bình chứa bằng kính khổng lồ từ căn phòng khác.

 

Quý bà Hydra nhếch mép cười khi mụ lướt bàn tay với những cái móng đỏ sẫm lên gò má xám nhợt của cậu. "Thú cưng của chúng ta đã chịu đựng nhiều phải không, Brock."

 

" _Đừng có đụng vô cậu ấy._ " Hắn bật ra trước khi hắn có thể ngăn mình lại. Mắt cậu nhìn lên Rumlow và cậu mở miệng, biểu cảm tuyệt vọng và van nài.

 

"Tất nhiên không." Mụ bước tới cạnh hắn trong bốn sải chân nhanh, móng tay bén đâm vào cổ hắn khi tay mụ đưa ra. Rumlow bất ngờ đá nhưng cơn đau nhói nóng bỏng lan ra từ chỗ mụ chạm vào hắn và khẩu súng trượt khỏi những ngón tay lỏng.

 

 

Chất độc.

 

Mụ để hắn đi và cựu đội trưởng STRIKE ngã nguỵu xuống đất. Những gã xung quanh tiến tới để giữ Rumlow và Quý bà Hydra rướn xuống để nói vào tai Rumlow.

 

 

"Hydra cần những kẻ có kỹ năng chư anh, nhưng tôi đoán anh sẽ không đồng ý trừ phi được khuyến khích một chút, vậy nên..." Mụ thì thầm với nụ cười độc ác. "Anh biết không, Brock, vợ anh cầu xin cho mạng sống cô ta khi cô ta chết."

 

"Không...!" Hắn vật lộn để đứng dậy, giận dữ và đau đớn bùng cháy trong mạch máu, nhưng chân hắn thì khuất phục hoàn toàn. Rollins kéo hắn đứng dậy từ sau và cựu đội trưởng nghiến răng khi Quý bà Hydra vuốt má hắn với ngón tay dài và nhàn nhã đi lại bàn mổ.

 

 

Cậu đang gọi tên của bạn đời mình hết lần này đến lần khác bằng giọng run rẩy tuyệt vọng và sợ hãi và từng lời cắt sâu vào trong ngực Rumlow. Mụ đàn bà tóc đen dài bước qua để đứng trên Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, sự thích thú hiện rõ trên mặt.

 

 

"Lấy nó ra ngay đi." Quý bà Hydra nói với nụ cười rộng. Tia sáng bạc lạnh của thép không rỉ bùng đốt mắt của Rumlow. Cổ hắn đè nén bất cứ chất độc nào mụ tiêm vào da hắn/ Hắn không thể nói một lời nào khi mấy tên bác sĩ hạ dao mổ xuống.

 

 

Cậu hét lên khi con dao phẫu thuật ấn vào da bụng cậu và cắt qua lớp cơ và tế bào. Máu tràn ra và một trong những phụ tá chấm nhẹ lên vết thương. Cậu giật mạnh trên bàn và một beta to lớn cơ bắp chụp lấy cậu ngay vai và ấn cơ thể cậu xuống giường.

 

 

"Đưa cho cậu ta cái gì đó để cắn vào đi. Không thể để cậu ta nuốt luôn lưỡi vào được." Quý bà Hydra nói lạnh lùng.

 

 

Rumlow vùng vẫy yếu ớt trong bàn tay của hai beta cao lớn và một người đứng bên cạnh hắn nhếch cười và kéo mặt nạ ra. Mặt hắn sưng húp và phồng lên, mũi đã đặt đúng và băng lại, nhưng nụ cười trên gương mặt kẻ mặt áo Kevlar đen vẫn không kém hung dữ.

 

 

"Ngủ ngon, đội trưởng." Hắn nói châm biếm và đập báng súng mạnh xuống thái dương Rumlow.

 

 

***KẾT THÚC CẢNH BÁO***

 

-

 

"Tôi cần liên lạc với Bruce, Coulson." Tony nói khi anh rửa sạch tay và uống một ngụm to chất cồn nóng. Đặc vụ SHIELD cau mày và đi theo anh vào nhà bếp.

 

"Giám đốc Fury không báo cho tôi biết về vụ mang thai." Gương mặt lãnh đạm của Coulson cũng là biểu cảm giận dữ của anh ta.

 

"Ừ, thì Fury tự lên kế hoạch đúng không? Tôi đoán anh quá thân với chúng tôi để được tin tưởng hoàn toàn." Tony bóp sống mũi và tựa người xuống quầy bếp mệt mỏi.

 

"Tôi sẽ cố liên lạc với Tiến sĩ Banner, anh Stark." Coulson lôi điện thoại ra.

 

"Ừ, cảm ơn Phil." Tony nói mệt mỏi. "Tôi đã định vị được James trước khi chuyện xấu xảy ra với đứa bé. Nếu anh có thể tập trung được một vài đặc vụ tin cẩn nhất để hỗ trợ tôi thì sẽ rất tuyệt."

 

"Tôi sẽ cố hết sức, Anh Sta-, Tony." Anh nhìn xuống điện thoại của mình. "Tôi phải hoãn SHIELD can thiệp vào chuyện này, cho nên tôi e là tôi phải đi đến Trụ sở bây giờ."

 

 

 

Anh quay sang mỉm cười buồn bã và di chuyển nhanh đến thang máy. Tony nhìn anh đi.

 

 

"Cảm ơn, Phil." Anh gọi với.

 

 

Coulson giơ tay và để cánh cửa thang máy đóng lại. Tony uống một ngụm đầy rượu khác và vục nước lên mặt. Đã là một giờ rưỡi sáng và Tony kiệt sức vì những sự kiện trong ngày.

 

 

"Sếp, Đội trưởng Rogers có dấu hiệu cử động." Giọng của JARVIS khiến Tony chạy lao tới phòng khách. Bên ngoài, luồng gió lạnh thổi vào phòng từ sân thượng và mang theo nó mùi hương ẩm ướt của cơn bão sắp đến. Steve cựa mình trên ghế, gương mặt nhợt nhạt của anh nhăn nhó vì cơn đau. Tony bước hai bước trước khi căn phòng đột ngột chìm vào bóng tối.

 

"JARVIS?!"JARVIS! Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?" Tony gọi to, mò mẫm trong bóng tối để định vị cái ghế. Một khoảng lặng dài dừng trước khi máy phát điện dự phòng của Tháp Avengers bật với tiếng rền khẽ. Ánh sáng chớp trở lại từ từ và giọng JARVIS quay trở lại.

 

"Có vẻ như cáp điện bị đứt, Sếp. Chúng ta đang dùng nguồn điện dự phòng."

 

"Chết tiệt! Tại sao mọi thứ lại đổ xuống cùng một lúc vậy?!" Tony vò đầu với tiếng gầm gừ bực bội.

 

"Ừa, ít ra là Steve đã tỉnh. Anh ấy sẽ biết phải làm gì." Anh quay lại cái ghế tìm Steve và cứng người.

 

 

Cả một vũng máu đông trên sàn và một vài giọt màu đỏ thẫm thấm vào ghế, nhưng Đội trưởng Mĩ thì không thấy đâu.

 

 

"Steve?" Tony bước qua cái ghế, bất ngờ cảm thấy căng thẳng vì lý do gì đó.

 

"Sếp, sau lưng." JARVIS lên tiếng và tỉ phú quay lại ngay lúc nhận một cú đấm vào mặt. Mắt Tony nổ đom đóm và cơn đau chích xuyên não anh. Lực đủ mạnh để khiến anh ngã nhào lên ghế.

 

"Cái quái gì?!" Anh lồm cồm bò dậy khi nghe tiếng gầm gừ lớn từ bên trên. Cặp mắt đỏ máu của Steve rực cháy với sự tức giận mà Tony chưa từng thấy trên gương mặt alpha tóc vàng. Sự giận dữ thoáng qua theo từng đợt và đột nhiên anh biến thành kẻ hoàn toàn xa lạ.

 

"Steve? Tôi đây, Tony. Anh bạn, anh đang làm gì vậy?" Anh đứng dậy và thầm cảm tạ cái ghế ở giữa anh và Steve tự dưng nổi giận không lời cảnh báo. Alpha tóc vàng có vẻ không nhận ra mặt và giọng của anh. Anh chỉ gầm lên lần nữa và xông tới.

 

"Chết tiệt, mình phải ra ngoài thôi." Tony di chuyển nhanh ra sảnh với Steve đuổi theo sát ngay sau.

 

"JARVIS, chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?!" Tony thở hổn hển và cúi xuống. Có thứ gì đó vỡ phía trên anh, phủ lên đầu anh những mảnh kính vỡ.

 

"Anh Rogers có vẻ không phản ứng với giọng của sếp, thưa Sếp." JARVIS nói. Tony lách vào một căn phòng ngẫu nhiên và đóng cửa lại, cố thủ ở bức tường xa nhất.

 

"JARVIS, khởi động mấy bộ giáp của tao đi." Tony ra lệnh và khúm núm khi cánh cửa lúc lắc ở bản lề. Anh có thể nghe tiếng gầm giận dữ của Steve đằng sau cánh cửa đóng.

 

"Sếp, mấy bộ giáp? Tôi e là-"

 

"JARVIS, tao biết mày làm gì trong giờ rảnh và tao cũng biết mày cũng tự nâng cấp mình để điều khiển mấy bộ giáp. Chúa ơi, thằng oắt, khởi động nó đi!" Tony cầm lấy vật gần nhất - một cây gậy hockey trong tất cả mọi thứ - và áp mình sẵn sàng bên cạnh cánh cửa đổ sập.

 

"Như sếp muốn, thưa Sếp." JARVIS nói lí nhí và giận dỗi một chút khi bị phát hiện. Hoặc có thể Tony chỉ ảo tưởng.

 

"Nhanh lên, JARVIS, anh ấy đang tự làm mình tổn thương nhiều hơn là làm hư cánh cửa. Lấy Mark 35, nhớ chúng ta đã thử nó trên Hulk rồi đấy." Tony hít một hơi sâu và nắm chặt cây gậy hockey bằng tất cả ý chí. Cánh cửa giờ đây đã bị phá hủy hoàn toàn bay mất bản lề và Steve đẩy vai vào trong ngay khi Tony lách mình ra phía sau anh, chạy nhanh như điên đến phòng thí nghiệm.

 

"JARVIS, bất cứ lúc nào!!!" Anh dùng hết lực la to lên khi alpha tóc vàng đuổi tới.

 

"Steve, sao anh lại cố giết tôi chứ?!" Tony gần như né được cú đấm của Đội trưởng Mỹ vung ngay mặt anh và ngã ngửa ra sau khi anh trượt lên tấm thảm. Không khí bị rút ra khỏi phổi anh và anh ngã đủ mạnh để thấy mắt nổ đom đóm. Cây gậy hockey kêu lóc cóc trên sàn và trượt ra xa khỏi anh. Tony nhìn với đôi mắt mở to hoảng loạn khi nắm đấm to của Steve vung xuống và-

 

 

Hai bộ đẩy nhanh phóng ra đẩy Đội trưởng Mỹ bay ra sau khi bốn bộ giáp dự phòng của Tony đáp xuống thật êm xung quanh anh, che chắn cho vị tỉ phú khỏi cơn giận của alpha tóc vàng.

 

 

 

"Cảm ơn, J, nhưng đừng làm đau anh ấy nhé." Tony ngồi xổm trên sàn và bật ra tiếng cười nhẹ nhỏm run rẩy gần như là kích động. Anh sẽ cần cả tấn cồn để qua chuyện này.

 

"Rất vui lòng, thưa Sếp." Giọng nói mượt mà của JARVIS vang từ bộ giáp Mark 40 gần nhất và bộ giáp chìa tay ra giúp đỡ Tony. Tony nắm lấy bàn tay và đứng dậy chầm chậm, quay sang nhìn lại Steve, người đang lắc đầu với vẻ không tập trung thoáng qua trên mặt. Anh nhìn lên, bắt gặp Tony và cố gắng lao tới lần nữa.

 

 

Mark 35 lao xuống từ tầng trên và hạ xuống trước mặt Steve nổ tung thành bụi và vữa. Hai bộ giáp nữa đâm thẳng qua cửa sổ xung quanh vị đội trưởng tức giận.

 

 

"Chỉ kiềm lại thôi, JARVIS." Tony nói và nhăn mặt khi tay anh quệt đi vết máu trên má. Steve chắc chắn đã đồn hết sức vào cú đấm. Máu thấm qua miếng gạc từ cuộc rượt đuổi từ tận phòng khách và Tony nhìn dòng máu chảy nhanh, lo lắng tăng dần.

 

"Chúa tôi, chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?" Anh bấu chặt vào tóc để cố suy nghĩ. Máu đập trong tai Tony khi cơ thể anh cảm thấy cả người bầm dập đau nhói.

 

"Đây là điện thoại riêng của Tony Stark, nếu mày là bọn săn ảnh, biến đi. Nếu bạn là Avenger, hãy để lại tin nhắn ngắn sau tiếng bíp. Ngắn, được chứ? Điều này ám chỉ hai người đó, Steve và Bruce."

 

 

Đầu Tony giật lên khi nghe thấy giọng nói của chính mình. Anh không nghe thấy điện thoại kêu cho đến khi nó chuyển sang chế độ thư thoại.

 

 

"Ừ, Tony, là tôi đây, Bruce. Coulson vừa gọi và nói anh cần nói chuyện với tôi ngay lập tức, cho nên..." Giọng của Bruce gần như bị chìm trong sự hỗn loạn trong nền. Anh nghe thấy tiếng còi xe và ai đó đang la bằng tiếng nước ngoài ở phía sau. Tony nhào tới điện thoại Stark của anh bên cạnh chân trái của Steve và gần như mất ngón tay của mình khi Steve giậm chân thật mạnh xuống. Bộ giáp giữ anh ghim chặt vào tường và Tony chạy đến góc xa nhất, hơi thở của anh thoát ra thành hơi thở hổn hển.

 

"Bruce?! Anh đấy à? Tạ ơn Chúa." Anh thở vào điện thoại.

 

"Tony, chuyện gì vậy? Mọi chuyện ổn chứ?" Bruce hỏi và Steve gầm gừ ở phía sau.

 

"Ừm, anh đang ở đây à? Tôi cần anh ở đây, vì Steve vừa mất trí và đấm ngay mặt tôi." Câu chữ Tony tuôn như thác lũ.

 

"Tín hiệu có lẽ rất tệ ở đây vì tôi vừa nghe anh nói Steve đấm vào mặt anh." Bruce thở dài chịu đựng. "Tony, tôi bảo anh đừng chọc anh ta nữa mà, anh ấy sẽ lật bàn một ngày nào đó thôi và-"

 

"Không phải như anh nghĩ đâu!" Tony ngắt ngang bạn mình trước khi anh kịp vào chế độ chửi rủa toàn tập. Tony nhìn về hướng Steve và nhăn mặt thương cảm khi một trong những bộ giáp siết chặt quanh bắp tay của anh.

 

"Bọn tôi bị phục kích, đừng bận tâm bằng cách nào lại thế. James đến, cứu chúng tôi và Hydra bắt cậu ấy. Steve bị bắn, bất tỉnh, tỉnh dậy trên ghế của tôi vừa mới nãy và làm tôi choáng váng ngay mặt mà không nhận ra tôi là ai, chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy Bruce?" Tony hét vào trong điện thoại. Bên ngoài, bầu trời bị nứt ra bởi những tia sét từ trận bão đang tới.

 

"Sếp, nguồn điện cho những bộ giáp này đã dùng một phần lớn năng lượng dự trữ của tòa tháp. Tôi đề nghị làm Anh Rogers bất tỉnh được không?" JARVIS nói muốn giúp và Tony cau mày với giọng nói của AI.

 

"JARVIS, bé yêu, chúng ta không làm người ta bất tỉnh để tiết kiệm điện." Tony mắng.

 

"Như sếp muốn, thưa Sếp." JARVIS nghe có vẻ đầu hàng trước khi nó im hẳn.

 

"James đi mất rồi? Anh có thể đến chỗ câu ấy nhanh được không?" Bruce nghe có vẻ lo lắng. "Ừ, tôi sẽ đi đón taxi liền đây, kiểu kẹt xe này không tốt cho tôi,"

 

 

Tony nghe thấy anh nói gì đó với tài xế rồi những bước chân vội và nhiều tiếng kèn hơn trước khi mọi thứ im lặng.

 

 

"Được rồi, Tony. Nghe tôi thật kĩ đây." Bruce bắt đầu. Tony căng thẳng bắt lời của anh.

 

"Khi một kết nối Alpha và Omega hình thành, cặp đôi gắn kết đó có thể thỉnh thoảng ảnh hưởng nhau về mặt sinh học, bao gồm cả trạng thái tâm thần. Những đôi in dấu nghĩa là liên kết giữa họ mạnh hơn cả trăm lần, cho nên có thể gây mất trí khi bị chia cắt hoặc ép buộc cắt đứt. Omega không làm hại ai ngoài chính họ nhưng alpha thì… họ thường thí nghiệm bẻ gãy kết nối này vào Thế Chiến 2, khi mà Phát xít giết omega trước mặt alpha. Những alpha đó, quân Phát xít thường gọi họ là kẻ điên loạn, họ tấn công bất cứ gì trong tầm nhìn. Tony, anh phải mang James về, vì chỉ có cậu ấy mới trấn tĩnh Steve rằng mọi chuyện đều ổn.

 

 

Tony nhìn qua Steve, người đang căng người mạnh khỏi cú siết khiến dây chằng trên cổ anh có thể nhìn thấy từ nơi Tony đứng.

 

"Tiêu tôi rồi. Tôi không biết James và đứa bé ở đâu hết." Anh thì thầm trong sợ hãi. Bruce đớp vào một hơi sâu.

 

"Tony, đừng để anh ta ở gần anh, được chứ? Ra khỏi phòng và để JARVIS điều chỉnh anh ấy. Sự có mặt của một alpha khác chỉ kích động anh ấy hơn thôi. Và nếu anh có mùi hương của omega của anh ta trên người... tốt nhất là nên đi thay đồ đi, anh ta sẽ cố xé anh ra nếu anh ấy ngửi thấy mùi của James trên một alpha khác." Bruce cảnh báo. Tony nhìn xuống bộ đồ kĩ sư màu xanh đẫm máu và đánh ực một cái. Anh đã ôm James trong tay trước khi Hydra bắt cậu đi. Cái nhìn đầy sát khí của Steve đi theo mọi chuyển động của Tony.

 

"Ừ, ừ, Bruce? Có cách nào để vài phút nữa anh có mặt tại New York không?" Tony hỏi tràn đầy hy vọng.

 

"Ừ, Tôi còn không ở trong nước Mỹ nữa mà." Bruce nói xin lỗi. "Tôi sẽ gọi Coulson và xem anh ta có thể gửi máy bay hay thứ gì đó đến hay không. Giữ an toàn nhé, Tony. Đừng cố làm anh hùng, hy vọng gặp anh trong vài giờ nữa. "

 

"Được rồi." Anh kết thúc cuộc gọi và Tony cau mày khi tiếng sấm nổ lớn vang bên ngoài Tháp. Anh đang một mình với Steve lúc này.

 

"JARVIS, tao đi thay đồ đây, để sáu bộ giáp ở đây nhé. Cho Mark 47 theo tao. Mày nghĩ mày làm được không, anh bạn?" Tony hít một hơi tự tin và đi lại gần cánh cửa.

 

"Được, thưa Sếp." JARVIS đáp và ba bộ giáp đứng trước mặt anh lúc đầu di chuyển đến xung quanh Steve đang bị giữ chặt lên tường.

 

"Được rồi, đi thôi. Để ý đế dữ liệu sống của anh ấy và đừng làm anh ấy đau." Tony hướng dẫn khi anh bước qua Steve thật nhanh. JARVIS là cái bóng thoải mái cứng cáp phía sau anh. Sấm rền nhưng hàng ngàn cái trống bên ngoài và chớp làm gương mặt Tony rực sáng nhanh khi anh trượt qua cửa sổ phòng khách.

 

 

Tia sáng rực phóng thẳng xuống từ trời và Tony dừng bước, mắt nhìn thẳng ra sân thượng bên ngoài tòa Tháp. Bộ giáp Mark 47 đưa tay ra và kéo chủ của nó theo sau để che chắn cho anh khỏi bất cứ thứ gì đáp xuống sân thượng. Tony lò đầu ra khỏi vai trái của bộ giáp khi ánh sáng nhạt đi. Một hình dáng cao màu vàng quen thuộc đứng ở sân thượng, áo choảng đỏ bay trong gió và bên ngoài thật hỗn loạn.

 

Thor đã trở lại từ Asgard.

 

Tony muốn bật khóc thầm cảm ơn. Một trong những Avengers đã quay lại và cuối cùng anh có thể nhờ giúp đỡ.

 

 

"Thor!" Tony vẫy tay với anh điên loạn từ phòng khách. Thần Sấm tóc vàng quay sang anh với nụ cười ấm áp vàng ngọc thân quen và giơ cái búa lên chào.

 

Rồi ai đó trong bộ giáp màu xanh lá và da đen bước ra từ phía sau Thor và mắt Tony nhìn thấy nụ cười nhếch mép quỷ quyệt cũng quen thuộc không kém và cảm thấy lòng chùng xuống kinh sợ.

 

C** chết.

 

Thor mang theo Loki.

 

-

 

"Tao bất tỉnh bao lâu rồi?" Rumlow hỏi khi hắn quệt máu từ thái dương, nhăn mặt vì đau. Đầu hắn đau dữ dội. Rollins nhìn chằm chằm cựu đội trưởng của mình từ bên ngoài song sắt buồng giam và không nói câu nào mà giơ lên hai ngón tay. Rumlow khịt mũi khinh bỉ.

 

"Hai giờ, hử? Mày sẽ chỉ ngồi đó và nhìn tao sao, Jack?" Hắn hỏi châm biếm và liếc nhìn quan sát đội phó của mình. Rollins không nói gì và hai vệ sĩ khác cười nhạo alpha bị nhốt trong lồng. Tên mặt áo Kevlar đập lên trên nền đất dưới chân Rumlow với biểu cảm ác ý.

 

"Nhìn mày kìa, Đội trưởng. Tao sẽ đáp lễ và đập gãy nhiều hơn là cái mũi mày, Rumlow." Hắn rướn tới gần song sắt và thì thầm đầy thù địch. "Khi tao đã xong với mày, tao sẽ đi phịch omega nhỏ bé dễ thương của mày và để mày nhìn nó khóc và van xin."

 

"Mày không phịch được cậu ta đâu. Cậu ta là tài sản quan trọng. Không ai được phép đụng vào cậu ta." Rumlow nhắm mắt, không bận tâm nhìn bộ mắt xấu xí của beta nọ.

 

"Tao quên. Mày đâu biết nhỉ." Tên mặt áo Kevlar bật cười. "Quý bà Hydra vừa ra lệnh mới, một khi đã phẫu thuật xong, bọn tao có thể chia phần. Cái chết của Pierce và mày bị nhốt như con thú, không ai bảo vệ con chó cái nhỏ bé nữa."

 

"Cậu ta sẽ giật của quý của mày ra và tọng nó vô họng mày." Rumlow gầm gừ với hắn và xông tới. Hắn hài lòng khi beta lùi lại mạnh đến nỗi hắn ngã phịch xuống đất. Alpha mỉm cười đầy ác ý và đập lại.

 

"Mày cứ chờ xem." Tên mặt áo Kevlar nhảy bật lên và liếc nhìn xuống, mặt đỏ lên vì bị sỉ nhục.

 

"Tao nghĩ mày hơn thế, Jack." Rumlow quay lại nhìn Rollins lần nữa. "Mụ ta cho mày cái gì, hử? Thay tao làm đội trưởng? Mày nghĩ cả đội sẽ nghe theo mày?"

 

Anh đạp xuống trên chân người kia và nhe răng. "Coi như tao mù, vì đã nghĩ mày tốt hơn thế. Lẽ ra tao nên để mày chết cho rồi."

 

"Tôi xin lỗi, Đội trưởng-" Rollins bắt đầu và rút súng mình ra chĩa vào mặt Rumlow. "-nhưng vì anh bất tỉnh và tôi thì chẳng muốn lôi cái mông bự của anh đi cho nên tôi phải chờ anh tỉnh dậy cái đã."

 

 

Súng bóp cò. Hai lần. Tên mặc áo Kevlar và tên gác beta kia gã xuống như những con rối đứt dây, máu rơi xuống đất từ vết thương trên đầu. Rollins thở dài và lôi ra chìa khóa từ dây nịch của áo Kevlar và bước qua hắn.

 

 

"Anh nói đúng, tôi nợ anh mạng sống, đội trưởng." Rollins nói khi anh mở cửa ngục. Rumlow cho anh một cái nhìn ấn tượng miễn cưỡng.

 

"Tao đoán tao nợ mày lời xin lỗi, Jack." Hắn tán đồng. Rollins nhún vai.

 

"Cuộc phẫu thuật đã xong ba mươi phút trước, Sếp. Anh nên nhanh lên nếu anh muốn giúp Winter. Những người kia cũng bị nhốt lại, tôi là người duy nhất không phản đối lớn tiếng khi mụ nhốt anh." Anh ta nói.

 

"Thông minh đó." Rumlow vỗ tay anh và cúi xuống để lấy khẩu súng của tên mặc áo Kevlar. Anh đá cái xác mạnh vào mặt và nghe tiếng không hài lòng "đội trưởng..." từ Rollins.

 

Rumlow xoay vai và nghe thấy tiếng bụp từ khớp cơ thật nhanh. Hắn hít một hơi sâu và cho Rollins cái gật đầu nhanh.

 

"Đi giết vài đứa nào."

 

 

Họ tách nhau ở hành lang cuối và Rollins đi giải thoát cho đội khi Rumlow lẻn vào phòng thí nghiệm. Nó trống rỗng trừ hai nhà khoa học đang dọn dẹp. Hắn nhìn thấy máu còn lại trên bàn mổ và bắn vào sau đầu một tên. Rumlow dồn một tên khác vào tường và dí họng súng vào dưới cằm gã.

 

 

"Nói tao nghe chúng giữ Chiến Binh Mùa Đông ở đâu hoặc tao sẽ bắn nát sọ mày." Hắn rít với gã.

 

"Cậu ta... trong... trung tâm thử nghiệm chính... làm ơn đừng bắn tôi... tôi không làm gì hết..." Gã lắp bắp sợ hãi. Rumlow bóp cò và để cái xác ngã sang bên, quệt một vệt máu đặc lên bức tường trắng sau lưng.

 

 

Hắn giết thêm hai gã nữa trên đường trước khi đến phòng thử nghiệm. Cánh cửa rộng mở và Rumlow lẻn vào trong không mấy khó khăn.

 

Mùi hương đánh phải hắn như xe tải mười tám bánh, mùi hương omega ngọt ngào của Winter, ẩn bên dưới mùi máu. Đặc vụ Hydra bị vây xung quanh thứ gì đó trong góc, tặc lưỡi thấp giọng và cười chế nhạo. Rumlow hạ năm đặc vụ nữa từ sau bằng súng trước khi những tên còn lại kịp phản ứng. Hắn quăng cây súng hết giá trị qua bên khi nó hết đạn và lôi ra hai con dao.

 

Nửa số đặc vụ dàn ra và chạy tới hắn, lôi súng của mình ra. Hắn nhìn thoáng qua Winter đang quỳ trước một đặc vụ to cơn, mặt cậu ấn vào vùng phía trước của gã. Cơn tức giận lạnh ngắt bệnh hoạn trỗi lên trong ngực và Rumlow phóng con dao không suy nghĩ. Tên kia loạng choạng sang bên và thả tóc Winter ra. Một viên đạn bay lướt qua vai, để lại một bể máu khi nó xuyên qua. Rumlow né ra khỏi lối đi và lôi súng ra từ xác chết. Hắn hạ những tên có súng trước và ném vũ khí sang bên.

 

Winter vẫn quỳ trong góc phòng, mặt cậu vô cảm và bị bịt mặt nạ, tóc cậu và quần áo là một mớ lộn xộn, nhưng Rumlow thầm cảm ơn khi thấy quần cậu vẫn khóa chặt quanh hông và không có dấu hiệu cậu bị cưỡng bức. Chưa. Hắn nhăn mặt vì ý nghĩ đó và ấn lưỡi dao sâu vào bụng một tên khác.

 

 

"Winter, đứng dậy. Tôi sẽ đưa cậu ra khỏi đây." Rumlow gọi nhưng Chiến Binh không cử động.

 

"Tình yêu là gì, đặc vụ Rumlow?" Một giọng nói lạnh lên tiếng và Rumlow nghiến răng khi hắn đâm dao sâu vào bụng đặc vụ. Hắn nhìn lên và quệt một đường máu trên má, cảm thấy chất lỏng đồng ấm đóng vảy trên da.

 

"Nó chẳng là gì ngoài một chuỗi phản ứng hóa học có thể dễ dàng bắt chước đúng không?" Người đàn bà tóc đen xinh đẹp bước xuống cầu thang, bình tĩnh và cân bằng trên từng bước chân. Bốn gã đàn ông to lớn trong bộ đồng phục Kevlar đặc trưng đi bên cạnh mụ, mỗi tên đều đeo mặt nạ lọc mùi.

 

 

Rumlow để cái xác ngã xuống sàn với tiếng đập ướt xấu xí và duỗi tay ra, lau lưỡi dao lên đùi. Hắn nhăn mặt và nhìn mụ đàn bà lạnh lùng.

 

 

 _“Quý_ _bà_." Hắn nói, giọng xen lẫn sự châm biếm. Nếu hắn biết Quý bà Hydra đứng đằng sau toàn bộ chuyện này, hắn đã bỏ đi lâu rồi.

 

"Đến đây, Winter." Mụ ra hiệu vời bàn tay sơn móng đỏ và dưới sự kinh hoàng của Rumlow, Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đứng dậy ngoan ngoãn, mặt cậu vô cảm và trống rỗng khi bước từng bước chắc chắn đến mụ.

 

"Người của anh thật dễ bị điều khiển. Nghĩ xem, anh yêu chỉ vì phản ứng sinh học của cơ thể với chất hóa học và mùi hương nhất định. Chất hóa học và mùi hương nhất định mà có thể dễ dàng tái tạo bởi khoa học." Mụ lôi ra một cái điều khiển thon gọn và nhấn nút, đôi môi đỏ vặn vẹo thành nụ cười nhếch mép ma quỷ.

 

 

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông giật lên bên cạnh mụ, bước chân cậu chệnh choạng và Rumlow gần như nghẹn lại dưới mùi hương ngọt ngào giả tạo nồng bất ngờ của omega đang trong đỉnh động dục. Những đặc vụ khác còn lại trong phòng di chuyển không ngừng. Môi mụ cong lên khinh thị khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông quỳ xuống trên một chân, tay ôm lấy mặt đất. Cậu thở hổn hển đau đớn đằng sau mặt nạ.

 

 

"Thấy không, không gì khác ngoài một bầy thú." Mụ tiến đến gần Rumlow đang cứng người, mắt mụ đánh giá. Hắn muốn đâm dao sâu vào ngực mụ nhưng những cây súng chĩa vào hắn ngăn hắn có bất cứ chuyển động nào.

 

"Khi tôi tìm ra bí mật nho nhỏ giữa Đội trưởng Mỹ và Winter đáng quý của chúng ta từ hồ sơ cũ của Pierce, tôi nảy ra một kế hoạch hoàn hảo để trích xuất DNA cho một siêu chiến binh mới." Mụ nhếch môi và một trong những vệ sĩ lôi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đứng dậy, mạnh bạo giật cái áo đen của cậu lên. Rumlow nhắm mắt khi anh nhìn thấy vết thương xấu xí nằm kệch cỡm như một con rết ngang bụng cậu, vẫn phồng lên và đỏ, khâu dính lại với hàng chỉ sát. Chiến Binh nôn trong tay gã đàn ông, hơi thở của cậu nghẹn lại thành tiếng khóc, nhưng là ánh mắt cậu xuyên thẳng qua ngực đến tim của Rumlow.

 

 

Mắt cậu chưa từng trông chết đến vậy.

 

 

"Nó được làm hoàn hảo và bây giờ Dự án Skull cuối cùng có thể hoàn thiện." Mụ cười chiến thắng với hắn.

 

"Với DNA mới củng cố, chúng ta cuối cùng có thể hồi sinh Red Skull và mang Hydra đến chiến thắng toàn diện. Chưa kể là, siêu chiến binh mới tạo của ta cũng sẽ hoàn chỉnh."

 

"Bà không thoát khỏi chuyện này đâu." Hắn lẩm bẩm, cố gắng chắc chắn hơn và niềm tin của mình. Mụ ngã đầu ra sau và bật cười to.

 

"Ai sẽ ngăn ta chứ? Đội trưởng Mỹ? Đừng làm cái đầu xinh đẹp lo lắng nữa, đặc vụ Rumlow. Steve Rogers có lẽ đang bận xé SHIELD ra trong đau buồn. Và với một đội trưởng nửa điên nửa tỉnh, phần còn lại của đội sẽ tan theo gió, làm sao Avengers có thể tập hợp được, hửm? Đàn ông các người thật dễ đoán."

 

 

Gã đàn ông thả Chiến Binh Mùa Đông xuống đất và Rumlow bước vài bước loạng choạng đến bên cậu. Mắt của Quý bà Hydra sáng lên với ánh sáng mỉa mai quỷ quái.

 

 

"Ồ, hình như ta quên mất vài chuyện, đặc vụ Rumlow." Mụ cười. "Anh yêu cậu ta. Ngọt ngào làm sao. Thực ra thì cậu ta là của anh lúc này khi mà bào thai đã được lấy ra."

 

 

Mắt Rumlow mở to khi mụ nắm một nhúm tóc của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông và kéo đầu cậu ra sau. Mụ áp đôi môi đỏ máu lên tai cậu và thì thầm vài chữ trước khi thả cậu ra với cái nhếch môi. Cậu khuỵu xuống như con rối đứt dây và Rumlow căng thẳng khi những đặc vụ khác miễn cưỡng đi theo Quý bà Hydra ra khỏi cửa.

 

 

"Tận hưởng đi, Brock." Mụ nói với nụ cười xấu xí và những cánh cửa đóng chặt với tiếng bang đinh tai.

 

"Này, cậu ốn chứ, bạn hiền? Tôi thành thật xin lỗi, tôi thề tôi sẽ sửa chữa mọi thứ, được chứ?" Hắn tiến nhanh đến trước, ngã xuống để nâng cằm cậu lên. Con ngươi của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông trừng lên hoàn toàn, hơi thở của cậu căng thẳng bên dưới mặt nạ. Ngón tay Rumlow sờ soạng tìm sợi dây khóa đang găm sâu vào da thịt cậu và kéo cái mặt nạ ra và càu nhàu vì nỗ lực.

 

 

Điều hắn không mong đợi là tay Chiến Binh Mùa Đông kẹp quanh mặt hắn và kéo hắn lại để hôn. Răng họ đập mạnh vào nhau và Rumlow thấy máu nhỏ xuống da từ môi dưới bị rách của hắn. Hắn ngã lùi lại và ấn tay lên miệng, cau mày vì đau và ngạc nhiên.

 

Chết tiệt, hắn ghét con mụ quỷ quyệt gian manh đó.

 

Hắn không có thời gian để suy nghĩ nữa, vì Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đang ở trên hắn, tay đi đến vòng dây nịch của Rumlow với sức mạnh dữ dội và bẻ cái khóa với tiếng đóng đinh tai, mắt cậu đầy sát khí. Cậu đang làm nhiệm vụ của mình. Mụ đàn bà đã ra lệnh. Cậu phải hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

 

Rumlow rủa điên loạn, đá chân và cố hết sức để kéo quần mình ra xa khỏi những ngón tay níu kéo của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Hắn chưa từng ở bên nhận của bất kỳ lời mời làm tình không mong muốn nào và hắn thực sự nghi ngờ Chiến Binh muốn có trải nghiệm tương tự.

 

 

"Xin lỗi, cục cưng. Cậu sẽ cảm ơn tôi sau này." Hắn chộp lấy, chân vung ra và nối theo là tiếng thịch bệnh hoạn trên thái dương Chiến Binh Mùa Đông. Omega ngã xuống, dùng tay ôm đầu.

 

 

Rumlow trườn lên, tay hắn giật cái quần của mình lên quanh hông lần nữa với cái nhăn mặt khó chịu. Cơ thể của hắn đau kinh khủng, triệu chứng bình thường khi alpha bị tra tấn dã man bởi một omega đang động dục, nhưng tất cả những gì hắn cảm thấy khi nhìn xuống người đang cúi người trên đất là đau lòng, nỗi buồn lớn xé toạc vết thương trong ngực hắn.

 

Đúng là Rumlow không thích Đội trưởng, hiếm và có vẻ bất khả thi để chuyện đó xảy ra, nhưng hắn có tình cảm nhất định với Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, người hắn dành cả thập kỉ làm việc cùng. Họ là chiến binh, nhận lệnh từ người thuê họ và Rumlow tôn trọng điều đó. Họ là những người đàng ông có phẩm giá và tự hào, những người liều mạng vì nhau vô số lần, và kề cả khi Chiến Binh không nhớ thì Rumlow vẫn nhớ. Và bây giờ Chiến Binh không là gì hơn một cái vỏ chết, bị tách rời khỏi người cuối cùng cũng biết cách dỗ để cậu có thể cười lần nữa, và Rumlow thật sự hối tiếc đã kiên quyết làm theo lệnh như thế.

 

 

"Cậu cần chống lại nó, nhớ ra cậu là ai." Hắn đang thở hổn hển, chiến đấu chống lại sự thôi thúc trong cơ thể. Chiến Binh cúi xuống trên đất và lắc đầu, tiếng rên rỉ thoát ra khỏi môi.

 

"Cậu nói với tôi tên cậu là James. James Barnes. Cậu nhớ không?" Rumlow ấn một tay lên mặt và cố gắng phớt lờ cơn đau nhói âm ỉ vì cương vì hắn sẽ không hạ mình thấp thế này. Hắn sẽ không mất kiểm soát vì bản năng.

 

"Tôi nhớ nhiệm vụ của mình. Anh có thể thoải mái làm tình với tôi." Winter nói bằng giọng thều thào và Rumlow gần như có thời gian nhìn lên trước khi cựu sát thủ phía trên mình, bắt tay phải hắn trong cánh tay kim loại và kéo với tiếng bốp to. Hắn cảm thấy máu tràn ra trong miệng, tình cờ cắn qua da má khi tay hắn bị bẻ trật ra khỏi khớp.

 

"Chết tiệt!" Rumlow nguyền rủa bên dưới hơi thở và nhảy lùi xa ra khỏi omega. Đôi mắt lạnh kiên định theo hắn khi Rumlow cố gắng giữ càng nhiều khoảng trống giữa họ càng tốt. Hắn nhảy lên và nắm cánh tay vừa bị bẻ khớp. Chỉ một cái chạm truyền đi cơn đau dọc cơ thể hắn.

 

"C** chết, đau như c** vậy." Hắn rít bên dưới hơi thở và ấn vai vào tường bằng tất cả ý chí. Khớp bật trở lại với tiếng khớp vào ẩm ướt khiến hắn cảm thấy run suốt cơ thể và Rumlow cúi xuống vào tường khi cơn đau dữ dội từ từ giảm dần thành cái đau nhói hắn đẩy sâu vào tâm trí. Hắn có chuyện kinh khủng hơn cần giải quyết lúc này.

 

"Ôi, chết m* rồi." Hắn nguyền rủa, sợ hãi thấm vào trong thần kinh khi omega nguy hiểm lừ đừ đứng dậy và kéo áo vest cùng áo trong ra.

 

 

Rumlow ít một hơi chắc chắn và chuẩn bị chiến đấu.

 

 

 

Hết chương 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor trở lại. Quý bà Hydra tấn công Avengers và Bucky cố gắng liều mạng quay về với Steve.

"Thor, hắn ta làm gì ở đây?" Tony hỏi khi nỗi sợ nặng như chì kéo bụng anh xuống. Loki cười nhếch môi khi cậu bước ra khỏi bóng của anh trai và nhìn thấy Tony đang không có gì không bảo vệ.

 

"Nào nào Stark. Chúng ta có gì ở đây đây?" Cậu nói và đi thong dong đến trước, tay cậu giữ chắc cây trượng. Tony cứng người và Mark 47 nâng tay lên, bộ đẩy sẵn sàng bắn.

 

"Stark, mọi chuyện ổn chứ?! Áo anh dính máu?" Thor bước ba sải chân lớn qua em trai và vào phòng khách. Tony mở miệng nói khi ánh mắt hoảng hốt của Thor nhìn lên ghế và máu trên sàn. Anh nhìn lên kinh hoàng.

 

"Anh bị thương à?!" Thần Sấm đi nhanh đến kiểm tra anh. Sự vui mừng của Loki khi nhìn thấy Avengers bị thương tăng lên khi cậu nhìn thấy vũng máu.

 

"Không, máu đó là của Steve. "Thor, hắn ta làm gì ở đây?!" Tony rít lên khẩn trương với Thor khi vị thần tóc vàng đi nhanh đến bên anh. Thor trông khó hiểu một giây trước khi anh hiểu ra.

 

"Tôi đã sắp xếp mấy trò nghịch ngợm của em tôi ở Asgard. Mẹ thuyết phục Cha gửi cả hai chúng tôi đến Midgard, bạn tôi." Anh giải thích nhưng Tony nửa nghe nửa không, mắt vẫn tập trung lên Thần Lừa dối khi Loki đi đến cái ghế và chạm ngón tay dài thanh mảnh vào đống máu đông với cái cười nhếch mép trên môi.

 

"Chậc, chuyện đã đi theo hướng xấu quá hả Stark. Đội trưởng yêu dấu chết chưa?" Loki vui sướng hỏi. Tony căng người tức giận.

 

"Không, cho ngươi biết, mọi thứ đều ổn cho đến khi ngươi đến." Anh nghiến răng. Thor nhìn giữa họ với biểu cảm hơi khó chịu và tổn thương. Bên ngoài, mưa xối lên cửa kiếng của tòa tháp. Cơn bão cuối cùng cũng ập lên đầu họ.

 

"Muốn kết thúc những gì chúng ta bắt đầu không Stark?" Loki rít với Tony và giơ cây trượng lên.

 

"Ờ hở? Tới đi, Loki." Tony phạt lại. JARVIS căng thẳng bên cạnh anh, vũ khí của anh hoạt động trở lại.

 

"Đủ rồi! Cả hai người!" Sấm nổ đùng bên ngoài Tháp khi Thor dộng nắm tay vào tường và để lại một vết nứt khổng lồ trên nền gạch. Cả hai người kia quay lại liếc vị thần tóc vàng ngạc nhiên.

 

"Giải thích đi." Thor nói và câu chữ tuôn ra từ miệng Tony. Nụ cười vui sướng của Loki rộng hơn khi câu chuyện được kể và cái cau mày của Thor càng rõ hơn.

 

"Điều này có nghĩa là Steve không nhận ra chúng ta? Còn James ở đâu? Tôi có thể tìm cậu ta!" Thor đập tay vào lòng bàn tay mình, mặt sáng lên khi ý tưởng đến. Mjolnir bay đến tay anh và Thần sấm chạy nhanh ra sân thượng.

 

"Thor, anh bạn, tôi không biết Hydra mang James đi đâu hết. Steve quá bận bịu tự làm mình đau và ai biết những người kia khi nào mới quay lại. Nó giống như mò kim đáy bể vậy." Dù anh ghét những chữ mình vừa nói, Tony phải chỉ ra điểm hạn chế trong kế hoạch của Thor.

 

 

Vai vị thần tóc vàng chùng xuống một chút với tin xấu từ Tony nhưng anh khiến vị tỉ phú sững sờ khi bật cười thật to. Anh đi nhanh đến người em trai nhàn rỗi của mình, người đang quan sát cảnh tượng vởi biểu cảm thích thú và nắm lấy vai Loki.

 

 

"Em trai, phép thuật của em có thể giúp định vị cậu ấy!" Anh tuyên bố, tươi cười với vị thần tóc đen, người đang ngẩn ngơ hoàn toàn trong một giây trước khi cậu đẩy Thor ra khỏi mình với tiếng cười khinh bỉ. Ngay cả Tony cũng phải nói Thor đã đánh giá tính cách của Loki quá cao lần này. Không có cách nào để Loki chịu giúp họ.

 

"Và tại làm quái sao tôi lại muốn giúp băng nhóm toàn những kẻ phàm tục nhỏ bé của anh chứ, Thor?" Cậu hỏi mỉa mai, đôi mắt xanh ngọc lục bảo nhảy múa thích thú đúng như Tony dự đoán. Thor dừng lại để nghĩ một giây trước khi nụ cười dịu dàng gần như thăm dò chạm vào khóe môi anh.

 

"Vì em hứa cho anh một điều ước, một yêu cầu em sẽ không bao giờ từ chối anh như một trong những truyền thống cuối cùng của quy trình hẹn hò Jotnar. Anh vẫn chưa dùng nó, cho nên..." Anh trông tự tin hơn khi mặt Loki từ từ tối đen khó chịu, tay cuộn lại thành nắm đấm chặt bên hông.

 

"Anh..." Cậu bắt đầu, rõ ràng là tức giận vì trí thông minh nhanh nhạy của Thor. Nụ cười của Thor rộng hơn nhưng mắt gã thì lại buồn.

 

"Yêu cầu của anh là em giúp bọn anh định vị James và mang cậu ấy về Tháp mà không sử dụng mưu mẹo gì." Anh can đảm nói và Loki lùi lại với câu nói như thể Thor đang đẩy cây dao sắc đến mình. "Em trai, hoàn thành ước muốn này cho anh và anh sẽ là của em, không còn che giấu gì nữa."

 

 

Tony nhìn giữa họ với cái cau mày nghi ngờ. Cả quy trình hẹn hò Jotnar nghe như bán linh hồn cho Quỷ dữ nhưng anh giữ im lặng, chọn quan sát cảm xúc tức giận lướt qua mặt Loki.

 

 

"Và anh nghĩ anh ràng buộc tôi phục vụ anh theo cách đê tiện này à?!" Loki run vì giận và Tony hét lên khi cậu bất ngờ vung cây trượng tới và đánh ngay mặt Thor thật mạnh. Thor giữ yên lặng không giống anh chút nào, đầu anh cúi xuống và mắt giấu sau hàng tóc mái dài.

 

"Em sẽ chết nếu làm việc tốt một lần sao, em trai?" Anh hỏi thầm và mắt Loki nheo lại nghi ngờ với giọng bình tĩnh của Thor.

 

"Suốt chừng đó thời gian, anh đã cố hết sức tìm kiếm em. Đó là lý do duy nhất anh ở lại Midgard lâu đến thế. Những người ở đây đâu cần anh bảo vệ mỗi ngày. Anh không quay về Asgard, anh cầu xin Cha để anh ở lại và tìm em, tìm người em trai nhỏ bé anh trân trọng hơn chính mạng sống của anh." Thor nhìn lên và Loki chùn bước từ vẻ mệt mỏi trong mắt anh.

 

"Người em đó đã đi mất rồi phải không, Loki?" Thor hỏi, mắt anh nhìn cái vòng xanh kỳ lạ ở cổ tay, cái Tony thấy Loki tặng anh ngày bên dưới Tháp khi Dr.Doom tấn công. Kẻ lừa gạt đứng chôn chân tại chỗ, biểu cảm không thể xác định lướt qua gương mặt trắng khi cậu nhìn người anh của mình.

 

"Em đòi quyền hẹn hò anh, em trai. Anh biết không phải vì tình yêu hay vì truyền thống Jotnar gì đó mà em lại đặc biệt chọn anh. Em muốn làm anh mất mặt. Em muốn anh xấu hổ, bị kéo xuống địa vị thấp hơn trước Cha và Mẹ, trước toàn Cửu Giới. Và anh đồng ý, không phải để chứng minh giá trị hay sức mạnh nhân cách, mà chỉ vì nó sẽ cho anh nhiều hơn là những cái nhìn lướt qua em từ phía đối diện của trận chiến, em trai." Thor xoa cái vòng pha lê xanh trìu mến rồi bắt đầu tháo nó ra.

 

" _Anh làm gì vậy, Thor?!_ " Loki rít lên khi cậu bắt đầu tiến tới, thoát khỏi cơn ngẩn ngơ nhanh. Tony không thật sự bận tâm theo dõi bi kịch anh em nữa. Anh chỉ muốn Thor giúp giữ Steve không làm mình bị thương thêm nữa.

 

"Tình yêu của anh dành cho em sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi, Loki. Nhưng em cứ hết lần này đến lần khác thử thách lòng kiên nhẫn của anh. Em cười vào mặt anh mọi cơ hội anh cứu vãn em, mọi cơ hội anh chiến đấu khổ cực để dành cho em." Thần Sấm nhìn lên vào đôi mắt xanh lá của Kẻ lừa gạt và trước khi Tony hay Loki có thể phản ứng, anh đập cây Mjolnir mạnh xuống vòng tay pha lê xanh. Nó bể ra với âm thanh rõ ràng khiến Loki lùi lại như thể anh vừa đấm vào mặt cậu. Một khoảnh khắc im lặng dài trong khi vị thần tóc đen trố mắt nhìn sững sờ.

 

"Tìm ai khác để chơi đi, Loki. Em không tìm tình yêu của anh, mà tìm nỗi đau của anh, nhưng bạn anh cần anh vậy nên anh sẽ giúp họ." Thor nhìn lên đứa em trai mở to mắt và mỉm cười cay đắng.

 

"Tạm biệt, Em trai." Anh nói khẽ.

 

 

Tony cảm thấy nỗi đau lướt qua mặt Tên lừa gạt trước khi nó được thay thế bằng cơn giận lạnh băng khiến tay anh nổi da gà. Một tia sáng ma thuật từ cây trượng đánh trúng ngay ngực Thor và ném anh đập vào tường.

 

Vị thần tóc đen mở miệng để nói nhưng đóng lại với cái liếc đầy sát khí. Mặt Loki đầy tức giận khi ngọn lửa xanh ngọc lục bảo bùng lên quanh cậu và bao gọn thân cậu.

 

Tony chạy đến Thor khi Kẻ lừa gạt biến mất. Thor cho anh cái nhìn bảo là anh ổn không sáng và tươi như bình thường nhưng anh không có vẻ bị thương, Tony nhẹ người.

 

 

"Chúng ta nên xem xem Steve thế nào rồi." Thor nói khi anh quệt vệt máu từ môi dưới. Tony quyết định không theo đuổi chủ đề này thêm nữa khi anh đỡ Thor dậy, không một lời nào.

 

-

 

"Chết tiệt!" Rumlow lăn sang bên cạnh vừa lúc để tránh đôi giày nặng của Winter dộng thẳng ngay mặt hắn. Anh đang sắp hết chỗ để trốn.

 

"Steve Rogers, nhớ chứ? Anh ta là alpha của cậu! Tên cậu là James-" một cú đấm ngay vào bụng hắn và câu nói của Rumlow bị ngắt ngang khi không khí bị ép ra khỏi phổi hắn. Hắn né tránh và lùi loạng choạng vài bước. Chuyện này đúng là hoàn toàn làm mất mặt một alpha ở tầm cỡ như hắn.

 

"Steve Rogers!" Hắn gọi ta tên anh lần nữa và xem Chiến Binh Mùa Đông lắc đầu với tiếng rên bối rối. Mắt Rumlow nhìn thấy cái điều khiển Quý bà Hydra đã ngạo mạn quăng sang bên. Nó nằm kẹt giữa hai đặc vụ đã chết và nếu hắn có thể với tới nó...

 

"Đừng nói cái tên đó nữa!" Winter hét lên bằng tiếng Nga. Rumlow cúi xuống né cú đấm của cậu và chạy thật nhanh đến cái điều khiển. Tay hắn nắm chặt quanh nó giống như những ngón tay kim loại lạnh băng của Chiến Binh nắm quay đầu gối trái của hắn. Hắn ấn lên bất cứ thứ gì hắn có thể chạm vào và Winter loạng choạng tránh ra khỏi hắn với tiếng khóc khó chịu nhưng mùi hương động dục điên cuồng của cậu chầm chậm giảm xuống và alpha tóc nâu gần như phát khóc cảm tạ trời đất.

 

 

Hắn giữ thiết bị màu đen chặt trong ngực và đứng dậy, nhăn mặt vì đau. Winter ôm lấy đầu vằng cả hai tay và nhìn chằm chằm xuống sàn.

 

 

"James? James Barnes?" Rumlow cố gắng đứng vững sẵn sàng nhận cú đấm của Winter. Tiếng la khóc đứt quãng đến từ người đang bò trên sàn và Rumlow nhìn xuống thấy cặp mắt của James Barnes liếc nhìn hắn, kinh hoàng và đầy biểu cảm tan nát. Hắn chùng xuống mệt mỏi tựa vào bức tường và ấn trán lên bề mặt lạnh.

 

"Con tôi..." Winter, không, James, bật khóc và Rumlow khuỵu gối xuống quỳ cạnh cậu, kéo cái áo ngoài của gã ra để choàng quanh đôi vai run rẩy của omega.

 

"Không... không... không..." Cậu chùn bước từ cái chạm của Rumlow như cậu bị bỏng và alpha di chuyển ra một chút, để cho cậu có không gian. Rumlow nghiến răng và quyết định.

 

"Nghe cho kỹ đây, Wint- James." Hắn vươn tay ra và nắm lấy cằm cậu, ép cậu nhìn lên. Nước mắt chảy xuống gương mặt nhợt nhạt màu xám và đôi mắt xanh xám sáng lên đau đớn. Rumlow hít một hơi sâu và cố gắng không nôn trong căn phòng đầy xác chết.

 

"Con cậu chưa chết, con mụ quỷ quyệt mang nó đi cùng mụ rồi." Hắn vỗ nhẹ má James dịu dàng để khiến cậu tập trung lại. "Này, vẫn còn ở với tôi chứ, nhóc? Nếu cậu muốn lấy lại con thì cậu nên bình tĩnh lại và tìm mụ ta, được chứ?"

 

"Steve... đứa bé..." Cậu vung tay ra  bất ngờ và túm lấy cổ Rumlow, ấn gã đàn ông vào tường.

 

"Tôi... là người... duy nhất có thể mang... cậu đến chỗ anh ta..." Rumlow cố thở trong khi những ngón tay kim loại tàn nhẫn, cố gắng thở trong cổ bị bóp nghẹt. Winter nhìn hắn với đôi mắt lạnh sắt đá.

 

"Anh bắt tôi rời xa anh ấy!" Cậu buộc tội hắn giận dữ. Rumlow lắc đầu vô ích khi hắn đớp vào không khí. Những ngón tay của Chiến binh nới lỏng ra một chút khi cử động của Rumlow yếu dần và dừng lại hẳn. Cậu buông ra và Rumlow ngã xuống thành một đống dưới chân cậu, ho và thở hồng hộc.

 

"Tôi đang ở đâu? Tại sao chuyện này lại xảy ra?" Winter khóc the thé và nắm một chùm tóc khi cậu nhìn quanh mình, hoảng loạn vì cảnh chém giết. Rumlow xoa cổ trong đau đớn và nhìn lên cậu.

 

"Để tôi... giúp cậu quay lại với anh ta, Steve Rogers. Tôi nợ cậu nhiều, Winter." Hắn nói the thé.

 

"Đừng gọi tôi như thế!" Omega hoảng loạn tức giận bao vây hắn và Rumlow giơ tay mệt mỏi.

 

"Anh nói con tôi chưa chết, Brock. Anh có chắc không?" Cựu sát thủ Xô Viết cúi xuống trước mặt hắn và hỏi có chủ ý.

 

"Có, tôi nghĩ thế, nhưng cậu phải nghe tôi thật kỹ. Chúng ta phải tìm những người còn lại, tôi không để người của tôi chết ở đây đâu." Hắn nói.

 

-

 

"Thor, chúng ta phải làm gì đó." Tony bất lực nói khi họ nhìn Steve vẫn đang giận dữ cố gắng xông tới sáu bộ giáp Người Sắt bao vây anh. Lúc này đã lờ mờ sáng nhưng đám mây nặng trĩu trên đầu vẫn che mất ánh sáng mặt trời cho nên vẫn khá là tối.

 

"Chúng ta có nên đáng ngất anh ta không?" Thor hỏi, giơ Mjolnir với biểu cảm suy tư trên mặt.

 

Alpha tóc nâu bóp sống mũi, thở dài. "Tôi thật sự không nghĩ đó là ý kiến hay đâu, anh bạn."

 

 

Họ không đủ thời gian để bàn bạc những kế hoạch khác vì thứ gì đó nổ bên ngoài và Tony chạy đến cửa sổ để nhìn.

 

 

"Tha cho tôi đi, làm ơn!" Anh giơ tay bực bội khi anh nhìn thấy cái gì đó trong như mấy con rôbốt màu bạc bay vòng quanh trời và nhảy từ cái xe này đến cái xe khác bên dưới phố.

 

"Cái quái gì?" Tony lầm bầm khi một trong những cỗ máy đột nhiên phát sáng màu cam nhạt và phát ra một cột lửa khổng lồ. Vậy đó là thứ làm nên tiếng nổ. Một con khác bắn lên và tông vào mặt bên tòa nhà. Những tiếng hét thất thanh từ bên trong tòa nhà khi người trong bộ đồ ngủ và chân không đổ ra ngoài.

 

"Aww, coi nào. Anh định làm gì nào? Steve, coi nào trưởng nhóm? Tỉnh dậy đi!" Tony xoa bóp mặt mình với tiếng thở dài mệt mỏi.

 

 

Thor bắn qua anh với một vệt mờ màu vàng và đỏ, Mjolnir quay vòng trong tay anh. Sấm và sét nứt ra khi anh hạ cây búa xuống. Những hình dáng màu bạc có vẻ miễn nhiễm với điện thế cao và Tony cảm thấy hoảng loạn khi bốn trong số chúng đổ dồn lên vị thần giữa không trung. Thor loạng choạng một chút trước khi anh ném một con bay đi với cú đánh mạnh từ Mjolnir.

 

 

"JARVIS, tao sẽ ra ngoài và giúp Thor một tay đây. Giữ Steve an toàn và ở nguyên đó, được chứ?" Tony nói khi anh tiến đến bộ giáp Người Sắt.

 

"Thor! Đánh tôi một cú thật mạnh vào." Tony hét lên khi anh lao thẳng xuống mặt đường. Đây là lý do tại sao anh thích cùng đội với Thần Sấm, Tony nghĩ với nụ cười thỏa mãn khi JARVIS báo cho anh bộ giáp được sạc 500%. Anh quét và kéo một vài thường dân ra khỏi nguy hiểm và mở nhạc của AC/DC lớn hết mức cho phép, cũng là lý do tại sao anh gần như mất dấu kẻ phản diện thật sự khi mụ xuất hiện.

 

"Nhìn chúng mày bây giờ đi, Avengers." Quý bà Hydra bật cười khi các siêu chiến binh của mụ đổ ra không bị hư hại do sét của Thor. "Chỉ còn có hai đứa, thảm hại làm sao."

 

"Anh biết không tôi rất ghét khi phản diệkẻ địch lại là phụ nữ. Nó khiến chuyện anh bị nện khó nuốt hơn nhiều." Tony nói to và chệch hướng tránh một trong những siêu chiến binh của mụ. Mụ chỉ bật cười chiến thắng khi bộ đẩy của Tony không để lại sứt mẻ nào.

 

"Không phải ta có ác cảm gì với màu xanh nhưng bà trông chẳng ngầu bằng nửa KẻTên lừa gạt nào đó, bà hiểu ý tôi chứ?"

 

 

Tony cũng nghĩ mình xứng đáng nhận bốn con rôbốt sau câu bình luận đó nhưng anh không hẳn nổi tiếng trong chuyện ngậm mồm khi đang đánh nhau. Mà thật ra là ngược lại. Anh nhìn xuống con số mỏng của những cỗ máy siêu chiến binh và nuốt xuống.

 

Được rồi, họ đi đời rồi.

 

-

 

Rumlow đã thoát ra khỏi trung tâm thí nghiệm mà không gặp quá nhiều rắc rối, nhưng cả khi căn cứ chính trống không một cách kỳ quái. Winter là cái bóng im lặng sau lưng hắn, mắt cậu bùng cháy với tia sáng khiến Rumlow có phần không thoải mái. Winter tuyệt vọng giành lại con của cậu nhưng đẩy cậu đến giới hạn và tự giết mình trong quá trình không giúp gì nhiều.

 

 

"Ở sau lưng tôi." Rumlow thì thầm khi tiếp bước chân đến gần vang lên trong sảnh trống. Winter nhìn hắn thật nhanh trước khi đẩy alpha thô bạo ra sau.

 

"Anh ở sau lưng tôi đi. Tôi bắn tốt hơn." Hắn lẩm bẩm lại, mất kiên nhẫn. Rumlow dịu lại mà không cự cãi gì.

 

 

Họ hạ một tên và kéo đám còn lại, ấn tên này vào tường để ép hắn khai ra thông tin. Nhưng trước khi hắn có thể nói bất cứ gì hữu ích, một viên đạn xuyên qua thái dương hắn và đặc vụ Hydra rớt xuống như cục đá. Rumlow hoảng hồn lùi lại.

 

 

"Đội trưởng, không cần phí thời gian. Toàn bộ chúng đã đi đến New York rồi. Quý bà Hydra muốn hạ Avengers trong khi họ tản mác như thế này. Chúng đã dùng tất cả máy bay." Rollins gọi khi anh bước từ từ qua chỗ họ. Evans hạ súng và theo ngay phía sau.

 

"Số còn lại của đội đâu?"

 

"Steve đang gặp nguy hiểm à?"

 

 

Cả Rumlow và Bucky đều mở miệng hỏi. Rollins nhìn giữa họ với cái nhìn ngạc nhiên trước khi xác nhận với Chiến binh bắng cái gật đầu nhanh.

 

 

"Mấy người còn lại đang tìm đường thoát. Hans tìm thấy một xe trượt tuyết, thật ra là cái duy nhất còn lại." Rollins nói xin lỗi. Rumlow nhún vai. Ít ra họ có cái gì đó để bắt đầu.

 

 

Khi họ cuối cùng nhìn thấy cái xe trượt tuyết, Rumlow bất ngờ hiểu tại sao Rollins lại cho hắn cái nhìn xin lỗi. Hans đang bận sửa bất cứ vấn đề gì anh vừa phát hiện với cái xe và Rumlow dừng liếc nhìn hết hồn.

 

 

"Làm cách nào chúng ta có thể dùng thứ đó? Nó không được kéo bởi chó hay thứ gì đại loại thế à?" Hắn hỏi ngạc nhiên. Hans nhìn lên từ cái mũ trùm và nhún vai bất lực.

 

"Sếp, đây là cái cuối cùng còn lại. Và phải, nó hơi thượng cổ một chút. Nhưng tôi nghĩ nó có thể chở được hai người. Chúng tôi cho là sếp nênmang Winter ra khỏi đây trước." Anh ta nói và quệt một đường mỡ từ mũi. Thợ máy của đội la lên mừng rỡ khi động cơ hoạt động trở lại.

 

Rumlow nhìn sang Winter. Cậu tựa vào tường mệt mỏi, mặt cậu đầy mồ hôi và những vệt bẩn. Một tay cậu ấn lên vùng bụng, phía trên vết thương xấu xí. Mặt cậu không lộ biểu cảm nào. Rumlow quyết định. "Được rồi. Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian. Rollins, cậu chỉ huy họ. Chúng ta sẽ đi trong mười phút nữa. Đến lúc làm chút việc tốt rồi."

 

 

Hắn chụp lấy một cái áo khoác dày từ tủ đồ và thiết bị thông thường và bước đến chỗ Winter.

 

 

"Cậu sẽ mặc đồ cho đàng hoàng lần này chứ hả?" Hắn hỏi với nụ cười nhỏ. Bucky gầm gừ với người quản lý cũ và giật cái áo khoác từ tay hắn, nhăn mặt.

 

"Tôi vẫn đang tranh cãi xem nên giết anh sau chuyện này không, Rumlow." Cậu đáp lại cảnh báo. Alpha tóc đen nhún vai.

 

"Cậu yêu tôi quá rồi, Winter." Hắn bắn lại và đi ra khỏi tầm nhìn giận dữ của cậu. Rollins nhìn lên với cái thở dài nhẫn nại khi Winter gầm gừ đe dọa to và bắt đầu tiến về phía đội trưởng. Miệng Rumlow sẽ giết hắn ta không sớm thì muộn.

 

 

Có một thị trấn nhỏ phía nam căn cứ và kế hoạch là liên lạc với người cung cấp tin của Hans và bay đến New York bằng máy bay cá nhân của anh ta. Nó mất ít nhất là một ngày nhưng đó là lựa chọn tốt nhất của họ, cũng là lý do tại sao hai người họ bước sâu chân dưới tuyết và vất vả tiến lên sau khi cái xe trượt tuyết hư.

 

 

"Coi nào, Barnes, cậu làm được mà!" Rumlow hét lên trong gió gào, tay hắn run với nỗ lực giữ cậu đứng thẳng. Sức lực của Winter đã bay mất sau khi họ ra khỏi bước vào cơn bão và cậu ngã ngay ra ngoài khi cái xe trượt tuyết bị hỏng. Tuyết cuộn tròn như bão cát quanh họ, khiến đêm tối mịt mờ khó định vị hơn. Rumlow giật ra cái la bàn cũ thô sơ của hắn và liếc nhìn xuống mặt la bàn. Họ lẽ ra nên đi theo hướng tây nam nhưng với trận bão rú, hắn nhận ra họ đã đi chệch vài dặm.

 

 

Đầu gối Winter khuỵu xuống và omega mệt mỏi cúi xuống trên tuyết. Tay Rumlow đau buốt vì sức nặng như chì của cậu và hắn gần như cũng té ngã. Nhưng dù hắn muốn ngã xuống và nghỉ đến thế nào hắn biết là hắn không thể. Nếu họ nghỉ chỉ trong một giây thôi, họ sẽ không còn sức để đứng dậy nữa và điều đó có nghĩa là cái chết lạnh cóng và không dễ chịu cho cả hai.

 

 

"Cậu muốn thấy bạn đời mình và con cậu không?! Đứng dậy đi, James!" Hắn kéo mạnh tay cậu nhưng Winter từ chối đứng dậy. Nỗi sợ kinh hoàng bò vào ngực Rumlow khi hắn nhìn vào cơn bão để tìm bất cứ gì họ có thể dùng để làm chỗ trú tạm thời. Mảnh đất khắc nghiệt và trống trải.

 

"Ai đó?!" Những ngón tay đông cứng của hắn vội chộp lấy cây súng bên hông khi hình ảnh của vật gì đó màu đen tiến đến góc nhìn của Rumlow. Hắn chắc chắn là đang bị ảo giác, vì không có cách nào hình dáng cao với mái tóc đen dài ngang vai ấy có thể đi trong thời tiết này với chỉ một lớp áo mỏng nhìn như da. Đó là chưa nói đến làn da mang màu xanh đậm tuyệt đẹp và anh ta trong không mang vũ khí trừ thứ trông như gậy dò đường... Rumlow chớp mắt vài lần và chớp mắt nhanh sau kính phản xạ nhưng hình ảnh vẫn không biến mất. Nó càng ngày càng lớn hơn.

 

"Cái quái gì thế kia? Một xì trum đang chạy trốn à?" Hắn lầm bầm bên dưới hơi thở và kéo cò. Không thể nào người này là bạn vì tất cả những người tốt Rumlow có thể nghĩ đến đều không biết vị trí của họ. Hắn không thể cho sinh vật lợi thế của nghi ngờ, không khi thời gian đang trôi đi và cái lạnh làm khô héo quanh họ hút hết năng lượng và hơi ấm từ từng khúc xương trong người họ. Những viên đạn xuyên qua màn tuyến xoay vần như người kia giơ một tay và Rumlow liếc nhìn mảng băng trong suốt dựng lên chặn chúng lại trên con đường chết chóc.

 

 

Trước khi hắn có thể hét gọi Winter chạy đi, những cái gai nhọn bằng băng dày bắn ra từ mặt đất và xoắn đường đi của chúng lên tay và chân hắn, giữ hắn chặt xuống vị trí. Khẩu súng rơi khỏi ngón tay Rumlow và người đàn ông da xanh bắt nó trong những ngón tay như chân nhện. Đôi mắt đỏ của cậu lướt qua Rumlow mà không nhìn lấy một giây và hạ xuống người đang cúi trên tuyết. Mặt Winter giấu bên dưới mặt nạ và kính, biểu cảm của cậu không thể đọc được. Rumlow không chắc cậu còn tỉnh hay không ở lúc này.

 

 

"Trông ngươi còn tệ hơn lần cuối chúng ta gặp nhau." Người da xanh nhắc lại, giọng cậu kỳ lạ trái ngược với hình dạng như từ thế giới khác và cây gậy bén phát sáng trong tay cậu mà Rumlow đã lầm là cây gậy dò đường. Có lẽ hắn đã bị đập đầu quá mạnh lúc còn ở căn cứ.

 

"Đừng làm đau cậu ấy!" Rumlow hét lên, nước đá bóp lấy cổ hắn khi sinh vật màu xanh đưa bàn tay tối màu và chạm vào phần da trán lộ ra của Winter. Làn da màu xanh tối của cậu nhạt dần với cú chạm và cậu cau mày với Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

 

"Con của ngươi mất rồi." Cậu nói như thể chỉ đang nói sự thật. Chiến Binh lùi lại từ cú chạm và cúi đầu, cơ thể run khi cậu bấu vào lớp áo khoác dày. Cậu có vẻ biết Winter nhưng Rumlow vẫn không chắc liệu người này là bạn hay thù. Những gai băng sắc quanh tay chân hắn lỏng dần ra và Rumlow giật tay ra khỏi chúng cau mày vì đau. Chết tiệt, lạnh chết đi được.

 

"Ngươi là ai và ngươi muốn gì?" Rumlow hỏi khi hắn xoa bàn tay đông cứng. Người đàn ông lớn nhìn qua hắn với nụ cười nhếch môi không hài lòng.

 

"Loki, của Asgard." Người cao lớn hơn nói với cái cúi đầu mỉa mai, vẫn đứng quá gần để làm omega bị thương theo sự dễ chịu của Rumlow.

 

"Ngươi làm gì ở đây?" Hắn hỏi lần nữa. Nụ cười của Loki khi cậu nhìn xuống Chiến Binh Mùa Đông với cái cau mày lo ngại.

 

"Ta ở đây để mang cậu ta về với Steve Rogers." Cậu nói với tia khó chịu thoáng qua và đưa bàn tay mảnh khảnh ra đến Chiến Binh Mùa Đông.

 

 

 

Hết chương 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve đoàn tụ với Bucky. Đội Avengers tập hợp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xin lỗi mọi người vì dạo này mình đã lọt lại hố Thorinduil cho nên chậm trễ việc bên ship này, dẫn đến chuyện là sẽ có nhiều lỗi chính tả và cả chất lượng dịch sẽ giảm. Mình sẽ chỉnh lại toàn bộ sau khi up đầy đủ. >_

"Thor, bên trái anh!" Tony hét lên thật to khi anh đổi hướng bay qua vị thần tóc vàng đang dùng sức nặng cơ thể và tốc độ đánh những cỗ máy đang lặng lẽ lại gần Thor. Vị thần Sấm hét lên cảm ơn anh và đập cây Mjonir mạnh vào một trong những siêu chiến binh của Quý bà Hydra. Nhưng nói thật thì họ không làm tốt lắm. Bộ đẩy của Tony không có tác dụng rõ rệt lên lớp kim loại bạc sáng của áo giáp và búa của Thor chỉ làm dập chúng đủ để làm chậm mấy cỗ máyxuống, nhưng chúng có vẻ có khả năng tự chữa lành vì Tony có thể thề Thor đã vừa đánh bay cùng cỗ máy đó vài phút trước. Tất cả những gì Người Sắt có thể làm bây giờ là cứu những thường dân đang la hét trong những bộ đồ ngủ của họ và cố gắng đánh bay mấy cỗ máy khỏi người Thor bằng cách dùng thân mình đẩy vào chúng.

 

"Ow, đau đến tận đáy quần luôn." Tony cau mặt khi bộ giáp của anh đụng vào một siêu chiến binh khác và màn hình hiển thị của bộ giáp chớp tắt và tối trong một giây.

 

"Sếp, bộ giáp sếp đang mặc không thể chịu thêm tổn thương tác động không thì sẽ rất khó mở nó ra bằng tay." JARVIS nhắc nhở. Tony biết điều đó nghĩa là gì. Nó nghĩa là bộ giáp của anh sẽ bóp nát anh như một quả đào mềm. Việc đó chưa từng thực sự xảy ra trước đây nhưng Tony không đủ tâm trạng để thử nó. Anh bắn lên trời để đáp xuống sân thượng. Phía trên anh, bầu trời chớp và rền ầm ĩ tiếng sấm, mưa xối không ngừng lên bộ giáp Người Sắt của Tony. Bên dưới anh, New York hoàn toàn hỗn loạn. Tony nghiến răng và bước vào bên trong Tháp và để bộ giáp tự cởi ra xung quanh anh. Vị tỉ phú kéo áo lên và hít vào thật nhanh với vết bầm đang đỏ trên bụng. Anh cần phải đầu từ hơn vào miếng đệm lần tới.

 

 

Tony đang ở giữa đường đến phòng nơi Steve vẫn được giữ khi không khí xì xung quanh anh, khiến lưng và cổ anh nổi da gà.

 

 

"Sếp, cảnh báo đột nhập." AI của anh nói ngay lập tức và Tony nhìn quanh thật nhanh và thấy ánh sáng xanh lá. Khi mọi thứ đã rõ, miệng anh há ra vì hoàn toàn không tin được và ngỡ ngàng.

 

-

 

Vừa lúc chân họ chạm vào nền đất cứng, Bucky có thể ngửi thấy mùi hương căng thẳng, đau khổ của Steve áp xuống họ như một đám mây dày đặc. Chân cậu như chì nhưng nhiều năm luyện tập khổ cực giúp cậu đẩy cơn đau đi để tỉnh táo khi cậu nhìn lên. Tony Stark đứng đông cứng cách đó năm feet, một bên mặt có một vết bầm trông khá đau và tóc thì chĩa đủ hướng. Anh hoàn toàn ngỡ ngàng khi nhìn thấy họ xuất hiện từ giữa không khí. Bên ngoài cửa sổ, New York bùng cháy. Vị thần bên cạnh anh đột nhiên chú ý khi sấm rền to ngoài sân thượng. Brock Rumlow vẫn khuỵu gối và rên rỉ nôn ói. Hắn ấn tay mình lên miệng để ngăn bữa sáng khỏi xổ ra cái ghế.

 

Bucky ấn một tay lên vùng bụng và thấy mình muốn ngã sang bên khi Tony chạy đến đỡ lấy cậu. Alpha tóc nâu phát ra âm thanh ngạc nhiên khi sức nặng của Bucky cũng kéo anh khuỵu xuống. Cậu vẫn trong bộ đồ mùa đông nặng trịch.

 

 

"Mày!" Tony gầm gừ với người kia đang trên sàn và sự chú ý của Loki lại tập trung lên họ với đôi mắt nheo lại. Cậu nhìn giữa hai alpha và nhếch môi. Rumlow nhìn lên mệt mỏi và đặt mông ngồi xuống, tay hắn đưa lên ra hiệu hòa bình.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi." Hắn nói khàn. Tony liếc như dao đến hắn. Một trong những bộ giáp Người Sắt bước lách cách qua để giám sát đội trưởng của Hydra. Bucky kéo tay Tony yếu ớt.

 

"Steve..." Cậu nói với giọng yếu mệt nhoài.

 

"Chúa ơi, phải rồi. Cậu ở đây rồi." Mặt Tony đột nhiên sáng lên và anh vừa đỡ, vừa kéo omega mệt lử đến phòng Steve.

 

"Nhân tiện, nhắc ta gửi cho ngươi thiệp chúc mừng Giáng sinh, Loki." Tony gọi với. Tên lừa gạt nheo mắt với Avenger đang rút đi nhưng không nói gì.

 

 

Mùi hương của Steve mạnh dần, mạnh dần, Bucky nhăn mũi khi mùi hương của máu mới ẩn bên dưới trở nên rõ ràng hơn. Steve bị kìm chặt bằng những bộ giáp Người sắt khi Bucky bước vào phòng, tiếng gầm gừ thấp phát ra từ sâu trong lồng ngực anh. Đôi mắt xanh của anh hoàn toàn tối đen, con ngươi mở to. Tony nhìn omega không thoải mái khi Bucky nói anh rời phòng và mang mấy bộ giáp theo cùng.

 

 

"Cậu chắc anh ấy sẽ không làm hại cậu chứ?" Tony hỏi không chắc chắn.

 

"Ừ. Dù sao thì tôi đánh cận chiến giỏi hơn Steve." Bucky mỉm cười nhẹ mặc dù biểu cảm của cậu không thật sự hợp với ánh mắt. Tay cậu bấu lên bụng và Tony bước sang bên cẩn trọng. Những bộ giáp rời đi từng cái một cho đến lúc chỉ còn Mark 35 giữ alpha vào tường. Steve gầm gừ giận dữ và Bucky cẩn thận bước lại gần hơn, để cái áo khoác mùa đông nặng và cái áo khoác da xuống dưới. Cậu kéo cổ áo xuống một chút để Steve có thể đánh hơi thấy mùi của cậu và anh ngừng vật lộn với tiếng rên rỉ gần như không tin được.

 

"Steve, là tớ đây. Ổn rồi." Bucky ấn tay thật cẩn trọng lên gò má ướt mồ hôi của Steve và vuốt làn da trần dọc cổ anh. Mạch của Steve đập mạnh và nóng như bị sốt và mắt anh chớp nhanh. Bucky gật đầu với bộ giáp bên cạnh anh và những ngón tay kim loại dày từ từ rút ra khỏi tường quanh tay Steve khi Mark 35 bước lùi ra chầm chậm.

 

"Steve? Cậu ổn chứ?" Bucky gần như cố gắng nói khi Steve đột nhiên đập thân mình vào anh. Cơ thể họ lăn vòng trên sàn và Steve ấn bạn đời của mình xuống thảm và dụi mặt vào cổ cậu, hít vào mùi hương của cậu. Bucky áp cơ thể mình thư giãn.

 

"Steve, tớ ở đây. Bỏ ra đi. Quay trở lại với tớ đi, làm ơn." Giọng cậu vỡ ra và Bucky cảm thấy mắt mình cay xè với nỗ lực kiềm chế nước mắt. Cậu cắn môi kiềm lại tiếng khóc ngạc nhiên khi răng Steve ấn sâu vào dấu kết đôi và liên lết của họ trở lại. Đầu Bucky ngập thông tin đi tới và lui giữa tâm trí của họ và cơn đau và tức giận và lo lắng của Steve như lũ cuộn vào đầu cậu.

 

"Steve. Steve, làm ơn tỉnh dậy đi. Tớ cần cậu..." Cậu đang khóc thút thít lúc này, rải những nụ hôn dọc má Steve và luồn những ngon tay run rẩy qua những lọn tóc vàng bết máu. Cậu cảm thấy cánh tay khỏe khoắn của Steve ôm vòng quanh cơ thể mệt mỏi của cậu và để cho alpha kéo cậu vào cái ôm thật chặt. Giọt mồ hôi nóng rơi xuống áo Bucky và cậu nhắm mắt, cảm thấy nước mắt của chính mình chảy xuống hai bên má dính bẩn. Alpha phía trên cậu giật nhẹ trong đau khổ nhưng anh không dời đi. Steve biết rồi. Steve biết cậu đã mất đứa bé.

 

"Bucky..." Giọng anh tan vỡ, khàn và không vững. Steve lùi ra từ từ và đưa ngón cái dịu dàng vuốt má Bucky. Đôi mắt xanh sáng của anh đầy đau đớn. "Buck, tớ xin lỗi... tớ thành thật xin lỗi..."

 

 

Ngón tay anh lắc khi chúng từ từ bò lên bụng của omega và kéo áo cậu lên. Steve nhắm mắt khi nhìn thấy vết thương, anh nghiến chặt răng và tay cuộn lại thành nắm đấm chặt bên hông.

 

 

"Tớ sẽ giết mụ." Anh thở ra, đôi mắt xanh mở ra lần nữa. Bucky nổi da gà với biểu cảm trên mặt Steve. Anh chưa từng trông giận dữ đến thế. Nỗi sợ của anh đã lộ ra, vì mắt Steve dịu xuống một chút và ôm Bucky vào lòng, ấn cậu thật sát vào cơ thể anh đến nỗi cậu không thở được.

 

"Tớ sẽ không để cậu ra khỏi tầm mắt của tớ lần nào nữa... không bao giờ." Steve thì thầm nóng lòng vào tau cậu và kéo Bucky vào nụ hôn. Ngón tay Bucky bấu vào áo rách bươm của Steve và ôm anh vào như ôm lấy sự sống. Cậu đã an toàn rồi, họ sẽ ổn thôi khi Steve và cậu đoàn tụ lần nữa.

 

 

Họ sẽ săn lùng Quý Bà Hydra và đòi lại đứa con.

 

 

"Tớ xin lỗi, Bucky... Tớ xin lỗi... Họ ôm lấy nhau và cảm thấy nhịp tim đập của người kia. Bucky mệt nhoài và đang đau nhưng Steve ở đây rồi, cả hai bọn họ. Quý Bà Hydra sẽ không biết cái gì đánh mụ.

 

-

 

"Dừng vật lộn đi, chết tiệt!" Tony gần như thả người phụ nữ trung niên trong bộ đồ ngủ màu hồng sáng và cái đầu tóc xoăn. Bà bấu vào nón giáp của anh và hét to hết cỡ  khi anh kéo bà ra khỏi cái xe hơi đang bay. Tony đặt bà lên trên một tòa nhà an toàn tránh xa khỏi hỗn loạn bên dưới. Bà đá vào đáy quần của bộ giáp ngay khi anh thả bà xuống.

 

"Thật sao?! Không phải cảm ơn đâu!" Tony hét vào bà và bắn lên trời, thành công trong việc làm cháy sém mái tóc xoăn của bà. Bà huơ một nắm đấm với anh và nhảy lên xuống trong giận dữ. Tony đảo mắt. Người New York.

 

 

Thor cũng không đỡ hơn. Dân chúng vật lộn và rít lên, giằng co và cắn vị thần khi anh bay vòng xuống để mang họ đến nơi an toàn và có một vết cào đỏ giận dữ dọc má trái của Thor do một người phụ nữ mạnh tay với móng tay bén nào đó. Cái cau mày khó chịu của anh nhanh chóng chuyển thành ánh mắt sáng phần chấn và nụ cười khi Tony bay qua và cho anh hai ngón trỏ hướng lên và báo với anh Loki đang ở đây. Lần nữa.

 

Vị thần sấm không ngạc nhiên bởi sự xuất hiện của em trai khi anh đáp lên sân thượng của Tòa tháp, bước vài bước rộng hướng đến và kéo cơ thể Tên lừa gạt vào bờ ngực rộng của mình. Bộ giáp của Loki kêu răng rắc đau đớn.

 

 

"Em trai, em đến giúp bọn anh!" Thor kêu vui vẻ và phớt lờ những tiếng rủa của người em trai da trắng. Loki di chuyển tức thời ra khỏi cú siết của Thor và xuất hiện lại ở đường bên dưới. Cậu làm chiếc xe taxi màu vàng bay đi với tiếng nổ bằng cây gậy và hét những lời phỉ báng lên thách thức anh trai cậu người đang nhìn xuống với cái cau mày thất vọng. Thor lùi đầu lại thật nhanh khi Loki gửi một tia chớp năng lượng sáng thẳng lên chỗ anh.  Tony thật sự không có tâm trạng với bi kịch anh em này. Thực tế, một ý tưởng vừa xuất hiện trong đầu anh.

 

"Thật sao, Loki?! Hôn nhau và làm huề giùm tôi đi! Ngươi biết là ngươi muốn mà." Tony hét lên với vị thần tóc đen khi anh đáp xuống cạnh cậu. Loki quay sang anh với cái liếc dữ dội. Tony đứng vững khi Loki tiến tới anh, tay cậu nắm vòng thành nắm đấm chặt. Giống như cậu bị dị ứng khi làm điều tốt hay đại loại vậy. Tony nửa cho rằng vị thần sẽ nhảy xổ vào đám đông cứ như cậu sẽ giúp bà lão băng đường vậy. Nhưng nếu Tony chơi bài tốt, có lẽ anh sẽ khiến Loki tham gia vào trận chiến. Chỉ thêm một giây nữa và...

 

"Làm sao ngươi dám nói với ta như thế, tên người trần nhỏ bé đáng thương-" Loki bắt đầu và bị ngắt quãng bởi một siêu chiến binh mà bạc khi nó va thẳng vào lưng cậu. Tony nhăn mặt khi Loki té đập thẳng mặt, cây gậy của cậu bay ra xa bể thành nhiều mảnh lấp lánh. Cảm ơn Thánh thần vì những cỗ máy hư hệ thống tan tành và ngu ngốc, Tony nghĩ và rướn đến đẩy lần cuối.

 

"Ồ, mụ ta nói với chúng tôi là mụ trông đẹp hơn trong màu xanh, và bộ giáp của ngươi khiến ngươi trông béo." Tony thì thầm.

 

 

Cỗ máy bay đi và nổ vì ma thuật khi Loki đứng dậy, mặt cậu lộ rõ cơn giận.

 

 

"VIPER!!!"

 

 

Tiếng la giận dữ vang khắp các tòa nhà quanh họ và tên lừa gạt gửi một cỗ máy khác bay cuộn bằng cái búng tay. Tony lùi ra thật chậm và bay khỏi mặt đất. Thor cho anh cái nhìn băn khoăn bối rối khi họ bước qua nhau.

 

 

"Không cần cảm ơn tôi đâu!" Tony gọi với. "Loki là của anh đó. Đổ lỗi mấy vết thương của anh là do mấy cỗ máy và xem chuyện gì xảy ra." Tony nhăn mặt. Thor mỉm cười hiểu ra và nhảy khỏi tòa nhà đế đáp xuống bên cạnh người em trai tức giận.

 

"Mình quá giỏi chuyện này." Tony lầm bầm với chính mình

 

-

 

"Ngươi!"

 

 

Trước khi Bucky có thể cản anh lại, Steve bắt đầu sấn tới và nắm lấy áo Rumlow trong nắm tay lớn và kéo anh ta lên khỏi mặt đất thô bạo. Cựu đội trưởng của STRIKE giơ tay và đầu hàng và sẵn sàng chịu đau. Cơn giận của Steve cuốn anh quay vòng trong con sóng nặng nề.

 

 

"Steve, chúng ta không có đủ thời gian đâu, coi nào." Bucky đặt nắm tay giơ lên trong cả hai tay và buộc Steve chú ý vào mình. Đôi mắt xanh chớp giữa hai người đàn ông và Steve từ từ hạ tay xuống. Tuy nhiên, bàn tay nắm áo Rumlow vẫn siết chặt.

 

"Chuyện gì đang xảy ra?" Anh hỏi. Rumlow ho và Steve chần chứ thả hắn ra. Người kia ngã xuống sàn và xoa nắm cái cổ bị bầm với cái nhăn mặt đau đớn.

 

"Quý bà Hydra muốn diệt Avengers." Hắn nói. Steve nheo mắt.

 

"Mụ bắt con của anh, vì nó là sản phẩm thành công của hai siêu chiến binh từ người thường. Con của anh có DNA hoàn hảo và được lấy từ quá trình tự nhiên." Hắn tiếp tục. Tay Bucky siết quanh cánh tay Steve khi alpha tóc vàng cứng người vì giận.

 

"Trước khi họ đánh gục tôi, mụ ta nói gì đó về chuyện dùng DNA ở tạo lại Red Skull." Hắn kết thúc thận trọng.

 

"Con của chúng tôi giờ ở đâu?" Steve hỏi. Rumlow nhăn mặt.

 

"Ở New York, tôi chắc thế. Mụ ta sẽ không để giải thưởng của mình quá xa đâu. Trong một thời gian, Viper mất dạng và ngừng làm việc cho HYDRA, tôi nghĩ mụ đặc hang ổ đâu đó ở New York..." Rumlow đưa tay vuốt qua mái tóc rối. "Cậu bỏ mặc bà ta và họ sẽ chạy. Vậy nên thời điểm là lúc này. Cứ ai đó đi tìm đứa trẻ và giữ chân mụ ta ở đây."

 

 

Steve và Bucky nhìn nhau.

 

 

"Tôi sẽ đi." Steve nói chắc chắn.

 

"Cậu không rành Hydra và bên cạnh đó, đội của cậu cần cậu ở đây. Tớ sẽ đi." Bucky nói khẽ.

 

"Không. Tớ sẽ không để cậu ra khỏi tầm nhìn của tớ lần nào nữa, Bucky." Steve khăng khăng. Họ liếc mắt nhìn nhau trong im lặng. Rumlow thở dài từ chỗ của hắn trên sàn.

 

"Tôi đi cho. Để tôi đền bù cho hai người." Hắn nói, giọng bị khuất phục.

 

 

Cả hai đều quay lại đối mặt hắn. Rumlow chầm chậm giơ tay lên lần nữa.

 

-

 

"Chết tiệt." Tony lẩm bẩm khi ba trong sáu cỗ máy theo anh đột ngột tăng nhanh tốc độ và những ngón tay trắng bạc nắm quanh chân anh, kéo bộ giáp nah xuống mái nhà gần nhất. Cú đáp chói tai khua lách cách răng Tony và anh té khuỵu gối. Hai cỗ máy tiến đến đằng sau anh  và giật anh thẳng lên siết chặt không khoan nhượng.

 

"Ai đó giúp tôi?" Tony nhìn cỗ máy màu bạc thứ ba cẩn trọng tiến đến. Cái đĩa sắc quỷ quyệt bật ra từ cổ tay trái của nó. Nó mò đến gần, giơ tay để đánh và một cái bóng đen mờ nhảy lên siêu chiến binh và đạp nó bay đến bên tòa nhà. Lăn tròn uyển chuyển, hình dáng đó đứng dậy và kéo mũ trùm để lộ-

 

"Clint!" Tony không thể không kiềm nén sự nhẹ nhõm thêm nữa. Cung thủ nhoẻn cười với anh, né người tránh tấn công và lôi ra cây cùng và tên của mình. Ở đâu đó phái trên, súng như mưa, để loại hai người đã bỏ lại Tony như mục tiêu của chúng. Anh nhìn lên và thấy biểu cảm nhăn nhó của Natasha từ ghế phi công. Tony làm điệu bộ cám ơn im lặng đến alpha nữ.

 

"Anh bạn, tôi mừng khi gặp hai người." Anh hét với Clint khi cung thủ dùng anh như cái nâng di động đến lên điểm lợi thế cao hơn. Clint nhoẻn miệng cười lại.

 

"Mừng được trở lại, Stark. Chuyện thế nào? James đã về chưa?" Clint bắn nhanh câu hỏi khi anh nhắm một mục tiêu.

 

"Ừ, cảm ơn Loki đó." Tony nói. Cung thủ cho anh cái nhìn phiền nhiễu nhẹ và dừng lại. "Chuyện dài lắm. Nhớ nhắc tôi kể cho cậu khi nào chuyện này xong." Tony xua đây cái nhìn dò hỏi và nhìn xuống mấy tên siêu chiến binh, tâm trí anh làm việc với tốc độ nhanh nhất.

 

"Có vẻ như nó là một loại kim loại không thể phá hủy. Nó là gì nhỉ?" Anh lẩm bẩm với chính mình  và gần như nhảy giật bắn khi tai nghe anh bật tiếng.

 

"Sếp có muốn tôi kiểm tra không?" AI của anh nói. Tony gần như quên mất JARVIS.

 

"Ừ, thế thì tuyệt quá."

 

"Sếp, cuộc gọi đến từ Tiến sĩ Banner." Giọng nói lạnh của JARVIS sau một lúc dừng.

 

"Nối anh ấy vào, J" Tony hét lên át cả những tiếng bên ngoài mũ bảo hiểm của anh. Clint là một cái bóng mờ màu đen, nhảy qua những mái nhà và bắn từng cỗ máy một. Tony cau mày khi những chiến binh bị hạ bên dưới bật khởi động lại lần nữa và bay lên không trung.

 

"Tony? Mọi chuyện ổn chứ?" Hơi thở của Bruce có vẻ mật nhọc.

 

"Không hẳn. Anh đang ở đâu?" Tony né một cỗ máy khác, giữ mắt lên Avengers hiện đang trên chiến trường. Búa của Thor có vẻ hoạt động tốt hơn mũi tên của Clint. Những cú đập thực trực tiếp tác động nhiều hơn sấm sét. Phép thuật của Loki thêm vào lại là chuyện khác.

 

"Thật ra tôi đang ở gần. Chắc chỉ một tiếng nữa?" Bruce nghe có vẻ mệt mỏi. "Tôi bị ném lên một cái phi cơ khi Phil ép tôi vào tường ở Cairo. Anh ta có lẽ đã phá tất cả giời hạn tốc độ để mang tôi về đây."

 

"Một tiếng?! Mười phút thì sao?" Câu chữ của Tony nghẹn lại khi một cỗ máy tông vào bên hông anh.

 

 

Bruce thở dài ồn ào và im lặng một hồi lâu. Tony thẳng người lại và liếc nhìn chằm chằm sững sờ khi nhiều bộ giáp Người Sắt của anh bay ra khỏi Tòa Tháp để tham chiến.

 

 

"Sếp, tôi có thể giúp sếp không?" JARVIS nghe thích thú khi Tony khóc như một bé gái và bay một vòng cong để cảm ơn.

 

"Tao có bao giờ nói mày là giọng nói của Cha chưa, J?" Tony hỏi.

 

"Mỗi đêm trước khi tôi đi ngủ, Sếp." JARVIS đáp. Tai nghe lại kêu.

 

"Quỷ thần, mày sẽ trả giá cho hàng dặm thiệt hại tao sắp sữa gây ra, Hiểu chứ?" Bruce từ bỏ. Tony nghe âm thanh hét ngạc nhiên và tiếng gì đó như tiếng Hulk gầm. Bruce chắc chắn đang trên đường.

 

"Sếp, bộ giáp có vẻ được làm từ adamantium. Một hợp chất kim loại không thể thu được nổi tiếng nhất là thành phần chính của những cái vuốt của Wolverine nhóm X-men." JARVIS đột ngột nói. Tony cau mày. Họ đang gặp rắc rối lớn nếu những cỗ máy thật sự làm từ adamantium.

 

 

Sau anh, Clint hạ xuống im lặng trên chân và tay, lau giọt mưa lăn xuống má. Black Widow xuất hiện như một bóng ma, súng và dao của cô an toàn bên hông. Thor đáp xuống cách đó vài feet, búa chặt trong một tay và rải một tia sét đằng sau anh. Mặt đất dằn xóc khi anh bạn khoa học của Tony hạ xuống trong bộ dạng xanh lá. Hulk rống lên trời và ném một mảnh tòa nhà và các cỗ máy đang bay.

 

 

"Các chàng trai, các siêu chiến binh được làm từ adamantium. Chúng ta không thể phá lớp giáp của chúng với những gì chúng ta có." Tony nói với cái câu mày, nắm tay siết lại bối rối.

 

"Còn cái khiên của tôi thì sao, Stark?" Một giọng nói quen thuộc phát ra từ sau lưng Tony. Đội Avengers đồng thời quay đầu lại. Kể cả Hulk.

 

 

Steve Rogers đứng trong bộ đồ đồng phục Đội trưởng Mĩ màu xanh hải quân sẫm và sọc trắng, tay anh nắm chặt tấm khiên trong tay. Trông anh hơi nhợt nhạt nhưng vẫn đứng cao và thẳng. Phía sau anh, Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nhảy xuống từ bức tường với bước chân rón rén im lặng chỉ có ở những sát thủ được huấn luyện kĩ. Bucky bước đến sau Steve và dứng lại bên cạnh anh, cánh tay sáng của cậu chiếu như cơn mưa bạc, ngôi sao đỏ máu trên vai nổi bật hoàn hảo. Tony chớp mắt ngỡ ngàng. Hai bọn họ cố gắng thay cách tay Bucky trở lại với cái Tony làm cho cậu.

 

 

"Steve..." Cổ Tony cảm thấy quá chặt. Natasha mỉm cười nhẹ và Clint thở dài nhẹ nhõm. Thor bừng sáng. Hulk nhoẻn cười và bóp nát một mảng bê tông trong tay.

 

"Đi diệt vài thằng Hydra nào." Bucky nói khẽ. Steve nhìn bạn đời mình, đôi mắt xanh tìm kiếm. Bucky cho anh cái hất gật đầu nhỏ. Steve quay lại đối mặt với hỗn loạn là thành phố New York và hít một hơi sâu.

 

"Tiến lên, Avengers." Anh nói chắc chắn.

 

 

 

Hết chương 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trận chiến kết thúc.

"Kế hoạch là thế này," Steve đã trở lại là người lính và đội trưởng. "Thor, Hulk, phá hủy càng nhiều càng tốt. Tony, vì vũ khí của anh không thực sự tác động lên chúng, cứ lo vòng ngoài tiếp đi, cứu mấy công trình và kiểm soát thiệt hại."

 

"Natasha, Clint, tôi cần cả hai người đi cùng Rumlow tìm căn cứ mật của Quý bà Hydra và-" Seteve đột ngột dừng, tay siết chặt lại. Bucky bước đến gần anh, tay cậu đặt lên vai Steve. Natasha cau mày. Đội trưởng hít một hơi sâu.

 

"Và mang con của chúng tôi về. Tôi phải ở đây để dẫn dắt đội." Alpha tóc vàng nói, quai hàm răng nghiến chặt. Mắt Clint nhìn lướt qua bụng Bucky với nỗi kinh hoàng mới nhận ra. Bucky đáp lại cái nhìn không tin được với cái nhăn mặt đau đớn.

 

"Đừng lo, Đội trưởng. Cứ để đó cho bọn tôi." Natasha nói chắc chắn, biểu cảm của cô dữ dội và quyết tâm. Họ đập tay nhanh và Steve nhìn hai sát thủ leo xuống bên hông tòa nhà như hai cái bóng êm ái.

 

"Còn tôi thì sao, Đội trưởng?" Bucky hỏi thầm sau lưng anh. Steve quay lại và nắm tay cậu. Lưng Bucky thẳng và cậu mỉm cười nhẹ với Steve, rõ ràng vẫn cố giấu sự mệt mỏi của mình.

 

"Cậu đi với tớ và hạ Viper." Anh nói chắc chắn.

 

"Nghe ổn với tớ." Bucky đáp lại với nụ cười nhỏ.

 

-

 

Thor là một vệt mờ lớn màu vàng và đỏ, sấm rải phía sau anh khi anh đập cây búa xuống cỗ máy. Mljonir đập thẳng xuyên mặt của tên vệ binh và siêu chiến binh ngã mạnh xuống mặt đất trước khi nó dừng hoàn toàn. Thor gầm lên trong chiến thắng và gần như né được cánh tay của Hulk vung tới từ đằng sau vai khi quái vật giận dữ màu xanh lá xé cỗ máy ra bằng tay không.

 

Tony thả một dân thường xuống ở điểm tương đối an toàn và nhìn lên thấy Hulk xé đôi một siêu chiến binh khác. Hulk ném cái đầu đi và nó lăn xuống đến chân Tony. Cái đầu nổ tung và ánh sáng từ từ tắt trong mắt nó. Tony cúi xuống và nhặt cái đầu lên, quan sát những sợi dây đứt bên trong. Một ý tưởng nảy ra trong đầu anh.

 

 

"Steve, tôi nghĩ những cỗ máy này được điều khiển từ một nguồn duy nhất, như tụi Chitauri. Chúng ta tìm ra nó, tắt nó đi và chúng sẽ ngừng hoạt động." Anh nói khi anh bay rít vào không trung lần nữa.

 

 

Steve ném cái khiên đến siêu chiến binh gần đó và né một lưỡi dao khác. Bucky là cái bóng mờ đen và bạc bên cạnh anh, cánh tay vibranium bắt lấy khiên của Steve và đấm mạnh vào cỗ máy vừa bị hạ. Kim loại gãy răng cưa dưới lực của cú đánh và Bucky đá mạnh cái đầu. Những ngón tay vuốt qua khi Bucky đưa cho Steve cái khiên và Steve mỉm cười nhẹ với người yêu. Họ chiến đấu như một khối duy nhất, hai mảnh ghép của một bộ xếp hình.

 

 

"Ừa, Tony? Nói với Natasha đi." Steve nói vào trong tai nghe khi anh nhìn lên nền trời đen đang đổ mưa.

 

"Rõ, Đội trưởng." Tony bay qua đám hỗn loạn, JARVIS điều khiển sáu bộ giáp khác và bám sát sau anh.

 

"Tao có kế hoạch J. Đếm đến ba nhé." Tony giảm mục tiêu của mình xuống cỗ máy trước mắt mình.

 

"Một... ba!" Vị tỉ phú hét lên và AI tuân lệnh túm cỗ máy bằng ba bộ giáp, dùng Mark 35 kéo đầu nó ra bằng hết lực. Một đám tia lửa nổ từ siêu chiến binh khi nó rơi xuống mặt đất. Tony bay lên, làm hai vòng tròn và dừng lại chỉ khi anh đập mặt vào biển quảng cáo to đùng của Victoria Secrets.

 

-

 

Họ làm việc cùng nhau nhuần nhuyễn. Khiên của Steve trở thành vũ khí chết người có khả năng bứt đầu của cỗ máy trong tay của Bucky, cánh tay chụp lấy khiên của anh với sự thoải mái và ném nó vào không trung với sức còn mạnh hơn. Họ đang làm rất tốt, vững chắc tiến đến Quý bà Hydra và nhóm đặc vụ và cỗ máy siêu chiến binh của mụ.

 

 

"Bucky? Cậu ta đi đâu vậy?" Steve dừng lại khi bạn đời của anh chần chừ, đứng thẳng và đổi hướng đến cái taxi đang cháy. Steve quăng cỗ máy rình rập anh ra xa với cú đánh mạnh và chạy đến chỗ cậu. Khói tan đi để lộ hình bóng trong màu đen và xanh lá.

 

 

Bucky lăn nhanh đến chỗ Loki, cánh tay vibranium của cậu chặn được lưỡi dao nhắm đến cái cổ không được che chắn của Kẻ lừa gạt chỉ vài giây trước. Tác động truyền đi cơn đau nhói xuống bụng và Bucky ngã khuỵu xuống, tay ấn lên bụng khi Loki xoay quanh và ném cỗ máy đi hướng khác với cú nổ ma thuật. Lực cú đánh chắc đã làm rách đường khâu.

 

 

"Bucky!" Steve với tới cậu và vòng cánh tay quanh vai cậu, lo lắng hiện lên mặt. Mặt Bucky ướt mưa khi cậu nhìn lên.

 

"Ta nợ ngươi, vì đã mang ta về." Cậu rít qua hàm răng nghiến, cơn đau khiến giọng cậu không liền mạch. Loki nheo mắt với chiến binh và Steve căng thẳng khi vị thần tiến đến họ. Bàn tay trắng đưa ra và ấn lên bụng dưới Bucky, tay còn lại vỗ lên vai Steve với lực không cần thiết.

 

"Ngươi vẫn còn nợ ta." Vị thần nói và nháy mắt nhanh khi cậu biến mất khỏi tầm nhìn.

 

Bucky hít một hơi sâu bất ngờ và Steve cảm thấy cơn đau lờ mờ của chính anh giảm dần. Bạn đời của anh kéo áo anh dậy và chớp mắt xuống vùng da trắng của bụng mình. Những dấu khâu trông đã cũ, kéo dài thành một bán nguyệt màu trắng mờ. Cậu quay sang nhìn Steve với biểu cảm sững sờ. Alpha tóc vàng thở ra mừng rỡ và ấn nụ hôn lên trán Bucky. "Có vẻ như cậu vừa có bạn mới rồi, Buck."

 

"Tớ không nghĩ anh ta muốn làm bạn, quá tự tôn để có bất kỳ dấu hiệu yếu đuối nào..." Bucky nói chầm chậm khi cậu co duỗi các ngón tay. Cậu chạm nhẹ vào đường màu trắng với ngón tay hơi run, mắt buồn và hơi thở ngắt quãng đau đớn. Steve đưa tay ra và nắm lấy tay Bucky, cố gắng khiến cậu thoải mái.

 

"Chúng ta sẽ giành con của chúng ta lại, Buck. Không phải lỗi của cậu." Steve nói chắc chắn, ngón cái vuốt dịu dàng lên làn da lạnh, mịn màng. Những ngón tay của Bucky đan qua tay anh và cậu gật đầu nhanh, nụ cười miễn cưỡng nhỏ nhăn nhó trên khóe môi cậu.

 

"Được rồi." Cậu đáp, rướn tới gần và hôn nhẹ lên môi alpha tóc vàng. Steve hít vào mùi hương thoải mái của Bucky và mở mắt. Quyết tâm và tức giận mờ trong đôi mắt xanh trong.

 

"Cùng hạ mụ ta nào." Cậu nói lạnh lùng.

 

-

 

Natasha lẻn vào êm ái từ một góc khuất đến một góc khác, bước chân cô hoàn toàn êm ru. Clint nhảy xuống từ xà nhà và hạ ba lính gác với một mũi tên. Họ rơi xuống với tiếng bịch nhẹ và Rumlow nghiến răng khi hai sát thủ cùng quay sang cho hắn cái nhìn kỳ lạ. Hắn hít một hơi sâu và miễn cưỡng tiến tới lối đi trước.

 

 

"Đội trưởng Brock Rumlow của Hydra." Hắn gọi, cố gắng giữ dáng vẻ alpha tự tin.

 

 

Không ai cố bắn hắn. Đó là điều ngạc nhiên. Có lẽ Quý bà Hydra không bận tâm đến chuyện nói với tay sai của mụ là hắn đã phản tổ chức, có thể mụ ta nghĩ hắn đã chết. Điều đó là một sự sỉ nhục.

 

 

"Dự án Skull ở đâu?" Hắn hỏi một tên. Tên này nhếch mép và ra hiệu về tòa nhà lớn.

 

"Tất cả đó là Dự án Skull." Tên này đáp với nụ cười xấu xí trước khi lặng lại và giữ yên hồi lâu.

 

 

Rumlow liếc ngờ vực đến alpha nữ tóc đỏ khi cô đứng uyển chuyển từ cái xác của gã đàn ông. Hắn đang định thẩm vấn gã. Cô nhìn lên hắn với cái liếc lạnh băng.

 

 

"Ngươi không có được gì với gã ta đâu." Cô nói lạnh lùng và giật ngón tay trong không trung. Ba đặc vụ nữa từ bên trong tòa nhà ngã chết và Clint nhảy xuống từ mái nhà mà không gây ra chút âm thanh nào. Họ gật đầu với nhau im lặng và quay đi không nói một lời. Rumlow đi theo miễn cưỡng khi hắn nhận ra họ hoàn toàn phớt lờ hắn.

 

 

Những hành lang gần như trống không. Natasha và Clint xử hầu hết đặc vụ trước họ nhận ra cả hai ở đó. Cựu sát thủ Red Room tàn nhẫn trong cách cô làm, giết từng tên và từng đặc vụ cô gặp. Họ di chuyển nhanh vào sâu trong tòa nhà.

 

 

"Chúng tôi đã vào trong và gần đến rồi, Steve." Natasha nói trong tai nghe với những từ dính lại bình tĩnh.

 

"Hành lang kế tiếp dẫn đến phòng thí nghiệm chính." Rumlow thì thầm thành tiếng. Cô phớt lờ hắn và kéo ra hai khẩu súng đáng bóng màu đen. Sau cô, omega tóc nâu đeo kính phản chiếu và kiểm tra mũi tên trước khi cho nhau cái ngón tay cái giơ lên im lặng.

 

 

Họ hít một hơi im lặng và xông vào.

 

Black Widow là một cái bóng đen sáng, những viên đạn bắn trúng từng mục tiêu và né tất cả những viên nhắm vào cô. Clint nhảy xuống phía trái của bức tường trong vài bước và kéo cung, hạ những tên thoát khỏi cuộc tàn sát của Natasha. Toàn bộ quá trình mất ít hơn năm phút.

 

 

"Giết toàn bộ những kẻ còn lại. Quý bà Hydra không thể phát hiện được." Natasha nói khi cô bẻ cổ một tên với cái ngoắc tay gọn gàng. Clint gật đầu và lách vào một hành lang tối đối diện cái họ vào và hòa mình vào bóng tối.

 

 

Rumlow lùi lại và nhìn nhanh căn phòng thí nghiệm. Cái bể khổng lồ bằng kim loại nắm khuất một bên, bên trong đầy quá nửa và không có dấu hiệu sự sống nào. Bàn thí nghiệm bọc vải trắng và một vài tiếng thét tắt lịm, Rumlow tiến tới cái bàn phẫu thuật được nâng lên. Hắn xé tấm vải và nhìn xuống vật nằm trên bàn. Hai bàn tay nhỏ xíu đưa lên mặt hắn và đội trưởng alpha hít một hơi sâu và nhăn mặt.

 

 

"Chết tiệt." Hắn thì thầm và nhắm mắt.

 

-

 

"Đến ba?" Steve cho Bucky cái gật đầu im lặng và nhảy ra khỏi từ sau tòa nhà, cúi xuống uyển chuyển né làn mưa đạn. Steve rút ra hai con dao găm và đánh gục hai đặc vụ Hydra đứng gần nhất chỗ trốn của Bucky với hai cú ném nhanh của cổ tay.

 

"Cậu học ném dao từ khi nào vậy?" Bucky lẩm bẩm khi họ chạy ngang qua nhau. Steve nhếch miệng một chút sau cậu.

 

"Xem cậu thôi." Anh đáp và hạ một tên nữa với cú đá mạnh lên cổ. Một cỗ máy bay về phía anh từ trên không và bị ba bộ giáp Người sắt ngăn lại. Steve ra hiệu cảm ơn.

 

"Thật vui khi thấy anh cuối cùng cũng mang mấy cái lon nhỏ vào việc, Tony." Anh gọi lên trời. Tony lộn như chim xuống khi Bucky lôi khẩu súng ưa thích của mình ra.

 

 

Họ xử nhanh những kẻ quanh điểm quan sát lợi thế của Quý bà Hydra với những cú đánh nhanh và hiệu quả. Bucky ném khẩu súng đi khi nó hết đạn, nhảy qua chỗ Steve đủ gần ở nắm lấy cái khiên của anh và ném nó đến cỗ máy gần đó ngay lúc Steve kéo hai con dao giấu ở hông Bucky và cắm chúng sâu vào hai đặc vụ Hydra. Cỗ máy ngã xuống trong vụ nổ to và Steve lôi hai con dao ra khỏi sọ đặc vụ. Họ nhìn nhau, Bucky cầm khiên của Steve và Steve đứng đó với máu trên tóc và hai con dao ưa thích của Bucky nắm chặt trong tay. Steve thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa họ trong hai bước nhanh, kéo mạnh Bucky lại bằng cách nắm lấy ót cậu và áp môi lên miệng người yêu. Steve lười nhác ném con dao về phía đặc vụ Hydra rình mò họ từ sau và cảm thấy nụ cười khẽ của Bucky trên môi.

 

 

"Để sau đi." Cậu hứa hẹn nóng bỏng và di chuyển khỏi Steve. Alpha đi theo bạn đời mình với cái nhìn nhung nhớ.

 

 

Quý bà Hydra trên nóc tòa nhà, mắt quan sát hỗn loạn với sự nhám chán lạnh nhạt. Tất cả thay đổi khi mụ thấy đội trưởng trong bộ đồng phục quen thuộc chỉ cách vài feet từ vị trí quan sát lợi thế.

 

 

"Không thể nào! Steve Rogers lúc này lẽ ra vô dụng rồi cơ mà!" Mụ rít với đặc vụ Hydra gần đó, biểu cảm của mụ hung dữ. Gã siết chặt tay quanh khẩu súng và mở miệng nói. Thay vào đó là những đầu ngón tay kim loại đỏ máu bắn ra từ miệng gã và Quý bà Hydra liếc nhìn kinh hoành khi mắt gã lộn ra sau và gã ngã xuống sàn.

 

 

Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đứng trên chiến thắng đẫm máu của mình, im lặng như bóng má phía sau là cái xác chết, cánh tay nhân tạo trượt tự do khỏi ót người đàn ông với tiếng bốp ướt bệnh hoạn khi cơ thể trượt xuống sàn.

 

 

"Nhớ tôi không?" Bucky hỏi và ném con dao găm.

 

-

 

"Chuyện gì thế?" Natasha tiến đến Rumlow ngay khi alpha vung tấm khăn quanh cái khối đang vặn vẹo trong tay hắn. Rumlow cho cô cái hắn hy vọng là nụ cười an tâm.

 

"Không có gì. Tôi có đứa bé rồi. Giờ sao?" Hắn hỏi. Cô nheo mắt với hắn và đẩy mạnh Rumlow lên bàn phẫu thuật.

 

"Ngươi đang giấu gì đó." Natasha nói với giọng trầm. Rumlow nghiến răng và kéo cái khăn ra.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi." Hắn nói khẽ. Cô nhìn xuống và nghiến răng vì cảnh tượng. Black Widow nhắm mắt một lúc nhanh rồi mở chúng ra với cái nhìn cứng rắn.

 

"Chúng ta không còn nhiều thời gian, ngươi giữ đứa bé an toàn, bọn ta tìm bộ phận kiểm soát trung tâm. Đi ra khỏi đây nào." Cô nói lạnh lùng. Rumlow siết chặt khối mềm trong tay mình và đi theo cô thật nhanh ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm.

 

"Nó nên là một cái máy tính, Natasha. Gọi tôi khi nào cô tìm thấy gì đó." Tony nói qua đường dây. Natasha đẩy đầu ngón tay vào hốc mắt đặc vụ Hydra và móc thật mạnh. Gã té xuống thét lên.

 

"Rõ rồi, Stark. Nói với Steve chúng tôi có đứa bé rồi. Nó là một bé gái rất xinh." Cô nói, tình cảm trìu mến dịu dàng lẫn trong giọng nói.

 

"Thật sao?! Tuyệt quá!" Tony hét lên hào hứng qua đường dây và bật cười. Natasha mở miệng, cân nhắc một chút xem có nên nói với Tony toàn bộ sự thật rồi quyết định không làm vậy. Họ có quá nhiều vấn đề lúc này.

 

 

Clint ló đầu ra từ sau bức tường và gần như né được cú đá của alpha nữ về phía mình.

 

 

"Chúa ơi Nat, tính giết đồng sự của cô à?" Anh nhảy ra khỏi lối đi và đi lại chỗ Rumlow với nụ cười phấn khích. "Tôi xem cô bé nhỏ xinh được không?"

 

"Để sau đi, Clint. Tìm phòng điều khiển cái đã." Natasha nắm lấy tay anh với cái siết cảnh báo và kéo anh lại trước khi anh có thể đến gần hơn cựu đội trưởng Hydra đang cứng người. Clint cho cô cái nhìn khó hiểu, nhưng anh không nói gì.

 

 

Họ quẹo qua một khúc cong, né một đám đặc vụ Hydra và Natasha đá mở cánh cửa sau khi làm nổ ba quả bom nhỏ. Natasha huýt sáo với cảnh tượng máy tính khổng lồ trước mặt khi cô nhìn quanh căn phòng được bảo vệ cẩn thận. Cô đá cái xác qua một bên và bước vào.

 

 

"Có vẻ nó đây, Stark. Tôi phải làm gì?" Cô hỏi lớn. Clint ở lại hành lang để trông chừng trong khi Rumlow cúi xuống cái cục đang quằn quại và giật từ bên này sang bên kia. Hắn liếc Natasha khi cô nhướng máy bảo hắn im lặng ngoài chính mình.

 

"Im đi. Ít ra là tôi cố." Hắn lẩm bẩm giận dỗi.

 

"Đang cố truy cập vào tập chính, gõ vào đúng mã mà tôi sắp nói với cô." Tony nói và Natasha nhìn xuống máy tính với biểu cảm trống rỗng trên mặt khi Tony Stark tuôn một tràn danh sách mã ngẫu nhiên. Cô dừng lại một giây, đi lại chỗ Clint, kéo những quả bom còn lại từ dây thắt lưng của anh và quay trở lại.

 

"Hay là tôi chỉ cần cho nổ nguyên đống này như lần trước." Cô đáp. Không phải ai cũng là thiên tài máy móc như Stark.

 

 

Một khoảng lặng dài lố bịch từ đầu dây bên kia, tiếng thờ dài đầu hàng và Tony nói tiếp.

 

 

"Ừ, cách đó cũng được."

 

-

 

"Các ngươi nghĩ các ngươi có thể cản ta à? Cái đội nhỏ xíu chẳng đáng kể của các ngươi? Ta không quan tâm ngươi làm cách nào để quay lại, ta có đội quân siêu chiến binh và nhanh thôi, chính Red Skull sẽ nhập bọn."  Viper né lưỡi dao vừa đủ, một vài sợi tóc đen nhánh của mụ bay trong mưa và gió. Mụ kéo ra hai sợi roi dài bằng adamantium và quật nó lên sàn với nụ cười sắc bén. Bucky phớt lờ nhận xét, giữ mắt tập trung toàn bộ lên mụ khi họ đi vòng quanh nhau thật chậm.

 

 

Đột ngột mụ tấn công, cái roi quật như con rắn cuộn cố gắng bắt lấy mắt cá Bucky. Cậu bước sang bên mụ và ném con dao, trượt một inch khỏi mụ và cảm thấy cuộn dậy dày siết quanh cánh tay mình. Quý bà Hydra ấn nút trên cái roi và những cái gai bắn ra, gắm sâu vào lớp da của bộ đồ của cậu. Bucky giật mạnh nhưng răng chỉ sâu hơn một chút. Mụ vỗ lên cậu, một giọt chất độc màu xanh lá mà cậu suýt tránh được. Người đàn ông phía sau cậu hét lên và Bucky hửi thấy mùi da thịt cháy khét.

 

Cái khiên của Steve bay ra từ chỗ nào đó, đập vào sợi roi adamantium với tiếng nổ bắn lửa. Những cái gai rút lại và Bucky rút tay lại, rít vì đau. Chất độc đã chảy vào lớp da dày và cậu nhanh tay xé cái găng ra trước khi nó thấm vào da. Viper kéo sợi roi nhưng nó không chuyển động. Bucky ném con dao vào mụ và xem lưỡi dao găm sâu vào da vai mụ.

 

 

"Ngây thơ làm sao." Quý bà Hydra nói, da mụ nứt ra như nước trên mặt hồ lặng, từng miếng vảy xuất hiện khi mụ cấu lấy vai với bàn tay móng đỏ. Lớp da tróc ra vào rơi xuống cùng con dao. Mụ rít với họ và một tá siêu chiến binh đáp xuống chỗ mụ, vũ khí của chúng giơ ra và chĩa thẳng về phía Bucky. Cựu sát thủ căng thẳng và Steve bước đến trước bạn đời mình che cho cậu khỏi làn đạn.

 

"Natasha đang trong phòng máy, Steve. Chúc mừng, ông bố trẻ. Hai người bây giờ chính thức là cặp cha mẹ tự hào của một bé gái xinh xắn rồi." Giọng nói vui mừng của Tony vang trong đường dây. Steve không thể kiềm nụ cười nhỏ với thông báo.

 

"Bà không thể thắng, Viper." Anh nói nghiêm túc. Quý bà Hydra ngửa đầu ra sau và bật cười.

 

"Và ai nói với ngươi như thế?" Mụ rít đáp lại. Bên dưới họ, những chiếc xe đen láng bóng kéo đến và Steve có thể nghe thấy âm thanh cánh quạt máy bay trực thăng vòng trên đầu. SHIELD đang đến. Phía sau anh, Tony đáp xuống trong bộ giáp trầy xướt cũng như Thor đáp xuống một toàn nhà gần kề với Hulk đi cùng.

 

 

Steve liếc nhìn Quý bà Hydra trong đôi mắt xanh lá tàn ác và nụ cười.

 

 

"Nổ trong ba tiếng, Cap." Giọng trầm của Natasha vang trong tai nghe.

 

"Vì bà đã thua rồi." Anh nói vừa khi Natasha thì thầm "Một" vào tai anh. Xung quanh họ, những siêu chiến binh adamantium tất cả ngã xuống đồng loạt. Quý bà Hydra quanh vòng và nhìn những siêu chiến binh nằm một đóng trong hoảng sợ.

 

"KHÔNGGGG!!! Các ngươi đã làm gì?!" Viper hét lên với họ, mặt mụ nhăn nhó vì tức giận.

 

"Bọn ta thắng. Hết rồi, Viper." Steve nói và dưới sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người, nắm lấy con dao cuối cùng từ hông Bucky và xông thẳng đến với biểu cảm lạnh băng trên mặt. Những ngón tay đeo găng của anh siết trong tóc Quý bà Hydra và kéo mạnh bạo, để lộ cổ của mụ.

 

"Để xem làm sao bà lột da nếu như mất đầu đây." Đội trưởng Mỹ nói khẽ vào tai mụ.

 

"Ngươi không dám đâu, Rogers." Quý bà Hydra rít đáp lại.

 

 

Steve ấn lưỡi dao mạnh, làm rách da và để giọt máu chảy xuống cổ mụ. Một tia nhìn không chắc chắn và hoảng sợ ngang qua mặt Viper và sự bình tĩnh của mụ vỡ ra.

 

 

"Đừng cố thử tôi." Anh nói lạnh lùng, mắt dữ dội và quyết tâm.

 

"Steve..." Bucky gọi.

 

"Đội trưởng, bỏ dao xuống. Mụ ta bị SHIELD bắt giữ rồi." Giọng giám đốc Fury phát ra từ máy bay trực thăng khi ông nhảy xuống, cái áo khoác da bay trong gió và mưa.

 

 

Steve cứng người và siết chặt tay trong một lúc, đôi mắt xanh chớp qua biểu cảm không chắc chắn của Bucky và quay lại người đàn bà quỷ quyệt khinh ghét trong tay. Con dao vẫn cắt sâu vào. Viper thở hổn hển đau đớn.

 

 

"Đội trưởng." Giọng Fury cảnh báo rõ ràng lúc này và Steve nhìn thấy tay ông mò tới khẩu súng bên hông. Đặc vụ SHIELD vây quanh họ, súng đưa lên sẵn sàng bắn. Biểu cảm của anh cứng lại, mắt chớp qua lại đánh giá và tính toán.

 

"Đừng làm vậy, Steve. Đây không phải cậu." Bucky nói khẽ và Steve chớp mắt với cậu một vài giây trước khi cuối cùng từ từ thả mụ đàn bà, ngón tay anh buông tóc mụ ra. Anh ra khỏi mụ cùng lúc Bucky tiến tới.

 

 

Anh bước vào vòng tay của Bucky và vòng quanh thật chặt cơ thể bạn đời. Sau họ, đặc vụ SHIELD chạy đến còng tay mụ đàn bà lại. Steve áp mặt lên vai Bucky và hít vào mùi hương dịu của người yêu.

 

 

"Xong rồi, Buck. Xong rồi..." Anh thì thầm khẽ và ấn trán họ vào nhau.

 

"Ừ..." Giọng nói khàn nghẹn lại của Bucky đáp lại và Steve nâng cằm omega lên, đôi mắt xanh ướt.

 

"Cuối cùng cũng qua rồi..." Anh lặp lại và áp môi họ vào nhau.

 

 

 

Hết chương 16.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor dồn Loki vào một góc trên sân thượng và Steve cùng Bucky gặp con của họ. Bruce toàn nói về khoa học.

Thor tìm thấy em trai ngồi trên sân thượng bên ngoài Tháp Avengers với đôi chân xếp lại gọn gàng. Ánh mắt của Loki hướng về đám người đang dọn dẹp hỗn loạn bên dưới nhưng cậu thì trông như lạc trong dòng suy nghĩ của mình. Kẻ lừa gạt có vẻ không bận tâm đến cơn mưa ấm làm ướt đẫm mái tóc đen dài và lớp giáp da sáng bóng.

 

 

"Lại đến thuyết giáo về cái thiện nữa à hay anh đến để còng tay tôi?" Loki quay lưng lại với Thor và khi vị Thần Sấm đáp xuống cùng tiếng kính vỡ ầm ĩ, cậu không hề chớp mắt hay cho thấy bất cứ dấu hiệu định chạy trốn nào.

 

"Không cái nào hết." Thor đáp thấp giọng khi anh tiến tới, cẩn thận ngồi xuống bên cạnh người em trai da nhạt hơn. Đây là lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm Loki ngồi im đủ lâu để Thor thật sự ngắm nhìn hình dáng của cậu. Đứa em trai Thor luôn trân trọng, hết mực yêu quý đã lớn lên thành một chàng trai rắc rối nhưng rất tài năng. Thor mỉm cười nhẹ và gần như cân nhắc suy nghĩ thả cây búa xuống ngực Loki để ngăn cậu bỏ đi lần nữa. Mặc cho sự hoài nghi mỉa mai của Loki, Thor cũng đã trưởng thành.

 

"Nhớ mặt trời mọc ở Asgard không?" Thay vào đó Thor hỏi, để cơ thể nhức mỏi của mình cuối cùng được nghỉ ngơi sau trận chiến dài gian khổ. "Em thường xông vào phòng anh, cắn cào rồi đòi anh cõng em trên vai để chúng ta có thể nhìn bình minh từ điểm thuận lợi nhất trong phòng thêu của Mẹ."

 

"Anh lúc nào cũng như con lợn rừng. Tôi phải đổ một con rắn nước lên giường anh cái lần anh từ chối không chịu dậy." Loki đáp sau một hồi im lặng và giọng nói nhẹ nhàng thích thú quen thuộc của em trai anh chứ không phải những lời sỉ nhục hoặc hăm dọa cùng lúc hướng vào anh khiến anh nuốt xuống cục nghẹn ở cổ.

 

"Chuyện gì xảy ra với chúng ta vậy?" Thor hỏi sau khi dừng một lúc. Loki khịt mũi.

 

"Chúng ta chọn những con đường riêng biệt." Cậu đáp trong tiếng lẩm bẩm. Thor suy ngẫm điều này, giữ mắt trên Mljonir và nhìn những giọt nước mưa sáng lấp lánh trên mặt kim loại bạc. Tiếng cười vang và tia sáng của cái áo dài đen và xanh lá, mùi hương tóc của Loki rất giống với mùi của không khí trong lành và sấm chớp. Anh nhớ hai cậu bé, như mặt trăng và mặt trời, luôn ở bên nhau, sải chân qua những hành lang, những chuyến đi dạo trong rừng và đu tay trên những cành cây cổ thụ. Anh nhớ vị ngọt của những trái táo vàng Loki trộm cho họ từ khu vườn của Iddun, tia sáng mặt trời và giọng cười của Loki... Và rồi chuyện thay đổi, một người anh em rớt lại phía sau, chìm vào cái bóng của người kia và Loki trượt khỏi tay anh như làn khói mỏng. Mắt cậu tối đi và nụ cười của cậu biến thành thứ gì đó ác độc. Họ tách nhau tại đó, một người đi về phía ánh sáng và cái thiện trong khi người còn lại thành thạo nghệ thuật bóng tối. Thor được vây quanh bởi những kẻ hâm mộ anh và Loki hếch cằm lên với những kẻ hạ cấp. Họ đã dừng trò chuyện với nhau. Bây giờ khi nghĩ về chuyện đó, Thor ước gì mình không bỏ cuộc dễ dàng như thế.

 

"Có lẽ không quá tách biệt." Thor lẩm bẩm đáp lại. "Tất cả những ngả đường đều tựu về lại..."

 

 

Loki bật cười cay đắng và không buồn đáp lại.

 

Thor không thể kiềm được. Anh quay sang nhìn Loki và mê mẩn khi mặt trời ở Midgard vẽ màu hồng kem nhạt lên mặt của người em trai. Nước mưa đọng trên hàng lông mi dày đen nhánh của Loki khi đôi mắt xanh lá nhìn quả cầu vàng trồi lên. Những ngón tay của anh đau nhói muốn vươn ra để chạm vào chúng. Thay vào đó, Thor siết chặt tay và ép mình quay đi hướng khác.

 

 

"Tôi không làm điều này vì chúng." Loki mở miệng nói trống không và Thor đột nhiên cảm thấy vô cùng hứng thú với những mảnh kính sáng lấp lánh như kim cương ở đường phố bên dưới. Cục nghẹn ở cổ có vẻ như đã di chuyển xuống ngực anh.

 

"Anh biết." Anh cố nói khi cổ họng bị siết lại. Một nụ cười gần như là nuối tiếc hiện lên trên ở khóe môi của Loki khi cậu vuốt ngón tay lạnh qua vai Thor, quệt lấy giọt nước ẩm dính lên lớp giáp và tóc anh. Nó là câu thần chú cũ em trai anh vẫn đặt lên họ khi họ lẻn ra ngoài trong cơn bão lớn đặc trưng của Asgard và chơi đùa trên cánh đồng đầy bùn. Loki không bao giờ xin lỗi cho những hành động sai trái của mình nhưng Thor mỉm cười với cử chỉ đó. Đó là lời xin lỗi không nói ra thành lời và anh biết thế.

 

"Cho tôi gửi lời xin lỗi đến Mẹ, tôi phải đặt lại lịch viếng thăm vào lúc khác rồi." Loki nói khi cuối cùng cậu cũng di chuyển, cây trượng của cậu xuất hiện một cách thần kỳ trong không khí khi cậu đứng dậy rời đi. Điệu bộ xấu xa lạnh lùng của cậu bắt đầu xuất hiện trở lại.

 

 

Thor ngẩng đầu lên. Anh nhìn khi Loki quay lưng đi. Loki lại đẩy anh ra lần nữa, cố gắng trượt khỏi vòng tay Thor như những hạt cát mịn trong sa mạc. Anh đã nhìn em trai mình bỏ đi cả ngàn lần và cả ngàn lần đó anh đều im lặng. Có lẽ chỉ cần một lời nói để bẻ gãy vòng tròn đau khổ này. Anh phải làm gì đó, bất cứ gì.

 

 

"Cảm ơn, em trai. Vì giúp bọn anh hạ Viper." Thor vụt miệng không suy nghĩ và trườn người đứng dậy. Anh bắt được cổ tay em trai và cứng đờ. Thor chưa nghĩ đến anh phải nói gì và quyết phục Loki ở lại.

 

"Đừng vội cảm ơn tôi. Tôi nói rồi, Avengers là mục tiêu của tôi. Tôi sẽ không để tên người thường chẳng nổi bật nào đó thỏa mãn khi giết đám bạn của anh đâu." Loki nói giận dữ và cố gắng giật tay lại, trong khi phớt lờ nụ cười tràn đầy hy vọng trên miệng Thor. Loki đã lôi con dao găm của cậu ra.

 

"Và mạng sống của anh thì sao? Không phải để em tước đoạt à?" Thor hỏi với nụ cười rộng sáng chói đã thành thương hiệu, mắt anh sáng lên với tình cảm trìu mến. Anh vuốt ngón tay cái lên làn da mềm của cổ tay trong của Loki, cảm nhật mạnh đập nhanh của em trai bên dưới làn da. Loki nheo mắt nghi ngờ.

 

"Anh không thuộc về em sao, em trai?" Giọng Thor dịu dàng hơn, là tiếng rung trầm khiến cánh tay Loki nổi da gà. Anh hạ hàng lông mi vàng, cắn môi và hồi hộp chờ đợi. Anh có thể cảm thấy sự căng thẳng rõ ràng phát ra từ cơ thể Loki như không khí lạnh.

 

"Anh trong hầu hết tất cả." Loki gầm gừ sau khi dừng nhanh và xông tới anh, những ngón tay dài trắng vươn lên túm lấy tóc Thor. Môi họ đập vào nhau giận dữ và Thor thoát ra tiếng cười thích thú vào cái miệng mềm của Loki. Loki đang dần trở nên dễ đoán trong cách cậu đối xử với Thor nhưng lần nữa, Thor sẽ không thích nó theo cách khác.

 

"Trái tim và linh hồn." Anh thì thầm lại nhẹ nhàng, những ngón tay ôm lấy cái cổ trắng thanh mảnh của Loki. "Chỉ có một mình em thôi, em trai, tình yêu của anh. Anh xin lỗi vì đã không nói điều này sớm hơn."

 

 

Loki bật ra âm thanh bị tổn thương và đáp lại bằng cách xé lớp giáp của Thor ra với những ngón tay nhanh nhẹn, môi họ vấn áp lên cơ thể đối phương. Mong muốn kiên quyết muốn tiếp tục màn gắn kết tình anh em tuyệt vời của họ trong phòng riêng của anh biến mất ngay khi Loki ấn anh mạnh lên cánh cửa kiếng và luồn bàn tay lạnh vào trong quần anh.

 

-

 

"Tầng mặt đất đã an toàn và tất cả những người bị thương và mấy cỗ máy đã được dọn dẹp." Đặc vụ SHIELD nói với Coulson, lật nhanh mấy bìa kẹp hồ sơ của anh ta. Phil Coulson nhìn xuống mấy tờ giấy và bóp sống mũi. Fury chỉ bắt kẻ xấu rồi đi mất và vẫn để công việc dọn dẹp và mấy chuyện bẩn tay cho anh.

 

"Tránh xa sân thượng ra và nói chung là tòa tháp của tôi nếu anh biết điều gì là tốt cho anh." Tony hét lên với những người trong bộ đồ đen khi anh chạy qua, túi đá ấn lên bên mặt nơi Steve đấm thẳng vào. Một loạt giáp Người Sắt chạy sau anh với cái khăn mềm mịn trong tay để lau khô người tạo ra chúng. JARVIS vừa thông báo với anh chuyện kinh khủng hai vị thần nào đó đang làm trên sân thượng của anh và tốt nhất là nên tránh đụng độ. Và Pepper cũng đang đến.

 

 

Tony chạy qua một vài đặc vụ, ép mình vào thang máy và gần như chỉ kịp nhìn lên khi cánh cửa mở ra trước khi Pepper ở trên anh, mùi hương lo lắng của cô đập thẳng vào anh như cái xe tải mười tám bánh.

 

 

"Tony... Em lo muốn chết..." Pepper thì thầm ngắt quãng vào tai anh, những giọt nước mắt nóng và ẩm của cô rơi trên cái cổ trần của anh. Anh ôm cô thật chặt và hôn nhẹ lên tóc cô, hít vào mùi hương của cô.

 

"Bây giờ ổn rồi... ổn rồi. Mọi thứ ổn rồi." Tony vuốt xuống mái tóc tả tơi của cô và để mùi hương alpha của mình bọc cô lại. Pepper thở dài trên da anh và đưa những ngón tay vuốt qua vết bầm trên má.

 

"Tony, anh bị thương..." Cô thì thầm, kinh hoàng và lo lắng. Tony lắc đầu với nụ cười và nắm lấy cả hai tay cô.

 

"Steve và James có bé gái. Anh chắc hai đứa mình có nhiệm vụ phải hoàn thành. Cha mẹ đỡ đầu, Pepper?" Anh hỏi với dấu vết của nụ cười trẻ trung. Mắt Pepper ngấn nước và cô bật cười khóc và túm lấy anh vào cái ôm chặt.

 

"Vâng, Tony, vâng!" Cô bật cười.

 

-

 

Steve chạy đua lên nóc tòa nhà ngay khi chiếc trực thăng đáp xuống, lực của cánh quạt làm tóc anh bay ngược ra sau và khiến anh khó thở. Bucky đi nhanh theo sau anh, mắt họ dồn lên người phụ nữ bước ra khỏi chiếc máy bay, dùng cánh tay cô che chở cho một cái bọc nhỏ màu trắng trong tay.

 

 

"Natasha!" Steve hét lên với cô, vẫy tay. Black Widow nhìn lên và cho anh nụ cười nhỏ. Rumlow và Clint theo sau cô bước ra khỏi máy bay và Brock Rumlow cắn môi, giơ tay lên khi các đặc vụ SHEILD vây lấy hắn. Bucky nhìn sang hắn một giây trước khi đi theo Steve.

 

"Natasha, con bé...?" Steve bắt đầu, gần như không kiềm được phấn khích và nỗi sợ. Natasha nhìn lên anh và kéo miếng vải ra để lộ đứa trẻ tóc vàng đang ngủ bình yên trong cánh tay cô.

 

"Chúng làm thế với cô bé trước khi chúng tôi tới kịp. Tôi xin lỗi, Steve." Natasha nói khẽ và cho Steve cái nhìn buồn bã. Đứa bé sơ sinh nhỏ xíu cử động trong tay cô và mút ngón tay cái trong miệng.

 

"Ồ." Steve nhìn xuống ngón tay cái bằng bạc rút ra khỏi miệng của con gái anh và cánh tay kim loại bạc nối tay con bé với vai.

 

Giống như Bucky.

 

Một cánh tay giả nhỏ xíu bằng bạc.

 

 

"Sao thế, Steve?" Giọng Bucky vang lên và cậu tiến đến từ phía sau.

 

"Bucky..." Steve bắt đầu.

 

"Ồ." Cậu thi vào hình ảnh của sinh vật đáng yêu màu hồng nhỏ xíu trong tay Natasha và cứng người. Steve cảm thấy nỗi buồn trôi qua anh khi Bucky siết chặt tay và lùi lại.

 

"Bucky..." Steve bắt đầu. "Không phải lỗi của cậu..."

 

"Steve, tôi phải mang con bé đến cho Bruce, nó chưa đủ lớn để phơi mình trong tình trạng thế này. Nói với cậu ấy đi, tôi sẽ sẽ con bé an toàn." Cô hứa và bắt đầu đi đến phòng thí nghiệm của Bruce khi Steve gật đầu.

 

 

Anh tìm thấy Bucky ngồi trên rìa tòa nhà, mái tóc ướt của cậu dính quanh khuôn mặt trắng bệt. Steve thả cái khăn mềm mịn to lên vai bạn đời và vòng tay quanh người Bucky. Omega tóc nâu cứng đờ.

 

 

"Buck, không phải lỗi của cậu, chuyện quan trọng duy nhất là con mình ở đây và an toàn. Bruce sẽ giúp con bé, tớ chắc chắn thế." Steve lẩm bẩm và siết nhẹ.

 

"Mọi chuyện đều sai hết. Chuyện này lẽ ra không xảy ra. Tớ lẽ ra phải bảo vệ con." Bucky nói khẽ, mắt nhìn như không nhìn vào mặt đất bên dưới nơi những người đàn ông áo đen đanh đánh giá thiệt hại.

 

 

Steve cảm thấy đau theo nhưng một trong hai người họ phải mạnh mẽ và kéo người kia dậy. Anh gượng cười và kéo Bucky vào trong tay, tựa cằm lên vai người yêu.

 

 

"Con bé sinh ra trong gia đình mình, sẽ có nhiều hiểm nguy phía trước, ít ra thì con gái chúng ta cũng được chuẩn bị đầy đủ lúc này." Anh nói, cố gắng xoa dịu và lạc quan. Bucky cấu tay Steve với tiếng gầm gừ và thở ra.

 

"Steven Grant Rogers, anh là một thằng tồi tệ." Cậu rên rỉ nhưng cố gắng một nụ cười nhỏ không chắc chắn khi Steve ôm cậu chặt vào.

 

"Muốn gặp con bé không, Buck?" Steve hỏi và dịu dàng kéo Bucky đứng dậy. Cậu hít thở sâu, cho Steve cái nhìn không chắc chắn trước khi gật đầu nhanh.

 

 

Họ tìm thấy những Avengers khác tập trung ở phòng thí nghiệm của Bruce trên tầng thượng. Không thấy Natasha đâu nhưng đứa trẻ an toàn với Bruce lúc này. Bruce  trông mệt nhoài và phủ từ đầu đến chân trong vữa và nước mưa bẩn nhưng mắt anh phấn khích và sáng bừng sau cặp mắt kiếng.

 

 

"Đội trưởng, Trung sĩ Barnes, hai người hẳn là mệt lắm rồi." Bruce lịch sự chào họ và ra hiệu cho cả hai người đến bàn của anh nơi Tony ngồi trên cái ghế xoay, cầm túi đá áp lên mặt. Steve nhăn mặt tội nghiệp và nhanh chóng xin lỗi tỉ phú vì cuộc tấn công không cần thiết. Tony xua tay đi với nụ cười.

 

"Pepper và tôi muốn đòi quyền làm cha mẹ đỡ đầu." Anh tuyên bố. Bruce hích khủy tay gạt anh ra mất kiên nhẫn.

 

"Đội trưởng, tế bào con anh thật đáng kinh ngạc." Anh bắt đầu, sự phấn khích rõ ràng trong giọng nói. "Cô bé chỉ cỡ bốn tháng đúng không? Tuổi tế bào hiện tại của cô bé cho biết nó đã qua bảy tháng tuổi. Chỉ trong vài giờ, cơ thể nó đã có thể đẩy nhanh tốc độ tăng trưởng của tế bào để thích nghi tốt hơn với những thứ nguy hiểm xung quanh."

 

 

Anh kéo lên một trang chiếu và di chuyển chúng. Bucky nhìn mong ngóng đến cái giường sinh học nhỏ trong góc nhưng theo Steve đến cái kính hiển vi.

 

 

"Tế bào của cô bé phản ứng với nhiều môi trường khác nhau, hiện giờ nó đang chậm xuống tốc độ chuyển hóa chất của siêu chiến binh bình thường. Và cánh tay..." Anh dừng lại một chút với cái nhìn xin lỗi. "Nó chắc chắn là mẫu tiên tiến hơn cái của James có từ những năm bốn mươi. Nó là dạng kim loại sinh học phản ứng với cơ thể con bé. Không có vết trầy xướt hay tổn hại nào đến da thịt quanh vai, khớp nối thiết kế hoàn hảo. Tôi nghĩ Viper đang cố thay thế Chiến Binh Mùa Đông với mẫu mạnh mẽ hơn bằng cách dùng con hai người."

 

 

Họ di chuyển đến cái giường sinh học nhỏ và Bucky thở khẽ trong vui sướng đằng sau Steve khi cậu thấy đứa bé xinh xắn nhỏ xíu ngủ say bên trong cái kén ấm áp.  Cậu đưa bàn tay ngập ngừng gần như e ngại và dịu dàng chạm vào làn da hồng mềm của cô bé. Đứa trẻ thở dài trong giấc ngủ và di chuyển, vòng ngón tay bé xíu lành lặn quanh ngón tay Bucky. Vai Bucky như gỡ bỏ được gánh nặng và cậu mỉm cười.

 

 

"Chào con." Cậu nhìn xuống đứa con của mình. Steve mỉm cười và vòng tay quanh eo Bucky.

 

"Tôi nghĩ con bé nên ở đây trong vài tuần để tôi có thể theo dõi điều kiện sống của nó. Thật không may, Hydra có lẽ đã có đủ DNA của con bé, trong bàn tay kẻ xấu, chuyện có thể tồi tệ lắm."

 

 

Bruce thở dài và bóp sống mũi. Tony nhặt một miếng vữa ra khỏi tóc bạn mình và Bruce mỉm cười với anh.

 

 

"Đừng lo, Đội trưởng. Chúng ta có thể xử lý bất cứ thứ gì Hydra hay SHIELD quăng vào chúng ta." Tonythì thầm, vỗ chắc chắn lên vai Steve. Anh rướn tới gần với cái nhìn ranh mãnh quanh phòng. "Bây giờ về chuyện cha mẹ đỡ đầu..."

 

"Anh có biết tôi là ứng cử viên cha đỡ đầu cho anh trước khi bị đóng băng không, Tony? Anh là một đứa trẻ rất đáng yêu." Steve nói với nụ cười trêu chọc và quan sát sự kinh hoàng băng ngang mặt Tony.

 

"Thật sao? Eww..." Anh nói và giật lùi lại.  Steve mỉm cười. Pepper đảo mắt.

 

"Điều này có thể hiểu là anh ấy đang giãy lên vui sướng bên trong vì có Đội trưởng Mỹ là cha đỡ đầu." Pepper giải thích. Steve nhướng mày với đốm đỏ trên má Tony và thoát ra tiếng "À..." hiểu chuyện.

 

"Anh ấy vốn treo nhiều tranh của anh khắp phòng ngủ." Pepper tiếp tục. Tony kéo cô mạnh bạo ra khỏi phòng trước khi lịch sử kinh khủng của anh về hộp đồ ăn trưa và cái quần tà lỏn hình Đội trưởng Mỹ bị tiết lộ. Alpha tóc vàng vẫy chào tạm biệt với họ với tiếng cười. Anh quay lại với Bucky và Bruce.

 

"Vậy khi nào chúng tôi có thể mang con bé về nhà?" Anh hỏi với nụ cười nhỏ hy vọng. Bucky mỉm cười đáp lại.

 

Con bé đã an toàn, Steve thề thầm rằng không có gì có thể làm tổn thương gia đình của anh nữa.

 

-

 

Anh lẻn ra ngoài vào màn đêm, dễ dàng hòa mình vào bóng đêm của sân thượng. Steve nhìn lại về phía phòng ngủ nơi Bucky vẫn ngủ say trước khi đi xuống uyển chuyển bên hông tòa nhà.

 

Anh tìm thấy cô đứng tựa vào bức tường trong con hẻm tối, mặc bộ đồ da bó và vũ trang tận răng. Black Widow gật đầu tán đồng bộ đồ đen của Steve và quay sang tiến về tòa nhà.

 

Anh hít một hơi sâu và cho cô cái gật đầu chắc chắn.

 

 

"Đi thôi. Chúng ta có chuyện chưa làm xong."

 

-

 

Clint đáp nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống mặt đất và gõ lên cửa kính.

 

Bucky mở mắt trên giường và lẻn ra, kéo cái túi vải len thô chuẩn bị trước bên dưới giường với tiếng rít khẽ của miếng vải.

 

Cung thủ chờ kiên nhẫn để cậu mặc đồ và đeo vũ khí. Hai omega chui ra khỏi cửa sổ và đi nhanh xuống dưới.

 

Cậu chỉ cần ghé thăm SHIELD nhanh trước khi đêm kết thúc.

 

 

 

Hết chương 17.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kết thúc. (Trước phần kết lãng mạn)

Quý bà Hydra ngồi trên mặt phẳng cứng và ngắm nghía móng tay mình với cái cau mày chán chường. Lính canh bên ngoài trông chừng mụ với cặp mắt chim ưng nhưng mụ chẳng hề lo lắng chút nào. Gã ta quay đi bước về phía hành lang và mụ thẳng người dậy.

 

Ai đó đang tới. Mất lâu đến vậy để họ đến đây cơ đấy. Có thể là Hydra, đến giải thoát mụ hoặc có thể là Nick Fury, đến đàm phán điều khoản của ông ta với mụ và dàn xếp giải thoát mụ trong êm thắm. Không có cái thiện hay cái ác tuyệt đối. Tất cả chỉ là... chính trị. Và sở thích cá nhân.

 

Đôi mắt xanh lá sáng của mụ theo lính gác đến cửa. Một cái bóng đen lướt qua, quá nhanh để mụ có thể nhìn rõ và lính gác ngã xuống đất, đập mạnh như thể gã ta bị giật điện.

 

Black Widow bước ra khỏi bóng tối, hình dáng xinh đẹp của cô không có bất kỳ xúc cảm nào và chĩa súng ngay mụ. Quý bà Hydra không mong chờ cô tới nhưng có lẽ Fury đã gửi cô thay vì ông ta.

 

 

"Widow, đến thả ta hả?" Mụ từ từ đứng dậy và bước đến cánh cửa. Một nụ cười kì lạ chạm lên miệng của Widow.

 

"Ồ, bà không đi đâu hết, Viper." Cô nói.

 

"Định giết ta à?" Quý và Hydra quan sát gương mặt cô và ngả đầu ra sau bật cười.

 

"Giám đốc của cô đã ra lệnh, cô không dám không tuân đâu. Kể cả Đội trưởng Mỹ cũng phải tuân lệnh.

 

"Ồ?" Natasha nhướn hàng lông mày đều. "Anh ấy phải vậy à?"

 

 

Mắt Quý bà Hydra mở to khi alpha tóc vàng bước ra từ sau Black Widow.

 

 

"Viper." Steve chào mụ lạnh lùng.

 

"Đội trưởng. Điều gì mang anh tới đây vào giờ này." Mụ rít, mắt chớp nhìn lại tên lính canh bất tỉnh với cảm giác không thoải mái tăng dần.

 

"Anh muốn nhận phần việc danh dự không, Steve?" Natasha hỏi. Steve gật đầu và cô đưa cho anh khẩu súng sáng loáng. Quý bà Hydra lùi lại, đôi mắt xanh quét quanh nhà giam của mụ để tìm bất kỳ lối thoát nào. Không có cái nào cả. Đội trưởng Mỹ bình tĩnh lên đạn, cặp mắt xanh tối của anh nhìn lên mụ. Mùi hương giận dữ của alpha mạnh mẽ vờn quanh anh trong những làn sóng nặng nề.

 

"Chuyện sẽ thế này. Bà có thể nói cho chúng tôi biết chỗ của kế hoạch còn lại của bà hoặc chúng tôi giết bà ngay tại đây." Natasha bình tĩnh nói, tay cô xếp vòng trước ngực. Steve không nói gì, chỉ kéo khóa an toàn xuống với tiếng bật khóa to.

 

"Các ngươi muốn biết gì?" Quý bà Hydra hỏi, nheo mắt với họ. Có thể mụ có thể khiến chuyện này có lợi cho mụ.

 

"Phần còn lại của Dự án Skull của Hydra ở đâu?" Steve hỏi.

 

"Ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết đổi lại tự do của ta." Quý bà Hydra đáp, nghiêng đầu qua một chú với nụ cười tự tin. Mụ đã dẫn trước họ một bước.

 

"Tôi không nghĩ bà ở vị trí có thể đám phán điều kiện." Natasha nói lạnh lùng.

 

"Giám đốc của cô cũng sẽ đám phán thôi." Nụ cười của mụ rộng hơn và Quý bà Hydra ngồi xuống giường nhỏ, vuốt thẳng cái váy với bàn tay trắng.

 

"Xin lỗi đã làm bà thất vọng, Viper. Nhưng bà sẽ không có cơ hội gặp Fury đâu." Với sự ngạc nhiên của mụ, Black Widow nhếch miệng cười đáp lại.

 

"Ý ngươi là sao?!" Mụ bật người dậy khỏi ghế, mắt bừng tia sáng vàng giận dữ và không tin được. Mụ nhìn dữ dội Đội trưởng Mỹ tiến đến và giơ khẩu súng sáng bóng lên, gương mặt lạnh lùng lãnh đạm.

 

"Ngươi nghĩ ngươi đang làm gì vậy?! Giám đốc của ngươi không bao giờ-" Quý bà Hydra hét lên. Đây không phải một phần của thỏa thuận.

 

"Tôi không báo cáo cho Fury nữa. Ông ấy buộc tôi phải chọn giữa điều tốt đẹp cho thế giới và Bucky, tôi nghĩ câu trả lời đã rõ ràng rồi." Steve nói bình tĩnh. "Bà tổn thương gia đình tôi và tàn phá thế giới, đây là hành động vì cái thiện. Tôi chỉ học được một bài học trong suốt chín mươi năm và đó là những kẻ xấu như bà không bao giờ thay đổi."

 

"Không!" Quý bà Hydra thét lên, gương mặt hốt hoảng của mụ trắng bệch bệnh hoạn. Họng súng đen ngòm có vẻ như hút từng chút ánh sáng ra khỏi căn phòng. Con ngươi của Quý bà Hydra co lại. Mụ há miệng.

 

"Tạm biệt, Viper." Steve nói, chĩa khẩu súng thẳng trán mụ và kéo cò.

 

-

 

Bucky lẻn vào qua nóc tòa nhà. Nó không quá khó sau những năm hoạt động phản gián và ám sát. Cậu đã báo với Clint đứng canh bên ngoài và giữ mọi người ở ngoài và nếu có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra, giúp đỡ họ rút ra. Omega kia sẵn lòng đồng ý.

 

Cậu đáp xuống hành lang thật khẽ, dễ dàng xử lý năm máy quay an ninh và bước thong thả xuống ba hành lang, bước qua bàn an ninh cậu cũng dọn dẹp một cách êm thắm và dừng lại trước cửa phòng giam.

 

Brock Rumlow nhìn lên khi Chiến Binh Mùa Đông xuất hiện. Môi hắn cong xuống thành cái nhăn nhỏ và đứng lên. Hắn đã chờ đợi cậu. Bucky giật mắt kiếng ra và thả cái túi vải len thô xuống đất mà không nói gì.

 

 

"Đến giết tôi hả, Winter?" Rumlow căng thẳng khi Bucky vươn cánh tay kim loại vào trong túi áo khoác nhưng không di chuyển gì. Không ích gì. Hắn không thể đấu lại Chiến Binh Mùa Đông khi không có vũ khí và không phòng thủ. Rumlow nhắm mắt và giữ vững người chuẩn bị đón cơn đau.

 

 

Nó không đến.

 

Brock mở mắt. Winter giữ nắm đấm không nói một lời và thả một đám dây chuyển lính vào tay Rumlow. Cựu đội trưởng Hydra co người lại một chút khi hắn thấy mã số của Chiến Binh Mùa Đông đóng trên miếng kim loại mỏng.

 

 

"Để nhắc anh nhớ tất cả sự kinh hoàng và sai trái anh đã làm-" Winter cuối cùng cũng nói, giọng cậu lạnh và cắt ngắn. Rumlow huơ tay nhưng hắn không lùi ra.

 

"-và thứ ở sâu bên trong, vẫn còn cái tốt. Đừng quên nó." Giọng cậu dịu lại và Rumlow nhìn lên thấy omega thả hai cái dây bằng bạc sáng lấp lánh vào tay hắn. Hơi thở của Rumlow nghẹn lại ở cổ khi hắn thấy chúng là cái gì.

 

"Cậu-" hắn bắt đầu.

 

"Tôi nhặt chúng khi chúng ta đánh nhau trên tuyết. Tôi nghĩ là anh sẽ cần chúng lại." Bucky nói khẽ, nhìn gương mặt người đàn ông. Nắm tay của Rumlow siết quanh hai cái nhẫn và hắn hít một hơi sâu, nuốt xuống cục nghẹn trong họng.

 

"Ừ. Cảm ơn." Hắn nói khàn.

 

"Tôi thành thực xin lỗi, Winter." Hắn thêm vào khẽ.

 

"Ừ, dù sao thì tôi cũng không nhận lời xin lỗi của anh." Bucky nói khi cậu cúi xuống và mở cái túi ra. "Cũng là lý do tôi thả anh đi."

 

 

 

Rumlow há hốc miệng với cậu. Bucky mở rộng cái túi ra và để lộ một xấp quần áo và cái trông như một đống tiền mặt.

 

 

"Tôi đã liên lạc với Rollins và đội, họ sẽ đón anh trong mười hai giờ nữa. Đây là quần áo, súng anh không được dùng với thường dân vô tội hoặc không tôi sẽ săn lùng anh và ít tiền. Tôi muốn anh đi và không bao giờ trở lại."

 

"Cậu lấy đâu ra đống tiền đó vậy?" Rumlow hỏi khi hắn cúi xuống.

 

"Tôi moi từ Tony Stark. Đột nhập vào nhiều két sắt của anh ta quanh Tháp nhưng tôi sẽ không thừa nhận gì cả." Bucky nói và nhìn ra sau đến hành lang. Lính canh vẫn bất tỉnh.

 

"Tôi đoán đây là lời từ biệt." Rumlow nói khi hắn mặc cái áo đen và đứng dậy.

 

"Đừng dính vào rắc rồi nữa, Brock." Bucky nói cảnh báo

 

Alpha bật cười khẽ. "Tôi hứa. Dù sao thì tôi cũng nợ ai đó nhiều hoa và một chuyến thăm." Hắn nói và vuốt lên cái nhẫn trong túi nuối tiếc.

 

"Winter, bắt tay lần cuối với đồng chí, chứ?" Rumlow đưa tay ra. Bucky không di chuyển chút nào.

 

"Cậu chưa từng thích mấy chuyện bắt tay này." Rumlow thở dài và chuẩn bị đi. Với sự ngạc nhiên của hắn, Bucky rướn tới và kéo hắn vào cái ôm.

 

"Giở trò và tôi sẽ săn lùng anh, Brock." Cậu cảnh cáo nhẹ nhàng vào tai Rumlow. Rumlow thông minh giữ im lặng lần này khi hắn vỗ nhẹ lên lưng cậu.

 

 

Họ lùi nhau ra và cả hai đi khi Bucky nghe thấy tiếng ho khẽ từ đằng sau cậu. Cả hai bọn họ quay lại và thấy Steve Rogers đứng sau cùng với Natasha. Clint ló đầu vào từ phía sau Natasha và cho cậu cái nhún vai xin lỗi.

 

Đội trưởng Mỹ không hài lòng. Bucky cứng người. Widow nhìn giữa ba người và nhếch miệng cười. Biểu cảm của cô tối lại khi cô nhìn qua Clint và omega khép nép.

 

 

"Rumlow, giải thích đi." Steve nói bình tĩnh. Bucky cau mày và mở miệng.

 

"Một từ thôi Buck. Tớ không tính nhốt hắn ta lại." Anh nói nhanh và giật gã đàn ông vào lại tường phòng giam bằng cú siết mạnh bạo. Bucky nhìn sang Black Widow và Natasha nhún vai khi cô quệt đi một vệt máu dính trên má từ trước. Clint co lại như một bé gái đằng sau alpha nữ.

 

Có vẻ như tối nay mọi người đều bận rộn.

 

-

 

"Đội trưởng." Rumlow nói.

 

"Brock." Steve đáp.

 

 

Họ liếc nhìn nhau thật lâu.

 

 

"Tôi chắc Bucky có lý do để thả anh đi và tôi cũng muốn cảm ơn anh vì giúp mang cậu ấy về nhưng nếu tôi bắt được tin nào anh lại làm chuyện xấu-"

 

"Anh sẽ săn lùng tôi, biết rồi. Xếp hàng đi, Đội trưởng. Có cả một danh sách dài những người muốn giết tôi chết đi được." Rumlow ngắt ngang. Alpha tóc vàng càu nhàu khó chịu.

 

"Và nếu tôi biết anh cố liên lạc với Bucky lần nữa hoặc cố đến gần gia đình tôi bằng bất cứ cách nào-" Steve bắt đầu.

 

"Vậy bây giờ không phải là lúc thích hợp để nói với anh là cậu ấy vừa ôm tôi nhỉ-" Rumlow tự hỏi lớn tiếng.

 

 

Nắm tay Steve dộng vào bụng hắn cắt ngang phần còn lại của câu. Hắn gập người, thở khò khè lớn tiếng. Rollins nói đúng, miệng Rumlow không sớm thì muộn cũng giết hắn.

 

 

"Đi thôi." Steve nói chắc chắn khi cả hai alpha lùi lại. Anh đi thẳng đến Bucky và vòng cánh tay chiếm hữu quanh eo cậu. Bucky nhìn giữa hai người với cái cau mày bối rối. Rumlow quệt cái môi dưới rướm máu và nhăn mặt. Ai đã nói Steve Rogers dễ bảo như mèo con vậy? Hắn sẽ giết gã đã nói thật đau đớn.

 

-

 

Fury đập xấp báo cáo xuống với cú  đánh mạnh lên máy tính bàn phòng họp màu gụ sáng bóng và liếc nhìn họ bằng một con mắt. Avengers tất cả tập trung ở phòng họp cùng với Coulson và Bucky.

 

Cái liếc giận dữ không đánh trúng mục tiêu vì những người trong phòng đang ở nhiều tình trạng xáo trộn khác nhau. Clint đang bận nhồi nhét cái bánh quy xoắn to khổng lồ vào miệng mà anh vừa lấy từ Coulson vì hiển nhiên là quản lý của anh không thể từ chối omega bất cứ điều gì. Natasha gửi cho anh cái nhìn gớm ghiếc và nhích ghế gần lại Bruce khi Clint bắt đầu phun vụn bánh khắp nơi. Bruce hiện đang cho cô xem mấy tấm hình mới đáng yêu của một đứa bé và cả hai bận rộn cúi xuống cái điện thoại hãng Stark của Bruce. Coulson kéo hai cái khăn ra từ cái hộp đóng và đưa cho Clint không một lời. Tony gục đầu xuống bàn mang một cặp che mắt màu sậm và thở đều, nhăn mặt thỉnh thoảng khi vết bầm tím giật trên má anh. Thor vắng mặt một cách kì bí.

 

Steve đang bị đánh lạc hướng một cách dễ chịu bởi cái chân ấm sờ không mấy tế nhị lên đùi trong của anh. Nó là cái bàn họp nhỏ và Bucky có đôi chân dài.

 

Anh ho và nhìn xuống đám chữ nguệch ngoạc anh đã vẽ lên tờ giấy.

 

 

"Có ai giải thích chuyện này cho tôi không?" Sự tức giận của Fury tỏa ra khỏi người ông dưới những con sóng có thể cảm thấy rõ ràng. Steve tặc lưỡi trong đầu, tô một ô vuông nữa trên tờ giấy bằng cây bút và kẹp hai đầu gối lại với nhau, giữ chân Bucky ở giữa chân anh. Anh nghe tiếng hít vào nhẹ đối diện bàn và nhìn lên qua hàng lông mi vàng. Anh cong môi và liếm miệng thật chậm. Má của Bucky hơi ửng hồng và đôi mắt xanh xám tối đi vì cảnh đó. Mùi hương ngọt ngào quen thuộc trôi qua các giác quan của Steve. Anh từ từ thả chân Bucky ra và ngồi lại, di chuyển ra khỏi mùi hương rõ ràng để tránh những cảnh đáng xấu hổ. Cả căn phòng im lặng một hồi.

 

Tony ngáy gây phiền kế bên và Steve phải cúi đầu xuống để ngăn mình cười thành tiếng. Coulson bắn cho Đội trưởng Mỹ cái nhìn không bằng lòng và vòng tay trước ngực.

 

Steve biết anh đang chủ đích làm một tên khốn, anh không sống ở Brooklyn nửa cuộc đời và không học được trò nào để chọc cho mọi người tức điên. Chỉ là anh luôn chọn hành động lịch sự cao quý hơn là để thế giới nhìn thấy Đội trưởng Mỹ có thể khốn nạn đến mức nào. Anh nhìn qua Bucky với nụ cười nhếch môi và omega khẽ thở dài, đảo mắt sang Steve đối diện bàn. Bucky rất rõ miệng Steve có thể bẩn đến mức nào, dù sao thì anh cũng đã cố tự để mình dính vào nhiều trận ẩu đả khi còn nhỏ. Chỉ điều đó cũng đã là kỳ công.

 

 

"Tối qua, hai nhà giam an ninh nhất của SHIELD bị đột nhập, một tội phạm chết và người kia trốn thoát. An ninh cả hai lối đều bị xử gọn và băng giám sát bị thay bằng video mèo."

 

 

Có thể là cách nghiêm trọng mà Fury dùng để nói nhưng Clint ho cười trước khi anh có thể dừng mình lại. Mắt Fury xoay qua anh và Clint ho khàn lớn trước khi làm ánh nhìn của khổ thân kinh tởm. Cái giật mắt muốn giết người bắt đầu xuất hiện trên mặt Fury. Steve cắn bên trong má để ngăn mình cười. Bucky bắt gặp ánh mắt anh ở đối diện bàn, mắt sáng với sự đùa giỡn. Mấy video gây tò mò là ý tưởng của Clint.

 

 

"Có ai trong số mấy người biết về tội phạm này không?" Fury đặt giữa hàm răng nghiến chặt, nắm tay ông siết lại trên phong bì đủ để làm nhăn nhúm xấp giấy dày.

 

"Không." Bruce mỉm cười lịch sự và Natasha "ừm... ờ" khi nhìn tấm hình khác. Cô chuyền cho Bucky cái điện thoại với tiếng thé tai. Đó là giọt nước làm tràn li.

 

"ĐỦ RỒI! RA NGOÀI, TẤT CẢ CÁC NGƯỜI!" Fury đấm tay lên bàn đủ mạnh để làm cái bàn màu gụ nặng kêu răng rắc.

 

"H-? Xong rồi à?" Stark nhấc đầu từ cái bàn và quệt cằm. Steve nhăn mặt vì cảnh tượng một vũng nước miếng trên bàn. Clint nhanh chóng nhai miếng bánh quy xoắn cuối cùng vào miệng và chùi vụn bánh lên quần mình thật nhanh trước khi chạy ra khỏi cửa với hai ngón tay đưa lên chào Coulson. Quản lý của anh đảo mắt với anh nhưng môi anh cong lên một chút.

 

 

Natasha chạm tay quanh cánh tay giả bạc của Bucky và chỉ đến một tấm hình giường trẻ con màu hồng khác trên điện thoại của Bruce. Bucky lắc đầu chắc chắn và để cô dẫn cậu ra cửa. Steve quay sang đi theo Tony.

 

 

"Đội trưởng, một phút thôi làm ơn." Fury nghe có vẻ giận dữ. Steve nghiến răng vào nhau và dừng bước. Làm sao ông ta dám ra lệnh cho anh sau tất cả chuyện xảy ra? Alpha trong anh gầm lên giận dữ và Steve phải bắt bản năng nguyên thủy của mình xuống, ép một nụ cười nhanh trên mặt khi quay lại đối mặt với Giám đốc.

 

"Giám đốc?" Anh cố gắng giữ giọng. Fury nhìn anh và bóp sống mũi.

 

"Đội trưởng, nói tôi nghe không phải do một trong các Avenger. Tôi biết anh biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra." Anh nói với giọng mệt mỏi. Tony ló đầu lại vào phòng họp.

 

 

Steve nghĩ về chuyện đó vài giây rồi mỉm cười ôn tồn.

 

 

"Tôi không biết ông đang nói gì, Giám đốc. Tại sao Avenger lại muốn giết Quý bà Hydra hay để Brock Rumlow thoát chứ?" Anh nói khi Tony nhướng mày ở lối vào, kéo cái che mắt lên và liếc nhìn lo lắng giữa hai người.

 

"Bây giờ Đội trưởng, tôi cảnh báo anh-" Fury bắt đầu, tức giận hiện rõ trên mặt ông lúc này.

 

Thay vì tránh ánh mắt của alpha, Steve rướn tới trên bàn, tức giận lạnh lùng tỏa ra im lặng từ khắp người, đôi mắt xanh lạnh như thép. "Không, tôi cảnh cáo ông, Nick. Đừng cho tôi cũng như mấy con chó tấn công không có trí và mong tôi nghe bất cứ gì ông nói. Tôi có đánh giá của chính mình. Tôi có thể rời SHIELD bất cứ khi nào tôi muốn và ông không thể làm gì về chuyện đó, cho nên đừng có thử vận may của mình."

 

Cái nhìn lùi lại chịu thua trên mặt Fury cực kỳ thỏa mãn khi nhìn. "Anh nghĩ anh có thể hăm dọa tôi à, Rogers? SHIELD giúp gầy dựng Avengers. Anh chẳng là gì nếu không có chúng tôi, có lẽ anh vẫn còn kẹt trong băng!"

 

"Ờ, nói về mặt tài chính Nick thì SHIELD sẽ chẳng là gì nếu không có quỹ tài trợ từ Stark Industries. Và tôi khá chắc là những người khác sẽ phản đối rất mạnh mẽ nếu ông sa thải Steve." Tony đột nhiên đứng lên từ lối vào, tựa thoải mái vào cái khung kim loại. Anh nhún vai với vẻ ngạc nhiên hài lòng và nụ cười không chắc chắn của Steve. Anh không mong đợi Tony sẽ lên tiếng bênh vực anh. Tỉ phú ăn chơi kéo cái quần lên và bẻ hai ngón tay với Steve.

 

"Coi nào, Capcycle. Chúng ta còn nhiều chuyện phải làm lắm." Tony đơn giản nói.

 

 

Miệng Fury mở và đóng lại nhiều lần nhưng không có âm thanh nào thoát ra. Ông trông hoàn toàn tức giận và không thể làm gì về chuyện đó.

 

 

"Cảm ơn vì chuyện đó, Tony." Steve nói và mỉm cười với Tony. Alpha tóc nâu nhăn mặt cái nụ cười.

 

 

Họ lấy cái xe limo riêng của Tony quay về tháp và thấy tất cà Avenger tập trung tại phòng khách cùng với...

 

Hơn một tá đàn ông và phụ nữ lực lưỡng trong những bộ giáp sáng bóng màu vàng và nón có mấu nhọn. Steve cứng người ở thang máy. Không thể nào. Một đợt tấn công người ngoài hành tinh nữa? Nó quá nhanh.

 

 

"Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?" Tony hét với đồng đội và Bucky sửng sốt. Tất cả họ quay qua đối diện vẻ mặt hoang mang của Steve và Tony.

 

 

Thor đẩy người qua những người lạ, một cẳng chân to đùng của thứ Steve hy vọng là cừu quay quay trên lửa và một két bia ở chỗ khác. Anh bật cười to và thả miếng thịt lên bàn với tiếng răng rắc lớn. Steve nhìn thấy những cái vảy xanh lá sậm.

 

 

"Đây là tiệc chào mừng sự ra đời của một chiến binh vĩ đại!" Thor nói khi anh bước tới, mặt anh nở nụ cười vui vẻ và kéo Bucky qua chỗ Steve với cánh tay to quàng qua vai omega. Steve nhăn mặt khi Thor quang vai qua vai anh, gần như đập đầu cả hai trong sự vui mừng của mình.

 

"Đây là con anh, Steve. Giờ hãy ăn mừng nào! Em trai tôi cũng tặng quà nữa."

 

 

Thor giải thích hào hừng trong khi những chiến binh Asgard khác chất cái đĩa đầy thức ăn và rượu lên trên cái bàn ăn khổng lồ. Tony liếc nhìn kinh hoàng khi cái bàn cứng nứt ra bên dưới sức nặng.

 

 

"Buổi tắm bé theo kiểu Asgard nào, mọi người?" Bucky lẩm bẩm bên dưới hơi thở, nhìn sang Steve với nụ cười thoáng qua.

 

 

Thor bật cười, gòa lên và to tiếng.

 

 

"Mở tiệc và uống đi nào, bạn tôi!" Anh hét vui mừng, vẫy tay trên đầu. Tony nhún vai với nụ cười tươi và kéo Bruce đang ngập ngừng qua cái thùng chứa to đùng. Natasha giúp đỡ với việc cắt thịt và dùng con dao của chính cô trong khi Clint đi lòng vòng qua một nữ chiến binh Asgard cao và đầy đặn và cho cô cụ cười gợi ý.

 

 

Steve quan sát tất cả, mọi người, âm nhạc và tiếng cười. Anh mỉm cười và vươn đến để luồn ngón tay vào những ngón tay âm của Bucky.

 

 

"Vậy cậu có muốn uống không, Barnes?" Anh hỏi với nụ cười thoáng qua, siết chặt ngón tay quay tay Bucky. Anh sẽ không bao giờ thả chúng ra nữa. Không bao giờ.

 

"Tất nhiên, nhưng tớ không chịu thua sau ngày hẹn đầu tiên đâu, Rogers." Bucky đáp lại với nụ cười thích thú.

 

"Tớ chắc mình có thể thuyết phục cậu qua đêm nay." Steve thì thầm vào tai cậu với tiếng cười hạnh phúc chân thật.

 

 

Những ngón tay ấm của Steve siết chặt và chiếm hữu quanh tay cậu. Bucky siết lại và để cho Steve dẫn cậu qua bữa tiệc.

 

Họ cuối cùng cũng ở nhà.

 

 

 

Hết chương 18.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phần kết lãng mạn của Steve và Bucky xoay sở với đứa bé.

#Các ông bố#

 

"Cậu bế con đi, con bé có vẻ thích cậu hơn." Steve nói, huých nhẹ khủy tay lên hông bạn đời.

 

"Cậu bế đi, cánh tay bằng kim loại sẽ làm con bé bị thương mất." Bucky đáp và huých lại alpha của cậu không hề nhẹ nhàng. Steve nhăn mặt xoa xương sườn mình và nhìn xuống đứa bé sơ sinh màu hồng nhỏ xíu bất lực.

 

 

Đứa trẻ tóc vàng vươn bàn tay nhỏ mũm mĩm (cũng màu hồng) lên với Steve và phát ra tiếng rúc rích. Steve giật tay lo lắng. Cô bé chuyển sang Bucky khi tay nó quá mỏi và làm lại điệu bộ "bế con lên đi" đó. Bucky cứng người trước khi quay ánh mắt có lỗi đi.

 

 

"Chúng ta nên gọi Pepper." Steve nói và vuốt tay vào mái tóc, lo lắng.

 

"Chúng ta luôn gọi Pepper." Bucky chỉ ra và ngập ngừng chọt vào bụng đứa bé bằng một ngón tay. Đứa bé cười khúc khích thật lớn và thổi một cái bong bóng to với cậu.

 

"Nó mềm quá... như quả đào có lông màu hồng ấy..." Bucky lẩm bẩm trong sự mê hoặc, bàn tay lành lặn của đặt cậu lên đỉnh đầu cô bé để vuốt những nhúm tóc vàng nhạt. "Mềm quá, như kẹo bông gòn vậy..." Cậu kéo mái tóc nâu của mình và xoa lọn tóc vàng giữa ngón tay để so sánh.

 

 

Steve nhìn cậu với nụ cười nhẹ. Sau một tháng quan sát kỹ lưỡng, Bruce tuyên bố thời gian chăm sóc đã kết thúc và để Tony bế đứa bé đến thẳng Tháp, đặt vào vòng tay chờ đợi của Steve và Bucky. Nó vừa phấn khích vừa kinh hoàng. Steve và Bucky, chưa từng bước đến gần đứa trẻ sơ sinh nào dưới năm feet đều phát hoảng vào nửa đêm đầu tiên khi cô bé bật khóc. Pepper đã được cầu xin về lại trong Tháp, điều khiến Tony vui mừng, và cô được giao nhiệm vụ chăm sóc đứa bé trong khi đôi vợ chồng thật sự đi lòng vòng lo lắng xung quanh như hai cây cột cao sáu feet. Những cây cột rất vô dụng.

 

Natasha đã bị cấm chăm sóc đứa bé khi cô mở hộp bột em bé bằng con dao sắc mà cô kẹp vào đâu đó giữa hai đùi và vì thế đặt đứa bé vào nguy hiểm. Và Clint, omega khác duy nhất trong Tháp đã bị cấm bước lại đứa bé gần ba feet khi anh bị bắt quả tang tại trận bởi Pepper cố gắng đổ một chút bia vào công thức cho trẻ.

 

 

"Steve, con sắp khóc kìa. Chết tiệt." Bucky loạng choạng lại giường và nhìn qua bạn đời mình tìm sự giúp đỡ.

 

"Đừng chửi bậy trước mặt con, Buck." Steve nói và đi nhanh đến để xem con của họ. Cô bé nhăn mũi và vẫy cánh tay nhỏ quanh một cách giận dữ. Steve xoa cằm đăm chiêu. "Ừm, nó muốn ngồi dậy, tớ nghĩ thế."

 

"Vậy thì bế nó lên đi." Bucky thúc giục. "Cậu vẫn thường hôn tụi trẻ hồi chiến tranh mà, không phải sao?"

 

Steve lắc đầu bất lực. "Tớ chỉ có trách nhiệm hôn chúng và tạo dáng chụp ảnh. Mẹ chúng là người bế."

 

 

Bucky thở dài và ôm mặt. Mùi hương không dễ chịu lắm chạm đến mũi hai người và Steve nhìn lên Bucky trước khi quay lại nhìn đứa con đang khóc của họ kinh hoàng.

 

 

"Chúa ơi, gọi Pepper đi." Bucky nói. Steve đã chạy vội đến cái điện thoại.

 

-

 

"Hai người biết không, trẻ con thật ra mạnh mẽ hơn vẻ ngoài của chúng." Pepper nói khi cô thay xong cái tã dơ và bế đứa bé vào tay. Đứa bé rúc vào cô thật nhanh trước khi đưa tay nó ra về phía Steve lần nữa và tuôn một tràn dài tiếng trẻ con. Alpha tóc vàng nhìn quanh tìm giúp đỡ nhưng Bucky chỉ nhún vai, một nụ cười vương vấn trên môi cậu. Steve trông hoàn toàn kinh hoàng khi Pepper tiến về phía anh.

 

"Không sao, anh ôm con bé đi. Nó muốn ba mẹ nó mà." Pepper dỗ dịu dàng.

 

"Lỡ tôi vô tình làm con bé bị thương thì sao? Ý tôi là, Buck và tôi không biết sức của bọn tôi..." Steve nói không thoải mái. Pepper dồn anh vào góc và chuyển đứa bé sơ sinh nhẹ nhàng vào tay anh. Tay cô bé vòng quanh cổ anh và cô cho anh cái thở dài nhẹ vui vẻ và tựa cái đầu vàng tóc mềm lên vai anh khi tay Steve nhẹ nhàng đặt cố định quanh cô.

 

"Thấy không? Đâu có tệ lắm?" Pepper chúc mừng. Steve mỉm cười đáp lại với một chút tự tin.

 

"Con bé nhẹ... và mềm quá..." Anh nói trong sự vui mừng, nhẹ nhàng lắc qua lại. Anh có thể ngửi thấy mùi sữa và phấn trẻ em trên da cô bé cũng như mùi hương ngọt ngào đặc trưng của cô. Cuối cùng anh cũng bế con gái của mình trong tay. Cảm giác tự hào căng tràn trong lồng ngực và Steve bắt gặp ánh mắt của Bucky với nụ cười nhíu mắt lại. Pepper nhìn giữa họ và lẳng lặng đi ra khỏi phòng.

 

"Bucky, cậu có muốn ôm con không?" Steve hỏi và bạn đời của anh nhìn xuống bàn tay chai sần một giây trước khi miễn cưỡng gật đầu. Steve dịu dàng xoay cô bé trong tay và Bucky nhìn xuống cái cục nhỏ xíu ngỡ ngàng. Cô bé cười khúc khích và gần như đập vào mặt cậu với cánh tay kim loại khi cô thổi hơi vào cô. Steve cười bất lực.

 

"Cậu biết không, chúng ta vẫn chưa đặt tên cho con bé nữa." Steve gợi ý.

 

"Sasha." Bucky thì thầm khẽ, mắt cậu không bao giờ rời khỏi cô bé. "Hãy gọi con là Sasha."

 

Steve mỉm cười và vòng tay quanh vai Bucky. "Tớ thích cái tên này. Sasha Barnes nghe hay với tớ."

 

"Barnes? Cậu đặt tên con theo họ tớ? Tại sao?" Bucky nhìn lên ngạc nhiên và không tin được. Steve chộp lấy cơ hội và áp nụ hôn nhẹ lên môi cậu.

 

"Vì, Buck, sẽ không có Steve Rogers nếu không có James Barnes." Anh nói chắc chắn. Bucky mỉm cười với anh và nhìn xuống con gái họ đang bận mút ngón tay kim loại của nó và nhìn lên họ với đôi mắt to màu xanh.

 

"Sasha Rogers-Barnes." Cậu thì thầm chắc chắn và áp trán lên má Steve.

 

-

 

#Tã#

 

"Pepper, cô chỉ lại cho tôi lần nữa được không?" Steve hỏi ngập ngừng và Tony lén mỉm cười một chút.

 

"Được rồi, thấy cái vạt này không? Gấp nó lại và cầm cái này rồi chỉ cần cài vào đây." Cô làm lại thật chậm lần nữa.

 

 

Steve gật đầu và quay sang Bucky để xác nhận. Bucky đưa hai ngón tay lên xác nhận. Những Avengers khác tụ tập quanh họ, tất cả đều chăm chú nghe bài giảng nhỏ.

 

 

"Được rồi, và cái chai?" Steve gợi ý, xấu hổ vì làm phiền Pepper quá nhiều.

 

 

Beta tóc đỏ cầm cái hộp bột sữa và một cái chai rỗng.

 

 

"Nước nóng, tùy thuộc vào cỡ chai, nhưng cái này thì cần bốn muỗng đầy, nhớ kiểm tra nhiệt độ trên mu bàn tay trước khi cho con bé uống. Khi con bé xong, vỗ nó không thì con bé sẽ ợ hết cả ra." Cô nói kiên nhẫn. Steve ghi chú lại trên cuốn sổ nhỏ. Bucky nhìn xuống cánh tay kim loại của mình và cau mày. Thor giơ tay.

 

Pepper nhướng mày.

 

 

"Làm thế nào để vỗ con bé?" Anh hỏi.

 

"Như thế này." Pepper nói và nhẹ nhàng bế đứa bé tóc vàng nhỏ xíu lên, vỗ lên lưng nó và dịu dàng quay từ bên này sang bên kia. Con của họ cho tiếng ợ nhỏ và mút ngón cái vào miệng.

 

 

Mọi người đều "Awww".

 

-

 

"Pepper làm trông dễ dàng quá!" Steve vụng về với cái tả bẩn và xém làm rớt nó lên quầy bếp khi Tony đi qua, cái trống lắc yêu thích của đứa bé cầm chắc trong tay. Bucky đang cố làm con bé dịu xuống và tiếng khóc thét đinh tai cùng với Natasha và Bruce.

 

"Cái chai đầu rồi?!" Natasha hét lên hai người đàn ông đang đứng ở quầy bếp. Thor và Clint, cả hai có một hộp sữa bột đang mở, chạy đua nhau khi họ tìm thấy chai sữa. Clint lắc cái chai màu xanh của anh cật lực và đập nó xuống quầy với tiếng bang lớn.

 

"Xong! Thời gian, Jarvis!" Anh hú lên hân hoan. Thor cau có và đặt cái chai màu hồng của mình xuống.

 

"Hai mươi ba giây, đặc vụ Barton." JARVIS nói hờ hững.

 

"Đưa tôi cái đó, đồ ngốc." Natasha giật cái chai từ tay Clint và đánh vỗ một cái thật đau lên sau đầu anh.

 

 

Cô kiểm tra cái chai trên mu bàn tay, đậy nắp và quăng nó nhẹ nhàng qua đầu Tony cho Bucky.

 

 

"Được rồi đó cưng, ngon rồi." Anh thủ thỉ và ấn chai sữa vào miệng cô bé. Sasha chớp đôi mắt xanh ngấn lệ nhìn lên cậu và im lặng. Cuối cùng.

 

 

Họ bu xung quanh cô bé, nhìn chằm chằm cô bé mút cái chai, tất cả đều mặc đồ lót và đồ ngủ.

 

Bây giờ là hai giờ sáng.

 

Steve thở dài và rửa tay dưới vòi. Bucky bước qua bên để bạn đời cậu thay tả cho cô bé. Anh xoa bàn tay lên mái tóc vàng mềm của cô bé và mắt cô nhanh chóng khép hờ lại, miệng thoát ra tiếng ngáp nhỏ.

 

 

"Cậu vỗ cho con ợ đi Steve. Tớ quay về giường đây." Bucky nói, hôn lên má Steve trước khi cậu nhồi lại phòng ngủ của họ. Steve cảm ơn Avengers và cả đội anh hùng ai về phòng người nấy.

 

"Đoán xem chỉ còn bố và con thôi, cưng." Anh mỉm cười nhìn xuống đứa trẻ sơ sinh nhỏ xíu và dịu dàng kéo cô bé vào tay. Cô bé thở dài vui mừng và dụi cái đầu mềm của mình vào cổ anh, tay cô bé vòng quanh cổ anh. Steve ngân nga thật khẽ và vỗ lưng cô bé. Anh nhìn lên và thấy Bucky đứng ở lối vào, một nụ cười hiền dịu trên mặt cậu.

 

"Cậu sẽ là một ông bố tốt, Steve." Bucky lẩm bẩm và Steve bước qua chỗ bạn đời mình.

 

"Chúng ta đều thế." Anh mỉm cười và hôn môi Bucky.

 

-

 

#Núm vú giả#

 

"Anh sẽ trễ buổi hội thảo đó, Đội trưởng Mỹ." Bucky đá cửa phòng tắm lần thứ năm.

 

"Ra ngay đây! Tớ chỉ cần thay xong tã cho con thôi." Tiếng gọi bị nghẹt lại của Steve vang ra từ bên trong. Bucky thở dài và tựa người vào tường.

 

"Từ lúc nào cậu lại như bà già vậy, Steve." Cậu lẩm bẩm thầm.

 

"Tớ nghe đấy nhé!" giọng nói của Steve vang lên.

 

-

 

"Bucky, sữa nóng đến bỏng lưỡi này. Tớ dặn cậu là phải kiểm tra nhiệt độ trên mu bàn tay trước mà." Steve càu nhàu, chạy qua với cái khăn quấn chặt quanh eo để giảm nhiệt cái chai.

 

"Tớ làm rồi, Steve." Bucky cãi lại khi cậu đi theo anh với con của họ địu trên hông.

 

"Không phải bằng cánh tay kim loại, Buck." Steve nói lại.

 

"Ồ, xin lỗi. Thói quen rồi." Bucky đáp khi Steve chạy trở ra trong bộ quân phục gọn gàng. Anh đổi chai sữa bằng cà vạt trong tay Bucky và cúi xuống hôn cậu thật nhanh.

 

"Cậu nhận cái này, tớ sẽ mang cái này và..." Steve kéo cái núm vú ra khỏi miệng Sasha và siết răng quanh nó để rảnh tay thắt cà vạt khi Bucky nhét chai sữa vào miệng cô bé.

 

"Tớ trông thế nào?" Steve hỏi. Bucky nhìn chằm chằm cái núm vú có hình lá cờ Mỹ sọc xanh trắng đỏ đang treo tòng teng trong miệng Đội trưởng Mỹ và ngậm miệng lại. Sasha phát ra âm thanh khó hiểu khi Steve xoay vòng không chú ý và chạy lên tầng Avengers để gặp Widow cho cuộc họp báo với cái núm vú giả cô bé yêu thích vẫn nằm trong miệng, giữa răng. Sasha phát ra tiếng mút to và Bucky vỗ nhẹ lên đầu cô bé dễ chịu.

 

 

Cô đáp lễ khi ói sữa đầy bộ quân phục gọn gàng của Steve hai mươi phút sau.

 

 

"Bucky, cậu phải vỗ lưng con khi cho con ăn chứ!" Steve rên rỉ phản đối. Omega của anh chỉ nhún vai từ lối vào.

 

"Xin lỗi, tớ quên mất." Bucky nói với bộ mặt hoàn toàn bình thản.

 

-

 

#Chất bôi trơn#

 

"Tony, tôi nghĩ mình cần giúp đỡ một chút." Một giọng nói vang lên từ quanh cái trường kỷ. Tony dừng lại trên đường đến xưởng và chạy lại để tìm hiểu căn phòng khách vắng một cách đáng ngờ. Anh lại hoang tưởng tiếng Steve à?

 

"Đội trưởng? Là anh à?" Anh hỏi to và cái đầu rối bù của Steve nhô ra từ sau cái trường kỉ, cái nhìn như bị táo bón trên mặt anh.

 

"Ừ." Anh lại dừng và Tony bước qua chỗ alpha tóc vàng đang ôm con gái trong tay. "Tớ cần mã chiếm quyền, anh bạn. Con bé không chịu nhả bất kể tôi nói gì."

 

 

Mắt Tony hạ xuống cánh tay đang vẫy của Steve và ngón cái màu tím dính chặt cứng trong nắm tay kim loại của đứa bé. Anh chớp mắt và mở miệng.

 

 

"Không có mã chiếm quyền." Tony nói. Steve tái nhợt đi.

 

"Nhưng, nhưng anh nói tay của Bucky có mã chiếm quyền mà!" Steve khăng khăng hy vọng. Tony vẫy tay xua mấy lời đó đi.

 

"Ừa, chiếm quyền vô hiệu hóa Chiến Binh Mùa Đông nếu cậu ấy định bất ngờ chuồn ra và bức đầu người khác. Chứ không phải bật mở nắm tay nếu hệ thống bị khóa. Hay ít ra là tôi nghĩ nó được khóa." Tony cau mày suy tư với đứa trẻ tóc vàng đang mút cái nùm vú một cách ngây thơ. "Hai khả năng, một là hệ thống bị lỗi, hai là đứa con gái yêu dấu của anh muốn cắt đứt ngón cái của anh."

 

Lông mày của Steve nhấc lên và anh mỉm cười yếu ớt nhìn xuống đứa trẻ. "Con không định làm thế phải không con yêu?"

 

 

Cô bé liếc anh với đôi mắt xanh mở to.

 

 

Tony gãi cằm bằng một tay. "Tôi sẽ cho JARVIS khổi động lại hệ thống của cánh tay, rồi xem chuyện thế nào."

 

 

Họ chờ trong im lặng trong khi AI cố gắng chạy kiểm tra chẩn đoán. Âm thanh duy nhất là tiếng thở yên tĩnh của họ và Sasha mút cái núm vú giả của cô bé.

 

 

"Khoan đã? Chuyện này có thể xảy ra với Bucky không?" Steve đột ngột hỏi, kinh hoàng và Tony cho anh cái nhìn thấu hiểu bóng gió. Steve khép chân chặt vào nhau và cố gắng trông nghiêm túc.

 

"Ờ, khả năng thấp lắm, Đội trưởng." Tony cố gắng mặt bình thản.

 

"Sếp, hệ thống bây giờ đã chạy thành công rồi. Tôi không tìm ra bất kỳ lỗi nào." JARVIS nói mượt mà và Tony quay lại nhìn đứa trẻ hy vọng. Ngón tay cái của Steve vẫn mắc kẹt.

 

"Vậy được rồi. Chúng ta phải thử thứ khác." Tony hít vào hơi thở ngắn và nghĩ kĩ.

 

-

 

"Anh biết không, tôi bắt đầu nghĩ hai người đang âm mưu gì đó sau lưng tôi." Clint nói lớn khi thang máy đi lên chầm chậm. Bucky ngả người ra sau và nhếch miệng cười với omega.

 

"Sao anh lại nghĩ thế, Barton?" Cậu lẩm bẩm khi Natasha nhướng mày im lặng.

 

"Tôi hạ cậu đo ván hôm qua trong phòng tập nhưng điểm số vẫn như cũ!" Anh tuyên bố và Bucky ngửa đầu ra cười.

 

 

Cửa thang máy mở ra và ba sát thủ bước ra vào phòng khách của Avenger vừa khi Tony chạy ngang qua, tay anh giơ cao và nắm cái gì đó trong tay.

 

 

"Steve, tôi có dầu bôi trơn rồi!" Anh hét lên hoan hỉ.

 

 

Một phút im lặng. Alpha tóc vàng nhìn lên và thấy biểu cảm gương mặt của bạn đời anh.

 

 

"Tớ chắc có lý do chính đáng tại sao Stark vừa chạy qua vừa gọi tên cậu và cái chữ "dầu bôi trơn" trong cùng một câu, Steve nhỉ." Bucky nói bằng giọng chậm bình tĩnh.

 

 

Steve há miệng rồi đóng lại. Trông anh hoàn toàn bối rối.

 

Sasha cười khúc khích và nhanh chóng thả tay của bố mình ra để vươn cánh tay về phía người bố kia. Đứa trẻ tạo âm thanh ùng ục vui vẻ và Bucky bước qua bên cái bàn cà phê và Tony Stark đông cứng (với chai dầu bôi trơn!) khi cậu kéo lại con gái tóc vàng nhỏ xíu từ lòng Steve. Cô bé dụi vào má cậu và vòng tay quanh cổ, đôi mắt xanh sáng mở to nhìn ba người đàn ông với sự ngây thơ.

 

 

"Vui vẻ với dầu bôi trơn nhé Steve. Đừng để đứa bé cản trở cậu." Buck nói và quay đi về phía cầu thang.

 

 

Natasha và Clint cho họ cái nhìn không bằng lòng và hơi khó chịu khi bước qua. Hai alpha nhìn nhau trong sự im lặng chết chóc.

 

 

"Ít ra chúng ta cứu được ngón cái của anh." Tony nói với cái nhún vai sau khi dừng thật lâu kì quái trong lúc câu chữ thấm vào.

 

Steve thở dài và xoa phía sau đầu. "Ừ... cảm ơn... nha."

 

 

 

Hết chương 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic đến đây là kết thúc. Thật ra tác giả để là 20 chap, nhưng mình nghĩ chắc chap 20 sẽ không bao giờ được post =)) 
> 
> Cảm ơn tất cả mọi người đã ủng hộ, tất cả kudos và comment đóng góp trong suốt thời gian qua. <3 <3 <3


End file.
